Time is a great healer! Or not?
by Nanna9891
Summary: A response to Severitus Challenge.Harry's new year at school will change the lives of Harry,his friends,parents,godfather,exDADA teacher and potions teacher. Includes time travel, new characters and new abilities! chapter 65 is up!
1. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_The Past, the present and the future—by Spera'89_

**Chapter one – Harry´s birthday**

_**Little Whinging – Harry´s room**_

_Monday_

It was getting dark outside when a certain Harry James Potter was lying on his bed in his bedroom at number four, Privet Drive. The nearly sixteen year-old boy was not sure how he should feel; either he felt lonely, sad and angry at once, or he felt a bit happy, unsure and bored. But the loneliness mostly won with the boredom. The only thing he had had to do in his holidays was gazing out of the window, doing the chores in the house and being shouted at by his uncle, Vernon Dursley. And so he lay there, gazing up at the ceiling and thinking,

'Why does it always happen to me? Now that most of my relatives are dead most of my closest friends have to die or what? I can't take this! Why did Dumbledore not tell me earlier about that bloody prophecy?! Sirius would live now! I am just something like a marionette to him! He does not care for me at all, just for the damn saviour in me. But what can I do? Nothing. I wonder what's gonna happen this year... Oh, I don't really want to know it. No more death, please... Well, and tomorrow's my birthday... Now what does it mean to me? I'll be sixteen... I just want to get out of here. This is hell. But at least I am not pitied here and no one calls me a hero or saviour. Well, even the Dursleys have their good side.' Suddenly he remembered the night he destroyed Dumbledore's office and he had to chuckle 'Merlin, I a so stupid... It is not Dumbledore's fault... And I destroyed his whole office. I must get that rage under control. But Dumbledore said it was not my fault Sirius died. Should I believe him in that? There could be so many people made responsible for deaths in these times... I'll just have to try to forget it...' Harry got up and went over to his desk where photos of his parents lay in an album which he opened and searched through until he found the photo at which he had glared in his third year-the photograph of his parents' wedding; but this time he was not glaring at the picture. He was looking sadly at it-at his godfather... Sirius Ian Black. Harry went to the window and stared at the sky, "I miss you, Padfoot... I really miss you, and I wish you could be here, or I with you. But we'll meet again—until then: Have a nice time in heaven!" he whispered. And with these words he stopped blaming anyone for his godfather's death...

"Harry!!" A disturbing voice called from downstairs and Harry jumped in shock.

"What's up??" He called back, still breathing a bit too fast.

"Mum wants you for the dishes. And hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"Oh great. Let Harry do everything. Don't bother yourselves." Harry muttered. "I'm coming!" He shouted back. Then he put the photo away again and went downstairs.

"Take out the dishes and hurry up." Petunia snapped at him when he entered the kitchen.

"Alright, Aunt Petunia."

When Harry had finished setting the table, Vernon strutted into the kitchen and the 'family' sat down to eat. While Petunia, Dudley and Vernon talked about the neighbours in (too much) detail, Harry, who was supposed to be quiet, ate as quickly as possible.

Harry kept his attention away from the dinner conversation, until the topic came onto Mrs. Figg:

"Arabella said she would take the boy once more while we are in Italy." His uncle yelled, getting louder by the second. "YOU will behave yourself while there!"

"Alright, Uncle Vernon. You won't hear anything bad." Harry said, sighing inside. Mrs. Figg was an old cat–loving woman, but Harry liked her. She didn't HATE him. Best of all, she didn't beat him AND as a squib she knew about the wizarding world.

"I hope not. Now get out of my sight. I want to watch the news."

"Alright. I'll pack my stuff then."

"Do what you want. We will leave the day after tomorrow. Arabella is even being so kind as to take you to King's Cross. And I warn you: If anything ... odd... happens, you will never go back to that... place. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. He fetched a roll of parchment, and wrote five times:

_Dear (Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin...)_

_I wanted to tell you that I will be staying at Mrs Figg's for the rest of the holidays. The Dursleys are going to stay in Italy for the rest of the summer._

On his friends' parchments, he added:

_No Dursleys for the whole summer! I'm so lucky!_

And only for Dumbledore:

_I hope you don't have any problems with this, but I am going anyway!_

_Yours, _

_Harry Potter._

Harry was not really proud of his writing. It was nearly as messy as his hair, but he had never tried to change it either... "Hedwig, we're so lucky! The day after tomorrow you'll be able to fly out whenever you want – we're going to be staying at Mrs Figg's, and she knows about magic! But first, could you deliver this to the headmaster and these to Ron, Hermione and Hagrid?" The intelligent owl nodded her agreement. He tied the separate parchments to her leg. "Good girl! I have to pack now; I'll probably be at Mrs Figg's when you get back." With a last look at Harry, Hedwig flew off.

It took only a quarter of an hour to pack, and while doing so he noticed that his robes were too short. "Wow. I've grown a bit... no, I've grown a lot!" He threw the robes into his trunk anyway.

"It's still only nine o'clock!" Harry grumbled. "Time is not on my side today."

He lay on his bed and dozed off, thinking of a life without the Dursleys. He was woken by a very angry looking Vernon, whose head bent over his bed forcing Harry to look right up his purple nose.

"BOY! What the hell are you doing up here? I called you three times! Your aunt had to set the table by herself!"

"I fell asleep, uncle Vernon..."

"You FELL ASLEEP?! Why do you think that we have the NIGHT?! Do you think that you can just laze around all day because of your... your _freakish friends_?! Do you think that I am intimidated by a bunch of _raving lunatics_?"

There was a glint of fear in Harry's eyes. 'Oh shit, not again! Okay, think Harry... Is there any way out of this situation? Erm... Nope-shit.'

"No, I didn't. I just fell asleep."

"I said DO NOT LIE TO ME! Come here, BOY!" The first blow hit. Hard. 'And he is not even drunk...', Harry sighed in the inside.

It was horrible. It was the worst beating since he had come for the summer holidays after his first year. Harry was pretty sure that he had two broken ribs, and many bruises littered his body. Once the pain had faded enough to allow coherent thought, Harry looked at the clock.

"Oh great! In half an hour, I'll be 16, and I am immobile. I hope somebody sends me a healing potion... I would even drink one made by Neville..."

**_Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape's office_**

"I can't believe you still haven't told him," Remus Lupin said. He was teaching again; after last years 'Umbridge-disaster', Dumbledore had 'politely convinced' the school governors to ask him back.

"Told who what? I haven't got the slightest idea what you're on about..." Severus Snape frowned, irritated, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Remus.  
  
"You know very well who and what I mean, Severus. It's been nearly sixteen years...he has a right to know!"  
  
"I still don't know what you are talking about!" Severus snapped.

"He IS yours, Severus."  
  
"Who is mine? What in Merlin's name are you talking about? Hurry up werewolf, I haven't got all day to talk nonsense with you – I have a certain potion to brew for our ungrateful new _teacher!_" he sneered.

"Oh please! Don't play dumb, Severus. You have to tell him, as soon as possible..." Lupin pleaded, ignoring Snape's scathing remark.

"Playing dumb? I think that's your area of expertise! On second thoughts, I forgot – you aren't playing! If you don't intend to tell me whatever it is that you are rambling about, get out of my sight! "

"As you very well know, I am talking about _your son_." Lupin snarled.

"My—_what_? Maybe you lost the few brain cells that you _had_ during your last transformation! It may have passed your notice, but I haven't got a son, and I never had one. And as a matter of fact, my parents and all other close relatives are dead, and it is good riddance."

"Why do you insist on playing ignorant? I saw you with my own eyes."

"So you are not blind. Your point is..."

"I am talking about Harry Potter."

"Aah. Now I get the point! Somehow during your delusional ramblings you changed topics and began talking about Potter. How did I not notice that before?"

"I give up. Have it your way..." He threw his hands in the air and turned around, leaving a thoroughly bemused Snape behind.

After watching Lupin retreating back, Snape's attention focused once more on the wolfsbane potion, bubbling away in his cauldron. He would never admit to anyone, especially not Lupin, but he rather enjoyed making the potion for the werewolf. It was a challenge and thus far more enjoyable than teaching dunderheads like Longbottom all the time! While he brewed contentedly, the conversation with Lupin soon slipped his mind.

_**Little Whinging, Harry's room **_

"Only two minutes..." Harry said, watching his alarm clock.

He had been attempting to read his school books. He was so bored! He had to distract himself from the ache coming from his ribs, but he couldn't concentrate on anything. He had made a cold compress from an old shirt and water from the absent Hedwig's bowl, and the ache had faded a little. He looked at his watch again. 11:59:45.

"15 seconds. 13 – 12 – 11 – 10 – 9 – 8 – 7..." He watched the numbers change: "...3 – 2 – 1. Happy 16th Birthday, Harry." He whispered.

Half a minute later, his snowy owl flew in, holding two packages in her claws. Attached to each was a letter.

"Hedwig! You're back soon! Let me take those parcels... here, have a rest..." He took the packages, beginning with the small one: "It's from Dumbledore..."

He read the letter first:

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday to you. I hope you are well. It is alright for you to stay at Arabella's for the rest of the summer, but be careful! Do not use magic. We don't want a repeat of last year, do we? I am sure you know what your present is. I thought that you might need it...

Harry unwrapped the package. "A pensieve!"

...Your father gave it to me as your 16th birthday present. I'm sorry that they didn't put any memories in it, but I am sure that you will put it to good use. Transferring memories does not contribute to spell casting and thus you can use it before school starts.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

"Wow... Thanks, dad." However, before using it, he had another letter to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! I hope nothing is wrong; outside of the business with the Daily Prophet, nothing much has happened. I found this in wizarding Paris and thought that you might find it useful. It's great, although it is pretty hard to understand much of what is written. Has Ron told you anything about me? If not, forget it._

_Yours, Hermione._

Whilst he had been reading, two more owls had flown in. One was a big, brown school owl; the other was small and hysteric. It was Pig, Ron's owl.

"Hey, Pig. Come here. This is much too big for you." He said, trying to take the large parcel.

The school owl allowed Harry to remove the package before flying off again.

"This is from Hagrid – nobody else has got such untidy writing!" Harry said, smiling at the address on the envelope.

He opened it and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I made this for you. Hope you like it!_

_With love, _

_Hagrid._

Harry opened the parcel, revealing a large cake. On it Hagrid had written _Happy 16th Birthday Harry _in coloured icing

"It's like the one he made for me when I was eleven! That's a good memory..."

Then Harry opened his second present: The Weasleys' presents were always brilliant! Harry loved when they sent him photos of them together... The letter read:

_Hi Mate,_

_Happy birthday. Hope everything's alright. The present is from all of us, except from Percy. Fred and George hid some of their stuff in it..._

_Hope you like it,_

_Ron._

When Harry opened the parcel, he saw a selection of wizarding photographs from his last school year. Besides them, there were two books:

"The Graves in Egypt" and "Dragons, the Fascinating and the Dangerous."

There were also the usual sweets and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins. Mrs Weasley had contributed a cake, as usual.

"I love this family. They always make me feel _welcome_..." He murmured happily.

"Now, let's have a look at a 16 year old."

He left his room silently and made his way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed and he had turned on the light, Harry looked at his face in the mirror with a slightly shocked expression.


	2. The Change and the Bad Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my ideas.

**Chapter two – The Change and the Bad Past**

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" He wondered when he saw his face. His expression looked a bit different. It was not a great change, but he definitely looked different.

"This must be a joke. Fred and George must have hexed the mirror... But they are not here... Now really... I mean, it does not look too bad..." But there were less features of James Potter in Harry's face.

He went back into his room and took out a little hand mirror. He had totally forgotten about the pain all over his body.

"The same." He muttered to himself.

He took out a roll of parchment, and wrote:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I have to talk to you as soon as it is possible. I'm really sorry to disturb you, but it's important._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

Now Harry was completely baffled—How could his handwriting have changed? He had not even tried to change it! Now the letters were swung and it looked really great. "Hedwig, come here please." He said to his owl. But Hedwig just gazed at him and then gave him a glare, "Don't look at me like that. I know how I look like! C'mon. This has to be delivered to Professor Lupin. I know you're tired but... do you want me to use Pig instead?" At these words, Hedwig came over. Harry knew she didn't like the tiny owl.

When Harry had given her the piece of parchment, she flew off. Pig got a thank you' letter for the Weasleys and followed Hedwig out of the window.

**_Hogwarts, Remus Lupin's office_**

"Now I really have to get some sleep..." An owl started tapping on the window and he sleepily let it in. "Hedwig? What's that you have there?" She allowed him to remove the parchment from her leg, and he read through it quickly.

"Oh – oh, Severus... I think you really have to tell him... But that isn't Harry's handwriting! Could he have changed it?" He wondered silently, but then dropped the topic.

He went to his fireplace, and called Dumbledore with floo powder.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Albus. Am I allowed to visit Harry Potter? Just for a short visit."

"Why? Has anything happened?"

"No, but I want to talk to him..."

"Alright, you go then."

"Thanks."

"No problem" Dumbledore said, smiling his merry smile.

"Good night."

"You too."

And they parted again. Lupin went to bed, and slept very well.

_**Little Whinging – Harry´s room**_

"I have to answer Ron and the others." Harry whispered to himself.

He wrote thank you to everybody, and told them, even if it was a lie, that he was alright. Then he got into his bed, and fell asleep, the pain never fading away.

The next morning he was woken by his owl.

"Hedwig! Got the answer? Good. Ah he's... _coming today!_? Oh my... but... uncle Vernon! Oh no. I forgot to set my clock..." He said, getting a bit too loud.

"Alright. What am I going to tell Vernon?" At that very moment, Vernon's voice came roaring from downstairs:

"BOY! Why are you not up yet?? We are hungry!!"

"Coming!" he called down to his Uncle. "And why don't you just move your fat ass down the stairs and do it yourself?" he muttered to himself.

He got down into the kitchen, and made breakfast as fast as he could. When Vernon had begun eating, Harry tried,

"Uncle Vernon?"

"Yesh?" He sprayed food over the whole table as he spoke.

"I er... got message from a teacher of my school..."

Silence.

"He is coming here today..."

More silence.

"He won' actually _do _anything, but he wants to meet me." Harry added quickly.

Even more silence.

Harry tried to resist fidgeting from nerves as the silence stretched. This was never a good sign.

"YOU! YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE HIM... DO _IT_!! BUT NOO... NO SUCH ABNORMALITIES IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared.

"_No_! He just wants to visit me. It's not my fault. He is not going to use magic at all!"

"_OUT!_ COME OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!"

It was the worst beating ever. This was not due to the use of the thick leather belt which his Uncle used to beat him, but the fact that this time his uncle did not stop until Harry fell unconscious...

Harry was woken by the doorbell and found himself in his bedroom again.

'Lupin...' Was the only thing he could think.

Downstairs, Vernon opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked sharply.

"My name is Remus Lupin. I teach at Harry's school. May I come in? I believe he is expecting me." Remus said in his polite tone.

"No. I won't let you."

"Why?"

"We don't want to see anybody like _you_" Vernon said, looking disgusted.

"Er... Can Harry come out, then?"

"No." Remus was unnerved by this muggle...

"Why is that?" He asked fretfully.

"He is sleeping at the moment." Vernon was slowly beginning to panic.

"How about waking him?" Remus felt a bit fooled now. How stupid was this muggle?

"Don't get on my nerves."

"Ok. I – want – to – see – Harry – Potter. NOW." Remus frowned in anger.

"NO!!"

"If you want it like that," he took out his wand. This was the simplest way of getting rid of muggles.

"STOP THAT! I WON'T LET YOU SEE THAT... BOY!"

"Why not? I just want to talk to him."

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THAT!!!"

"Stop that, Uncle Vernon. Go away. Don't get him angry." Harry said, coming down the stairs, trying not to fall.

"HARRY??!!!" Remus cried out, seeing the injured Harry. His features had not changed much, but to Remus they were clearly visible. There were less of James' features in Harry's body...

"YOU!! GO OUT OF MY SIGHT, BOY!!!" Vernon roared as he saw the sixteen year-old standing shakily on the middle of the staircase.

"THIS IS YOUR—"Remus fumed at Harry's uncle.

"Don't bother, Professor. It's al—"His words were cut short as he was once more overcome by unconsciousness, falling down the stairs. Remus waved his wand and stopped the sixteen-year-old before he landed.

"What the hell did you do to this boy?? He's your nephew!" The werewolf could not believe what he saw.

"He deserves it!"

"What for? Being alive?"

"Yes, something like that."

"I can't believe this. Where is his trunk?"

"Up the stairs... Are you going to-"

"I will take him- safe him." Lupin said silently, going up the stairs, Harry flying beside him.

Lupin took Harry's things from his room, making sure, that he wouldn't forget anything. Then he put a charm on the trunk, to make it fly beside him. He carried Harry in his arms.

"You are the most horrible _muggle_, no _human_ I've ever seen. You don't deserve to have the most important child of the world in your _house_. You're not worthy." He spat as he arrived downstairs.

"What do you mean? This boy is useless."

"Useless? This boy nearly destroyed Voldemort and has stopped him form coming back many times, losing many people that he has loved in the process?"

"What are you talking about? A HERO... ha! THIS boy? Never! He is just a useless little—"He stopped talking when he found a wand at the end of his nose.

"STOP! I wouldn't allow anyone to talk about a person like this! Especially not about Harry Potter!"

"You can't frighten me with that!!" Vernon said, a lot lower now.

"Oh—I can't? Expelliarmus!"

And Vernon flew backwards against the wall.

"YOU!!"

"Me?" Fire was burning in Remus' eyes. Voldemort would find his best friend in this muggle.

"Leave him here!"

"I won't. He deserves better."

"Then never give him back here again."

"I wouldn't dream of it in my worst nightmares."

And he left, with Harry in his arms, and the trunk, the broom and Hedwig (in her cage) flying behind him. He looked at Harry, whilst walking straight to Arabella Figg's house.

"Why did he never say anything? I just don't understand him!"

When he came to Arabella's house, he knocked, and the old woman opened.

"Remus, what— oh my...!! What happened?"

"They beat him all the time!" He just managed to say dumbly, but then he caught himself, "Where is a free bed?"

"U-Up the stairs. But why didn't he say—"

"I think he was too proud and too ashamed at the same time."

"Oh the poor boy- If only I had known...!" She felt miserable for never noticing anything as they went upstairs in a hurry.

"It's not your fault." He laid Harry on a bed. Then Lupin carefully lifted Harry's shirt. Arabella screamed and turned away from the horrible sight.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"He's been abused all these years. And he didn't say anything. He's even stronger than I thought." Carefully not to cause too much pain Remus felt Harry's ribs.

"Two broken ribs. And – are these marks from a – _leather belt_!!! That man doesn't know any limits, does he?" Remus could not take his eyes off the boy's scattered body.

"We have to inform Dumbledore. Right away." Arabella managed to croak out, still not daring to look at Harry.

"Would you? I want to be there when he awakes."

"Okay. You like him a lot, do you?" She asked softly.

"Yes. He reminds me so much on Lily..."

"Oh yes... But... He has changed a bit, hasn't he? He doesn't look as much like James as he used to, does he?"

"No, he doesn't, but there are still some of James' features in his face...."

"I'll go then..." She said, terrified of what the headmaster of Hogwarts would say. She walked out of the room, still muttering to herself, furious.

**_Dumbledore's office_**

"Ah, I think this huge mountain of work should be cared for..." The headmaster muttered to himself.

"Dumbledore??" Arabella Figg's head appeared in the fireplace. A smile formed on Dumbledore's lips-now the work would have to wait—SUCH a pity...

"Arabella, how nice to see—"

"Come here immediately. Harry's here. And he is injured. Badly." He did not know her voice that serious and demanding so it must have been important.

"I'm coming." The smile died away and the headmaster rose as fast as he could.

**_Little Whinging, Arabella Figg's house_**

"What happened, Arabella?" Dumbledore asked, while he was nearly running up the stairs. He had just come through the fireplace.

"I honestly don't know. Remus came here with him...He said something about abuse." It was hard for Arabella to talk. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"The Dursleys." Dumbledore understood. "Severus will come as soon as it is possible. He is just making a healing potion."

"That's good." Arabella said, looking a bit more relieved.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore said just as he had entered. When he saw Remus he hurried over,

"Here, Albus—look at this." Lupin said, showing Dumbledore the injuries.

"Merlin... This is... horrible!"

"Yes. And guess where these wounds come from? That _muggle_ beat him—for years!" The fire was still in Remus' eyes.

"But... He never said a word about it. If he had said something!"

"That's exactly what I said. He never looked as ill as now. I never noticed anything like that! When I got to the _muggles house_, he came down the stairs, trembling and shaking, he fell unconscious on his way down the stairs..." Remus' expression darkened.

"He's really strong..." Dumbledore admitted, laying a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Mmmm..." Was the only thing he could say. It was entirely his fault. While trying to save Harry he had managed to get him into even more danger.

"He stirs!" Arabella exclaimed as Harry moaned and rolled over to the less injured side of his body.

"Hello? Harry? Do you hear me?" Lupin said softly and Harry's eyes opened. They wandered from Remus to Arabella and finally to Albus.

"Professors? Mrs Figg? What... Where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"At my house, Harry..." But something in Harry's head thought he was talking to his uncle so he said shakily,

"I'm really sorry..." All three adults gaped at him,

"What for, Harry?! You didn't do anything!"

"I... because— I cause you all so much trouble—"Suddenly Harry felt as if Vernon had punched him in his belly again and he moaned slightly, "Sorry-I'm really sorry, I won't—"

"Harry? What is it? Does it hurt? Professor Snape will be here with a healing potion as soon as it is possible." Dumbledore said in a seriously worried tone now. Harry sounded as if he was near insanity.

"Don't bother. It's not too bad this time—"His hand shot onto his mouth. He had said that this had happened before.

"THAT—I mean, that happened before?" Remus tried to keep his anger under control.

"No! That was the first time. Honestly... I..."

"Please, Harry. You don't have to lie. Calm down. You're safe here." The headmaster assured him.

"Really. It's not happened before-"But this was, when he realized, that his shirt had been lifted. He put it down again in shame.

"You're much too thin, and there are hints of abuse on your whole body:

A leather belt,

Shoeprints..." Remus began to list up.

"Please tell us..." Dumbledore said calmly. The twinkle had left his eyes.

"No." Harry said, "I... can't." He shuddered at the memory.

"Do you want to use the pensieve? If not to show us, just to get the thoughts away?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah. I—"Harry began, but then the door burst open loudly, and Snape came running in.

"Here's the potion. Now could anyone tell me what happened?" He frowned as he saw Harry. Not just because he did not look like a normal boy anymore (his face had a shade of yellow and green), but also because his features had changed a bit. But he did not really care about it. It was still _Potter_.

"Later, Severus. Harry, drink this now." Harry nodded and drank. He did not shudder—he did not dare to, because it meant moving and moving meant even more pain. He did feel a bit better after having drunk the potion, but he was still in pain. But Harry would not tell the adults—no way. He just pretended to feel a lot better. The only person who noticed Harry just acting fine was Snape. He frowned when he saw the pained expression changing into a timid one.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Should I... er... use it now?"

"Yes. Are we allowed to go in?"

"I don't think you would want that..."

"Oh yes, we do want to know." Albus assured Harry.

"Alright. If you really think you should see it..."

"But you will have to come with us." Harry's mouth clapped open in disbelief,

"What? Why? You don't mean that! Where's the point?" Harry was absolutely terrifies by the thought of having to see all those abuses again.

"Please, Harry... It is better for you. This way you could get over it easier."  
  
"Okay..." Harry said, shuddering. He still did not want to join them, but he didn't have a chance to argue with the headmaster.

He opened his trunk, and got out the vessel.

"You have to think of _it_, and then you lead your wand to the pensive." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded and as did so, a silvery thread came out of his temple and he led it to the vessel. He did so many times. He put in every memory. Even the one about him and Voldemort on the cemetery. Even he himself didn't know why he had added this memory. Now they would know how Voldemort had returned.

"Ready." Harry said, shuddering horribly.

"Everything?"

"Yes. Voldemort's return included."

"Alright. Severus, would you wish to come with us?"

"If Mr Potter allows it...?"

"Sure, it doesn't make any difference anymore." Harry was a bit confused. Usually the potions master just called him 'Potter' without any formality at all.

"Alright." Dumbledore said. Everybody stood around the pensive. Each of them put a finger in it and they got sucked inside.

The first picture was Harry, three years old. He was standing in the living room.

"BOY!!" Vernon shouted "Come here. You stole Dudley's toy car!"

"No. I didn't. He broke it." Harry said truthfully.

"Liar!! You will never lie again. And don't you dare to cry! If I see you crying like a baby..."

And Vernon beat the three year old.

Arabella was whimpering, Dumbledore looked at the scene in disbelief, Lupin's mouth slid slightly open and he started shaking, and Snape looked stunned. He had always thought that Harry was arrogant and always wanted to be the best, but now he knew he had been wrong.

And everything whirled again. The next scene:

The three year old Harry was walking through the living room, holding a large plate of biscuits in his small hands. He was little and thin.

"Bring them to me, boy!"

"Alright uncle Vernon." Harry said, but then Harry stumbled, and fell onto the floor. Tears formed in his eyes. Because he had fallen onto one of Dudley's little toy cars.

But then he looked up and saw Vernon over him. The tears vanished as fast as they had come, and he tried to get away, but Vernon was quicker, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Vernon kicked him many times, until he fell unconscious.

Harry sat in a corner, trying not to listen to the sounds of himself and Vernon. He looked at the others again:

Lupin was on his knees now, face hidden in his hands.

Dumbledore looked as if someone was dying and he could not do anything to help.

Arabella was crying hard into her hands.

Snape's jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes were wandering between Vernon, the three year-old and the sixteen year-old in horror.

After some other beatings in his third year of life, a picture of the four year-old Harry came into view.

Harry sat in his cupboard, trying to sleep, when the door burst open, and the hands of Vernon reached for him.

"What are you doing here?! You have to make breakfast! Dudley is hungry."

"Alright Uncle Vernon. What do you want to eat?"

And he made the food as Vernon wished.

"This is horrible!! Come here boy! You wanted to poison us, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, sir."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU OFTEN ENOUGH, NOT TO LIE TO ME???"

"Yes uncle, you told me often enough. I didn't lie. I— "

And Vernon got for the first time out of the kitchen and fetched a belt. It was made out of leather... And again, Harry fell unconscious.

They saw some other ones, until it came to his eleventh birthday. Harry was so happy, but Vernon beat him, before he could read the letters.

Then the image of the troll in the girl's closet came into view.

And again, Harry looked at the others:

Lupin had looked up, but was still kneeling onto the floor.

Dumbledore looked horrified.

Arabella was still crying, but now it was more likely a sobbing.

And Snape looked so shocked, that Harry nearly felt sorry for him...

And then the image of Quirrel's back of the head and the fight for the Philosopher's stone.

Then the image of Vernon Dursley came into view. He was leading Harry into the house after his first year, and he locked in Harry's school things in the cupboard under the stairs. Then he locked Harry up in Dudley's second bedroom. And then he was, again, punished for being alive.

Then again, the school got in view, but it was moaning Murtle's bathroom. They were going into the chamber of secrets.

They saw the basilisk, trying to kill Harry, and Fawkes, and Tom Riddle. They saw the victory and the sword, and the tooth from the basilisk in Harry´s arm. But Harry didn't care. He cared for Ginny...

Then again, Vernon Dursley came into view, hurting Harry as much as it was possible, having no reason at all.

And once again, Harry looked nervous at the other people in the pensieve.

Lupin was shivering and tears were rolling down his cheek. He did not even seem to try to hold them off.

Dumbledore looked older than ever and his face was full of horror and pity.

Arabella had joined Lupin and was also on her knees, crying hard.

And Snape now looked angrier than ever. Harry did not really know whom he was angry of, but he somehow feared it was Harry himself.

Harry felt guilty. He had let them go into the pensieve. Only because of him, they were so upset...

Then the third year came. The rescue of Sirius, and the moment when the Dementors were trying to suck his soul out of him. And the patronus saving him, cast by himself. Then the picture of Sirius in the room, head in his hands. He would have been handed over to the Dementors, if Harry and Hermione wouldn't have come to safe him...

And once again, Vernon beat him in the holidays as soon as Harry had returned.

And then, finally, the fourth year. How he had been one of the champions, and how he had to get the egg, swim through the lake, and get through the maze. And then the cemetery came into view. They saw how Cedric died, how Voldemort came back to his old power, how Harry was bound onto the tombstone, and the big fight against him. The dead people, protecting him, Cedric's wish, and the rescue from the cemetery

Then they saw how 'Moody' tried to kill him.

Then, once again, the holidays. And the Dementors attack. The whole thing in Sirius's house. This time the beatings were not as horrible as the previous ones.

Then the school days began—the dreams, and the ministry. And then, very slowly, they saw the death of Harry's godfather. The only one he had really loved.

Then they finally saw the last two beatings of the past days.

After that, they came back into the room in Arabella's house.


	3. Revenge and Good Holidays

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ideas.

**Chapter three – Revenge and Good Holidays**

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let you in there. It was—"He began to apologize, but he was cut short by Dumbledore,

"Harry. The only one who should be sorry is me," Dumbledore said "I gave you to the Dursleys. I thought they would keep you _safe_... You shouldn't apologize. I should do so. I'm really sorry." He said sadly.

"It... er... is okay." Harry looked at Snape and saw him glaring into space, hands made into fists and teeth clenched. "Erm... Professor Snape? Are you alright? "Harry asked unsure. At the moment he did not care that this adult kept insulting him in class.

"What?!" He looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore, "Naturally." He snapped irritated. "Albus, May I pay that... _muggle_ a little visit for you?" He growled at the headmaster as if he was angry at him.

"Hm... I don't know Severus. I think we should ask Harry in this case..." They all looked at Harry now, who did not know what his potions professor was on about.

"Alright." Snape growled, making Harry gulp. He looked Harry straight in the eyes, but this time he did not look mad at Harry, so Harry didn't know how to look back, so he just gulped again and gazed back.

"_Harry_..." He said, obviously trying to sound calm. Harry swallowed again. Now the potions master even called him by his first name-what the hell was going on?! "Would you... permit me to go to your." He paused, not sure if he could say it without spitting "_relatives _and... show them what they deserve?" He honestly did not like the boy—not at all!—but no one deserved a treatment like that. Snape could be cruel—but even he was not able to act like that. Even his Death Eater experiences were nothing compared to this cruelty [okay, it sometimes got really bad, but no one managed to survive more than two weeks—the longest stay was for 11 days (the guy naturally died)].

"What- but erm... I dunno. What are you going to _do_ to them?" Harry asked nervously, "I mean... You won't _hurt_ them, will you?" Hurting them, Harry knew, would only worsen his uncle.

"What are you talking about?" The adult snapped, "Naturally I'll hurt that guy. That _muggle_... For all he's done he should be sentenced to death." And this out of the mouth of the one person who had hated Harry for fifteen years now!

"But... It won't change him!" Harry said desperately. "He won't change after that. He will get even worse..." He said shuddering.

"You don't honestly think, that you have to get back there, do you?" Snape said, getting angrier by the second. The boy could not be THAT dumb.

"No? But I have no other place to live! You said it yourself, professor Dumbledore!" Harry looked at the old headmaster, who shook his head,

"You won't stay there. There is no way I will let you enter that house again. We will find something. You won't go to an orphanage either."

"Well that's great!" Harry's face lightened up, but then he looked seriously at Snape again "I don't have any problem with you 'visiting' my uncle, but please..." Harry tried as hard as he could to play as if he really meant it, "Don't kill him." He managed to say, causing all four adults to stare numbly at him.

"If you think he does not deserve it—" Snape muttered, but he was cut short by Harry,

"No one deserves death. Except Voldemort. It is not fair to kill."

"Wise words, Harry..." Dumbledore was a bit astonished to hear something like that from Harry.

"Times like these claim words like those..." He answered darkly. And that was when Snape left the room in disbelief. Had the boy suddenly grown up? He sounded like a... like Dumbledore!

"Oh Merlin, please don't let him get like that old man..." He mumbled as he went to the Dursleys' house, his anger growing again.

**_Arabella Figg's house, upstairs_**

"Harry I—"Remus began, but he did not find the words he wanted to say.

"What is it, Professor Lupin—"Harry tried to help him, but this time it was him who could not finish his sentence.

"First of all, call me Remus. Except in class, there is no need to call me professor Lupin. And second, I am sorry. Lily and James wouldn't have wanted this at all... I promised Sirius..." To say his name brought up pain in his heart. There were already tears forming in his eyes as he spoke of Harry's parents, "... never to let anyone hurt you as long as I'm alive, and—"

"No!" Somehow Harry felt he had to interrupt. "_Remus..._ It is okay. It is over. As long as I don't have to get back to Vernon again there is no need to apologize! Even if I haven't got a real family left, I still have got you, Professors Dumbledore, _Snape_", now where did that come from?! "and McGonagall and all of my friends. Nothing is your fault! Even Mrs Figg is always at my side." He looked over to her. She was still sobbing. "Why are you crying, Mrs—"

"Arabella-" She sobbed, causing Harry to shake his head. Why did everyone want him to call them by their first names out of sudden?

"So tell me, _Arabella_: Why are you crying?? There is no reason to cry! I am going to be okay! So please stop crying!"

"Harry. You don't have to be strong. You can let everything out, if you want to—"Dumbledore said, making Harry feel like a little baby,

"I—am—okay! Merlin, what are you all waiting for? If you are waiting for me to start crying you'll have to wait a long time, I'm telling you!" He said jokingly,

"If you are so sure about it..." Dumbledore sighed and then smiled, "So, do you want to stay here for the rest of the summer?" Then he added, "I mean after you're out of the hospital wing...?"

"If that's no problem...? I'd love to stay!" He smiled at the three adults,

"That's good. Arabella, we will go to Hogwarts now. Harry has to heal. I will inform you as soon as he has fully recovered. Calm down a bit. Until then, goodbye." Dumbledore told her.

"Alright." She sniffed as she tried to stop sobbing "Get well soon, Harry."

"I will, promise." He smiled at her.

When Harry got up and to his trunk, Remus took it, after putting the pensieve back into it and they all went downstairs.

"Hey, that's luxury..." Harry grinned. "Thanks, Remus!"

"That's not luxury, that's normal, Harry." Remus smiled back,

"I know, I know..." He rolled his eyes.

And they took off for Hogwarts through the fireplace.

**Little Whinging, At the Dursley's house**

He rang the bell, wand in his pocket, anger written in his face. He wore black robes with the Hogwarts sign on them and a snake on the other side.

"COMING!" A man's voice shouted from the inside. "Who are you?" a fat man in trousers and t-shirt asked disgustedly.

"Do you have anything to do with a certain Harry James Potter?" Snape asked sharply.

"I do now know any person like that. And now go away, please, I haven't got time for such nonsense." The wizard's eyes narrowed dangerously, causing the fat man to swallow in fear.

"_You _are Vernon Dursley, aren't you?" He said in an angry tone.

"Yes... That's me..." Vernon stuttered.

Snape went inside past the fat man and towards the door leading to the living room.

"What is in there?" He pointed at the cupboard under the stairs.

"Nothing. Only rubbish. Get out of my house now. Nobody else is here." Vernon said very fast. Snape pulled out his wand, and growled,

"Alohomora." And the little door opened. There was nearly enough place left for a little boy to fit in.

"11 years he had to live in _there??_ And didn't say or do anything?" He said loudly to himself, but Vernon didn't care what Snape was saying, he was glaring at Snape and his wand.

"You're one of them, aren't you? You're one of the freaks! Out of my house! I do not tolerate freaks like _you_ in my house!!" Vernon roared, pointing his finger at Snape.

"I am sorry to say that I haven't been nice to the boy for the last fifteen years myself, but I haven't even nearly been as terrible as you have... But I had something like a reason... I did not like his father..." Okay, that was not really a reason, but to Snape it was enough.

"Well, thank goodness he's dead." Vernon thought with these words he could get the wizard on his side.

"NOW I HAVE ENOUGH!! EVEN I, HAVING BEEN A DEATH EATER, WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO BE THAT HEARTLESS!! I DIDN´T LIKE JAMES, BUT HE DIND´T DESERVE TO DIE!!!! YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!!! I AM ONLY TOO SORRY, THAT I AM NOT ALLOWED TO KILL YOU, BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THIS EARTH, INCLUDING POTTER, WHO HAVE A HEART!!! _EXPELLIARMUS_!!"

And Vernon flew backwards directly against the glass door. It shattered. And so it went on. Vernon got hit by many curses. They hit him very hard. Snape on the other hand, seemed to calm down with every hex that hit the fat man.

"I really would have killed you now, if Potter hadn't forbidden me to do so..." He growled before leaving the house.

_**Hogwarts, Hospital wing**_

"What in Merlin's name did you do, Mr Potter?!" A horrified Madam Pomfrey asked as they entered the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"I am alive..." Harry smiled at her and then sat down on one of the beds. The nurse frowned but dropped the topic immediately.

"Drink this sleeping potion. You have to rest a bit." She held a blue bottle right in front of Harry's nose.

"Okay." Harry took the bottle and drank without complaining. Half a minute later, he was already sleeping peacefully like a baby.

Then the nurse turned to look at Dumbledore and Lupin.

"Now would you please explain?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"You called for me, Albus?" A voice said from the door. It was Minerva McGonnagall, head of Gryffindor house.

"I just thought you'd like to be informed about the state of young Mr Potter, Minerva."

"Hm?" Her eyes fell upon the sixteen year-old sleeping in the bed in front of her and then widened,

"Merlin's beard! What happened to him?" The usually stern woman asked aghast, not averting her gaze from Harry.

"Normally I would ask him, but this time I hopefully I don't have to..." Dumbledore took the pensieve and watched everything again, this time without Remus, but with the nurse and McGonnagall. Afterwards Dumbledore was holding Minerva and Poppy in his arms. They were both crying hard.

"I know it is horrible. He will never have to go back there again." Dumbledore swore.

They sat down on a bed where the old headmaster tried to calm the women down.

"But why did the boy never say anything?" Madam Pomfrey asked, trying hard not to start crying again.

"He was used to say nothing, didn't you see? He was too proud and too shamed to say anything. Poppy, you take care of him, okay? Minerva, let's go into my office. We can't do anything for Harry now." The women both nodded and McGonnagall and Dumbledore went out.

Lupin was sitting beside Harry´s bed, holding his hand. He had watched everything, and now he looked more tired than ever. Just five days ago, he had changed into a werewolf again. But now he had greater worries than himself.

"You love this boy, don't you?" Madam Pomfrey said softly from behind him.

"Yes. He reminds me so much on his parents. He is just... himself, wherever he goes."

"Yes, Mr Potter is just himself. No one could ever change him." And that was when Snape entered the infirmary.

"Severus! What _happened_ to the _family_?" Lupin asked, but he did not really care how the family was. Snape was not as angry as he had been before, but still he was not in a good mood.

"Ah you mean that _muggle_... I think he knows now not to mess up with any wizard. It began and ended with 'Expelliarmus'. He'll be knocked out for some days. You don't know how much I had loved to kill him."

"Well, why didn't you?" Madam Pomfrey asked. The life of that guy would not be a loss to the world.

"Potter forbid me to." Snape said grumpily.

"He did _what_?? But why? This man deserves to die for what he has done!!" The nurse said a bit louder than she had wanted to. Usually it was her who wanted silence in the hospital wing.

"You know it too? Oh great..." Harry moaned, sitting up in his bed. He was feeling a lot better now.

"How long have you been listening, Mr Potter?" McGonnagall asked.

"Oh... I just awoke." Harry had to admit.

"Well then, could you explain why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he not deserve to be killed?"

"Because I think that nobody, except from Voldemort, deserves to die!"

"That's not completely true, I think." Snape plainly threw in.

"Why? Do you think anybody except from him deserves to die? Then who?"

"The Death Eaters and that _man_." Harry just thought about the Death Eaters.

"The Death Eaters..." He let the thought swim through his mind, "Some of them," He finally said, "_do_ deserve to die, I think. But think about it: Some are forced to be Death Eaters. Some of them aren't even that _bad_. Or as what do you consider your own past? You are not a Death Eater anymore, but if you think every single of them should die... you think you should have died too. And killing the Dursleys", he continued "would only mean that I haven't got any relatives left at all." The adults, including Snape, gaped bewildered at Harry. But Snape was the first to catch himself again and think about Harry's words,

"Well, Mr Potter... But did you consider that I could indeed think that way? Even if the Death Eaters do not want to do... _things_... they still do them." Remus looked at his colleague for a moment until he understood what the man meant exactly. Then he looked down. Harry frowned, but could not answer, because a bottle was held to his mouth by the nurse.

Two days, Harry had to spend in the Hospital wing, until all the injuries were gone, or nearly gone. Harry was just packing his trunk for his holidays at Arabella's, when he heard two men talking in another room,

"So what did you call me for?" That was obviously Snape. That voice of his was just infallible.

"Two days ago..." Apparently Remus. "I'd like to know if you tried to... well... bring Harry back into the conversation? I mean Harry Daniels." There was a huge, uncomfortable silence.

"I just... remembered." Snape's' voice suddenly sounded softer than usual. "The situation was just so... familiar. I mean, okay, he was really _always_ hurt, but... Potter just spoke like he always did." Remus seemed to nod,

"Indeed. Have you ever found out... what happened to him?" Snape sighed,

"No, never." Then he seemed to get angry again, "And dam Potter is to be blamed for his disappearance! After all he stayed at _his _house!"

"But James said Harry hadn't told him—"

"Then he should not have let him go! He knew Harry! He knew Harry had to get into danger again!" Now it was Remus' turn to sigh,

"You are just searching for someone you can make responsible for it. Come on, you know Harry! We'll probably have to give in that he must have... died somehow..."

"Do not dare to say such a thing!" Snape growled dangerously. "As long as we don't know what happened we can still hope. I won't give up on him. I doubt he even _can_ die."

"So how do you want to explain why he has not shown up for eighteen years or so?!" Silence. Harry had stopped packing by now and was listening intensely. He had never heard Snape talking like that about anyone. He hadn't thought there was anyone Snape actually cared for. "Severus, you just don't want to believe it. And even if you knew that he died you would not believe it 'cause you don't want to!" Even more silence. "I'll go now. Think about it. Harry was one of my best friends, too. I don't want to believe it either, but I, leastwise, face the facts. See you, Severus." And with that Remus exited the room. After some moments of complete silence Harry heard Snape slamming his fist onto a table with a loud "DAMN" before exiting himself. And so Harry went into the office from Dumbledore after finishing his packing and through the fire to Arabella's house.

It was one of the best summers Harry had ever had. He read through all of his school books, including the old ones, in the first two weeks. He was shocked himself how he could have done such a horrible thing like reading a _school book_! Now he had one week to read the new ones and their followers.

His essays were much longer than wanted, and when he had written his potions essay to the end, he got a bit bored. But before the boredom would kill him he went to Arabella.

"Er... Arabella?" He asked, coming into the kitchen. She was just making dinner—spaghettis.

"Yes, Harry?" She looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Could we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I need my new books and robes."

"Oh yes. But are you now going to tell me what you are doing in your room the whole day? You are only coming out for food and toilet!" She wanted to know and Harry smirked,

"I'm reading through every school book I ever had. And I wrote my essays."

"Oh my... Harry... you're reading too much. Every school book. I never did that." She said in disbelief. "Alright, we'll visit Diagon Alley tomorrow..."

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem at all, Harry."

And, as promised, the next day they went to Diagon Alley by floo powder.

Harry brought all his books, also for the seventh grade. He hid the seventh year books from Arabella, who had warned him,

"If I see too many books in your bag... You're already reading too much, Harry!" And he brought a book for aurors: ´How to get an Auror.

After Madam Malkin's had made him new robes, he visited the broom shop. In the shop window lay the new ´Nimbus 2003. But Harry would never buy a new broom until his broom was entirely broken. He got his from Sirius and loved it more than any other broom in the world.

The rest of the holidays Harry spent in his room, reading, and six days before school began, Harry got his OWL's.  
He had in nearly every subject an outstanding. That meant he could get an auror after school.

"Arabella—look at this!" He said excitedly to her.

"Wow. Now this is perfect. What do you want to be later on?"

"An Auror..." Arabella's face darkened,

"You know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes. But I can do it."

"I know. But then be careful, ok?"

"I will. Er... Arabella?"

„Yes, what is it?"

"Soon, I will be through every book I have. My Auror book is nearly read..."

"Yes..." She said ominously.

"Would you lend me some books? I won't take them with me, but I would like to have something to read..." He grinned and she sighed,

"Now what sort of books do you want?"

"Well..." She led him into the living room and pointed at a small bookshelf,

"There you go. These are all of my books. There are some school books, there some stories."

"Thank you very much, Arabella." He took about five books from the shelf, and carried them up the stairs.

"He really wants to learn..." Arabella whispered to her cat.

Harry read every book he had carried up until the end of holidays. Especially potions got on great.

"This is weird. Why the hell keeps my hair growing over night??" He said angrily on the last morning before his departure. His black hair kept growing in the nights. But it only grew to his shoulders. Harry could have filled the garden with the lot of hair he had cut up...

"Let it grow... It doesn't look too bad..." Arabella said every time.

But every time it grew, Harry cut it up again. He wanted to look as he had looked the last years too.

He packed all his things, and Arabella rode him to King's Cross station in her car. She also guided him onto the platform, where he saw Ron and Hermione holding hands, causing him to grin.

"Hey you two... I think I am right in the assumption that you're a couple?" Harry grinned.

"Harry! Good to see you again! Um... Yeah, we... well—"

"Hello Harry." Hermione cut Ron's babbling off and hugged Harry. "I heard you don't have to go back to the Dursleys? That's really wonderful!" Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah, it is. We don't know where exactly I am going to stay, but there will be a place."

"Maybe at the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry immediately said, but at Ron's slightly offended expression he added, "I would love to, but as long as Voldemort is alive I would only endanger you."

"Oh... Well, let's get on the train, or we won't get a compartment for us..." Ron said, shrugging the topic off.


	4. Back to Hogwarts and Having Lessons

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my ideas.

Chapter four – Back to Hogwarts and Having Lessons 

They got a compartment at the very end of the train. Harry showed them what he had received for his birthday.

"Wow, Harry. A pensive..." Mione whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it was quite... helpful." He grinned as if nothing had ever happened.

"Could we... look—"

"No! Too many people have already seen. And they deny it now. I'm sorry." He added, seeing their faces.

"It's okay, Harry. It _is_ rude to look into other people's memories." Hermione agreed.

The rest of the train ride was very good. Until Malfoy came into their compartment with his gorillas Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Weasel, hey Mudblood... Ah, _Potter _still living? Such a—" He began, but then he had a wand in front of his nose—Harry's wand.

"Malfoy, by now you should know by now not to insult my friends." He said in a calm but still angry tone, "Unless you want really want me to hex you into the next week. If you think right about it, you yourself are a mudblood. Your parents may be 'purebloods', but the way you act makes you worth nothing. Hermione is better than you, remember that. Or tell me one thing in which you are better..." He gave Malfoy a little time to think. Malfoy just glared back at him. "Nothing? No wonder. That definitely proves your dumbness." Harry lowered his wand.

"And you probably think you're the best of all, don't you, _Potter_? But you're worth nothing. You're just Dumbledore's marionette. And—"But before he could go on, Harry had sent some hexes on him. When he had finished, Malfoy and his companions were lying on the floor, knots in arms and legs and unconscious. Now Hermione and Ron gaped at him,

"Hey Harry! What's the name of the one with the knot in the arms? Where did you find that one??" Ron said excitedly. Harry laughed,

"I've been reading, Ron. You should try that." Hermione laughed too,

"So you took pity on books? Finally! And I thought you would never begin to study!"

"Come on, I had nothing else to do and as I want to become an Auror I should begin to learn, shouldn't I?"

And so it went on. Hermione kept chatting with Harry—ignoring Ron completely—about school and how glad she was about Harry's sudden change. When Malfoy was free of all hexes, he ran away as fast as his legs allowed him to. Harry brought some sweets for the three of them and they talked about news, holidays and school. And much too fast, the train ride was over, and they went on in the carriages. Harry showed them many little spells he had learned. And when even the carriages stopped, they went into the great hall. Harry sat between Ron and Neville. Harry would have enjoyed the sorting, but Ron kept throwing in things like "Man, how many are left, I am hungry!!?" and "There are too many first years this year..." Then the sorting had finally ended and they all began to eat. Harry wasn't very hungry, but he was happy again. Not that he hadn't been happy at Arabella's, but he loved Hogwarts-it was his home.

"Attention, please!" Dumbledore shouted as even Ron had shuffled the last bit of cake into his mouth, "This year, we will try to get through without any... _problems_, _special accidents_, or _adventures_..."

"Now why is he looking at us?!" Ron asked in mock-surprise.

"The forbidden forest is still forbidden, and the fourth years are from now on allowed to go to Hogsmeade on the special weekends. Have a good night." But then he seemed to remember something, "Oh yes! Naturally we've got a new DADA teacher... And don't worry, it is not anyone sent by the minister... The new Defence against the Dark arts professor will be Professor Lupin." He ended, smiling his merry smile. Most of the hall began to murmur until Harry rose and began to clap, followed by Hermione, Ron and in the end the whole Gryffindor table. After some seconds nearly the whole hall had joined them. And finally all the students rose and walked out of the hall, chatting and laughing happily.

That night, Harry slept well. No dreams, no nightmares and the best of all: No Voldemort.

It was 6:30 am when Harry woke. Ron and the others in Harry's dorm were still asleep. He went out of the dormitory and into the bathroom. After showering he got dressed, and into the great hall, eating breakfast very slowly. Every now and then, one or two students came in. When Harry had finally finished breakfast, the hall was louder than before. In the entrance hall, Ron came from upstairs, followed by Hermione and Neville.

"Morning! Slept well?"

"Yes, thanks. Good morning to you too!" Hermione answered.

"Hi!" Ron said happily. "Got the new time-table?"

"Yeah. First we have Transfiguration, then Potions, History, Charms, and then Herbology. Oh yes, and the last lesson is Divination. How I missed those predictions for me to die..."

"I still think you should both drop it and start with Arithmancy. It is so much better than that—"

"_Well, _Harry, have you finished breakfast already?" Ron interrupted his girlfriend, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll get my books now. See you in class!" And so Ron and Hermione into the great hall leaving Harry to go to Gryffindor tower to fetch his books. Afterwards he went down and towards the Transfiguration classroom. He waited five minutes alone at the door. Then McGonnagall came around the corner.

"Good morning, Mr Potter." She greeted him.

"Good morning, Professor. Had nice holidays?"

"Yes, thanks. And yours at Arabella's?"

"Great, really!" She smiled at him.

"That's wonderful! Well, I have to prepare for my class now." He smiled back and she went into her office. Five minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Neville came, followed by many other Gryfffindors. Then the lesson began.

"Everybody gives his essay to me, please." McGonnagall said, and they handed her their essays. "Now you all read through the first chapter of your books, while I look into that homework of yours." Everybody, except from Harry and Mione read. The two of them looked at their teacher until turning to each other and starting a silent conversation about the first chapter. At some point McGonnagall came to Harry's essay.

"Mr Potter! This is three pages longer than I wanted it! What happened to you??" she said, looking worried.

"I well... Had some ideas."

"This is very good... Go on like that, and you'll have no problems at all with becoming an Auror..."

After the lesson they went out, talking about the lesson and Harry's change, walking in the direction of the dungeons. They began talking about Snape and his lessons,

"I still hate this class." Ron said glumly.

"Yes, me too. Even if I have an outstanding, it's his character. It is just intolerable." Hermione agreed.

Harry just said nothing. Sure he did not really like Snape. But he had overheard the conversation of him and Remus about that Harry Daniels and knew even though he could not really believe it—his old potions master had a heart. They walked down into the cold dungeon, and sat down in the 'classroom'. And the lesson began as Snape came in.

"Alright, class. I will now begin to ask questions to everybody. Beginning with..." Now his voice was as icy as ever again.

"I bet he will choose you again, Harry..." Ron murmured.

"YOU, Mrs Parkinson." Ron gaped at the man in front of the class.

"Where can I find the Herbam Commutum, and what is it good for?" He asked sharply.

"Er... I- dunno!" Pansy said in an embarrassed tone. Snape turned on Harry.

"Bad. Then... Mr Potter! Try to answer this question!"

"The Herbam Commutum can be found in Africa and Australia. Only few people have one, including you. It is used for the polyjuice potion, the potion to change one for a short time into another person." Harry said. Everybody looked at him in stunned silence.

"That's completely right. Five points to Gryffindor." It seemed to hurt Snape to say that.

"Blimey, Harry! You sound like 'Mione... And this is probably the first time ever Snape gave a Gryffindor a point." Ron whispered in awe.

And Snape asked on. Only a few people could answer his hard questions, including Hermione. So Harry and Hermione were nearly the only students in the entire classroom who received points that lesson. The lesson ended and they lay their essays on Snape's desk. Harry was the last. When Snape looked at his, he looked up.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to tell me that _this_ is your essay?" The man frowned.

"Er... Yes. Why not?"

"How long is it?"

"Oh... Two and a half rolls of parchment."

"And you want me to believe that?! That you of all people write such an essay?"

"Professor Snape, if you don't want to believe me you can ask me with Verita Serum, I do not care at all, I can just tell you that this is my essay. And please stop to try Occlumency on me, you won't find it out that way." He finished in a firm tone.

"If you are indeed telling the truth..." Snape said, stunned that Harry was so good at Occlumency now. "What the hell have you written?"

"Everything I knew and could find out about the topic, sir."

"Very well..." Snape was still quite shocked when Harry turned to leave.

"Good day to you, Professor." And so Harry went out of the dungeons, and to the bottom of the stairs, where his friends were waiting.

"What did he want?"

"He was a bit shocked about my essay. He wouldn't believe me that I wrote it myself."

"Well that's the old Snape..." Ron shook his head. The rest of the day went by just like it had begun. Every teacher was impressed about Harry's and Hermione's essays. After their lessons the three of them walked out through the grounds and to Hagrid's hut. Harry had missed Hagrid a lot over the summer.

"Hello, ´arry! Didn't see ya a long time." Hagrid hugged Harry tightly.  
  
And so they had a nice little chat. And at six o'clock, the trio went back to the castle. Harry went into the library and borrowed 'Hogwarts: A history'. Hermione had talked about it so many times that Harry wanted to read it too. He walked up into the dormitory and read. At seven o'clock, Ron came in and after five minutes the others followed. Harry read for a short time, changed, and then slept.

The following week, Harry earned many points for Gryffindor in his lessons. Even in History of Magic he became good. He often visited Hagrid in his hut and read through half of the library. Ron and Mione were wondering, if he was up to something... And every time they asked, he said:

"Yes I am up to something. First thing I want to be good in school, and second I want to be able to fight Voldemort, if you permit it...?"

He also visited Remus Lupin often. They drank tea and talked about lessons. Remus was really amazed by Harry's change.

Then the full moon came nearer and Harry got very nervous. He just hoped his plan would work.


	5. Unknown Animargus number Four

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It still belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I only own my ideas...

Chapter five – Unknown Animargus number Four and the Werewolf 

Harry sat in his dorm on his bed. He thought hard. He wanted to be a bird. An eagle. Nothing happened. He tried again. And he felt it. His body shrunk, and his arms got wings. He tried to fly. But somehow—he had still legs!!! He tried to stay calm and thought of himself as a human as hard as he could and he became normal again.

"Now really... That was not nice." But he tried again anyway. And after several tries it worked. He was a bird. Tomorrow Remus would have to transform and Harry would be at his side. Harry transformed back, and went to bed. But he did not sleep, he read, until the others came in, a new book he had also borrowed, through.

Harry didn't and couldn't concentrate in classes the next day. When they were finally over, Harry went into Lupin's office.

"Oh, hello Harry." The man greeted him. He looked horrible, as he always did so close to the full moon.

"Hi Remus. Are you going into the forest tonight or will you stay in the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked, trying to sound as ever.

"Well, I'll go into the forest... Why though?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

"It is only a question, Remus, don't worry, I am not up to anything. But when are you going outside?"

"I'm going outside at eight o'clock ... What are you planning, Harry? You can't tell me you're not up to something!"

"Nothing, Remus, really... But I have to go now... I have a really good book up in my dorm." Harry grinned at him and turned to leave,

"I still don't really believe you, Harry. Do not go outside tonight! And don't read too much!"

"I won't read too much, promise!"

And Harry left, grinning. "I won't read, but I will go outside..." He whispered to himself.

When Harry arrived in Gryffindor tower, he suddenly had an idea. He put his things together and put a spell onto them; there were his broom, his books, very much money and his trunk. Now they would follow him if he really wanted them to come. Harry read, until it was half past seven, and then he opened the window. He transformed and flew out. The cool air was wonderful. It was much better than flying on a broom. Harry flew up ad down, until he finally flew near to the entrance. He waited at a window where he could see Remus coming out. But suddenly, he heard a loud bang, and nearly fell from his window seat.

´What the hell... Harry thought, looking through the window. He looked into an office. An old man was standing at the window, knocking –Dumbledore. He opened the window. Harry's heartbeat normalized again.

"Hello, you. What are you doing there?" He said, holding out his arm for Harry to fly on it. He did so. "Eagles don't fly here. Who are you?" He said, still smiling.

Harry flew off Dumbledore's arm and out of the window again to the grounds, following Remus. He sat down on Remus' shoulder. The headmaster did not know it was Harry, but he did know that it wasn't any ordinary bird.

"What the hell...?" Remus said in panic until he noticed the bird didn't want to harm him. Harry opened his eyes wide so that Remus could see the emerald colour.

"Harry?" He said in pure disbelief. But a bit of happiness could be seen in his face. "What the hell—you are an animagus??"

A nod.

"You should not have done that... Does anyone else know?"

Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, well... We'll have to go to the forest."

Many nods.

"But why did you choose an eagle?" Remus seemed to remember something or someone.

Harry transformed back again.

"Because I love flying and this gives me the best opportunity to do it more often..." He said, smiling.

"The moon..." Remus said, looking up. "Transform. We will have fun." He promised and Harry transformed, watching Remus suffer. But they did have fun. They played and had races and so on. The night was wonderful. And much too soon the fun was over. Remus transformed back.

"Uh... I hate this. Had fun??" Remus asked while a sweat drop was rolling down the left side of his face.

"Oh yes. When's the next full moon??"

"You really seem to have enjoyed it..."

And they went back into the castle. At the entrance door, Harry said goodbye and flew back to Gryffindor Tower. The window was closed. Harry knocked many times, getting louder when no one opened. Finally, after ten minutes, Ron came to the window, and opened it.

"Shush, you are getting on my nerves. Wow! An eagle!" He opened his eyes wide.

Harry flew in and sat down on his bed. There he transformed back into his human form.

"WOW!! HA—UHUM"Ron gasped loudly, but his words were muffled by Harry, who held his hand to his friend's mouth.

"Shhh! Silent, or the others could wake, too! I was out to visit Remus. He transformed tonight. I was at his side then."

"Blimey! You're an animagus now... I can't believe it!"

"Ron... you have to keep silent!"

"I would probably mess everything up and end up as a half-human!"

"Imaginable... I'm going to bed now." So he threw himself on his bed and slept without even changing.

The next morning, he was woken by Ron.

"_Harry?!_" He shrieked,

"What is it?!" Harry's head jerked up, "Oh let me guess—my hair again...!" He took his wand from his bedside table and cut his hair up.

"That was wicked!" Ron exclaimed as he began to calm down.

"I know. This happened since my birthday." They changed and went down for breakfast. The hall was nearly half full. They sat down and began to eat breakfast.


	6. Hogsmeade

Usual Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. And everything still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter six – Hogsmeade Weekend 

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went up to their dorm, to fetch their books. On the way down, they met Hermione.

"Hi!!" Ron said, kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Hello. GOD! I am so tired..." she said, yawning.

"What did you do tonight, 'Mione? Learned too much?" Harry said.

"Oh, maybe. I just had such an interesting book... With every information about our Potions homework..."

"I did it, but I think I forgot too many things..." Ron said with a helpless face.

"I'm finished. Did it in the library when I borrowed the book." Harry said to Ron.

"Oh, you too? Which book?" Hermione yawned again and they set off. First class was potions.

"Not so important. BORING." Harry grinned as Hermione continued to yawn every third step.

´There'll be a Hogsmeade weekend soon... Should I go or not? Ah, I'll go, where's the point in staying here?' Harry thought on the way down to the dungeons. He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice the hand in front of his eyes.

"Harry?? Are you there?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, what did you say??" Harry answered, coming back again.

"I asked you if you knew why Snape has changed so much when you decided to fly to the moon in your thoughts..."

"Ha, ha Ron. I haven't got a clue what changed him."

"He never gave a Gryffindor a point since we are at school! I wonder if he ever did before...?"

"I don't think so. He hates Gryffindors." Hermione said in her I am a teacher tone.

"We are there. Let's get inside."

They sat down on their usual chairs, and pulled out their homework.

"Harry—You are getting scary, you know that?" Ron noted as he saw a full roll of parchment in Harry's hands.

"Maybe I should hide behind the next corner and scare you to death...?"

"Ha, ha. I mean, you are never tired, and you read as much as Hermione, if not even more...!"

"I never read much before, so I started to. And I _am_ sometimes tired, you're just too busy noticing—"

"Stop talking. He's coming." Hermione whispered to the two of them.

"Hand the homework to the front now. While I read them, you will make a very light truth potion. The instructions stand in your books on page 47. As soon as it is ready, you will test it onto yourself and your partner. If it works you will bottle and label them before bringing it to the front. You may begin now." Snape said in his icy tone, while coming into the dungeon.

Harry was glad. He had learnt the chapter about the potion properly and it was pretty interesting. He worked together with Neville, who was more scared than ever. He was still afraid of Snape. After doing the first part, Harry told Neville what he had to do. After some time Neville's fear died down, because Snape wasn't looking over his shoulder while he was working. In the end, the potion had changed from light violet into dark blue. It seemed to be right. Neville gave Harry the potion, and his eyes closed.

"Now what should I ask... I know! Do you really want to fight You—Know—Whom?" He asked nervously and as silent as he could.

"Yes" Harry spoke freely, but not as detailed as it would have been under a normal or strong Verita Serum, "I will fight him, and one of us will die, just like the prediction tells it."

"Which prediction?"

"Trelawney's." was the only thing Harry said.

"Alright... And... Do you love Hermione Granger?" Neville smirked,

"No. I don't love her. She is one of my best friends."

"Then who _do_ you love?" There was a little pause as if Harry was trying to fight the potion, but in the end he said,

"Ginny Weasley." Then suddenly Harry's eyes opened again and he shook his head,

"What did you ask and why are you smirking?!"

"I won't tell you! It's my turn!" He drank the potion.

"Okay, if you don't _want_ to tell me... What did you just ask me?"

"I asked of you really want to fight against You—Know—Whom..." Harry stared, "And if you loved Hermione, but instead I found out you love Ginny." Harry groaned, but went on,

"Then tell me, are you afraid of professor Snape?"

"Yes, a bit..."

"Do you love someone?" 'Tit for tat.' He thought.

"Yes, Parvati Patill." Harry smirked even more than Neville had.

Neville's eyes opened again.

"What did you—"

"I just asked you the same you asked me... Well, nearly." Neville blushed,

"Uh-huh... But—"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Hey, Professor Snape just reads your essay!" Neville whispered to Harry,

"Oh...! Let's see..." They watched Snape's eyebrows rise unbelievably high and his hand writing a note on the paper. Then he looked at Harry, who had begun to fill the potion in a large bottle. Hermione and Ron were ready too and did the same as Harry. Then Harry and Hermione went to Snape's table and gave him the potion.

"Good work, Mr Potter. This is excellent. Just like yours Mrs Granger and Mr Malfoy. Each of you earns five points for their house. I dare say that yours Mr Weasley... is not anything compared to these three... You should begin to learn from your _friends_."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry and Mione said, both astonished.

"Thank you." Malfoy said swanky.

"I'll try to." Ron looked ashamed.

The lesson ended fifteen minutes later. They headed for Herbology. Neville earned ten points, and Harry and Mione each five for Gryffindor.

The day went on like that and after dinner, Harry and Ron headed for Gryffindor tower to get their brooms. They had Quidditch practice tonight.

"You should pretend to fall off your broom and then transform. They would die in shock!!"

"Probably. But then they would know... No. Hey, 'Mione! Want to come with us??" Harry asked, when they met Hermione in the common room.

"Sure!" She said "I'll just get my cloak, ok?"

"Yeah." When they had their broomsticks, cloaks and everything else they met Ginny, who wanted to join them, too. She was in the team now as a Chaser.

"Okay, Gin." Harry said, smiling.

"Good. Oh yes, before I forget it: Next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend." She said excitedly.

"Yes. I wanted to buy some sweets anyway!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hm. You two can go alone. I will have a free day." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, while Ginny ran up the stairs to fetch her cloak and broom.

"Really? But then you are all alone... I would feel horrible—" Hermione said, only to be interrupted by Harry,

"It's okay, really. I would not really fit in. You can make yourself a nice day."

"Alright, if you really think it's okay. Let's go now." Ron said when Ginny came running down the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Okay. Everybody there?" Harry asked,

"Yep, let's go."

After the training they all went inside. Harry ran into the library and borrowed some books to read. Then he went to Gryffindor Tower and in his dorm. He laid the books on his bedside table, and pulled out his school books. Then he went down and sat down on a table, beginning to do homework. The common room was nearly empty, except from Ron, Hermione, Neville and some first and second years.

"Harry! It is Friday! No need to do homework!" Ron gaped at him.

"Better now than never. I want a weekend without work! Then I can laugh when you have to put up with your homework, Ron!" Ron grumbled, but then he turned to Hermione again.

When he had finished his homework, Harry took his things and went up into the empty dorm. He put his things away and opened the window. He transformed, but when he just wanted to fly out of the window, Ron entered the dormitory.

"Oh—Are you flying out again?" He asked.

Harry nodded and looked up.

"On the top tower?!"

Another nod.

"Have a nice night. I'll open the window for you again. See you!" Harry gave a thankful cry and then set off into the cool night sky. He flew up onto the Astronomy tower and sat down there. Then he transformed and sat down, thinking. Neville knew. He didn't want that. He loved Ginny, but... did she love him, too? That was the usual question everyone would ask himself. She did once in his second year, but now... She changed. She was pretty. And she was his mate's sister. But who cared?

Harry didn't know for how long he had sat there, but suddenly he sat up and whispered to himself,

"I think I have to go now." And he sprang. He felt the air rushing past him until he transformed and flew to his dorm. He knocked loudly and Ron opened.

"Finally. It's nine o'clock. What the hell did you do?" He whispered, while Harry became human again.

"Just thought a bit." He answered simply.

"Aaaaha. Must have been interesting." Ron smirked and they lay down on their beds, talking, until finally falling to sleep.

_**Astronomy tower, five minutes to nine**_

Professor Minerva McGonnagall opened the door of the astronomy tower. She had to look if every student was where he or she belonged to. But as she opened the door silently she saw a boy sitting on the stone tower. It was obviously Harry Potter. She decided to wait until he would rise before she would ask him what he was doing here. He was apparently determined to loose points. And after three minutes of waiting he got up, muttered something and instead of turning—he jumped.

"What the—"McGonnagall said, running to the place where Harry had jumped off the highest tower of Hogwarts. He was falling very fast downwards, but seemed to enjoy it. And suddenly the boy changed—no, he transformed. Into a bird.

"An eagle... He's an animagus. Just like his father, this boy..." She said, walking back down the stairs into her office.

**_Harry's dorm_**

When Harry had finally managed to fall asleep he had a dream about Voldemort. He seemed to plan something, but Harry couldn't find out what. It was obvious that Voldemort did not know Harry was watching. But the only thing Harry could find out was that Voldemort was planning something, no more and no less. So when Harry woke up he was a bit nervous, but shoved it away. He walked out into the bathroom and looked in the mirror again.

"Hey, it has not grown...! Maybe it has finally given up?!" He grinned, looking at his hair in satisfaction. He had a shower and got dressed. Then he woke Ron and after he had dressed too, they walked into the great hall together. Hermione already sat there, reading. They ate and then took everything they needed for Hogsmeade. Afterwards they went down into the entrance hall, where Filch was checking the list. After this, Harry parted from Ron and Hermione. He wanted to go alone.

"Hey, Harry! Want to come with us?" Ginny smiled, walking beside him with another girl at her side.

"Hm?" he looked at the other girl-it was Luna Lovegood. "Well... okay."

"Hi, Harry. Greet Sirius from me when you see him, ok?" Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Luna. His heart seemed to stop beating in his chest at once.

"What—" Harry did not find any words to say.

"Luna..." Ginny was not sure what to say either.

"It's okay. I think I'll go on my own, okay Ginny? See you."

"Okay, Harry... Bye." With that Harry left. He had managed to get over his godfather's death, but Luna's words had somehow hit him. Hard.

In Hogsmeade, Harry brought some sweets and drank a butterbeer before he walked up the street to the place where he had often met Sirius in his third year. He sat down on a stone and sighed. But suddenly a man came around a corner, and Harry felt his scar hurt.

'Voldemort.' Harry thought as he raised, wand out and face hard.


	7. What the?

Usual Disclaimer: II still have to say, that I do not own Harry Potter, and that everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter seven – What the—?**

The man was black-hooded and walked fast. At the sight of Harry he stopped dead in his tracks. He studied Harry for a moment until he said,

"I told you we would meet again..." Voldemort said with a smirk as he pulled back his hood to reveal his ugly snake-face.

"Voldemort. What do you want this time—no wait...kill me again?"

"This time, I'll kill you. Avada Kedavra!" A green light escaped the tip of Voldemorts wand. And suddenly, without thinking, Harry said some words he himself did not understand and a yellow light came out of his own wand. Voldemort disapparated directly after sending the killing curse at Harry and before he could run away or do something, the lights hit each other and the empty street was filled with a mixture of yellow and green light. When it hit Harry, he felt everything whirl around him. Then Harry fell unconscious and hovered in the air, carried by the light.

When Harry awoke he was lying on the street. He looked at his watch- it had stopped.

"Great! Maybe I am already too late...? I should fly back... My head..." He groaned. "I must have hit it at some point." Then he transformed. He flew as fast as he could towards the castle. On his way he saw some students walk along the path to Hogsmeade.

´Well, at least I am not too late. But...' He took a closer look 'Who are they?' he deliberated, flying a bit lower. There were four boys and a girl in his age. The girl went hand in hand with one of the boys. And when Harry looked closer he nearly forgot to use his wings. He immediately recognised one of the young men. 'What the bloody hell is going on?! That's Sirius! Around my age!' Harry looked at the others again. 'Dad, Mum, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew! All about my age! This is insane! I can't be asleep, because my head hurts...'

Harry flew higher again and sat down on the window seat of Dumbledore's office. When he looked inside he saw Dumbledore, but he looked younger, and not as tired as usual. Harry picked at the window. Dumbledore came over and opened it.

"What—Hey!" Dumbledore said, when Harry flew in. He transformed, and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"Who are you??" The old headmaster in confusion.

"_What_? I- I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Remember?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't know any _Harry _Potter. I just know a James Potter." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He was not sure whether to trust the boy or not.

"That's my father. What the hell is going on? Wait a second." Harry calmed down until he spoke again. "Tell me—Which year is it?"

"James Potter hasn't got any son, and I don't know who you are, or what you are talking about... James is only seventeen and you look about the same age! This is absurd. This is the 22nd of December in year 1973. Now would you please explain yourself?" Harry was only able to gape at the headmaster.

"1973? This is a joke—This has to be a joke. An hour ago it was 1996!"

"Okay. Calm down, ..."

"Harry." Harry said and took a deep breath.

"Harry. Alright. Calm down and tell me who you are, what you are doing in my office and what you are talking about."


	8. Explanation, Fulmoon and New Sorting

Usual Disclaimer: I dunno why I have to write this everytime… I do not own Harry Potter, because it belongs to J.K. Rowling… The only thing I own here is my idea. And even that is copie from Severitus…

Reviews:

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: **Thanks. You´ll see what happens. Keep reviewing.

**Stonesphynx: **I think only a few things change. He won´t kill anyone… And he WILL meet Snape for sure.

Chapter eight – Explanation, Fulmoon and New Sorting 

"Ok. My name is Harry James Potter. I´m sixteen, and just got attacked by Voldemort. I—"

"Voldemort? You say his name? AND you met him? Where is he? Did he hurt you or kill anyone??"

"It´s ok. He disapparated. I—I was in Hogsmeade, alone, because I wanted to have some time to think. Then I went to the place, where I often met Sirius before he died…" Harry continued, tears forming in his eyes. Talking about Sirius was hard.

"Sirius?"

"Sirius Black. And then Voldemort came around a corner, and wanted to kill me—AGAIN. And then I said something, and a yellow light came out of my wand. The spells hit, and I got unconscious."

"Wait a minute. You are saying, that you are the son of James Potter, that you met Voldemort, SURVIVED, AND that Sirius Black is dead??"

"Yes."

"James Potter is seventeen, and Sirius Black is alive. Nobody ever survived Voldemort. I can´t believe you this."

"Exactly THIS ALL is my problem. I saw them all. My dad, my mum, Remus, my godfather AND the betrayer!!! I dunno how, and I dunno why, but I think I got transported into the past, when the spells hit."

"Tell me: What happens in the ´future."

"Ok. I am the son of Lily and James Potter and—"

"Lily Evans and James Potter?"

"Yes, they married.

Anyway: When I was one year old, Voldemort wanted to kill me and came to our house. We were in hiding at the time. First, Sirius was the secret keeper, but he persuated my dad, to use Peter Petigrew as secret keeper. But he was a betrayer, and told Voldemort, where we hid.

Voldemort only wanted to kill me, because of a prediction… I think you know it?"

"Yes… I do. You are… the one?"

"Yes. And when he came, my parents sacrified themselfes for me… And when he turned to kill me, the spell was reflected. Voldemort came away, but everybody thought he was dead. But also they thought, Sirius had been the betrayer… He was put in prizon, and you send me to _the Dursleys_… Then I came to school, and saved the philosopher´s stone before Voldemort could get it. He had sneaked in the Defense teacher´s head… Second year I found the Chamber of Secrets and fought against Tom Riddle´s memory of himself, and rescued Ginny Weasley. In third year, Sirius broke out and I came to know that he was innocent and my godfather. We found Petigrew, but he escaped and Sirius had to hide. In fourth year, the Tri-Wizard-Tournament came, and I got sorted, because the new Defence Teacher was a follower of Voldemort, and helped me to get the cup toghether with another champion, but it was a portkey to a cemetery. Only because I wanted to win it with Cedric toghether, he had to die. I managed to bring Voldemort back with my blood. And once again, I escaped, because something strange happened. And finally, the fifth year. Fudge didn´t believe that Voldemort was back. I had some strangely dreams about the ministry, and then Voldemort tricked me. I wanted to save Sirius, because I had a dream, that Voldemort was killing him. A fight broke out, and… and… Sirius—"

"He- Died?"

"Yes…" Tears were forming in his eyes again "I lost the last person whom I loved. And then this year. On the Hogsmeade weekend I went alone, like I told you, and then it happened." Harry finished, breathless.

"This is not a nice future. I´m sorry, but I don´t know that spell… Now what are we going to do??"

"I don´t know. I don't really know if it is going to work, but I put a spell onto my things… They should come to me if I really want them to…"

"You should try then." Harry concentrated and thought of all his things; his broom, his books, his trunk and his money. Then there suddenly was a plop and his things were lying right beneath him.

"I-It woked! Blimey…" Dumbledore smiled at him,

"I think you will sleep in my guestroom until we will sort you in, ok?"

"Sort me in? But I already am in Gryffindor!"

"In the future, but I don´t want it like that. I am sorry, but I have to put you into sixth year, not the same as your parents."

"Hmpf, okay. Is in your guest room a window??"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just interested…"

"Okay... Tomorrow, we will sort you in. Think of a last name, okay? And about a story where you came from."

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

Dumbledore showed Harry his room, and went out right away.

"Great. How on earth. Why didn´t I just go with Luna and … Ginny? LUNA!!! She asked me to greet Sirius for her…!!! This girl is really strange. She says strange things, and then they happen!!! I think I´ll fly out a bit…" He said, getting up. He opened the big window, and transformed. Then he flew out. He sat down on the top of the astronomy tower, and looked at the bright—

´FULLMOON!!Harry thought, and he flew down to the grounds. He searched for a long time, until he saw them. Three large animals. He flew near them. One of them was Remus, the other James, and the last was Sirius. On James´s back, sat a fat rat- Pettigrew. First, Harry wanted to get to them, and play with them, but then he thought better of it.

The stag went first into the forest, then the dog and the werewolf. Harry few after them. They really had much fun. And after half an hour, Harry just joined them. They didn´t mind, even if they looked confused at first.

When the moon sank, they ran out of the forest again, and transformed back, laughing.

"This time was really great, wasn´t it, Remie??"

"Yeah… With you all it is not as bad as alone. But who is this eagle?"

Harry was the only one who hadn´t transformed yet.

"Yes, he is no normal eagle. Here are no eagles. And they wouldn´t play around with us. C´mon. Transform…"

"YEEES!"

"Do it…"

"We won´t tell."

And Harry transformed back. They looked quizzically at him.

"Who are you? I don't think I have seen you before!?"

"No, we don't know each other…! My name is Harry. Harry… Daniels…"

"Hello, Harry! How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Aha, so you're a year younger than us... Where are you from?" Sirius asked.

"I came from America. I just didn´t want to stay there. Tomorrow I´m going to be sorted."

"Cool! Hope you are in Gryffindor! When did you get an animagus??"

"Yesterday… I found a book and read through it."

"Cool! We only did because of Remie here. He´s a—"

"Werewolf. I saw. No problem. What are your names?"

"Ok…" James began.

"No let me tell, Jamsie!" Sirius interrupted and James hit him on the head.

"YOU—"

"That hurt, _Jamsie!_"

"Don't you dare to call me Jamsie ever again, Padfoot! I am going to kill you personally!"

"Oh, but think of what you would do to all of my girlfriends!?"

"Then I have to think of every girl in this whole school! Well, except the Slytherins…"

"And you're any better!?"

"I have got _one_ grilfriend, Padfoot, not most of the school! Who's it at the moment? Patricia? Or was it Angelina? Oh no, it was Anne, wasn't it??"

"No, Anne was three weeks ago. It's Carrie!"

"Oh, how _could I_ forget?"

"Idiot!"

"Flubberwurm!"

"Prongs, just SHUT UP!"

"You shut up!"

"Oh will you drop it you two? You're giving me a headache!" Remus shouted.

"Oh Remmy…! You're the one to talk! You haven't even _one_ girlfriend!"

"Because every girl in this school is after you, _Jamsie_!"

"Look at these idiots, Harry. After a while even I got used to them…" Harry laughed and watched as they mocked each other.

"Well, better than to be after half of the girls _yourself_!!" Now it was Sirius's turn to hit James,

"_Jamsie_, you're not any better!"

"How many times, Padfoot, HOW MANY TIMES?? DO-NOT-CALL-ME-JAMSIE!!" James shouted desperately,

"A million times, Jamsie, a million times!"

"Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie…"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!! You are driving me crazy!"

"No need to, you already _are_." Remus groaned.

"I am not mad, Sirius!"

"That's what they all say, Remus, that's what they all say." Remus growled,

"Look, didn't you want to introduce yourself to Harry?!" He said hopefully,

"Puh—leese, Prongs, let me do it!!"

"Okay, okay."

"Okaay. This is Remus Lupin, code name Moony.  This is James Potter, code name Prongs.  This is Peter Petigrew, code name Wormtail. And I am" He said proudly "Sirius Black, out of a long line of dark wizards the first one in Gryffindor, code name Padfoot."

"Aaaha. How´s school here?" Harry asked on, while they walked back into the castle.

"Just boring." Sirius said "But WE make it much more intresting…."

"We invented the marauder´s map. A map all about Howarts and its secret passages. Hogsmeade is great, too. You can buy nearly as much as in Diagon Alley, the wizarding market here. Did you meet Dumbledore yet?"

"Yes. He´s a great man. I think I saw you before… You were on the way back to the castle. And James held hands with someone…"

"HEY!! Prongs! You won´t conceal something from the other marauders will you???? You are going out with Lily Evans!"

"Hey, that´s unfair… I´ll revenge myself, Harry!!"

"You go and try!"

"It's okay, Harry." Sirius waved dismissively at Harry, while tickling James. "Now spit it out!!"  
  
"Okok. I´m—going out with Lily. And now stop tickling me!!"

"FINALLY!!! It needed long enough!" Sirius cheered.  
  
"We have to get some sleep before breakfast. Bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye"

"Goodbye!"

"Sleep well you all!" Harry said, transforming. He flew up to the guestroom, and after he had transformed back, closed the window and threw himself on the bed.

"I have you back. Everybody. Sirius, James and Remus… I´m so happy." He whispered. And he fell asleep. He dreamed about running through the forest with them all, and being happy with them.

The next morning, he was woken by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry? You have to get up now. Time to sort you in."

"Wha—oh. Ok, Professor." And to Harry's delight his hair seemed to have given up—it had stayed short. Then Harry cast a spell on his scar so that it would not show itself.

They went down the stone steps and Harry combed his hair. Dumbledore stepped through the door first and Harry after him.

"Attention please! We have a new student in this school now. His name is Harry Daniels and he will attend sixth year. Be nice to him, ok?"

Harry sat down on the little chair, and McGonnagal put the hat over his head. And again, Harry heard his voice.

´Aaaah. I see much courage. But the current headmaster told me not to put you into Gryffindor… Maybe Slytherin?

´No way! Put me everywhere, but not in Slytherin! I told you this once, and I´ll tell you again. I-Don´t-Want-To-Be-In-Slytherin!!

´Why not? You could be great—

´Yeah yeah. I heard this before, but I won´t go there!

´Hey, don´t interrupt me! I can put you where I want to!

´If you put me into that _house_, I will get a scizzor, and you´ll see what you did wrong…

´You are really stubborn. I care for my future, so I think I won´t put you in Slytherin… Maybe Hufflepuff?

´Oh no! What about Ravenclaw? They get along with every other house!!!

´But when I see your past…

´The past, but think about it…

´Wait a moment… If I put you in Hufflepuff, you would—

´Hmm… Yes.

´Why didn´t you say that at first? If I want to exist any longer, I have to put you into Ravenclaw?

´Yes.

´Then what are we doing here?? You have to be in RAVENCLAW!!´ The last words were shouted out.

Harry looked over to the Gryffindors and shrugged apologetically at them. They looked taken aback, but happy that he wasn´t in Slytherin. They ate, Harry greeted some people, and after breakfast, he was guided to the Ravenclaw´s common room. From the entrance hall, he had to walk up a marble staircase, and near the room of requirement, he had to stop, and strike an apple on a picture. The common room looked nearly the same as the Gryffindor´s. He slept in one dorm with John Fell, Robert Slin, Jack Dorren and Toby Walkins in a dorm.

Author´s note: What do you think?? I´m sorry, but my computer keeps crashing, so it will take a bit longer from now on. But I´ll write as much as  can.


	9. Between the Enemys and Worry for Harry

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It still belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter nine – Between the enemies and The Worry for Harry**

"Hey look, Harry! Your school things are already here."Robert pointed at a chair as they entered their dorm. The house elves had put his stuff onto his bed.

"Oh good. Could you give me your timetable to copy it?"

"Sure, here you go." Robert gave him his timetable. "Call me Robbie. What do you want to do after you've finished school?"

"Well, I want to be an Auror." Harry said as he copied Robbie's timetable.

"Wow! Have you got so good scores??"

"Yeah. I studied a lot for it."

Later that evening Harry went out onto the grounds alone, searching for his friends.

"Ah—Sirius, James, Remus!!" He greeted the group as he spotted them sitting at the lake.

"Harry!!" They called in unison.

"Hi guys!" Harry sat down beside Sirius.

"It's a pity you're not in Gryffindorâ But Ravenclaw is okay, too. The important thing is that you're not in Slytherin!!" Sirius stated.

"Yeah. That hat is really nasty!! It wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I threatened it with scissors"

"Cool. You threatened the sorting hat? Even I didn't try that" Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah. I heard most of Voldemort's followers are from Slytherin?" At the name, everybody jerked.

"Are you crazy?! You say his name?" James stared at him in horror.

"Yes. And I won't change that. To fear a name increases the fear of the thing itself. And if you begin to whimper if you just hear his name, what are you going to do if Voldemort is standing right in front of you, pointing his wand at you and laughing his evil laugh?" The words just came out of Harry's mouth, he did not even have to think about it.

"You're scary, Harry, you know that?" James pointed out

"Honestly, Harry" Sirius agreed, but then his eyes fixed on someone at the entrance. "Hey, Prongs! Look who's coming!" Sirius pointed at the entrance where Lily was walking. James messed up his hair and called her.

"Lils! Hey, Lils! Come here!" She looked at James and smiled,

"Okay" She came over and kissed James.

"Lily, this is Harry Daniels. He's our new friend."

"Hi, Harry. But you won't get him into your crazy adventures, will you?"  
  
"Hello Lily." They shook hands.

"We'll see. Hey Lils?"

"What is it this time. And don't ask me if I'll marry you"

"How did you knowâ C'monâ. You want it!!" Harry saw in James' eyes that he was just joking. He knew Lily knew he was only joking. Yet.

"_James_! Shut up, I—" James kissed her on the mouth to hush her.

"Don't talk too much. That doesn't suit you!!" He said with a grin.

"You are crazy"  
  
"Jamie?!" Sirius asked in a baby voice.

"Yes?" James smirked at his friend's tone.

"You wouldn't let the marauders alone, will you?" Sirius had managed to get his eyes very watery.

"Quit looking at me like that, Padfoot! That's insufferable! But do you really think I'd leave you? Never, Paddy! Don't worry. And any time you'll marry me, Lils." He smirked.

"Not with that ego." She promised him.

"C'mon Harry. We'll show you the castle while these two are dreaming about their futureâ!"

"Okay, Sirius!"

"Hm. Harry? Open your eyes wide, please." Remus said, thinking hard. Harry kicked himself in the inside for not concealing his eye colour.

"What? Why? Okay" He did as he was told. Now he could not change it anymore..  
  
"Prongs, look at this. Emerald eyes, just like Lily's."

"Hey, you are right! Lils, look at thisâ He's got the same eye colour as you and the nose is similar, too!"

"Interesting! And I thought I was the only one with green eyes!" Lily smiled in relief.

"Well, my mum had emerald green eyes, I inherited it from her." Harry said truthfully.

"Anyway. Let's show you this old building and its secret passageways."

And they left Lily and James alone.

**_Hogsmeade, 1996_**

"You shouldn't have said that, Luna!!" Ginny said, watching Harry walk faster towards Hogsmeade.

"Said what?" The weird girl asked in her dreamy voice.

"Luna! You told Harry to greet Sirius. You know Sirius is dead and that Harry always looks so sad when he hears his name!"

"Hey—is there something between you and Harry?"

"_No_! Wellâ I _do _like him, but I don't think he does. Anyway. Let's drink a hot butterbeer." Luna had managed to start a hare.

After they had brought some sweets Luna and Ginny saw green and yellow light in a nearby street.

"What the hell was that?!"Ginny said in an alarmed tone.

"Let's see" Luna was nervous too. They ran to the street and saw Harry hovering above the ground and all around him the air was whirling. The street was still full of the strange light. Harry's eyes were closed.

"_Harry_!!" Ginny ran over, but in that moment Harry disappeared. "_NO_! _What happened_?!"

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Luna stated in a serious tone.

"Ginny, Luna, what happened here?" Ron's voice came from behind them.

"I dunno!" Ginny cried out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Okayâ Calm down, Gin. What-Did-You-See?" Ron asked in a calm tone. Ginny tried to calm down,

"We- we came here, because we saw a light, it was yellow and green. And—and then we saw –_Harry_! He was hovering some foot above the ground and his eyes were closed. And then—he—he—he just—VANISHED!" She sobbed. "Everything whirled around him" She broke out in tears again.

"Oh noâNO! Ron, we have to tell Dumbledore immediately! What if it was Voldemort!?" Mione shouted. Ron seemed swamped, but he tried his best to take over Harry's position of deciding what to do.

"Yes. I think it would be faster if we use the passage ways, wouldn't it?" He said seriously.

"Okay. Come on, Ginny!!" Hermione managed to calm Ginny down while they ran into the filled shop and sneaked into the cellar. They ran through the dark tunnel and in a record time they were running through the corridors straight to Dumbledore's office. But then they stood in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Oh NO! For heaven's sake. This gargoyle could be Harry's end, for god's sake! Erâ Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron. She had no clue about Dumbledore's passwords.

„Hm... Chocolate frog cards?!" Ron tried.

"Ron are you-" But in that moment the gargoyle sprang aside.

"Chocolate frogs! Yeah! He always uses sweetsâ!" Ron sighed in relief.

"—crazy." Hermione finished her sentence, shaking her head.

"Maybe I am crazy Miss Granger..." Dumbledore said. He was standing at his door and looked at them with this goddamned merry twinkle in his eyes.

"_Professor_!"Everybody shouted in unison.

"_Hey_! Calm down, please."

"HARRY-VANISH-HOGSMEADE-LIGHT-WHIRLING!!!" Ginny cried out.

"Excuse me?"  
  
"We were in Hogsmeade—and—we saw a light, it was green and yellow. And when we came there, we saw Harry hovering above the ground, eyes closed and everything around him whirled and the light seemed to come from him and—when I wanted to run to him he just—just—VANISHED!!" Ginny sobbed.

"What? Was there something else? Some—_one_?"

"No, but before we came there, I think I heard a bang. Sounded like Fred and George when they apparateâ But I—I'm not sure!!"

"Voldemort."

"_What_? Sir, do you mean Harry is—"Hermione's eyes widened in horror and filled with tears.

"No. I do neither think that he is dead nor that he was kidnapped by Voldemort. That spell is completely new to meâ Something else happened—something unforeseen."

"Maybe two spells hit? I'm sure that Harry fought Voldemort. He tried to hex him for sure, but they hit." Hermione tried hard to calm down.

"But which spell is yellow??" Ron looked from Dumbledore to Hermione.

"I don't know any." Dumbledore said.

"But if Professor Dumbledore himself doesn't know the spell, a sixteen year-old can't use it!" Hermione said in frustration.

"ButâWithout Harry—"Hermione gulped.

"Yes. Without him Voldemort will start killing. That's why I have to warn the ministry."

Suddenly, Ginny cried out loud. "IF—IF HE HAD—HAD GONE WITH US, HE WOULD BE HERE NOW!!! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!!!"

"It's ok Ms Weasley. It isn't your—"

"Yes it is!! I LET HIM GO!!" She ran down the stairs, crying.

"'Mione.. Is there something—" Ron gazed after his sister.

"I dunno, but it looks a lot like it" Hermione nearly smiled.

"I have to write some people now. I just hope this is either just a nightmare or a mistake."

"Professor? Could you give me a permission to look for the spell in the restricted section of the library?"

"Ms Granger, I—"

"Please. I think I can help! Or at least I could try to!"

"Alright." He went in his office and came back with a piece of paper. "Here you go."  
  
"_Thank you_!! C'mon, Ron!" They went down the stairs and Dumbledore began to write some letters.

"What am I going to do now? The only person able to kill Voldemort is gone. Not dead, but gone. Harry—where are you?" He whispered, unsure which Harry he meant now.

"C'mon Ron!!"

"Alright! But what do you think happened? Do you think Dumbledore is – right?"  
  
"I think, something _has _happened to Harry and I don't think – that he's alright. Huh?"

Ron was rushing past her.

"I won't let him get hurt. Whatever happens to me, I won't let him get hurt again."

"Now where did that come from? I can't hold this speed any longer."

"We are at the library soon."

"Since when do _you_ know the way to the library?!" Hermione said angrily. The stress of the day got through to her.

After fifteen seconds they opened the door of the library and showed the librarian the parchment from Dumbledore.

"Okay, Follow me."

They searched and searched and the librarian went away.

**_Ministry of Magic, Fudge's office, 1996_**

Fudge opened a letter he had just received from Dumbledore. In his left hand he held a cup of coffee. He read through it some times.

"No. This isn't true. _He_ has shown up??" The grip on the cup loosened a bit. "_And_ Harry Potter has disappeared??" His grip on the cup loosened a bit more. "I have to inform the _Daily Prophet_ immediately. Oh no! AAAAH! This is hot-hot-hot!!" Now the minister had hot coffee all over his robes. He went to the fire and called the Daily Prophet.

"Yes? What can I do for y—OH. Minister! What can I do for you?" A woman from the Daily Prophet asked.

"I think I have an advice for your next front page" And he told the young woman.

**_Hogwarts, Grounds, 1973_**

"What do you want to do now??" They had shown Harry every passageway in Hogwarts, every classroom and the kitchens.

"Dunno. Hey, did you ever meet a dementor?"

"NO! Did you?"

"Sure. One year they came to our schoolâ I had to learn the patronus charm, because they tried to kiss me"

"_What_? You can produce a patronus? Want to show us?" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah. But not here. Let's go into the Room of Requirementâ There we can do it without anyone noticing"

"Which room?"

"Oh" 'Shit. Harry you idiot, they don't know the Room of Requirementâ What am I going to say?' "Erâ. Dumbledore told me about it. I think I can show you."

"Hm. He told you about a secret room we don't know?"

"Well, at first he just hintedâ Something like 'When you are searching for a toilet at one o'clock in the morning it gives you oneâ But if you return there and you want to eat chocolate frogs there will be a room full of chocolate frogs'. Later he told me what he meant"

"He's getting old" Harry nearly burst out laughing at that statement. Remus would have to wait a bit until Dumbledore was really old. But Harry caught himself and just said with a grin,

"Let's go then." And they walked to the room. Harry went in first. It was a pretty large room with some books and chairs.

"Blimey! This is amazing!" They looked around.

"Yes. He told me, that you have to think about that what you need, and when you are in, it is there, so if you need a certain book from the restricted section you just have to come here."

"Cool. If we ever need something to trick Snivel again, this would be perfect! Harry, I think you are going to be a good marauder. Now show us your patronus." They were getting excited again.

"Okay... Expecto patronum!" He said, waving his wand carefully and thinking of the previous day and how he had met his mother this day. And the silvery stag came out of Harry's wand. But Harry had obviously thought of a slightly _too_ happy memory, because the stag's light dazzled all of them. Harry apologized and told the stag to stay on a normal level. As everyone could see again Harry looked at the others. They looked shocked and impressed.

"Wow. But, hey! It looks like"

"Prongs! Your stag looks just like Jamie!!"

"Well that's easy to explain; my father was an animagus, too. And his form was a stag as well."

"Ohâ Will you teach us how to produce one?" Sirius grinned.

"Err. Yes. Just think about the happiest moment in your entire life and then say Expecto patronum!" Harry showed them how to swing the wand.

"Hmâ The happiest moment. Okay"

And then first Sirius tried:

"Expecto patronum!" And silvery mist came out of the tip of his wand. Then Remus tried:

"Expecto patronum!" And out of his wand came horse-formed mist. It vanished again.

"That was close, Remus. But I doubt anyone can do it on the first try."

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum! Hmâ Nothing" Peter tried and Harry tried hard not to smirk or laugh..  
  
"Hm. Sometimes it needs a long time. But I think you will do it at some point." Harry said.

"Okay. I will try again. Maybe the thought wasn't good enough. Expecto patronum!" And out of Sirius's wand came centaur-formed mist. "Cool!" And then it vanished again, but Sirius was happy. He was bouncing up and down through the whole room, shouting 'I did it, I did it!'.

"Now let's go out again." Harry grinned and they left the room.

"Tell me, since when do you call You-Know-Whom by his real name?" Sirius asked as they made their way to the entrance hall.

"I never called him You-Know-Who. A good friend told me not to fear names. Especially not if you don't even know the person. It's not his real name after all."

"Hm? It isn't?"  
  
"No. His real name is Tom Riddle."

"Oh." Sirius could not say more about it.  
  
"Yes. Why don't you just call him Voldemort? I mean it is a name!"

"But it is HIS name! He has to be feared. Nobody ever survived him!" They were walking outside now.

"Argh, I give up. Someday you'll understand." Harry smiled.

"Hey, there's Snivellus!" Sirius smirked as he saw a boy sitting alone at the lake.

"What about him?"

"We hate him."

"And why?" Harry rolled his eyes at the little information Sirius was giving him.  
  
"He's a Slytherin. A slime ball. Getting on our nerves."  
  
"That's no reason. Only because Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't friends, you can't just hate each other." 'Now and what about me and Malfoy?' Harry admitted in the inside.  
  
"Oh yes, we can. Hey, Severita!!" Sirius called.

"Never mind. You don't have to hate him, but they hated each other from the beginning on." Remus said silently.  
  
"Ah wellâ It's just all this fighting." Harry sighed. He _did _remember the Snape of his time, but after all Sirius had no reason to hate him, Harry had, at least in his time.

"You don't have to join the fightsâ I never do. But I don't stop them either." They grinned wickedly at each other.

"Ohâ It is _you_ again." Snape said disgusted.

"Yes, it's _me_ again." Sirius imitated Snape's tone. "You don't look too pleased to see _me_."

"Oh, I don't? I am _so_ sorry, but I _am _not." Harry kept looking from one to the other.

"Such a pity. You're always _so funny_." Sirius stated.

"I know. Thanks." Snape raised his eyebrows.

"In your dreams."

"Just go away, okay?"

"No."

"You are getting on my nerves!!"

"Really? Thanks, that's what I wanted."

"Ah, shut up!"

Sirius waved his wand, and Snape hung upside down in the air. "This looks a lot better than usual!" he laughed.  
  
"Why is he doing this??" Harry asked with crossed arms. He knew Snape was partially watching the two of them.  
  
"It is just amusement."

"_Amusement?_ How can you call _this_ amusement??"

"Don't be so strict. They won't hurt him. Not much."

"Well okayâ As long as they do not hurt him much"

"Hey, Harry! Want to help me?" Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm not one of the people who enjoy torturing others." Harry said in a more serious voice.

"Okayâ If you say so. But I think it is funny"

"You thought it was funny what Peter did to those people, too." Harry mumbled to himself and luckily Remus did not try to listen. He waved his wand and Snape came down slowly.  
  
"_Hey_! Why are you doing that, Harry?? Cut your hair up, slime ball!" It seemed easy to Sirius to talk to two persons at the same time.

"Ah shut up." Snape glared at Sirius and then turned on Harry, who pocketed his wand again. "Thanks"

"Harry. Harry Daniels."

"Thanks, Harry." And Snape disappeared into the castle.

"You shouldn't be friend with that git."

"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He's alive. That's enough!" If Harry had been in his time he would have freaked out. This was Vernon's reason to beat Harry and he would not let anyone use his abusive uncle's reasons to torture anyone.

"Don't justify like that, Sirius. If you think it is right toâ beat someone just because he's alive, there's something wrong with you" Harry said seriously, causing Sirius to frown. "But don't worry; as long as you don't go further than that there's no problem with it—but you should search for a reason. A reason everyone could understand." Harry paused to let it sink into Sirius' brain. "Anyway. Let's go to James, okay?" After some seconds Sirius had found his voice and nodded.

"Okay, Harry, I understand. HEY JAMIE!!!"

"Hey, don't shout so loud, Siriusâ I'm right behind you." James said, laughing. "I think we have another rationally person in our little group."

"Yeah, you and Moony should found a club: 'The Reasonables'."

"It's just not okay. Nothing against you, but it's not fair. I learned to be fair to everybody. And I know how it is like to be treated like that. I can tell you it's not nice." James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other, thinking all the same: 'Harry was treated like _that_?! WHY??' but they all decided not to ask.

"No problem, Harry. What did you do in the meantime?"

"We? Ohâ We showed Harry the castle and learned to produce a patronus from him and saw a new room."

"A _patronus_? You can produce one??"

"Sure I can."  
  
"It's great. Remmie and I nearly managed, too, but not as well as Harry. And that room is fantastic, too!!"

"What room? There is a room we don't know??"

"Yes, and Harry showed us. He knows it from Dumbledore! In there is everything you want or need!"

"Cool. Show me!!"

"Okay. Hey, what's that?" Harry pointed at a piece of paper. Sirius had pulled it out of his pocket. Harry _knew_ what it was, but after all he was from America and his name was Harry Daniels. He really felt like Harry Daniels now. He didn't think of himself as Harry Potter anymore. If someone would ask him what his name was and he would not think about the answer he would just say Harry Daniels.

"THAT is the _marauder's map_. Here, take a look at it." He showed Harry the paper.

"Wow. Is this—?"

"Yes. This is Hogwarts. Every single hidden passage way is on it. Even every person in Hogwarts is on it. And now you will complete it. You just have to draw the room of requirement on it with your wand and then you have to sign. But first we have to give you a code nameâ Maybeâ."

'Oh no. If I sign now, the future will change more than just a bitâ But I can' tell anyone. But if I sign with a code name, nobody will know. Or will the future change at allâ? Maybe this had already happened when I was back in my time? This is much too confusing'

"What aboutâ Claw?" All agreed on that name and so Harry drew the way to the room of requirement on the map before signing as Claw.

"Fine. Now you are one of the marauders. Let's go into the room." Harry was pretty amazed. He had just known them one day and they already made him to one of their best friends.

He led them to the room, and this time they were in a room with sweets, instruments and a little table.

"Cool. Er.. Harry? Can you teach me how to produce a patronus??"

"Okayâ Expecto patronum!" Again the patronus was a bit too bright and Harry had to tell it to stay 'normal'.

"A stag?? Why is it a stag??" James said stunned.

"Because my father was a patronus. And he would transform into a stag."

"Oh. Okay. What do I have to do?" Harry told him the same as he had told the others and his mist was formed like a Phoenix.  
  
"I like birds. And Lils loves themâ She always wanted to have a phoenix"

"Hey, are you hungry too? I'm starving!" Sirius rubbed his belly and grimaced.

"Me too." James and Remus said while Peter nodded.

"Forgot about it." Harry admitted, shrugging.

"Let's go." And they went into the great hall, which was packed with students. Harry went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Robbie.  
  
"Hi."

"Hello. Had fun today?"

"Yeah. This castle is great!"

"Only the castle. The lessons are boring"

"Oh. I'm used to that." And he took some food, while he listened to Robbie.

"There is Professor McGonnagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is head of Gryffindor house. Ah- And there is Flitwick- he teaches charms and is head of our house." And he showed Harry every teacher. The potions master, Professor Zanes, did not look extraordinary nice, but also not as if he hated Harry like Snape did.

After dinner Harry met Snape in the grounds.

"Hello." Snape greeted him.  
  
"Oh, hi!!" Harry smiled and joined him under the tree.

"Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem. I just don't like to be unfair"

"What do you think about thoseâ people?"

"Oh. They _can_ be nice. Everyone can be niceâ Well, _nearly_ everyone. But as soon as they see you they reactâ strangely."

"I like you. Want to be my friend?" He held out his hand and Harry took it with a smile.

"Yeah. Isn't it a problem for you that I'm a friend of them?"

"No. It's your decision whom you are friend with" Though Harry wanted to get to know him better, he did not yet trust Severus.

"Okay. You are not as bad as everybody says. Why are you in Slytherin?"

"My whole family was in Slytherinâ they would have killed me, if I weren't."

"What do you want to be later on?"

"Defence teacher. And what about you?" Harry nearly laughed again. He'd never become the DADA teacher.

"I want to be an auror. If Voldemort's there when I am one, I won't rest until I've hunted him down and killed him." Harry said flatly as if this was a normal topic,

"You—You—you say his—name???" Snape said shocked.

"Yes. And I don't know why I shouldn't. A good friend taught me this:

To fear a name increases the fear of the thing itself. Imagine me fearing a faked nameâ!"He laughed to himself.

"Wow. That's adorable. I never met a person, who's calling him by his name."

"Dumbledore does."

"Oh! He's the one person You-Know-Who ever feared!"

"Yeah. I think you should hide. They're coming again. I don't want to see that again. See ya."

"Thanks."

And he hid behind a tree while Harry walked over to his friends.


	10. Skipping A Year

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because it belongs to J.K. Rowling... The only thing I own here is my idea.

Chapter ten – Remus's questions and Skipping A Year

"What are we going to do now?" Peter asked in his tiny voice. Harry always felt the urge to throw him into a room full of dangerous animals and see what happens, but he had to hold it back, as Peter Pettigrew was his friends' 'friend' and he would die for any of them...

"I am bored, Jamsie, do something!" Sirius said, sitting down on the ground.

"How many times, Padfoot, HOW MANY TIMES?!" They all lay down.

"A million, Jamsie, a million times."

„Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie...!"

"SHUT UP, James!" Remus shouted.

"Yeah, Jamsie. Do something else. Let's play a prank on Snivellus!"

"I thought you got over that?!" Remus said helplessly.

"WHAT?! You honestly thought the _marauders_ would stop having fun? Moony, I am disappointed in you. I thought you had lost your last brain cells last year...!"

"No, that was you, Padfoot. And that was not one, but seven years ago, if you ever had any..."

"That was not a compliment, was it?" Sirius asked Harry, who smiled pityingly.

"Well, can't deny the truth, Padfoot. You _do not have _any brain cells."

"Are you trying to say that I'm _mad_? I am _not_ mad!" He pouted.

"That's what they all say, Padfoot, that's what they all say..." The others laughed,

"Claw, you are a perfect marauder..." James laughed.

"Well, what do you think about my idea? We haven't played a prank since... since... TWO DAYS, god we're getting old..." Everyone looked shocked at Sirius' statement.

"Two days already? Then we need a big one this time." Remus said shocked and Harry stared at him; 'Since when is he like _that_??'

"I've got a plan, guys. And it will be... _mean_... Do you remember me telling you about that stupid muggle joke?" Sirius continued.

"You mean the one where the people see everyone else walk through walls and when they try to walk through a door run into a wall?" Harry snorted as James repeated the joke.

"You don't mean that, do you Padfoot?" Sirius smirked evilly,

"You're a mind reader, Claw."

"Who's the victim?"

"_The Slytherins_."

"_Hello_?? What are you two talking about?" James asked confused,

"Oh come on, does it not ring a bell in your head? People running into walls—Slytherins..."

"Don't tell me you haven't been listening to that stupid joke, Jamsie..." Harry mocked and James threw his hands in the air,

"NOT YOU TOO, HARRY!? HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL NOT TO CALL ME JAMSIE!?? That name sounds absolutely _GAY_!"

"A million times, Jamsie, a million times..." Sirius and Harry laughed together,

"Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie..."

"YOU—ARE—DRIVING—ME—MAD!!" Remus shouted. "I thought you were reasonable, Harry!?" He said with a hint of lost hope,

"I was, but you've washed my brain in just one day... Well done guys. Well okay. I'll get everything ready, as I am sure that none of you knows how to and you'll do the work, okay?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Jamsie, we—"

"PADFOOT!!"

"JAMSIE!!"

"PADFOOT!!"

"JAMSIE!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!"

"MOONY!!" They shouted together and everyone laughed.

"We'll let some Slytherins run into walls all over the place, Jamsie. No exceptions—"

"CLAAW!!"

"JAMSIEEE!!"

"DON'T START THAT AGAIN!"

"Why not, Moony? Isn't it wonderful??"

"For idiots like you, Padfoot, yes, maybe." Harry let himself fall onto the soft ground and lay there on his back,

"BOY, I—AM—NOT—MAD!!!" As Harry heard Sirius shout the word 'boy', Harry's eyes widened in horror and he sat bolt upright, panting slightly. His heart was racing faster than it had in weeks,

"Harry, is something wrong? Are you feeling okay??" Sirius asked worriedly and Harry said,

"Er... I am okay, really. Just... You sounded exactly like a relative of mine..." Harry mumbled as he slowly sank down again. His heart was still pounding a lot too fast and his hands were shaking.

"Are you sure, Claw? You looked as if you had seen You-Know-Who right in front of your eyes...!" 'No, worse: My uncle. I would not waste my sweat for Voldy like that...!'

"Yeah, I am fine."

"I'm bored again... Wormtail, I am wondering... You haven't been in the hospital wing for over two hours! Are you _okay_?" Sirius asked and Pettigrew stuck out his tongue,

"Only because you never get sick that does not mean I'm always ill!!"

"Well, but at least twice a day... That's your standard!"

"I am not—"

"That's what they all say, Wormtail, that's what they all say..." They all said at the same time and Peter went away, pouting.

"Well, at least we got rid of Ratboy..." Harry muttered but Remus seemed to have heard it and asked,

"Does that mean you don't like _Peter_??" Harry blinked, but then remembered that Peter hadn't yet killed his parents. He kicked himself mentally.

"It's not that I don't like him, I don't _trust_ him, that's it." But then a wand was pointing at his throat and thanks to his Quidditch reflexes he immediately had his wand out too and was up on his feet in a rush. The others didn't seem to have been quick enough to stop him and still stared at the place where he had lain,

"That was fast..." James muttered. Sirius was still pointing his wand at Harry,

"Peter is one of us. You should respect him! If you fight him, you are fighting us. He would die for us and we would die for him." Harry snorted,

"Wanna bet...?" He muttered as silent as possible "I did not say I am going to fight him, I said I do not trust him! He could do that for you, yes, but that isn't any proof for me. I do not have to trust him!"

"But that already is enough!"

"Then we have a little problem. I do not trust such... _people_ anymore and nothing, NOTHING will change that! I did not only loose Sir—ah, why am I saying that anyway...?" Harry was mad at himself. Why could he not just shut his mouth? His problems did not mean anything to them.

"What do you mean by _such people_? Wormtail—"

"I just do not trust him! I've got my reasons." He felt not ready to tell them anything. Even if it would go around the real topic, he was able to tell them why he did not trust Wormtail. He just had to put different names in the places.

"If you want us to understand, tell us about those reasons..." James said angrily and Harry sighed.

"I do not really want to talk about it at the moment, okay?" He looked away, but Sirius came nearer and pointed his wand at Harry's throat again,

"If you don't want me to hex you, tell us." And that was the moment when Harry got angry. He would not let anyone _threaten _him.

"Oh, you want to _hex me_?? Really, how sweet! With what, hm? Expelliarmus." Sirius's wand fell from his hand into Harry's. Harry did not even have to look at it, he just caught it with his left hand "So..." He hissed furiously, "You want to know why I do not trust him? Because I knew a person who was exactly like him, they could have been twins. And it was HIS fault, HIS fault that my parents died. And you can tell me what you want, but I am never, NEVER going to trust such persons again! Hex me, curse me and if you want to do something good to the world, kill me, but I won't change my mind about people like Pettigrew. _Never_." He hissed into Sirius's face and then, after giving him his wand, stormed away. This would not change it; this would never change it!! They would die again, and he could do whatever he wanted. There was a long silence.

"Sirius, we made a mistake." James swallowed.

"Yeah... A really big one. If I had known... Oh god. This is my fault..."

"No, Padfoot, it isn't..."

"If I had not threatened him..."

"We are all responsible for this. We should go and search for him."

"I can't... He'll never, NEVER forgive me!" Sirius sank down on his knees,

"Calm down, Sirius. You're overreacting. We have to find him now. So get up!" Remus frowned.

"And how do you want to find him?!"

"Oh come on, Sirius. Are you a wizard or are you not? Okay, you are an idiot, but you are not that stupid... Accio, marauder's map!"

"Oh, I forgot..."

"Idiot."

"I know." And then the marauder's map came flying towards them, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." And after the introduction they searched for the words 'Harry Daniels' and found them after some seconds A/N: I know, I know, he should not stand there as Daniels, but he does anyway. In that time he is not Harry Potter, because he thinks of himself as Harry Daniels!!!!. But he was not alone. In front of him stood the dot 'Lily Evans'

"Well, at least he is talking to a reasonable person!" Remus sighed relieved,

"Oh no, they are not talking, he's running away again!" And so they ran after him through the corridors. Lily had joined them when she had seen them and panted,

"What—on earth—is going—on, James??"

"We'll explain later!" And they ran even faster until they had reached the top of the astronomy tower,

"Why—did he—have to run—to the highest tower—at Hogwarts, hm??" Sirius panted,

"Guys, I am not sure, but I think he is flying away!" And they ran out onto the tower where they saw a figure in the sky. Harry was riding a broom.

"He is—flying." Lily said in a neutral, disbelieving tone. "Why the bloody hell is he—flying??" She panted,

"I know why. I do it often myself too. It helps me to stop thinking. It can help a lot, but—OH—MY—GOD, WHAT IS HE DOING??!" Harry had broken into a dive and was faster than anyone they had ever seen flying. But he did not seem to want to break his dive,

"He'll crash! He'll die! He'll—IS ME MAD?!" Sirius gasped and they ran forward to watch the rest. Harry was still diving at the ground and Lily was muttering,

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..." But then, in the very last moment, when even James was about to look away, Harry pulled up. It had been two inches over the ground.

"Oh my god... I thought he'd die. He's mad. Absolutely mad. He could have died...!" And then they saw Harry flying three feet above the ground, over the Quidditch pitch. And then they all gasped—Harry was trying to stand up!

"He's mad, does he want to die or something like that?!"

"Didn't you listen to what he said...?" Sirius nearly whispered and they all remembered Harry's words: '... If you want to do something good to the world, kill me...' At that moment, Harry was slowly standing up and trying to hold balance.

"I don't believe this! He is standing on a flying broom!! That's unbelievable! I never saw _anyone_ doing that!"

"He's going to break his neck... He'll die!" Lily whimpered. And then it happened—as Harry was trying to sit down again, he tripped and fell off his broom. Though he was only three foot above the ground, he was still flying very fast. They all gasped in horror as they saw Harry rolling all over the ground. At some point he was just lying there. His broom had stopped to fly and was hovering in the sky some feet away from him,

"Is—he—dead?!?!" Lily cried out and James said,

"We have to get down there!!" And they dashed down the stairs, just forgetting that they were still exhausted from running up. But when they reached the Quidditch pitch, they saw to their horror Harry, standing up, cleaning his robes and then climbing onto his broom again. They stopped in mid-run. Harry was pushing up again, this time ten feet into the air. And again he was trying to stand up and sit down, but this time tripped when he was about to stand upright. Harry fell to the ground with a _thumb_. James was the first to react. He began to run again and the others followed him in horror. As James came nearer, Harry was about to sit up again. When Harry had pushed up again, he noticed the marauders (minus Ratboy) and Lily.

"What do you want?" He asked. It was not firmly, but also not a hiss or anything, just a question.

"I... We... Are you okay??!" James stared at Harry, who blinked,

"Yeah, why not?" He said in a neutral tone. Everyone gaped at him and he looked neutrally back at them,

"You—you just fell off your broom twice, both times at full speed!!" Harry blushed slightly,

"Well, I fell. What is wrong about it?!"

"Doesn't it hurt? Harry, come on! It just _has to_ hurt!" Lily cried out and Harry looked blankly at her,

"I deserve it." He whispered "I deserve it." And then he flew upwards again.

"HARRY!! Listen to us, PLEASE!! Why do you think you deserve it?! What are you talking about??!" But Harry did not look back,

"I AM SORRY, HARRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! PLEASE...!" Sirius shouted after him and Harry stopped for a moment and looked down,

"Sirius..." He said. "I killed him" He whispered very, very silently so that NO ONE could have heard it. But Remus, being a werewolf and all, still did hear it. His eyes opened wide in confusion and horror. Harry was staring unfocused at Sirius, but then suddenly, as Harry was still a bit numb, his broom began to shake violently, just like it had in his first year. Harry fell off it, because in the first moments he did not notice what was happening. But then he clutched the broom with one arm. He was, just like in his first year, dangling from his broom, holding on with only one hand. His broom was vibrating like mad and Harry was not sure if he could hold on for much longer. But then he thought,

'Why am I holding on in the first place...? If I remember correctly I am not worthy to live... But do I deserve to die? No, that would be really selfish. First I kill everyone around me and then I just kill myself...' And then he heard someone shout,

"HARRY!!! Hold on! Please, don't fall!!" It was,

'Mum? No. She is not my mum. This is Lily Evans. A friend. Wait—if I begin to call her a friend I'll kill her—Well, I killed her anyway so there is no difference... But what if she only died _because_ I began to call her a friend—okay, this is getting stupid. I killed her because she was my mother, not a friend...'

"Why not?" Harry asked in his bored tone when he finally stopped thinking about confusing things. "What have I got to loose? Tell me ONE important thing!" Though he did not look at her, he knew she was gaping at him,

"Harry, maybe your life? There sure are people who love you! There is someone for sure! We all like you! We don't want you to die!!" Harry looked at her, his face was without expression,

"My life is not important to me. And there are no people who _love_ me! _And if there was one, I'd probably kill him or her_." He added silently "And in the end no one would care if I die." 'Only for the saviour.' He added in his thoughts. Lily stared at him—she was obviously near tears. Remus' eyes opened even further.

"Oh, I _would_ care!" But then Harry's broom shook even more violently "Please Harry, do something! Do it for me, PLEASE!!!" For a moment Harry hesitated, but then he felt the broom vibrating even harder and he got furious. He was not going to die while by falling off a broom! Especially not the one Sirius had given him! He shook his head and swung back onto the broom. It was still shaking and vibrating.

"Protego maximo!!" Harry shouted angrily and after a blue shield had built itself around him and his broom, it stopped vibrating and Harry flew down. He landed softly on the ground and Lily ran over and hugged him. He just stood there, stiff and _angry_.

"Harry? Are you okay?" She asked and he raised his eyebrows,

"I am always okay. Remember that..." And then he turned around and shot some curses into a bush. At last he hissed,

"Obliviate." And shot it at the bush. Whoever had attacked him, he had seen the person and he or she would not remember the day's events anymore. Harry put his wand back into his pocket and turned on the marauders (thank goodness without Ratboy) and Lily again. After a moment, Sirius had found his voice again,

"I'm sorry, Harry! I did not mean to say anything stupid, I just... We always hang around with Peter and... he's our friend! I just couldn't believe—"

"Yeah, I couldn't either. How could a friend have betrayed them? One of their best friends?! He would never—! That's what they all said. He would die for us and so would we... Oh, how well I remember them saying that...!" Harry said darkly, "But it doesn't matter. You shouldn't listen to me. I am an impertinent, useless, dangerous prat." Harry was just about to leave when James held him back by holding his left hand tightly,

"Why do you think so little of yourself?!"

"You don't want to know. You shouldn't listen to me." Harry did not turn around,

"Why not? You're a normal bo—"

"I AM NOT!!" He turned his head to look at them. His face was twisted with sadness and fury. He was frowning at them and shouted "I am a murderer! And do you want to listen to a _murderer_??" And as James's grip lightened, Harry freed himself and ran away with his broom in his hand. The group was silent for a long time. Remus was still a bit by the way by what he had heard,

"No..." James croaked,

"That's not true. He is lying. He has to be lying! Someone tell me he is lying!!" No one said it and Sirius's eyes widened in horror,

"His eyes... Did none of you look into his eyes?" Remus said and they answered,

"Well, he was angry..."

"No, I mean his EYES! Oh come on. He was telling the truth. Eyes are not lying, and I can see if they are." At the last sentence Lily's hand shot to her mouth,

"Noo..."

"Even if he did it, he probably didn't mean to!! Or he just thinks so or anything!!" And there was a long silence again. Then Remus pulled out the marauder's map,

"What are you doing?!!" Sirius croaked out,

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good! I am going to talk to him."

"I'll come with you!" Lily said at once but the others looked to the ground. Lily stared at them,

"Now that is what you are calling friendship??" She spat and then she and Remus went away towards the Whomping Willow where they ran through the tunnel towards the shrieking shack.

"Oh, I hope he's okay... Please let him be okay!!"

"I hope so too...!" And as they had reached the shrieking shack and looked inside, they saw Harry lying on a bed, head buried in his pillow. Every now and then they heard him mutter things like,

"Parents, Cedric... all dead because of ME... My fault... Deserve... Impertinent brat... Ron and Hermione... NEVER...!" Lily and Remus could understand most of what Harry was muttering about and then they entered silently. And to their shock Harry moaned,

"Leave me alone. I want to be alone. Would probably be for your own good." Lily and Remus sat down on the bed. "Why are you here anyway? I thought I said it clear enough—I am a murderer. You shouldn't go near me. I'm more dangerous than any other person on this whole planet, Voldemort included."

"You are talking nonsense, Harry." Lily said, trying not to flinch or gasp at hearing the name.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"How do you want to know?"

"I don't, but I would like to."

"If you think you need to; I managed to kill my parents when I was one year old—imagine that... Then I got on my relatives' nerves for more than eleven years. Then I killed Cedric... And in the end I even managed to kill my godfather. They all died through my stupidity. I didn't even know Sirius for more than two years..."

"Sirius?!"

"My godfather's name. My _dead_ godfather's name. He probably even thought that I didn't like him before he..." Lily put a hand on his back and tried to comfort him,

"Harry. You did not kill any of those persons—"Remus tried, but then Harry cut him up,

"Oh, I did not? What about my parents, hm?? Yeah, he was after ME, they hadn't got to die... They died for ME! He died to protect her and ME and she to protect ME. And by that she saved me. Wonderful, isn't it?? Yeah, I came away. And when I was more than five years at my school I managed to get myself into even more trouble. I took a fellow student WITH ME into danger. And—He... Died. Next to me. And Sirius—he liked me. But he probably thought I hated him... He was like a father to me!! And that is the reason why he died. I liked him—he had to die. It always goes like that. It will never change. Every person I am calling a _friend_ dies after some time."

"Harry we all loose people—"

"Have you got loving and caring relatives or at least people left??"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Yes..."  
  
"See. I just have got enough. I haven't got a problem with endangering myself, but endangering those people who I call my friends." He looked up. To Lily's surprise he was not crying but looked miserable and caring,

"Harry, you are a good person. And no murderer." She reached out her hand to help him up. "And one thing: Be more careful with your life. I never want to see you flying like that again." Harry frowned,

"That was nothing. That was normal training..." He took Lily's hand and got up,

"_Normal training_?! You nearly crashed into the ground, fell off your broom—well, you _did fall _off your broom...!!! You must have hit your head very hard...!"

"No, my head's okay. It was ordinary training."

"You _did_ hit your head..." Remus sighed,

"I did not!! I've been flying lousy, so I fell. My problem! I've got to practise more, and I won't fall so often." Remus stared at him,

"Lousy? You are calling that _lousy_??" They were walking through the tunnel again,

"Yeah, it was a complete mess. The dive was too slow and I got out of it too soon. And I fell twice while trying to stand—that's lousy."

"I do not want to know what your definition of _good _and _lousy_ is. It was amazing!!" But then the marauder's map flew out of Remus' pocket and towards the castle,

"They summoned it." Harry said flatly. They had reached the entrance hall when someone called,

"Oy, Evans!" Lily did not turn around but called,

"Go away, Harlem!" Harry turned around and saw a girl leaning against a wall. But she did not look at Harry,

"Oh, hanging around with boys again, aren't you?"

"Oh no—Really? I didn't notice, Harlem." Harry stepped out of the shadows to see the girl clearly. She was blonde, not taller than he was and smirked at Lily. But then she saw Harry and for a moment went silent. Then she caught herself and said,

"And who's that?" She asked Lily, nodding at Harry, who got angry. Remus noticed that,

"Hey, calm down, she wants to get Lily angry. She's Catharine Harlem, Slytherin and after James. We never understood it."

"I don't really like it when people speak about me like I am not there, you know, Remus."

"Harlem, I think you should ask him yourself, hm? He can speak, you know. And if you haven't noticed, Dumbledore introduced him..." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and she asked,

"Would you tell me what your name is?" Harry smirked and said,

"Harry Daniels, Ravenclaw." He simply said.

"Catharine Harlem, Slytherin." 'My, my, he does not look too bad...' she thought.

"Pleasure." 'First thing: She is not nice to Lily, second thing: she is too nice to me. Not a good sign. But she probably just wants to have her fun.' He thought.

"Mine."

"Oy, Harlem. Go away, we want to go inside." Lily said in a bored tone,

"Do what you want, Evans..." And as they were just about to enter, James and Sirius ran towards them,

"HARRY!!" They called at the same time. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"You know, I _do_ remember my name. I did not hit my head while flying...! And if you would get to your point...!?"

"We're—SORRY!" They panted slightly,

"And you've been running to tell me that?! Who's here the one who hit his head?! Me or you Jamsie? Or Sirius?"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME: HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU—"

"A billion times, Jamsie, a billion times."

"Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie, Do not call me Jamsie...!!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!" Remus shouted. 'Wow... James next to Harry. Two absolutely gorgeous boys...' Harlem thought, watching the scene with interest.

"But Remmie... It's so _funny_!"

"Do you want to be buried or cremated?" James asked Harry,

"Oh, I think cremation is barbaric... Come on, let's go inside, JAMSIE...!"

"AAARGH!!!!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"You're nutters, Sirius!"

"OKAY, I accept it! BUT I AM PROUD OF BEING NUTTERS!!!"

"Now what was that supposed to mean?" James asked Harry silently and then they began to laugh.

"I haven't got a clue, but I think it's funny." He grinned.

"Why do I think that that's not a compliment?"

"Because it isn't, Padfoot." Sirius stuck out his tongue at Harry and he did the same back at Sirius. They walked inside the castle, not noticing Catharine looking at them. Harry and Sirius went into an empty classroom and started to plan their prank. Later Harry wanted to go back to the others and so Harry went out of the classroom. When he had reached the lake he sat down next to Remus. James and Lily were sitting there too.

"Well, it's not as if I am interested, really, but where's _Peter_? Oh wait—Hospital wing?" They nodded.

"Broke his nose... But now come on, Claw! What are you and Padfoot up to?" James asked suspiciously,

"Nothing, Jamie, nothing. You'll see soon enough!" James glared at Harry and then said,

"Hey, I've got some sweets...! Here, you take one first, Remmie." Remus looked through the sweets and Harry looked over his shoulder,

"Blood-flavored lollipops?" Remus asked. Harry snorted in disgust.

"I may be a werewolf, but I am not a vampire, Prongs..." Remus said, holding them out at arm's length.

"Wait, they're not strawberry?" James said, going very white. "Excuse me... I think I have to... wash my mouth out..."

They all laughed as James ran some feet away where he gurgled some water from the lake. "THANKS!" Remus yelled after him. "Strawberry... that's a laugh..."

"LOSER!" Harry yelled.

"SHUT UP!" James shouted. When he came back, James said, "Never, NEVER do that again..."

"Why not?! Would be fun... And anyway: WE didn't even do anything. You bought them!"

"Well, if you had told me that earlier I wouldn't have!"

"Oh, I know you, Prongs... You would probably bite Harry's head off, which would result in Christine biting YOUR head off, which would make Lily bite Christine's head off, which would make Sirius bite Lily's head off... well, I think you get the picture. In the end, everyone could join the Headless Hunt."

"Good point." Harry stated.

"Do you just believe a word I said?" Remus asked,

"Er... sort of."

"How can you sort of understand it?"

"I don't know. I just... do."

"Okay... do you forgive us? Because if you don't, I might have to bite your head off, and then our friends would bite my head off, and then others would have to bite our friends' heads off, which would cause Dumbledore to expel all of them, which would cause James's _parents_ to..."

"We get it, Remus."

"Good. I'm running out of people to behead."

"I'll forgive you, but just because Remus is getting on my nerves."

"Just sitting around is boring..."

"Hey, maybe you can stay at my house over the summer?!" James said happily. He obviously had not listened to Harry at all.

"Oh. I don't know. Don't your parents want to have holidays?? They probably don't want me there the whole time...!"

"No! They like it! They are happy when I have friends at home!"

"But the whole summer...?"  
  
"C'mon. I'll ask."

"Okay."

"Then let's go!!!"

And they walked into the castle and up to the owlery. James quickly went into Gryffindor tower to get some parchment and a quill and then he wrote a letter to his parents. After he had sent the owl away, they walked down again. Sirius had joined them now. To Harry's dislike not only him, but also Ratboy.

"I'm bored!!" James said, yawning.

"Yes. We have to do something."  
  
"But what??"

"No idea."

"Hey, let's fly a bit!" Harry suggested.

"Yeah!"

So they fetched their broomsticks and went to the Quidditch pitch.

"So... Where did Remus and Peter get their brooms from?!"

"They borrowed them from friends."

"Okay. Nobody else there?"

"Nope."

"Up we go!"

They pushed up and flew high into the air. Then Harry remembered something. He quickly cast a spell onto his broom to make it much slower. There could not possibly be such a fast broom on any market yet. The broom was really slow now, but it was still faster than the others.

"Harry, I have to admit, you're an excellent flyer! I've ever seen someone fly that fast and precise..." James said as they went to get the balls.

"Well, thanks! You're not bad either! You're seeker for Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"Yeah... Are you going to try out for the team?"

"I dunno, if they're searching for a seeker I will..."

"Cool! What's that brooms' name anyway?"

"Oh, it's called the Firebolt. Latest model in America..." They put the large box onto the pitch and opened it. They only let out one bludger, as they were only six people. Harry and James were Seekers, Remus and Sirius Beaters and Lily and Peter Chasers. As the game began, Harry and James flew high into the air and looked around,

"We should use this as practise..." Harry suggested and James nodded. Only a moment later Harry began to dash towards the ground. James was right behind him. They came nearer and nearer towards the ground. Only some feet above the ground, Harry pulled up. James had already done that a moment earlier,

"Wow..." James said. "Did you really see it?!"

"No, that was a Wronski Faint." Harry smirked.

"A WRONSKI FAINT?! I NEVER saw anyone do that!"

"Well, now you did..." They were flying upwards again when Harry saw a golden shimmer at Lily's right foot. He dashed there and James went after him again. The snitch went down now and Harry did the same. But as Harry was already near the golden ball, it went out of the dive again and flew straight ahead again. And his was what Harry had been waiting for. His only problem was, that they were still fifteen feet in the air. But he did not care. He slowly stood up and tried to hold balance while reaching out with his right hand. And then he had it in his hand. He had caught the snitch. He jumped and landed on his broom again. Harry looked back at James, who was gaping at him and then Harry grinned,

"I won!" He shouted and they all landed next to him,

"Claw, that-that was SPECTACULAR!!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah well, I'm a miracle..."

"We'll have to get the bludger..." Sirius sighed and he and Remus pushed themselves up again and raced after the bludger. Ten minutes later, Harry had enough. Neither Sirius nor Remus had managed to get the bloody bludger. He flew high into the air and then waited. He knew that bludgers loved to get him. Sure enough, the bludger was heading straight towards him a minute later. And Harry caught it easily. Then he flew down again and put the bludger back into the box. Remus and Sirius were crossing their arm over their chest,

"How did you do that, Claw??" Sirius asked,

"Bludgers just _love _me. They feel attracted to me..." They all laughed. And then Lily's eyes wandered towards a figure standing near the pitch.

"Not _again_! Is she never going to give up? What do you want this time, Harlem?" They went nearer and she smirked,

"Just watching... Or is that not permitted, Evans?" The girls glared at each other,

"Come on, Harry, let's go back to the castle... We've still got something to do... You know, the _homework_ stuff..." Harry smirked,

"Naturally, Sirius. The _homework stuff_ has to be done. See you guys. And don't bite each other's heads off... You might miss something." And Harry and Sirius went away, laughing. Christine was staring after them—no, after HARRY! Lily noticed that,

"Hey, Harlem. Got a new victim? Give it up. He does not think any better of you than James." Christine continued to glare at Lily again,

"Well, at least I'm not the only one." She said,

"What are you talking about?"

"Where've you been, Evans? Most of the school is after him! But you're probably too... busy, aren't you?" She smirked as they all exchanged looks of interest. None of them had noticed the girls looking at Harry dreamily and following him.

"Well, Sirius... We should start our PP prank... I'll somehow get the potion into the Slytherins' glasses while you distract them, alright? Let's go, it's time for lunch. The code words are History lessons are interesting. No one will ever say that out of free will. And at dinner tonight we'll let the show begin." They exchanged mischievous grins and then went into the great hall for dinner. Harry was carrying five bottles of the potion in his pocket. At the entrance of the great hall Harry pulled James's invisibility cloak over himself and went inside. It was a very easy task. Sirius was making some funny loud noises while Harry put some of the potion into the Slytherins' glasses. When he had put the potion into every seventh and sixth year's glass, he went out of the hall again, pulled the cloak off and stuffed into his bag. Then he went inside, gave Sirius a quick grin and sat down at his house table. And to Harry's surprise, at least three girls greeted him over lunch. He only talked to one of them though,

"Hello Harry!" it was Kati, a seventh year Ravenclaw,

"Hey Kati! How are you?" He smiled and she said,

"I'm okay... er... thanks..." she seemed a bit nervous "And what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Er... is someone sitting there?" She pointed at the seat next to Harry,

"No, you can sit down..." She sat down and said,

"Have you already done that Charms essay?" Harry smirked inwardly. She seemed REALLY nervous,

"Yeah, did you?" She shook her head,

"No, it's the only one I didn't do yet... You're really good in school. I believe you already finished EVERY homework we got?" She seemed to get used to the situation and a little less nervous,

"Yeah, well, if you're hanging around Sirius too much, you are so desperate that you do every thing to get away from him again..." She giggled.

"He's a bit..."

"Idiotic?"

"HARRY I HEARD THAT!!" Sirius called from the Gryffindor table,

"GOOD! MIGHT DO YOU SOME GOOD...!" She laughed and Sirius stuck out his tongue. Harry smirked back and turned on Kati again,

"He's really a bit crazy..." she giggled,

"You're getting used to it. He probably some day hit his head somewhere..." He shook his head and she giggled again "Well, I've got to go..."

"Oh, okay... Maybe you could help me with that stupid essay later?" She blushed a little and Harry raised his eyebrows but then smiled,

"Yeah, sure. See you." And Harry went out of the hall where the marauders were already waiting,

"Flirting, Harry?" Sirius smirked,

"Being an idiot again, Sirius? I am not flirting. It's not like that. She's probably after James too..." He grinned at James,

"Oh, if you knew... The school's girls are not only after me anymore... You're the new victim, Harry." James smirked and Harry snorted,

"And what are you dreaming about at night?"

"No, honestly! I'm sure about it! Even Harlem says that!" Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Come on, as if you believed her anything...! And if you don't shut up about that rubbish, I'll hex you into the next week."

"Well, I am going to the library now." Remus said,

"I'll come with you." And so Remus and Harry went towards the library together.

"You're stupid, Harry. You've already finished all your homework!"

"At least I'm not stupid all the time, like someone can mention." He smirked at Remus,

"Harry, it's not nice to talk about Sirius behind his back." Harry snorted,

"Yeah, I know... Well, I was going to read the school books now. Only getting sure I know what's coming..."

"Really, it's Sunday. You did not _have to_ do the homework yet. And you do even more than you have to?? Reading through the schoolbooks. That's idiotic..."

"Oh well... At least I'm trying! If I look at Sirius then..."

"He could do it, but he's not too eager..." They sat down at a table. Remus got out his quill and ink, and Harry his school books,

"I know, I know..." And Harry began with the Charms book. And he read through it, searching for charms he didn't know. He found only five. He did not need to try them. And so it went the whole afternoon until Remus said,

"Finally finished. And it's time for dinner anyway..." Harry sprang up,

"Dinner?" That was the only word he had heard.

"Yeah, dinner. You eat it at dinner-time..."

"Is it already so late? I HAVE to search for Sirius!"

"Have you gone mad?" Harry shook his head, put all his books into his bag and ran out of the library,

"Accio, marauder's map!" He panted. The map came flying towards him and he said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Then he searched for Sirius and found him in the entrance hall. Luckily, Harry had just arrived at the same place,

"SIRIUS!!!" He shouted and then grabbed Sirius by the arm "...Need... Finish... Wall prank... ASAP!! Kitchen, house elves!!" Somehow Sirius had understood that sentence and they started running towards the kitchens,

"That's brilliant! A house elf says the code words!!" Harry nodded and as they entered the kitchen they were surrounded by small elves,

"What can Ely do for you, sirs??" A little elf squealed,

"Okay, would you please go into the great hall in ten minutes and then shout loudly the words 'history lessons are interesting'? No more and no less?" She hesitated and the said,

"Naturally, Ely will do that for sirs!" Harry and Sirius smirked and thanked the house elf. Then they went into the great hall where they sat down on their tables. Nine minutes later the hall was full; Ely appeared in the middle of the great hall and quickly shouted,

"History lessons are interesting!" And then disappeared again. Some people laughed and Harry and Sirius stared at the Slytherin table. Nothing happened. Harry nodded to Sirius. Harry and Sirius gave each other silent high-fives. Then some Slytherins got up and as they were about to exit they really ran into a wall. It was pure amusement. No Slytherin found the way out of the wall without having to search on every bit of the wall for the door. The hall erupted with laughter. Sirius and Harry grinned at each other and the other marauders were lying on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. On Harry's right side sat as ever Robert and on his left to his surprise Kati. Slowly, very slowly Harry began to believe what James had said, because in front of him sat two other girls from seventh year. Harry knew they were sometimes looking at him and then began giggling. The only one who _dared_ to talk to him was Kati,

"Do you know who did that?" She asked. And there was that nervousness again. She seemed really timid.

"Er... Well... Yeah..." Harry laughed,

"Who?! Oh let me guess, Sirius...!" Harry saw Sirius glare at him,

"Not _only _Sirius. Sirius and me..."

"You?!"

"Me." She laughed,

"I wouldn't have thought you'd do that..."

"I hung around Sirius for too long... But it wasn't that bad..."

"It was absolutely brilliant!" The other girls glared secretly at Kati. They did not seem to want her to talk to him. But dinner was over soon and the marauders and Lily came running towards Harry,

"That was so... Bloody brilliant, Harry!! You make a perfect prankster, honestly! I think that was the best one ever...!" James grinned at him and Harry smirked back,

"Well, well, James... You aren't the king of the pranks anymore? Poor lad. That proves that you're an idiot."

"HA!! It's not me this time!!" Sirius celebrated,

"You're even more stupid, Padfoot." Harry stated,

"I am NOT!!"

"That's what they all say, Padfoot, that's what they all say..." Harry smirked. "Well, Jamsie, if you need—"

"HOW many TIMES, Harry?? How many times??" James asked in frustration,

"A million times, Jamsie, a million times..." Harry said, shaking his head,

"Do not call me Jamsie, do not call me Jamsie, do not cal me Jamsie—!"

"Shut up, Jamsie!!" Remus yelled,

"Aaaargh!! Do you want to be buried or cremated, Harry?"

"You should know by now that I hate cremations!! Come on, let's go."

"Okay!" They laughed and then said goodbye to Harry, who went to the Ravenclaw common room. There he sat down in a comfy chair by the fire and continued to read. There was just one book left and that was divination. And then Kati sat down next to him,

"Hi Harry."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks... What are you reading?"

"I'm reading through the school books. The defence book is good for nothing, really. Never seen such a boring book..."

"You're doing WHAT?"

"I'm just reading through the books."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. I looked through them... I knew most of the spells."

"That's crazy!!"

"I know. But I had to know what you are studying at the moment!"

"I would go to a teacher and change into seventh year..."

"I'm not that good."

"Ha! You read through the books! I would just try."

"Maybe."

"Could you... um... help me... with my..."

"Naturally..." And Harry helped Kati, a SEVENTH YEAR, with her homework. He was quite puzzled why she had asked a SIXTH YEAR to help her, but he did anyway.

The next morning, Harry was the first one awake. He took a shower and dressed. Now John was awake too, and they walked to the great hall together.

Harry saw Remus, Sirius and James sitting at the Gryffindor table. He said hello and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. After half an hour, the hall was filled, and then the owls came. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and after a minute, he walked over to them.

"Like I told you: My parents would love to have you at our house." James said, smiling broadly.

"GREAT!"

"Yesterday, Kati, a seventh year, said, I should think about skipping a year... I read through every sixth grade book, and they are much too easy..."

"Yes! You would be in our year!!"

"Exactly... So I will try. And about the summer holidays: I would LOVE to come! And I promise that nothing in the world will stop me."

"Great!!"

And then, Harry went to the staff table and told Dumbledore his plans.

"I think this is possible. I'll test you, and then look if you really should be in year seven."

"Thank you. When is the test?"

"Today after classes. In my office, okay?"

"Alright."

And Harry went out of the hall with John and Robbie.

"So you'll try to get into year seven?"

"Yeah. After classes Dumbledore's going to test me."

"That's a good decision!"

"And if you ever need any help... I can help you!" Harry offered.

"Good. I'm a complete looser in DADA."

"And I have many problems in Herbology..."

"That's ok."

And they made their way into the dungeons to their potions class.

In potions, Harry was the best of all. Even the Slytherins were not as good as Harry. He won ten points for Ravenclaw.

After lessons, in which he had earned twenty points for Ravenclaw, Harry made his way to the stone gargoyle.

"Oh shit. Not this again." He tried out every sweet he knew, until he came to Muggle sweets, "Mars, Snickers, Milky Way, Oh come on!! Hang on, Giotto? Honestly..." The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry went upstairs.

"Ah, Mr Daniels!" Harry sat down on a chair in front of Dumbledore. "Now let's begin. Take out your wand and..." Dumbledore asked him to do the easiest things and the questions were nothing.

"Now the hardest about this test:

Produce a patronus..."

"The. Hardest? Okay... Expecto patronum!" And out of the tip of his wand came the silvery stag. This time it was not as bright as it had been the last times.

"This is amazing. I never saw a student do this that properly. I think we should get you the books for seventh year..."

"Fine. How am I going to get them?"

"I'll get them for you..." Harry gave Dumbledore the money for his books. "Okay. They will lie on your bed in half an hour. I think you'll continue to use the sixth year dormitory?"  
  
"Yes."

"Very good. Have a nice day."

"You too!" Harry went out again and after he had run there, searched in the grounds for his friends.

"Hi Sirius..."Sirius was torturing Snape again. He waved his wand and Snape landed softly on the ground.  
  
"We were here first!" Sirius protested.

"Oh... How... interesting? Come on, search for another victim. You're cruel..."

"Cruel? I'm not cruel—"

"Then please define me what you are and why you are like that. Stop it, it's not that hard. Just keep your wand in your pocket and your mouth shut."

"Okay, okay... Your father must have been a very good man... He probably was a hero or something like that—"Harry snorted 'That's not dad, that's me...'

"Now tell us what happened in Dumbledore's office??"

"I'm in seventh year. I answered every question and did every spell right."

"Cool! So you will attend classes with us! C'mon we have to celebrate! Butterbeer and sweets for everyone!!" And they walked off towards the castle.

"You okay?" Harry whispered to Severus.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you." He whispered back.

When Harry reached his dorm late that afternoon he found his new books lying on his pillow.

"Good. I'll begin to read now."

An hour later, Toby came in, and smiled at Harry. "Did it?"

"Yeah."

"This is crazy. How many books have you read?" Harry hid two books under his pillow.

"One. And I just began with this." He was already in the middle of the book. He knew most of the spells from his books, so he only had to read a few pages.

"Okay. I just wanted to get my essay. Bye."

"'Til later." And when Toby was gone, Harry continued to read. Two hours nobody came in, and then Harry was done reading.

"Finally." He said, and then he changed, put away his books and fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast he asked one of the seventh years for the timetable.

"So you are the boy who skipped sixth year?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Have you got a broom? Are you going to join the house team?"

"Yeah, I've brought mine with me from America. I'll try to get onto the team. I heard the seeker's place is free? Someone said you didn't find anyone!?"

"Yes. Are you good as seeker?"

"I played as seeker at my school as well..."

"Perfect! Since when are you playing?"

"Since my first year."

"What? The pupils at your school are allowed to play Quidditch from first year on?"

"You have to be good then!!"

"Do you know the captain?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. I am the captain... Keil Thomas."

"OH! Can I—"'Dean's father...?'

"Do you have time this evening?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. We'll meet in our common room at four o'clock, alright?"

"Yes!"

Happy, Harry had breakfast, and went to class with Keil. Harry was one of the best students again. He could answer every question. He earned five points in every class, and with the points of other Ravenclaws, Ravenclaw had earned a lot of points at one day.

After classes, he put away his books and went to lunch. After that, he met Keil in the common room and they walked to the Quidditch pitch together. On the pitch stood the other players.

"Hi, Harry." Toby said.

"Hey. You are on the team?"

"Yeah. I think I forgot to tell you..."

"It's okay."

"Hello everybody. This is Harry Daniels. He's in seventh year now and might become our seeker." He introduced Harry to the other players. The girls giggled as they shook hands. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Let's begin now!" Keil opened the box, and let out all the balls. The snitch flew away. Harry led it hide before he flew after it.

'This broom is much too slow! I should fasten it a bit...' He thought and lessened the spell just a little bit. Then the snitch dived, and Harry went after it. Just a foot above the ground, he broke out of the dive, holding the snitch. He looked at the others and noticed, that they were staring.

"What? What happened?"

"That—that was—phenomenal!!"

"Thanks... Am I on the team??"

"What do you think? You are the best player I've ever seen!!"

"So I'm in?"

"OF COURSE!"

"GREAT! When is the first match?"

"Next week! And if you are flying like that, we don't have to practise anymore! Your broom is amazingly fast! What's its name?!"

"It's called a 'Firbolt'..."

The rest of the training was as good as the beginning. Harry's only problem were the girls' stares towards him. And after an hour of training, they went back inside the castle. Harry put away his broom and searched for his friends in the great hall. They were at dinner. Harry ate a bit and when his friends got up, he quickly ate his food up and ran after them.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hi."

"Where have you been the whole day?"

"Quidditch pitch."

"So you're on the team?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. The first match is Ravenclaw against Gryffindor!!"

"Really? Cool. What are you going to do now?"

"We? Oh. We wanted to trick Filch today. We will crash something and he'll search for us. You know, he hates Peeves, the Poltergeist. And he always wants him gone. And he gets furious if he hears something crash. Want to help us?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Good. The marauders are complete. Let's go!"

It was great. Filch was furious about not catching Peeves. But after a while, they got bored and went out to the lake. Remus wanted to talk with Harry alone.

"Let's go there."

"Okay." 'I am dreading it...'

"Harry, there is something about you. Come on, tell me what it is..."

"Remus. I can't. I don't know what happens then." Harry saw no reason to talk around the topic. Remus would see it.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't. If I tell you it will change. No. Just don't listen to me. I can't tell you. But I don't want that it happens. If I tell this wouldn't happen—"

"What the hell—this can't be. You are from the fu—"

"Hey Remmie! What are you doing??"

"No. It's not true, I—It's just not true, okay?"

"No it's not okay. You can tell me. If it isn't that what I wanted to say, you can tell me." Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Hey James. What are you doing?" Harry called, and when he walked past Remus, he whispered "Sorry."

"You are from the—"

"Don't say anything, okay?"

"So it is true?"

No answer.

"Hey Remus come over. We have to hex Jamsie!!" Harry called.

"HOW MANY TIIIIMEEES????!!"

"A million times, Jamsie, a million times..."

"Do not call me Jamsie, do not—"

"SHUT UP, I AM COMING!!" So Remus ran over and helped hexing James while giving Harry weird looks.


	11. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter eleven – Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw 

**_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office, 1996_**

"In one day, six deaths. I can't believe this. We have to fight. Right now. We just have to find out, where Voldemort's hiding." Dumbledore said to Fudge.

"Yes. But this isn't as easy as it soundsâ And to fight him isn't as easy as it sounds, either."

"We can't kill him, but we have to stop him for some time"

"I don't what to do"

And exactly like this they talked for two hours.

Hermione and Ron couldn't concentrate in lessons and other people in school, except from some Slytherins, were worried. About their lives, their family's lives and Harry's life.

"Mione?" Ron asked at dinner.

"Yes?"

"What do you think? Is he okay?"

"For the seventh time today: I don't know. But I think he is okay."

"Why is it always him? He had to suffer, to fight and to be strong."

"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know."

_**Hogwarts, 1973**_

A week later, the match Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw came. Harry changed and when he walked onto the pitch, he smiled at James and Sirius in their uniforms. Madam Hooch blew her whisle, and the players shot into the air. Harry and James flew higher than the others.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"I love this."

"Without the broom, I would be faster"

"Ha! Try out!"

"I don't want that EVERYBODY knows"

"What a pity. I would love to see those faces"  
  
"Mhm." And then Harry saw it—A golden shimmer at the Gryffindor's left goal. Harry looked at James, who searched in the opposite direction and then he dashed towards the shimmer. After a moment, James came after him and at the goals, Harry dived after the snitch. James was next to him and the snitch flew as fast as it could towards the ground.

And two foot above the ground, James and Harry broke out of the dive after the snitch. It flew high in the air and was gone again.

"Shit."

"You're good."

"You too."

"Did you notice? At least half of the seventh and sixth year girls are staring at you" James smirked,

"Did you notice? At least every Slytherin is glaring at _you_, Jamsie"

"How many times, Harry, how many times?!!"

"A million times, Jamsie, a million timesâ!"

"Do not call me Jamsie, do not call me Jamsie—"

"Hey up there, will you shut up and search for that damned snitch??" Someone called and Harry and James began to laugh. And suddenly a bludger dashed in their direction. James and Harry flew higher in the air and began to search again. Harry looked down to see the score. 30:20 for Gryffindor. Harry looked up again, but it was too late:

A bludger hit him in the stomach and he fell off his broom. He fell and fell but then he realized what happened and five foot above the ground he transformed and flew high into the air to his broom where he transformed back again.

"Shit." James grinned mischievously.

"I think now everybody knowsâ Haha. You should have seen their faces when you fell"

"I saw; Horrified. And when I transformed, most of them looked shoked. I will revenge myself, Sirius, you bloody idiot!!!" he shouted.

"Hey, that's my job!! And I am NOT an idiot!!"

"I thought you accepted it! You said it yourself: You are an idiot!" Sirius stuck out his tounge. And then Harry saw it again. While James laughed, Harry dashed towards Sirius, who looked terrified.

"What are you doing??" He shouted and then he evaded Harry. But Harry held out his hand and two seconds later he held the snitch in it.

"And Harry Daniels catches the snitch! 150 points to Ravenclaw!!"

"Finally." Harry said, holing up his hand to show them the snitch.

"Good work."

"You shocked me!!"

"I told you that I would revenge myself!!"

"Harry, you're a wonder!" Keil shouted over several heads.

"I know, I am a wonderâ Thanks."

"C'mon. Let's change. And then party in the common room."

"PARTY!!!" Some people shouted.

"Yeah. Let's go." They worked themselfes through the crowd and went into the changing room.

"With you we can win the house cup!!"

"Hey! That's not only my work!!"

"Anyway, what happened up there. I just noticed that you fell."

"Oh. I was hit by a bludgerâ and while I fell I was a bit confused, so I didn't notice that I was falling. And when I did, I hadn't much time. I just transformed"

"So you are—"

"An animagus, yes. I learned a while ago. Better be safe than sorry"

"Cool. I wouldn't dare to try. If I think of all the risksâ!"

"Let's go."

They went to their common room and opened the portrait. But they backed away when they heard all the loud and happy people. They got carried in by some Ravenclaws and celebrated some time until the sweets were eaten up. Harry could have brought more out of the kitchen, but he really wanted to get some sleep.

"Good night!"

"Hey Harry. I forgot to ask what happened when you fell off your broom??"

"Ooh. You're theâ 29th person who askes. I was hit by a bludger and when I noticed that I was falling, I just transformed, because I had no need to dieâ I learned to be an animagus some time ago. Better be safe than sorry." Harry replayed. He had told this every time somebody had asked.

"Cool."

"Who is the next match against??"

"Okay. Erâ Next is Hufflepuff VS Slytherin. Then Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw VS Slytherin, Gtryffindor VS Slytherin and at last Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff. I think Slytherin will be the hardest, won't it?"

"Yeah."

"Okâ Good night."

"Night."


	12. Knowing, Hating, Quidditch Arguing

Usual Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Reviews:

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:** Thanks. I am in such a hurry!! I´m trying to write through the nights, but my parents are coming everytime…

Chapter twelve – Knowing, Hating, Quidditch Matches and the Broken Rib 

The next day Harry met Severus before classes.

"Hey Harry! Can I talk to you… alone?"

"Oh… Ok"

"Let's go out."

"Okay..." They went outside and Severus turned on him.

"Tell me the truth."

"What?!"

"Who are you?"

"Harry Daniels! Why are you asking??"

"That´s a lie."

"No it´s not Severus. Why do you think that I´m lying??"

"You are a bit too mysterious. Do you remember me saying, that I want to be potions master later on if I cannot be the DADA teacher?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let´s try this: I´ll make a verita serum, and ask you out?!"

"No!!! You can´t."

"Why? What would be your answer on this:

Who are you and where are you from?"

"My answer would be:

My name is Harry Daniels and I´m from America."

"Ok. To wich school did you go before?"

"Er… er…" ´Think of a name…

"Yes? You don´t remember your old schools name??"

"Err… That´s not fair."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me!"  
  
"NOO!"

"Who are you?"

"Harry Po—Hey, that´s not fair!!"  
  
"Po--? So you lied after all!"

"Oh shit! Can´t you just forget it??"

"No."

"Please… I have to get to class."

"We have potions toghether."

"For god's sake, drop it! If you want to stay my friend, just stop asking anything like that. You won't get an answer anyway."

"We'll see…" They walked back into the castle and down to the dungeons.

After classes, Harry tried to go to lunch without meeting Remus and Severus.

"Hey Harry!" A voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hello Keil!" ´Phew

"How are you?"

"Good, thanks."

"Next week is the match Hufflepuff VS Slytherin!! We have to look how they are playing!!"

"Yeah…" And so it went on. After lunch Harry was too busy with thinking about tales and how to hide the truth, that he didn´t notice a person walking behind him.

"Hello Harry." A soft voice said. Slowly, Harry turned to look straight into Remus´s eyes.

"Hey Moony!"

"C´mon. Let´s go out."

"Can´t you just forget it??" He said, walking out into the grounds.

"No. And if you don´t tell me, I´ll mix some verita serum in your tea…"

"You´re not the only one who would like to do that."

"Who else?"

"Severus."

"Snape??"

"Please Remus. Don´t ask."

"I can´t just forget it. You are not telling the truth to me! I can´t give up!!"

"I have to go now. I want to look for some books in the library. I´m sorry but I just can´t." he whispered.

The next day, Harry met Remus in the grounds. He tried to go away, but Remus saw him first.

"Hey, Harry. Come over. I´ve got butterbeer!!"

"Alright. Did you—"

"Yeah. I wanted to have a drink…"

"Cool. Can I have one?"

"Hm, alright."

"Thanks." He took the bottle and sat down. Then he took a gulp of it. But then his eyes closed and Remus smiled.

"Finally. Tell me who you are."

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said tonelessly.

"Potter… um… _who_ are your parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

"Ohmygod. And where are you from?"

"England. Little Whinging."

"To wich school did you go before?"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"When is your birthday?"

"The 21st of July 1985."

"WHAT? That´s impossible. How come that you are here _now_??"

"I got transported into this time by Voldemort."

"What happened?"

"I was in Hogsmeade, alone, because I wanted to have some time to think. Then I went to the place, where I often met Sirius before he died. And then Voldemort came around a corner, and wanted to kill me again. And then I said something, and a yellow light came out of my wand. The spells hit, and I got transported here."

"Sirius—dies in the future? Tell me everything about your life."

"When I was one year old, Voldemort wanted to kill me and came to our house. We were in hiding at the time. First, Sirius was the secret keeper, but he persuated my dad, to use Peter Petigrew as secret keeper. But he was a betrayer, and told Voldemort, where we hid.

Voldemort only wanted to kill me, because of the prediction. And when he came, my parents sacrified themselfes for me… And when he turned to kill me, the spell was reflected. Voldemort came away, but everybody thought he was dead. But also they thought, Sirius had been the betrayer… He was put in prizon, and Dumbledore send me to the Dursleys… Then I came to school, and saved the philosopher´s stone before Voldemort could get it. He had sneaked in the Defense teacher´s head. Second year I found the Chamber of Secrets and fought against Tom Riddle´s memory of himself, and rescued Ginny Weasley. In third year, Sirius broke out and I came to know that he was innocent and my godfather. We found Petigrew, but he escaped and Sirius had to hide. In fourth year, the Tri-Wizard-Tournament came, and I got sorted, because the new Defence Teacher was a follower of Voldemort, and helped me to get the cup toghether with another champion, but it was a portkey to a cemetery. Only because I wanted to win it with Cedric toghether, he had to die. I managed to bring Voldemort back with my blood. And once again, I escaped, because Voldemort and I have the same wands and they were connected. And in fifth year, Fudge didn't believe that Voldemort was back. I had some strangely dreams about the ministry, and then Voldemort tricked me. I wanted to save Sirius, because I had a dream, that Voldemort was killing him. A big fight broke out, and Sirius died. And then in this year, in Hogsmeade Voldemort brought me here." And before Remus could ask any more question, Harry opened his eyes. He looked confused at Remus.

"W—What happened?"

"N—Nothing. You just—dozed off for a—"

"You tricked me."Harry said disbelievingly. "You tricked me with verita serum and asked me. I didn´t think you would do something like that. I thought you were wiser. I trusted you. You will change it. I know it. You´ll change the future. If you do _anything_, I´ll exist twice. Once here and once in the future. In the future you are the only one with Dumbledore whom I trusted. But now I see that I can´t." Harry got up, and after he had shot an anry look at Remus he went away. Remus just sat there. He was too shocked to say anything.

"Oh no. Why didn´t I just let go?!"

"Hi Remie!! Hey, what are you doing and why did Harry look at you like that??" James called, coming into view. He was walking with Peter, Sirius and Lily.

"James… I just said something… Nothing important."

"Why are you staring at us like that?"

"No—Nothing. I-I have to go." And he went away not listening to Sirius and James. Remus searched for Harry everywhere, but he didn´t find him. Two hours later, he had an idea and ran up many stairs to the astronomy tower. When he opened the door, he found Harry sitting there, looking down at the students.

"What are _you _doing here? I don´t want to see you anymore. Told everybody?" Harry said, not looking at Remus.

"I wanted to talk to you. And I didn´t tell anyone—"

"What did you think? Oh, Harry surely wants to tell me, but he just fears to??" Harry said in a cold voice.

"No. I just—"

"Oh yeeees! Great Remus has to know! Great Remus doesn´t care what should happen… I mean, it´s just _me_! You know, I did more in my life you could ever think of… I faced Voldemort many times. Everytime I had to survive, to fight, to be strong and if I´ll ever come back, I have to kill him. Isn´t it great to be the _hero_? The _one_? The only one who´s able to fight Voldemort? Oh yes. I love it. From my third year of life, my uncle beat me. I had to suffer, to fight and everything, you know… BUT WHO WOULD CARE?? AND FINALLY, IN MY **6TH **YEAR AT HOGWARTS, THEY RESCUED ME FROM VERNON! AND LIKE EVER, SOMETHING HAD TO HAPPEN TO THE GREAT HARRY POTTER!!           THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED!!! WOULDN´T IT BE BETTER TO CALL ME                       THE-BOY-WHO-BROUGHT-HIM-BACK????"

"Harry, I—"

"No. I won´t listen, and you won´t do NOTHING!" Harry cried now, but he still didn´t turn on Remus.

"I won´t. I don´t want that anything—"

"Let me. Just go away and have fun with your friends. Delete me from the marauder´s map. NOBODY has to know me."

"If I delete you from the map, they´ll ask why…"

"Ok. Don´t do that, but just… just don´t talk to me again, ok? In third year in my time you were teacher, and something like my best friend, you know? I had a _friend_. And I´m not sure, if I can ever trust you again. You gave me butterbeer once, too." He finally turned to look at  Remus. To his surprise there were no tears, but total disbelief and disappointment and hurt on hi face.

"Harry, please. Forgive me… You can let me forget it!"

"That doesn´t change _you_. I could do so much… But I won´t. Let me some time. I just noticed that one of my best friends isn´t what I thought he is."

"Harry, I—" But Harry had already jumped off the tower. "I´m so sorry…" Remus said.

For some moments, Harry bethought, if he shoudn´t just die, but then again, he didn't feel like dying yet and he still had things to do in life. He transformed, and flew a bit over the grounds, until he saw Severus. He transformed back and went over to him.

"Hi, Sev."

"Hi Harry!! Hey, What happened?"

"No, it´s nothing. I just came to know, that a friend of mine is not the one I knew."

"Oh. Who?"

"Please don´t ask any questions, ok?"

"Alright. But if you ever want to talk, I´ll be there. I don´t care for that secret anymore."

"Thank you, Severus. You know, you´re just like a best friend to me…"

"Haha. You too, Harry. Somehow I feel related to you…"

Harry sat down and they slipped off their shoes and socks, to put their feet in the lake. They talked about everything and everyone. Slowly they became best friends.

Harry met Severus as often as the marauder´s. Everytime he was with them, he avoided Remus´s eyes, and began to talk to someone else. Remus looked sad and near tears.

Then the Quidditch match came. Hufflepuff VS Slytherin. Harry crossed his fingers for Severus, and smiled at him everytime he looked over at Harry. And while Harry was watching his best friend, nearly every sixth and seventh year girl watched Harry with growing interest.

The match wasn´t great. Slytherin won 220:30. Severus had waited. Harry had seen him following the snitch all over the pitch. But he had waited some time, because he wanted to win some points.

"GREAT, Severus!!" Harry yelled to Severus when Severus flew to him.

"Thanks! Did you notice-nearly every sixth and seventh year girls is watching you…"

"Will you shut up now?!?!"

School was great for Harry. He was still the best in class, and earned many points. Harry spent some time with his friends, still avoiding to speak with Remus. The week went on as ever, and then the next match came. Gryffindor won quickly with 170:10.

But in all this time, Harry began to miss his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and all of the others. Somehow, he wanted to spend more time with Severus. And so he did. They met every day after lunch and played, learned and talked. The best for Harry was, that Severus never asked him for his real name again. He held his promise. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had the most house points, and their Quidditch match would be very hard. Harry often flew around with Severus, and they had much fun during the week, until the match came. Harry sat in the changing room with the others when Keil came over.

"Hey, Harry. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Remember:

Only get the snitch, when we have enough points. Slytherin won every match, just like us, so we have to get some points…"

"It´s ok, Keil. I´ll detain Severus to get the snitch until we have…. Er… 100 points??"

"Yeah! If you would manage to do that—"

"I will. Let´s go." And they walked onto the pitch, shaking hands with their adversaries.

"Hi!!" Severus smiled.

"Hi Sev…" Harry smiled back and then they flew high into the air. The match began.

Harry didn´t listen to the comment, because he wanted to look for the snitch. After some minutes he saw it. It was flying near Keils foot. Harry looked at Severus. He was looking in another direction. Harry dashed as far away from the snitch as possible. Severus dashed after him. It had worked again. Severus thought Harry had seen the snitch. Harry flew high in the air and stopped again. The snitch was gone again.

"You´re really fast. Did you really see the snitch?"

"Thanks. Yes, I saw it."

"Shit."

Harry looked at the score.

Slytherin:    20

Ravenclaw: 50

´Good. he thought, but then he had to evade a bludger.

"Phew. That was a narrow escape from falling…"

"Yeah. Don´t you want them to look so scared again??"

"Nono…" For five minutes Harry just looked for the snitch but then suddenly he shuddered. It was getting horribly cold. 'How can it get so cold in such a short time…?' He thought while looking around.He flew a bit further down and looked at Severus who was looking a bit worried. But then Harry heard something. It was a cry or shout…! And suddenly his eyes opened in complete horror and he looked around in sheer panic.

"H-Harry…? What's going on here…?" He heard Severus, but his voice seemed so far away… and so silent… The cries loudened and Harry heard a woman shout. But he would not get irritated by the cries. 'Where the bloody hell are they…?' It was getting really cloudy and Harry could not see much. And then he saw them—Two dementors were floating towards him. For some seconds Harry just looked numbly at them and he felt them sucking his happy memories out of him. He heard other voices, but they were so far away… But then he pulled out his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" And out of the tip of his wand the stag gallopped towards the dementors, driving them away. The dementors floated away as fast as they could and Harry felt more than a hundret pairs of eyes lying upon him. One of them belonged to Severus. Harry turned around ans looked at his friend. And there it was again. The snitch flew near the Ravenclaw´s middle goal now. With a look at Severus, who was looking at him in horror and fear, he dashed away and until Severus noticed, Harry had reached out for the tiny little ball and catched it, but in that very moment a bludger hit him in the side, and he fell off his broom again. In his side he felt one of his ribs break. But this time he held on one of the goal posts instead of falling. He put the snitch in his pocket, and pulled out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" He said, and the broom flew over to him. He sat down on it and put his wand in his pocket while pulling out the snitch.

"And Harry Daniels catched the snitch!!" The intensified voice of the commentator said. It sounded a bit croaked though… "150 points for Ravenclaw!!!" Harry slowly sank down and met Severus down there.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah. It´s ok. Nothing sirious. But I got the snitch…" Harry felt everyone staring at him and then Dumbledore came running towards them,

"Are you alright Mr Daniels?? I am so sorry that this had to happen! They did not have a permission to go here and I do not know why they did either, but—"

"Professor, it is okay! After all they did not kiss me and they did not even get as near as they did last time…"

"Last time??!" Severus and Dumbledore sad together,

"Ah, drop it. They are gone and we are all fine, isn't that the most important thing??"

"Yes, naturally, Mr Daniels… But you should go to the hospital wing…"

"C'mon. Let´s go to the hospital wing!"

"Yeah." And they went back to the castle, talking. But they did not talk about the dementors at all… But as they walked Harry still felt eyes lying upon him and he could early hear the whispers of the students and also the teachers. Harry was sure that even most of the teachers were not really able to summon a patronus. At some point Harry just ignored the stares and joined the conversation,  
  
"You never saw it before, did you??" Severus asked curiously. He was obviously trying not to talk about the accident again.

"Oh yes, I did, but I wanted to get some points, so I just few in the opposite direction…"

"Clever…" And they opened the door to the hospital wing.

"Ah, what is it??" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"A broken rib…" Harry said as if it was funny.

"Er… If it was indeed a broken rib… wouldn't it hurt Mr Daniels? It probably isn't that bad." She frowned at Harry.

"Let's bet. I BET it is one broken rib." He smirked.

"You look too… _happy_… I wouldn´t look so happy if I had a broken rib…!"

"Oh, I just won the MATCH! And it´s not new for me, either! So what about the bet??"

"No bets here, I'll look at this." Harry lifted his shirt and the medi witch stared. "You're right… It is indeed broken…! I'll get a potion…"

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"Hm? What happened when?"

"You said it isn´t new for you…"

"OH! Er…" 'Do you know what you are? I am going to spell it for you: I-D-I-O-T.' The little voice in his head said.

"Oh, you don´t have to tell me, if you don´t want—"

"It´s ok. I can trust _you_. When I lived in America and my parents were dead, I had to go to my relatives. And they were muggles. My uncle hates magic, and he let it out on me. He beat me."

"WHAT??"  
  
"Yeah. But I got used to it. One day I just had enough. I nearly couldn´t move, so I just ran away here."

"Oh my GOD! Just tell me his name, I´ll—"

"No. I don´t want any more deaths or something like that. It´s ok."

"You're… strong. And crazy."

"Haha!"

"No, really!!"

"It´s ok. I´m looking forward to this weekend!! We have to buy Christmas presents!"

"Yeah."  
  
"Here´s your potion. And please, try not to spit it in the bed…" Harry took the potion from Pomfrey and drank it.

"No spitting? No angry look? Finally a student who isn´t so nasty… I´ve never seen a student drink my potions…" The nurse looked upwards as if thanking god.

"Hm." He smiled at her. "When am I able to go?"

"In five minutes. And here's a bit of chocolate. The headmaster told me about those dementors… Horrible creatures they are!"

"Yeah, and as if that wasn't enough they've got a special effect on me…" he muttered.

"Seems like your teammates are not very intrested in your—" Severus said, having heard Harry's muttering, but not saying anything to it.

"I think they´re just celebrating." Five minutes later they went out and Harry said goodbye to Severus. He walked into the common room, wich was filled with happy people.  
  
"HARRY!!! Finally, where have you been?" And someone carried him inside.

"Hospital wing."

"Oh, sorry. We forgot…"

"It´s ok." And they celebrated. Harry was just too grateful that not _everybody_ asked him out about the dementors.

Author´s note: What do you think? I love the place where Harry shoutes at Remus… Ok, Review please!!


	13. Meeting Voldemort again

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter thirteen—Meeting Voldemort again **

At six o'clock, Harry left and walked out just to see his friends and Remus sitting under a tree. He was still shaking his head. While walking down he had caught two girls looking dreamily at him and then whispering something about,

"He looked at me!!"

"No he didn't! He looked at _me _didn't you see?" And a fight had begun between the two girls. Harry would have laughed but he was a bit too puzzled about why they were fighting at all... He had looked at both of them because their eyes had not left him for some seconds and he had wanted to see who stared at him like that. He shook his head again and went over to his friends,

"Hey, Harry!!! Come over!"

"Alright!"

"Hi. GREAT! You were just great. How you tricked him!! And those dementors!! You should have seen Dumbledore's face! He was so angry! And how you drove them away! It was just unbelievable!" Sirius said excitedly. It was hard to understand was he was trying to say, as he was talking much too fast.

"Thanks... And I _did_ see his face. And I do not want to see it that way again... What are you doing??"

"Oh, we are planning little Jamie's future... Something about marrying Lily and having a family... And afterwards he'll kill You-Know-Whom and be a hero..." Sirius said with a wave of his hand,

"Aaaaha!" Harry said, trying to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, the day after tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend, want to come with us??"

"No, sorry. I'm already going with Severus. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, well. The only one who could have a problem with it is Sirius..." James said before Sirius could protest.

"Alright. Next week's Christmas. Who's going to stay?" Sirius said.

"I'll stay here." Harry said.

"Me too" Sirius said.

"Me too. And Lils too." James said.

"I won't" Peter said.

"I'll stay, too." Remus said silently.  
  
"GOOOD! Why aren't you staying, Wormtail??"

"My p-parents i-invited me..." 'Traitor, traitor, traitor!' Shouted a small voice n Harry's head. He shook his head.

"Oh, okay. So you're leaving the day after tomorrow??"

"Y-Yes." 'Traitor, traitor, traitor! He's going to get the maahaark!!' The voices seemed to sing a stupid song! Harry listened to his friends instead of the voices.

"Hey Remmie! What's up? You're so quiet..." James noticed, turning on Remus.

"Nothing." Remus nearly whispered, looking onto the ground.

"C'mon! You two haven't been talking to each other for some time now. What happened?"

"Nothing." Harry didn't show any emotion at all in his face.

"C'mon. You can tell us."

"No. It's okay."

"NO! Marauder's don't fight!!"

"Oh yes, they do. And they betray each other and do—"

"It's ok! I told you, you could—"

"But that wouldn't change you! I'm talking about you!!" Harry's mask still didn't slip.

"Wonderful! Great Harry P—"

"See? Just a word more, and you would've said it after all!! I told you about third year. Something about _trust_ and _friendship_?? Maybe you remember?" Remus looked down again,

"What the hell are you two—"

"Don't ask, please. Remus is better in asking, aren't you?"

"What can I _do_?"

"I don't know. But you should _not_ talk to me again!" And Harry walked away, never showing any emotion in his face.  
  
"What the hell was THAT about??"

"Can't tell." Remus said simply and flat.

"Er... Hello? Remember the words 'marauders' and 'you can tell them everything'??"

"Not this... I just did something horrible."

"Aaaaha. Now that explains everything..."

Harry ran into his dorm and fell onto his bed.

"Why Remus... WHY??" He shouted at his pillow.

"Harry?" Harry whirled around. Robbie stood beneath his bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just upset..." He glared at his pillow.

"About what?"

"A friend did something I didn't think he would ever do."

"What did Remus do?"

"Why do you—"

"You said his name."

"Oh. I can't tell."

"Okay... I think I'll let you alone now."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Two days later, Harry met Severus at breakfast and after that, they met in the entrance hall.

"Hey!!"

"Hi!"

"C'mon, let's go now."

"Yeah..." They walked together the path to Hogsmeade and Harry would always stop at a shop window too look out for presents. For Sirius, James and Peter he had brought each a quill. James' and Sirius' looked like a broom and Peter's like a tail. And each of the quills corrected spelling and grammar mistakes for the writer. For Severus he had brought a book about secret potions and a robe with the Slytherin snake on it. And then he thought for a moment: Should he buy Remus a present?? He decided for doing so. So he brought Remus a book and the same quill as James and the others. Remus' was in form of a beautiful feather. The feather would have the right word on it every time the writer did something wrong. For Lily Harry had bought a pretty necklace and a charms book.

"Ready? Now I still have to buy a present for you... would you—"

"I'll let you go alone. We'll meet in the Three Broomsticks, okay??"

"Yeah, 'til then, bye!!"

"Okay!!" And Harry went alone. He drank a butterbeer, but when he took his last gulp, he spat it out, because he heard a scream... And even more screams, and the door slammed open and many people came running inside. They cried something, but Harry didn't understand it, so he went out. When he managed to get through the mass of people, he saw it:

A black hooded person.

"Voldemort." He whispered. But his scar didn't hurt... But he could see the red eyes. He would always remember those eyes. They seemed to gleam... He stepped forward and saw some people lying in the street. And then he saw two pupil lying in front of Voldemort. They were moving, but in pain. Voldemort was pointing his wand at them.

"Remus! Severus!" Harry breathed. He took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted and the wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's.

"Who are _you_?"

"A lovely nightmare of you... Soon, you'll dream of me."

"What are you talking about?" And the wand flew back into Voldemort's hand.

"Wandless magic... Nice." Harry said coolly.

"Thank you, but this will be the last time you saw it- Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, and the green light came out of his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted and a red light came out of Harry's wand. They hit, and just like in Harry's fourth year, the wands were connected.

"What the hell—"

"Not again... And this time no parents..." Harry whispered. And again, the light came out of Voldemort's wand. Harry concentrated harder and so did Voldemort. He just looked shocked while the golden cage formed.

"Never saw this before?"

"You won't beat me!"

"No I won't, but you won't win either!"

"Pathetic... You'll have to die, my dear boy." Harry concentrated harder than he ever had done before. The light nearly hit Voldemort's wand.

"Nearly... Just a bit... harder!" And it happened. The light hit the tip of Voldemort's wand and mist came out of his wand. A hand and arm and a body came and a pretty young woman fell onto the floor of the 'cage'.

"What the—"

"Who are you??" Harry said.

"I'm Angeline Dessle. HE killed me in my house!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE??!!"

"You greasy little snake! When did you kill this woman? A few moments ago? Or can't you remember? Did you kill too many people to remember just one person? You blasted—"

"How dare you talking to me like that?!"

"DARE? It's easy, Voldemort! I just say words to a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle and he is too proud to see the truth!" Voldemort stared. Then he hissed,

"Why do you know that _name?_"

"Why should I answer you? You are just an idiotic man, who thinks to be the best!" And another two people fell out of Voldemort's wand- a little girl and a boy.

"What is going on here?" The little girl said.

"CHILDREN?!! You damned bastard!" And Harry put all his power into his wand. Voldemort seemed to be in pain now.

"Now I really have enough, you little brat! You think you are better than me, but you are wrong." And Voldemort broke the connection. The 'cage' vanished, and they looked at each other.

"Tell me who you are!!"

"No you greasy snake!!"

"What did you call me? How dare you?!"

"Do I have to spell it for you??"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!" And again, the spells hit, this time without reaction. Voldemort glared,

"We'll meet again."

"Oh yes, I promise." And Voldemort disapparated. Then Harry noticed for the first time what he had done and gasped.

"Oh no. I shouldn't have done that..."

"No, you really shouldn't have..." Remus' voice came from behind him.

"Lie down! You're hurt." He stepped forward and looked at Remus.

"You're lucky that nobody saw this..."

"Oh yes. Can you stand up?" He said. A door opened.

"Is he... gone??" An old man said.

"Yes. But he killed many people..." Harry said, while looking around.

"How did you survive??" The man asked curiously.

"I hid behind a corner!!" He immediately lied.

"And I pretended to be dead." Remus said.

"Just like me..." A voice said beside Harry.

"SEVERUS!!"

"Hey, I'm alright."

"Good."

"I just fell and some people ran over me..."

"Phew. We really had luck!!"

"Hey everyone! He's gone!" The man shouted

"Really?" Came some answers.

"Yes! Come out..." And many people came out, looking full of fear and shock. Ten minutes later, everything seemed to be normal again, except from the fearful looks.

"I saw that..." Severus said suddenly. They were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks and drank a butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh... Okay. I just... tried not to show fear. If I had done, he would feel proud again." He tried as hard as he could to talk about something else than the connection and the dead people.

"Oh YES! Everybody fears him! I could never pretend not to!"

"Not me. Well, you will in sometime surely manage to stand up to him. Okay, I want to go back. Remus, why aren't you with the others??"

"They are a bit angry on me, because I wouldn't tell them what happened..."

"Aaaaha. Alright. I'll forgive you, if you REALLY WON'T CHANGE IT!!"

"Alright."

"Good!"

"What the hell are you talking about??"

"About a mistake I did. Nothing serious. Let's go, ok?"

"Hmpf, okay! But what are we going to tell in the school?"

"Nothing. We all hid and after a few deaths Voldemort disapparated. I must ask you not to tell anyone what you saw, because it should not have happened."

"WHAT?? You won't tell anyone?! You could be famous!" Severus stared and Harry answered, not turning back,

"And that's exactly why I don't want it." And they walked back to the castle.


	14. Goodbye, Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my ideas.

_**Chapter 14 – Good-bye, Memories**_

They walked back to the castle in silence until Severus spoke up again;

"Why don't you want to be famous?" Harry smiled and looked at the sky for a moment,

"Fame is not what I'm searching for. I want true friends who don't only want the 'hero' as their friend. I know about being famous and I loathe it. Once a teacher at my old school called me, on the first day, _our new celebrity_." He shook his head."He didn't even want to get to know me. But it was partially much fun!" Remus shot a side glance at him and he smiled back and nodded at Severus. Remus stared,

"No." He whispered.

"Yes..." Harry grinned.

"What are you grinning about?! What's the name of that idiot?!" Remus laughed and held his stomach, and Harry smiled at it,

"You won't know him. His name is... Gates."

"Gates?! I really don't know him..." Remus smirked.

"Well, he's from America! Why should you know about his teachers?"

"Very well..." Sev said in a VERY Snape-like tone.

"What do you two want to be in the future?!" Harry asked.

"I want to be a potions master and Defence teacher!" Severus said immediately, which startled Harry and Remus.

"You seem to have planned your life... What about you Remus?"

"Dunno. Depends on where I CAN go, if you know what I mean. I think Auror is okay or

even teacher, but I don't think I could teach..."

"Oh, I think you can, Remus. Even if it is just for one year, Dumbledore would hire you!"

"And what about you Harry?!"

"Auror. I considered this years ago." He said as fast as Severus. "And what about families?"

"No way. I can't care for children." Remus said sadly.

"Well, hasn't got to be. Naturally I would be proud to have a son or daughter some time, but I don't think it could happen..."

"I don't think about it either. Poor child. It would live in danger all the time!"

"Why that?!"

"'Cause Voldemort is after me now."

"Oh... Yeah!" they had reached the castle now.

"And I must ask you two again to keep quiet about the day."

"Yes, sir."

"Naturally, sir." They laughed and walked in.

"I think we need a bit food now. C'mon." They entered the great hall only to find five people in it:

One Slytherin,

Two Hufflepuffs,

Dumbledore and McGonnagall.

"Seems we're early..."

"Yeah. 'Til later then." Harry said and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Severus went to his table, too. Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was looking closely at him. Harry had no appetite and after five minutes he went out. Dumbledore followed him and they met in the entrance hall.

"I think I have to talk to you Mr Daniels. About your action in Hogsmeade..."

"Oh... How... do you know?!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I know many things, young man."

"Oh well... Let's talk then. And I think I have to say something to you too." They walked into Dumbledore's office,

"What exactly happened there?"

"Well, I heard screams, ran out, saw Voldemort and attacked him. Our wands connected and in the end he disapparated."

"So you fought him..."

"Yes, and I think I have to delete your memory about my real identity, sir. It is important, because it could really change my time! And I honestly don't want to exist twice..."

"I don't know about this..."

"I have to! I mean you didn't know about this in my time, so I think I will delete it... You could delete it yourself and write a letter to yourself about me. Just to tell yourself that I'm a student who was transferred to this school."

"I think that would be alright." He sighed and wrote down something. Then he showed it Harry,

"Harry Daniels is a student from America who wants to finish his exams here. He's trustworthy and the memory charm is needed for security. Albus Dumbledore." He read aloud. "Yeah, that's okay." Dumbledore lifted his wand and deleted his memories about the young man in front of him. When he opened his eyes he blinked a few times.

"What happened? Who are you?"

"Read this." He gave Dumbledore the parchment. After he read it, he looked at Harry,

"So... You're not going to tell me what those 'security reasons' are, are you?"

"No, sir. I can't because if I do, it was all dog's breakfast."

"Hmm... I seem to have had my reasons or I wouldn't have done it myself."

"So... May I go now?"

"Yes, Mr Daniels." Harry rose and walked out of the office. He went down the stairs and into the cold December afternoon. When he reached the lake, he saw the marauders and...

"Not again! James, put him down in an instant, or..." He shouted, seeing Severus hovering upside-down five feet above the ground. James was pointing his wand at him. "For heaven's sake- Finite Incantatem! Wingardium Leviosa! Expelliarmus!" Severus was slowly sinking down again and the wands from James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Severus flew into Harry's hand. He shook his head, "Tell me, will you never change your mind? Finite Incantatem!" And Severus stood on his own feet again.

"Thanks, Harry..." He said.

"Never mind. Now why are you always trying to get him embarrassed or anything?!" Sirius and James stared open-mouthed at him,

"Harry! Why did you do that?! It was just getting funny!"

"Yeah! C'mon, give us our wands back... How did you do that anyway? All at once?!"

"Never mind now. It was no fun, really."

"Well... Hey, Wormtail will go the day after tomorrow..." Harry gave them their wands back and Severus looked at him disapprovingly.

"C'mon Sev. They won't harm you when I'm here, WILL THEY?!" He glared at the two.

"No! As long as you're here..." They smiled.

"What are we going to do when Wormtail's gone?!" James said.

"Having fun as ever..." Remus smiled at them.

"Er... Remus? I think I have to speak to you..." Remus frowned, but came after Harry.

"Severus? Wait here for a moment. And you two won't harm him!"

"NEVER, SIR!" They chorused. Harry and Remus went a few feet away,

"Remus, I really have to delete your memory about the Veritaserum. No—wait." He said as Remus opened his mouth. "You see, I _do_ trust you, but... If anyone gets to know that I'm, if that's possible, in even more danger..."

"Harry... But just about the serum, okay?!"

"No more, I promise. And trust me. Dumbledore deleted his memory about my explanation too. You can do it yourself, if you want to..."

"Dumbledore...did? Okay, you do it. I can't."

"Really? Okay. Obliviate." Remus' eyes went blank for a moment and then back to normal again. "And?"

"What and?"

"Er... Tell me who I am..."

"Harry Daniels... Why do you ask that stuff, Harry?! And what were you doing?!" He was clearly confused.

"Er, I.... Yes, well... We were talking about your problem with Severus, when you had a little black-out. Are you okay again?!" Harry quickly lied. 'It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked! It worked!'

"Oh-Yeah, yeah I'm fine..."

"C'mon, let's go back to the others."

"Yeah!"

"What were you doing?" James asked, smiling. Harry looked around, but could not see Severus.

"James... Where is he?!"

"Oh? You mean Snivellus? You know, he likes trees..." James grinned, as Harry looked into the trees.

"On no... SEVERUS!! James, you said you wouldn't!"

"Well, I had my fingers crossed."

"Childish. Wingardium Leviosa!" And Severus hovered down.

"Why didn't you do it by yourself?!" Sev pointed at his throat. "Let me guess? Silencing charm?!" A nod from Severus. Harry growled. "Childish... Finite Incantatem. Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Why don't you defend yourself?!"

"They wouldn't have fun then and they would try longer, just for fun..." Harry rolled his eyes.

'Nothing like the potions teacher. I wonder what changed him...'

"Sirius, James? I really don't want you to do ANYTHING like that again, okay?!"

"Well..."

"Er..."

"Okay, then just as long as I'm there...?!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay..."

When Harry was back in his empty dorm he opened his trunk and searched under his clothes. After ten minutes he found what he was searching for—a potions book.

Harry stole some ingredients from his potions teacher and began to brew. When he was finished he filed the potion into ten bottles.

"Very good." He whispered and put the bottles to the Christmas presents for his friends.


	15. Duels and Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I ony own my ideas.

**Chapter 15 – Duels and Christmas**

The next days, you could hear the people talking only about Voldemort's attack. Harry tried to be as small as possible, and always went with Severus and Remus around. They always wanted Harry to tell everything, but he simply refused to. A day before Christmas eve, Harry, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Lily and James were sitting at the frozen lake.

"I'm booored, guys. C'mon, let's have fun with Snivellus!" Sirius said.

"Try to, Sirius" Harry said in a threatening tone.

"You are unfair"

"Well, let's do something sensible then."

"For example?!" James said, now a bit interested.

"How about duelling?!"

"Duelling?!"

"Yeah! It's fun!"

"Well, he's right. Let's duel. Who with whom?!"

"Remus with Severus, Sirius with Lily and James with me." Harry said. "And we should close up bets."

"Yeah, if I win, you have to write my essays!" James said.

"Okay, if I win, you have to stop torturing Severus for a week."

"So long?! Okay, I'm going to win" The others also made bets, and then it began,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!" Remus said, and Harry began emmediately,

"Expelliarmus, Immobilus, Serpensortia!" He said too fast for James. James flew backwards and lay still Harry catched the wand. Then a serpent came out of Harry's wand and sat down on James. "Oh sorry James! I should not have used that one" He whispered silently to the snake, _"Come here beneath me."_ And it came. _"Good girl, thanks."_

"How come you speak my language?!"   
"Don't ask. They don't have to hear or see us."

"_Okay."_ It lay still beneath him.

"I think it's your turn. Finite Incantatem." He thew the wand to James.

"Whow!! That was really fast! Okay, expelliarmus!" And the wand flew out of Harry's hand and Harry fell backwards, but before the wand had reached James's hand, Harry concentrated and thought,

'Come here, wand. HERE, please. I need you now.' And it came back again.

"What the—"James stared.

"A little trick. Petrificus Totalus!" And James went stiff. "I think I won, James. Finite Incantatem."  
"How on earth did you do that?!" James said, sitting up and taking his wand from Harry.

"Wandless magic. Simple thing. I never did it like that, though."  
"That was really cool. Ermâ what are you going to do with that snake?!"  
"Dunno yet. So you won't torture Severus for the next week."

"Yeah" He looked a bit grim. Harry looked around. The others had just finished, too.

"Hey guys, I have to be Lily's slave for the next three days" Sirius said, smiling.

"And I'm not allowed to have fun with Snivellus for the next week."

"Well, and I have to do Severus's transfiguration essay." Remus shook his head.

"So it wasn't too bad, was it?!"

"NO! It was great!"

"Yeah!"  
"Exactly" They all said.

"Okay."

"Hey, tomorrow's Christmas!!"  
"Oh-REALLY?! I didn't notice"

"Shouldn't we have a drink before we go to bed? I could get some butterbeers!"

"Yeah, Sirius, you could fetch a few sweets and butterbeer" Lily said, ginning.

"Why me—ohâ If you wish, my lady" He snorted.

"Hey, not in that tone! You are going to get some butterbeer and sweets for ALL OF US. Alone" She grinned happily.

"Wha—ALONE?!"

"Yes, and not only for your friends, but for Severus too." Sirius stared.

"But—"

"I won, you lost, you do what I want and no complains." She put out her tounge.

"Cruel. James, how can you like her?!"

"I think she's funnyâ Go on, get out butterbeer, butler" James said in a smug tone.

"Ah well. I'll go then. 'Til later, mates!" He said as he began to walk towards the town.

"And what are we going to do while he's gone?!"

"Duel again with other partners?" The snake beneath Harry was still lying, without anyone noticing.

"We are five. How can we duel with five people?!"

"I'll play the referee." Remus said. "James with Severus, Harry with Lily." They positioned, bowed, and, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!" Harry was as fast as Lily,

"Expelliarmus!" They both shouted, and both flew backwards. But Harry concentrated again, and his wand came back, together with Lily's and Harry grinned.

'I think I'll be able to control it somedayâ Just a bit of practize.'

When he got up, he smiled and said,

"Petrificus Totalis." And after a few seconds, "Finite Incantatem."  
"What did you do?! How come YOU'VE got your wand and I haven't?! I don't think I did the spell wrong!" She pouted, taking her wand from Harry, who silently whispered,

"Never heard of wandless magic?!"

"You-You can use it?!"

"Yep. But keep quiet. There are a few things I can, and a few things are unbelievable."  
"For example?!"

"Hmmmâ Parsletounge?"

"No. No, you can't." She said disbelievingly.

"Do you see that snake?" He pointed at the snake. "I could tell it to go to you"  
"Do that if you think you can" She seemed unsure. Harry walked over and said silently,

"Hey there, can you please go to that girl and settle down on her shoulder, please?" 

"_Sssure."   
"Thanks"_ And the snake slithered over to Lily and settled down at her neck. She stiffened,

"Ohmygod. You-You really can speak parsle! Unbelievable. But—can you let it go away now?!" Harry walked over,

"_You can go. Go into the forest. You can live there." He said to the snake. Lily stared._

"_Thanksss." _And it slithered away.

"Amazing." Lily breathed,

"Well, it made a lot of trouble at my school, because everyone thought I was evil."

"Oh just because you can speak a language no one else can?! Stupity." Harry smiled.

"C'mon, let's look at the other's duel." They turned and Harry gasped,

"Severus?! James! What did you do?!" Severus was lying on the ground, obviously unconscious. Remus was looking horrified at him.

"I used the Petrificus Totalus with the Stupifyâ I think he's unconscious" He didn't really smile.

"The two together? Shit. Erâ Finite Incantatem! Ennervate." He murmured some other spells until Severus opened his eyes. Harry was breathless by then,

"Severus. Luckily you're awakeâ I was really slowly getting out of spells!"

"Ouchâ Which idiot used two different stunning spells on me?! Thank you Harry!"

"Me, unfortunately. Sorry, Snape. Didn't really mean to. Honestly." And he really seemed to mean it.

"Well, it's okayâ What on earth did you use, Harry?! I wouldn't know how to wake a person in such a situation"

"Well, books. There were a few hard ones, so it needed a while."

"Thanks"

"Hey guys! Here's the order. Butterbeer and sweets in mass! Help yourselfes!" Sirius said, walking over. "Hey, what's happened?!"

"James duelled with Severusâ Hey, you broke your bet" Harry said

"Oh shit. But Moony partnered us"

"Oh well okay. But next time"

"Yeah. Okay again?!" James asked Severus as he took a butterbeer.

"Yes, thanks."

"Hey Siriusâ Let's make a truce with him." James said, smiling.

"WHAT?!!"

"Hey, that's a start" Harry said, taking a sugar quill and smiling satisfied.

"Yeah, Padfoot. At least a truce. C'mon. Just try." He reached out his hand to Severus who stared at him and took it.

"Truce,â James." He smiled.

"Truce,â Severus." He too smiled. Harry grinned at them.

"Aaah. Peace. C'mon Padfoot." Sirius stared open-mouthed at them.

"Well, just a truceâ Won't hurt, will it?!" He said frowning and reached unwillingly out his hand. Severus took it,

"Well, truce,â Sirius." He smirked,

"Truce,â Severus." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"Wonderful! No tortured Severus's anymoreâ I don't believe you actually did this"

'But they will hate each other againâ They just have to. Why would Snape hate me if they hadn't?!'

"Well, we need another per-"

"No, you don't. If you need to try it, try on me, okay? Wellâ James, can you tell me why you like Wormtail?" He asked a bit more serious. But on the inside he was desperate to know,

"Well, we met in the train before first yearâ He was nice and an outsider. We just helped him a bit and he began coming after usâ Why do you ask?!"

"Oh well, just interesting. Butâ Do you really trust him? Would you trust _him_ with yourâ life if it was needed?" He slowly came to the main topic,

"Yes. We marauders trust each other. He's okay. He needs someone who's moreâ well powerfull as he himself. But he's really acceptable." Harry closed his eyes,

"Butâ If he wants power, he could easily be a traitorâ I mean you said it yourself: He is searching for someone who's more powerfull as he himself, so he could probably hang onto EVERYONE." They all stared,

"You-You meanâ You-Know-Who? No, not Wormtailâ How can you consider that?!"

"Well, it happened once at my home. Their best friend, well one of them, was a traitor to a dark wizard and they died. The stupid traitor came away with it and since then I can't believe such people. Another one was made responsible for theirâ deaths and their son now has a horrible life. I wasn't allowed to take him" Harry said sadly remembering his life at the Dursleys,

"Ohâ But _Wormtail_?! He's too shy! He—"

"That's what people like Vold-"gasps "emort want. Stop gasping. You should get used to it. If you fear a name, you fear the person even more. Voldemort needs persons who fear him. He wants them to. So he would make a good right hand without knowing anything."

"So you're telling us, that Wormtail is a-a Death Eater?!" Harry gulped,

"No, I'm telling you, that he could probably be one or get one. Think of it. I don't expect you to believe me, but just consider it"

'He knows something important and tries to tell us in a wayâ But he can't possibly know what's going to happen in the future?! âCan he? No. You're imagining things, James' James thought.

"But you don't have any reason to suspect Wormtail!"

'I knew it. They trust himâ Too much!'

"Well, I just wanted to know" he said sadly.

"I think Harry's right. You can never really trust such shy persons" Severus commented.

"C'mon, let's change the topic. I mean tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

The next day, Harry awoke pretty early. He slowly went down into the common room, just to find a little pile of packets under his small christmas tree. Everyone else from Ravenclaw had left, so he bagan to open his presents; the first one was from Sirius and it was a miniature broomstick with a real snitch. The second was from Lily and was a photo album with photos from all of them. The thirs one was from Peter. It was a book about dark wizards.

"Well, he might know everything about them"

The next one was from Remus. It was a book too. The cover said, '_Accidents with spells and their possible consequences'_.

"He bought this before I obliviated himâ Good job though." Then he opened the present from James and frist read the note which said,

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas to you! This is a miniature pensieve. Don't worry, it's not too expensive, and my parents are the owners of the company anyway. It's pretty usefull, but you can't put as much in it as in a normal one._

_Well, I hope you can find a use for it. Yours, _

_James Potter_

"Cool! I never knew there were miniatures of them! Great dealâ Well, he does not know that I already have oneâ But it's quite usefull" There were three packages left. He opened the one packed in green colours. It was from Severus. The note said,

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas! Well, I knew you haven't got a pet, so I thought you might want oneâ? Don't worry, it's not dangerous. I have the same._

_Bye, _

_Severus Snape_

As he opened the packet, he saw a snake lying in it.

"A. Snake?" He said in disbelief with raised eyebrows. "He. Gave. Me. A. Snake. As. A. Pet?! Is he mental?! Well, Ican talk to it thoughâ _Hey there. Hello? Can you hear me? Do you understand?_" He asked the snake and it looked at him.

"Yess, I can understand. How come you sspeak my language? I never ssaw that before" 

"_Well, not many people can. Have you got a name yet?"_

"_No."_

"_How do you want to be called?"  
"Well, you choose."_

"_What gender?"_

"_Female."_

"_Okayâ What aboutâ Idylla? It means something like perfection, and you seem perfect"_

"_Thankss. Yess, that'ss nice"_

"_Good, you can go to sleep again."_

"_Fine."_ And it layed down and closed its eyes again. Harry then opened the next present; the note said,

_Dear Harry,_

_We know, you don't really know us, but Lily told us so much about youâ So we wish you a merry christmas. This is just a little present from us._

_Goodbye,_

_Mr and Mrs Evans_

"So this is the present fro my grandmother and grandfather" In the small packet were lots of sweets and a few joke articles. Harry smiled at this and then opened the last package. The note said,

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry chistmas to you! James told us a lot about you, and we wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the summer holidays at our house? James told us you lived in America and haven't got a place to go, and we wanted to meet you anyway. Well, it's your decision, isn't it? _

_This present is made by ourselfes. James and his friends all have one, and we are one of the two families who know how to make one. It's quite usefull for situations like:_

_Filch is trying to get you_

_You want to wander around the school at night _

_You really want to kick that stupid cat of Filch's_

_You need some food at night_

_And so on._

_Well, I don't want you to send it back, don't even try. We made it for you and have no use for it. And I know you will find a use for it._

_Still: We wish you a very merry christmas. Yours,_

_J and H Potter_

As Harry opened the packet he gasped. In the package lay

"An invisibility cloak?!" He breathed. "They-They can _make_ invisiblity cloaks?! Wow!" As he looked closer, he stared. Inside the cloak, there stood

_Harry Daniels, 1973_ in golden letters.

Harry was sitting in the common room, staring at his presents.

"This must be the greates christmas I've ever had" He said.

When he reached the great hall half an hour later, he met Severus at the door,

"Hey Harry! Thanks for the presents! It was just GREAT!" Harry stared at him with raised eyebrows, "Harry? Are you okay?!"

"A. Snake. You bought me a snake. Severus!"

"Was it wrong?!" He said embrassed,

"NO! It is great! But—how did you know that I like snakes?!"

"Wellâ Dunno"  
"Thank you, really!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go in." They entered and sat down at the table. Like every year, Dumbledore had made one table out of the four house tables. Except from Dumbledore there was only McGonnagal and two other students in the room.

"Good morning professors." They said in unision.

"Good morning Mr Snape, Mr Daniels. Please sit down." Dumbledore said friendly.

"So, Severusâ What did you get?!"

"Wellâ My parents just send me sweetsâ They don't really like me, 'cause I'm not as dark as they want me to be. Well, yours, to my surprise Remus gave me a present tooâ A potions bookâ And a few things from Slytherin 'friends'. And you?!"

"Well" Harry told him silently about his things, and Severus gasped when he came to the cloak and the pensieve.

"A. Pensieve?! How much money has he?!" At that moment, the marauders (excluding Ratboy) entered, together with Lily.

"Hey guys! Thanks for the presents! James, have you gone MAD?! And your parents too?! I really had to pinch myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming!! And Lily, could you thank your parents too and tell them I was really happy?!" They all sat down and smiled,

"Sure, Harry." Lily answered.

"Well, my parents were eager to give it to you and I wrote you that they are not as expensive as usuallyâ!"

"Yeah, wellâ What did you get?!" And they told each other about the presents they had gotten until they came to Remus,

"Harry, wha—"

"Ah, Remus, I'll tell you later about that, okay?"

"Erâ yeah, fine." And when everyone had finished breakfast, they got out of the great hall and into the snowy white grounds where they began a snowball-fight. After twenty minutes Harry took Remus by the hand and they went some feet away.

"Well, Remusâ The potion in the bottles is from America. It will help you on full moon nights. Sorry, but I hadn't got more with me, I mean it is not usual to carry that stuff around, but I had a friend in America who's a werewolf tooâ If I remember correctly you have to take one spoon the day before full moon and two on the full moon day itself. If it works you'll see how it works." Remus frowned at Harry,

"There is nothing—"

"I did not say that it would cure you, but it will help, I promise. Just try it out"

"Well, okayâ If you're sureâ Thanks." After two hours of throwing big snowballs at each other, they all went back into the castle.

**_Hogwarts, 1996, Professor Severus Snape's Lab_**

Remus entered without knocking. He did not care what his colleague would say, he wanted to clear it out.

"Severus, I need to talk to you." He said in a serious voice that made Snape look up from his work and raise his eyebrows. He knew Remus was not joking and so he did not think of any of his 'jokes'.

"What is it, Lupin?"

"Harry Potter, your son." Remus just said, causing Severus' eyebrows to rise in unbelievable heights.

"_What_?"

"Don't try to talk around the topic again, I haven't got the patience for this now." Remus got angrier by the second. "You know as well as I do that he's your son. I do not know why and especially _how_ you did it, but I know you did. I saw you coming out of their house that morning." Severus was speechless, which did not happen very often.

"_What_?" He repeated. Remus slammed his fist on the table, causing it to break through the middle.

"Stop trying to fool me, Snape! Maybe it was an order of Voldemort, or it was your own _very intelligent_ idea. Tell me _now_ what happened and _why_ it happened!" For some time Severus thought about what Remus was talking about until he answered, very slowly,

"The obliviationâ The mission of Voldemortâ But—"

"Obliviation? What are you talking about?" They were both silent until they both understood what happened. Finally it was Remus who tried to recall Severus' memory. "So you were sent there toâ ah, what do I know, let's say you had to get something. And you had taken Polyjuice Potion before to look like James. But then Lily found you andâ well, the rest doesn't have to be toldâ!"

"And the dark Lord obliviated me afterwards, to make sure I could not tell anything. But he doesn't know either." And so they talked about the topic for the rest of the night.


	16. Talks and Fatal Mistakes

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Talks and Fatal Mistakes 

When they had all changed, Harry met with Severus in the entrance hall. They had brought their snakes with them to have a bit of fun.

"C'mon, Sev. Let's go somewhere else. Empty classroom?!" As they entered an empty classroom, they sat down on the floor and let the snakes slither onto the floor.

"Well... Severus? Could you keep a secret?!" Severus frowned,

"Yeah, I think so..." Harry nodded and looked at the snakes. Then he said to them,

"_Hello... How are you two?" _He said in parsletounge, causing Severus to gasp,

"You-You can speak parsle?!"

"Yep... It's quite useful..." Severus's snake answered,

"We are fine. How come you can sspeak our language?" 

"_Well, I think I sort of inherited it... Could you tell me what your name is?!"_

"_I don't have any name. I never heard it..."_

"Severus, what's your Snake's name?! You didn't tell him..."

"Salazar..."

"Well, he named you Salazar as you heard... After one of the greatest wizards... A founder of this castle, you know."

"_SALAZAR?!" _It hissed furiously, _"That doesn't sound like a name, but a Mexican dip sauce!!"_ Harry laughed out aloud,

"Your snake is really funny, Severus. I think it does not like its name. It sounds... too much like a Mexican dip sauce to it..." He broke into laughter again, seeing Severus's face. Then Severus began to laugh too,

"Ask it how it wants to be named then!"

"So... What do you want to be called then?!" 

"_Well... Could you tell me the names of the other founders of this castle?!"  
_

"_There's only one male left, and that's Godric..."_

"_Well, that'sss much better than the dip ssauce..."  
_

"_Erm... I don't think Severus would like that, really... Think of something else..."_

"_Why not? I like it! I'm Godric!"_

"_WHAT?! Erm... What about Samuel?!"_

"_Godric!"_

"_You can't! You..."_

"_Godric, Godric, Godric..."_

"_But..."_

"_GODRIC!"_

"_Ok you win. Hmm what about ... we call you Ric? Godric is so long after all?"_ Harry asked carefully, fully aware that he was treading on very thin ice.

"_YESSS! That'sss great! I'm Ric as in Godric!"_

Harry bit his lip hard, trying not to snicker. He did not think the name would go over well with Sev, if he became suspicious and asked for the origin of this rather peculiar name.

"Sev, are you okay with the name Ric? It seems to like that one... I mean...?" He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Does it have any special meaning in parsle, or anything?"

"Parsle? Err ... no, no it doesn't have any hidden meanings in Parsle. It seemed rather adamant on it though..."

"Well, if it wants to be called Ric, I don't see any reason to object."

"Your new name is Ric!" 

"_Yess! Ric as in Godric! Thanksss... Can I do anything for you?!"_

"_Yes, there actually IS something. You just have to remember it someday. If he ever talks badly about a certain HARRY Potter, bite him... Have no mercy with him. But just if he talks badly about HARRY Potter. Not JAMES, okay?!"_

"_Is that it?!"  
_

"_Yes, but he won't start using the name, yet. It will need a bit of time... But I promise, he WILL talk badly about him..."_

"_Alright..."_

"What are you talking about?!" Severus asked frowning.

"The weather and his name... Well, you could talk to it too, you know. He understands you, you know. It just cannot answer."

At eight o'clock they went out of the classroom, exhausted from talking. Harry's mouth was dry.

"Well, that was really fun..."

"Yeah, I never knew he could understand me!"

"No?! Every animal understands you! You can always talk to them!"

The following days were spent mostly outside in snowball-fights by the marauders, Severus and Lily. But then, at the night of the full moon, it happened. They were on their way to the shrieking shack to be at Remus's side. They had already transformed. As they made their way to the house, Harry in the lead, they heard a shriek and Harry immediately knew whom it belonged to. 'Severus.' He thought and flew as fast as he could towards the door. Severus was standing in the door, eyes wide in terror as Remus in his werewolf form growled at him. The wolf made a few steps towards Severus until it began to sprint at him. Harry immediately flew between them and got knocked onto the floor by the springing wolf. Harry did a great job in getting the wolf's attention until a blow from Remus knocked him out. James managed to drag Severus away as soon as possible, while looking worriedly at Harry. But he knew that Remus would not bite an animal, so he pushed Severus out of the doorway and through the tunnel to the whooping willow. When they had reached the grounds, He transformed back,

"What on earth did you think you were doing?!" He was furious with Severus, who needed a few seconds to say something,

"I-I-THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!"

"Oh really?!" They glared at each other,

"Potter, your nasty little friend BLACK decided to help me by telling me how to find out a secret about LUPIN!! How could I know about THAT?!!" James still glared,

"And you want me to believe this, don't you?! Well, I have to go now, Snape, because Harry is in mortal DANGER BECAUSE-OF-YOU!!!" Severus's eyes grew wide in terror.

"He—"

"Yes, he just saved your damned neck, you idiot!" James yelled and transformed back, galloping back to the shrieking shock, leaving a horrified Severus behind, who fell onto his knees

and covered his face with his hands.

As James reached the shack, he noticed that Remus seemed to have calmed down a bit and Sirius was staring at Harry's animargus form. And then James remembered something.

'Why is he still in his animargus form?! I thought if you haven't got much power left you automatically transform back?! Weird... Harry is really weird... But I should get him out of here before he does...' So James somehow managed to get Harry onto his back and out of the room. When he arrived in the grounds where Severus was kneeling, he transformed back and looked at Harry. Severus looked up too,

"Oh my god! This is all my fault... And BLACKS..."

"Will you stop babbling?! Don't you notice that he hasn't transformed back yet?!" Severus stared,

"But..."

"That's not normal, Snape. He's really injured. Usually animagi transform back if they are really badly hurt like this..." They both stared at Harry. And suddenly, the eagle transformed back into the sixteen-year-old boy.

Harry's view

Harry had to concentrate as hard as possible, because if he transformed back, Remus would kill him. He was not really unconscious, but couldn't move any more. After what seemed like hours of pain and desperateness, he felt something strange—like being pushed up a bit rudely...

But he still didn't transform. Whatever happened, he would not give up. But he felt his power fade slowly. After a few seconds he didn't feel anything anymore. The last thing he felt was something smooth... something like... grass?! But then he fell unconscious and had to transform back.

"Oh-My-God! He looks—"

"Absolutely battered! And this is all your fault! I don't know why I saved you! I should have saved Harry first! This is all your bloody fault, Snape!" They glared at each other,

"No, not entirely! Ask your friend BLACK about it!" Then he turned on Harry and his eyes filled with tears. Harry's face was full of scratches and bruises, his robes were ripped on his chest and he was bleeding. But before any of them could do anything, Harry began to moan,

"Vernon you damned, bloody idiot..." He managed, eyes still closed. Severus and James stared. Then their eyes widened,

"You should be happy I'm not in Slytherin, Vernon or I would have hexed you years ago...!" Harry moaned and rolled onto his stomach. Severus and James were horrified. They didn't even want to wake Harry but they wanted to hear more. And they got what they wanted;

"C'mon let's get it over with... Beat me, put me into the cupboard, starve me and leave me alone for the rest of the summer... Please. Just this once..."

"No... No..." Severus trembled,

"T-This is not tr-true. Tell me I'm imagining things!"

"He-He has been... _Abused_!! I can't believe this. I _don't want to_ believe this!!" They stared in terror at their common friend. Harry moaned in pain. And at that point, Severus had heard enough. He raised his wand and whispered,

"Enervate." Harry opened his eyes, rolled onto his back and looked straight into James´ and Severus´ horrified faces. Harry was trembling but smiled feebly.

Harry

'It is Vernon. It is the same pain, the same situation. I'm back at the Dursleys and Vernon must be standing just above me, smiling one of his smug smiles.'

"Vernon you damned, bloody idiot..." He moaned, still believing Vernon to stand above himself. "C'mon let's get it over with... Beat me, put me into the cupboard, starve me and leave me alone for the rest of the summer... Please. Just this once..." He felt the pain, he waited for Vernon to continue, but he didn't. Instead of Vernon's yell or shout, he heard a familiar voice. A friendly, but worried voice saying something.

'Severus... I'm saved.' He thought as he opened his eyes and found himself lying flat on his stomach in the grass. He looked up into the absolutely horrified faces of Severus and James. Harry trembled but he smiled feebly at them and said,

"Thank goodness, you're okay Severus... I-I feared something had happened to you..." Severus blinked in disbelief,

"ME?! Harry, I-You—"

"Severus. I definitely don't regret what I've done just because of a few scratches, Severus." He winced in pain as he tried to stand up.

"But I do! Scratches? MERLIN! The idiot sneaked around and-and got YOU HURT!!" James glared at Severus.

"James, I think there is a reason behind everyone's actions... well, nearly everyone..." He added quietly, thinking of Vernon.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't think, I didn't notice, I just—!" Severus blurted out, but Harry sighed,

"Severus. Severus, for god's sake, listen to me! For the second time: I don't blame you and I don't regret anything! Everyone is okay, no one's dead! And it was not your fault! It was

my fault I didn't act quickly enough and MY decision to keep Remus from killing you! I don't want to hear anything like 'I am in your dept...'! NO! I don't want you to feel like that." With that he slowly got up, still trembling. Severus helped him stand,

"Well... O-Okay... B-But Harry..." He bit his lower lip. "You were... saying something in while you were unconscious..." Harry's legs gave up as Harry heard that and his eyes widened,

"W-What did I... say?!" He said horrified about what they might have heard.

"Well... You seemed to be talking to someone... called Vernon or something." Now Harry was kneeling on the ground again.

'They should not have heard this ... Shit, shit, SHIT! What should I tell them?!' James stood there, biting his lip, too. He wanted to know about Vernon too...

"I-I-He..." Harry tried to find the words,

"He... abused... you, didn't he?" James said softly, kneeling down beside Harry. Severus did the same. Harry closed his eyes and nodded. If it had been under other circumstances, he would not have shown this weakness, but it was too much for one night.

"Did he... really lock you up in a cupboard?" Severus asked softly.

"Y-Yeah, but... It was just if I did something wrong... Something that had to do with... magic." They stared at Harry, whose heart was beating faster than ever.

"Magic?! But... But you're WIZARD! You... That's NORMAL!!"

"They are muggles. They don't understand... But that's the past. I will never go near Vernon again..."

"But... Don't you want any revenge?!!"

"No. I don't want to ever see that fat idiot again."

"But for all what he did to you—"James gasped,

"We can't change the past, ... but we can make the future better." Harry said silently, getting up again. His feet were still shaking as they walked towards the castle. James was looking sadly at Harry,

'He does not deserve that... No one does, but especially not he. He's so friendly and reasonable... And mysterious...'

"Where should we go?! I mean, we can't go to Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said quietly, carefully taking every step.

"But... You need to go to the hospital wing!" Severus stared wide-eyed at Harry,

"No, Sev. I think I have a better idea. I just need a small healing potion. The rest is not too important. Wait a second." He pulled out his wand and said, "Accio Healing Potion." And after a few seconds, a bottle came flying out of the entrance hall and into Harry's outstretched hand. He opened it and drank a few gulps of it. Then he sighed and said,

"Well. It's better now. I don't think I'll go back to the shrieking shack tonight. You can go if you want, James..."

"No, Harry. I don't really want to go tonight. I had enough for one night. C'mon it's past eleven already." They continued their walk to the school and Harry noticed the strange silence between his two friends. And then he knew why. This was the time when Severus had begun to hate James, because he had saved his life.

"So you two hate each other again?" Harry asked, not looking at any of them.

"Seems so..." James said, glaring at Severus, who looked at Harry worriedly

"Exactly." Harry sighed. It was strange, but from now on, Severus would hate James and James's son, Harry. In some way, Severus from now on hated his best friend, Harry. But Severus didn't know. And Severus wasn't going to know... In this time.

As they reached the front doors, Harry said goodbye to his friends and strode off to the Ravenclaw common room. It only felt like a second until he had reached the warm and cosy common room and was walking up to his dormitory. He fell into bed without changing and fell asleep immediately. It had been a horrible night, but for Harry there had been worse.

When Harry woke up the next morning his whole body was aching. But then he had an idea. It was just ingenious. He took out his wand, shrunk his closed trunk and his broom and then conjured a necklace to which he attached his shrunken trunk and broom. Then he removed the following-spell from his things. After he put the necklace on, he made it light and invisible.

"Perfect. I'm prepared for everything." He smiled slightly and then tried to stand up, "Bad idea. But what can I do?! C'mon, Harry. You did greater things than standing up." Harry slowly and carefully made his way to the boy's bathroom.

Half an hour later Harry was carrying himself down the marble staircase to the great hall. When he was standing in front of it, he straightened and put his mask on. He entered as if nothing had happened.

The hall was not filled yet but Harry could see the other marauders at the Gryffindor table. He gave them a small smile and then sat down at the Ravenclaw table beneath Robert.

"Slept well? I do not remember you coming in though..."

"I know, I was late... But I slept alright, what about you?" They had a nice little chat until Harry noticed, that he was definitely _not _hungry. He excused himself and went out of the hall, trying to look as if he was fine. But when he was out of the hall, someone touched his shoulder and Harry jumped in pain and whirled around. Remus was standing in front of him, looking as if he was near tears. Harry calmed down again.

"Hey Remus! Sorry that I went back to the castle last night... Are you okay? Did everything go well last night?" Harry smiled at his friend, who swallowed,

"I-I am so sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to—I—It..."

"What do you mean? The accident? Forget it. The one who _should_ apologize is not you. Don't you worry about me, I'm just fine. It is not as bad as you think, really. I do know that you cannot control the animal. It has nothing to do with you. I'm just glad that no one died..."

"It was Sirius, wasn't it?" Remus asked quietly and Harry sighed,

"Yeah. He told Sev how he could find something out about you so Severus went to the shrieking shack... But let's not talk about it, okay? It's over and no one has been harmed... too

badly. C'mon, let's go to class, we have DADA together." Remus smiled disbelievingly at Harry.

'How can he stand that? I mean, I watched it! I saw how injured he was! He cannot be fine...' Remus watched Harry while they were walking along the corridors. Sometimes Harry would swallow hard but apart from that he seemed absolutely healthy and happy. But as they reached the DADA classroom, Sirius and James came from behind them and Sirius slapped Harry onto the back. Harry's eyes widened and he collapsed onto his knees, coughing horribly. Sirius blinked in surprise and shock, but Remus and James immediately went down to Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?" James asked worriedly and Harry managed to stop coughing,

"Well, what does it look like? Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. It's okay, really." He swallowed once again and then closed his eyes. Two seconds later he opened them again and stood up.

"Come on, let's go, or we'll be late for class..." They continued their walk to the DADA classroom.

"Harry, you are _not_ alright..." Remus said suddenly.

"Remus, I _am _okay. Don't worry."

"I could not touch you... And you collapsed because Sirius slapped you onto the back..."

"Well, _Sirius_ should know better than to touch me. And I was just a bit surprised when you touched my shoulder!" Remus did not continue, but Sirius did,

"You should go to the hospital wing." Harry turned on him,

"Oh—should I? Then tell me: What shall I tell madam Pomfrey? That _you_ decided to let Remus kill a student and I just wanted to save him?! No. And I do not need your help, Sirius." Harry hissed.

"I didn't _kill_ Snivellus!"

"But he would have died if James and I had not saved him! I know that's not what you wanted, but your stupidity caused it. You can hate Severus as much as you like, but don't even think of harming him in any way again." And Harry whirled around and stormed off, closely followed by Remus. James hesitated, but then he went after them. Sirius stared speechless at them.

"Harry, I think you are right. He went too far. May I come with you?" James asked when he had caught up with them. Harry smiled at him,

"Naturally, James. I'm glad that you see it." James smiled and they walked together towards the DADA classroom.


	17. Pain, Healing and The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter seventeen—Pain and Healing**

In the lesson, James sat together with another Gryffindor while Remus paired with Harry. Harry would not dare to look at Sirius through the whole lesson, and when the lesson had ended, Harry and Remus walked towards the dungeons together.

"Who's your partner in potions anyway?" Harry asked.

"His name is Frank. Frank Longbottom" Harry's heart sank,

'Neville's fatherâ€?!'

"He's in Gryffindor too"

"Oh wellâ€ Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's a really fine guy. A bit too quiet, but nice. If Alice hadn't chosen to drop Potions, he would be her partner"

"Alice?" 'His motherâ€ So they already are a couple'

"His girlfriendâ€ She's in Gryffindor too, but she hates Potions"

"Hmmâ€ Hey Severus!!" Harry called as he saw his friend standing at the door to the

classroom.

"Hey Harry, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Severus raised his eyebrows,

"I'm fine, thanks. C'mon, let's get in." They walked into the Potions classroom and Harry sat down beside Severus while Remus went to a boy who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Naturally." Then their Potions professor came in and told them what they had to do. And Harry and Severus began to brew. While they were brewing, Severus would look at Harry to find out if he really was okay, but he never saw anything to indicate his friend was in pain. When they had finished they began with their essay. As Severus looked once again over to his best friend he saw Harry closing his eyes and swallowing hard. Then Harry clenched his teeth, opened his eyes again and continued to write. Severus wondered if his friend was okay, but decided not to ask. Harry would tell him someday

After the lesson Severus and Harry walked towards the great hall together. Then Remus joined them. When they were just about to enter the great hall, Robert came running from behind and, just like Sirius, slapped Harry onto the back. It was even more painful than Sirius's slap. Harry choked and slowly sank to his knees, once again coughing madly. Remus immediately was at his side and looked worriedly at him.

"Harryâ€ Breathe, calm" Harry was absolutely grateful to Remus that he did not ask if he was okay because he was not able to speak, and it was clear that he wasn't. Severus too went down and helped Harry. After a minute or so Harry had managed to stop coughing and was kneeling on the floor, panting.

"S-Sorry" He closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and then got up.

"What are you talkig about?! _I_ am sorry, did I slap you too hard?!" Robert said. His eyes were opened wide in shock.

"N-No, you just hit the wrong pointâ€ But it's okay, Robert. I have overreakted a bitâ€ Unfortunately in exactly the same moment I swallowed upâ€ That's the reason for all that coughingâ€ It's nothing serious, really." Harry smiled at his friend and Remus and Severus stared at him.

'How can he look so unharmed and fine again?! He's even smiling! How can he put up with this?!' Remus thought.

'He. Smiles. He SMILES??? How can he smile? He nearly suffocated and now he SMILES?! And how can he invent a lie so quickly?! It isn't even that bad!' Severus thought.

'Phew, good that I invented that lie in Potionsâ€ Shit, my whole body achesâ€ But it just has to look as if nothing had happened' Harry sighed inwardly and then said,

"Come on, let's get inside" And they went into the hall. But as Harry reached the Ravenclaw table and sat down he noticed that he was not in the least hungry. Harry waited a bit but he could not even _see_ any food so he went out again.

For the next two weeks Harry did not talk to Sirius in any way. James though had accepted his apology after one week. But Harry did not mind. He had Severus, Remus and James. The only problem was that everytime someone touched him he would gasp and cough horribly. Though he could control himself more than at the beginning. Another thing for Harry were the sixth an seventh year girls. They kept staring at him and looked dreamily at him. And now nearly everyone had noticed. But Harry was not too interested in them. It was not too bad either, because if he needed someone for the end-of-the-year dance. He did not eat anything for the whole time and got thinner and thinner. To his luck no one noticed this and everything went fine. He had much more time to learn and play Quidditch now. He had borrowed every book about mages that was available. He was through half of the potions and defence sections too. His friends had been worried about him, but they had dropped it after a while. The only thing Harry was worrying about was the impending Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He knew that if even one bludger hit him he would have a really great problem. And then the day of the match was there. Harry felt even more nervous than before his first match. He tried many times to calm himself down, but his heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest. And then the match began. Harry flew high into the air and immediately began to search for the snitch while looking around wildly if anything came flying towards him. But he could not find the snitch while trying to see everything around himself so he was a bit less careful. He flew over the pitch, searching for any sign of the snitch but nothing came. Until the Hufflepuff seeker began to speed up. Harry immediately followed at top speed. He did reach the other seeker but he seemed to have lost the snitch's tail and slowed down. Harry sighed and dashed up again. But he did not find the snitch. But then he saw somethingâ€ something golden. He looked more closely and saw to his disappointment that it was just a watch. And in that moment something hit him very, very hard in the right side. The moment seemed endless. Harry's hands released the broom in shock and fell to the left side. He was so surprised and shocked in the first second that he just stared. And there was that piercing pain again. He couldn't breath and fell. He did not get unconscious. He opened his eyes wide and looked at his broom. He desperately thought 'Come. PLEASE, come!' He reached out with his left hand and the broom came. It flew straight into his hand and he somehow climbed onto it. But he could not move. His side was aching horribly. But then again—if they took him to the infirmary madam Pomfrey would see his injuries and Remus would get into roubleâ€ Harry clenched his teeth and began to fly upwards again. He did not look at the crowd which watched him in disbelief because he saw the snitch now; it was flying just above the ground. Harry dived. The pain was unbelievable but he just ignored it. He wanted the match to be over now. It seemed to take Harry an age to reach the place where the snitch was flying. In the very last moment he broke out of the dive and landed onto the ground with the snitch in his left hand. Standing seemed to be as hard as facing a dementor without a wand and breathing was a thing for itself too. He held the snitch high into the air and his teammates were landing beside him,

"HARRY!! Are you okay?" Some of them cried out. It seemed to be the girls

"Yeah, I'm just fine, really! I just fell off my broom, nothing else! I am fine. And I don't need to go to the hospital wing!" He added when they opened their mouths.

"But it hit you!!"

"Well, it did, but it didn't really get me. I was just a bit surprised. Tell me-woud I be able to stand if it had hit me into my ribs?!"

"No" Harry sighed in relief. And then his friends came running towards them,

"Harry, are you okay?"Remus asked. He looked terrified.

"Yes, I am fine! Drop it! The bludger didn't really get me, I was just too surprised to do anythingâ€ Don't you worry!!" He grinned at his friends but in the inside he screamed in pain. He was abolutely sure that at least three of his ribs were broken.

"Iâ€ Okay." Remus said. 'I do not believe him! But how can he smile? I mean, I can understand that he can smile when he feels a little bit of pain or something but this time he was hit in the ribs by a bludger! In his already broken ribs!! HOW can he SMILE??!! But then againâ€ Maybe he is not lying this timeâ€?' They walked towards the castle together, laughing and talking about the match. But after ten minutes Harry said,

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to study againâ€ And I am deadly tired. I didn't sleep at all last night" And that wasn't even a lie. He had not been able to sleep because of the match.

"Ohâ€ Okay, you do that, Harry. 'Til tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, bye!" Harry was relieved that he had gotten away so easily because he felt terrible. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that the ribs on his left side seemed to be gone. Instead of them there was a horrible painâ€ Harry somehow carried himself up the stairs and into the Ravenclaw common room where he fell onto a comfy chair and sighed.

"Hey Harry! Great catch!" Someone called but Harry didn't turn he just nodded and said,

"Thanks." After ten minutes Harry got up and went into the 6th year dormitory. He lay down on his bed and groaned into his pillow in pain. He touched his left side and whimpered silently. His ribs _were_ thereâ€ But there were standing out in an odd way and they were aching horribly. He groaned once again in his pillow.

"Harry?" A voice suddenly asked from the next bed. Harry was shocked and his head jerked up,

"Hey Robbie!" He smiled at his friend.

"Are youâ€ Okay?!" Robert asked worriedly,

"Sure!"

"Erâ€ But you just" Harry sighed,

"I am okay... That bludger just hit me"

"But why didn't you go to madam Pomfrey then?!"

"Don't want to go to the hospital wing. And it will heal by itself anyway."

"Doesn't it hurt?!"

"Well, a bit but it's okay" Robbie stared at him.

"But—"

"I will be okay tomorrow, really."

"If you think so" And Robbie lay down again. Harry fell asleep only a minute later.

But he didn't feel any better at all the next morning. His left side was still aching horribly when he tried to get up. He somehow managed to get himself down to the great hall where he met Robert.

"Hey there."

"Hi. Are you okay again?"

"Yep, like I told you. Everything fine again." He grinned what seemed to satisfy Robbie because he began to smile too. Harry sat down, only to notice once again that he was not hungry. So he began to talk to his friend. After five minutes he went out of the hall and made his way to the History classroom. And then he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Then he turned and saw Severus looking strangely at him.

"Hey Sev!" Harry smiled and Severus released his shoulder.

"You are weird, Harry." Harry blinked,

"What? Naturally I am weird. I have always been weird"

"You can't possibly be okay! A bludger hit you into your already broken ribs!!"

"But I am okay! I—"But Severus' hand shot forward and he toughed the place where the bludger had hit Harry. And Harry gasped in pain and sank down onto his knees,

"I am worrying about you, Harry" Severus said, kneeling down beside him. "You haven't eaten much in the last weeks. If you ate anything at allâ€ And you are acting as if everything was okay"

"Wellâ€ I don't really want everyone to worry. There are more important things than this.

And it will heal by itself." Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah, but you should go and see madam Pomfrey. Pleaseâ€ I don't want you to suffer through the days!!" Severus got up too.

"And what about the other injuries? I can't tell her where I got them from!!"

"I dunno, but please go"

"Maybe Sev. But not now. I am not going to miss a lesson." He said stubbornly.

"Swot." Harry stuck out his tounge,

"Potions git." He laughed and Severus began too.

After lessons that day Harry went to see madam Pomfrey. He did not want to break down everytime someone touched him. As he entered the hospital wing madam Pomfrey asked,

"What is it, Mr Daniels?"

"Broken ribs." Harry simply said as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Ah, don't exaggerate itâ€ It won't be that bad" She came over to him.

"Are you sure? We could et againâ€!" Harry tried hard not to smirk.

"Well, yes. Let's see" Harry pulled up his shirt and she gasped,

"What on earth did you do?!"

"I was hit by a bludger." He simply said, "Come on, how many ribs are broken? I counted three" She raised her eyebrows,

"There are four, Mr Daniels. I do not know how you managed to walk through the castle for a whole day, and I don't know how you can be that calm, but I do know that you will have to stay here a bit"

"For how long?!"

"For at least a day."

"But I can go to classes tomorrowâ€?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. And now lie down, I'll give you a potion." But she did not give him _a _potion—she gave him _three_ potions, which made Harry feel extremely sick. But then he fell asleep.

The next day was as boring as the last. But Harry had brought a book with him. So he spent the day reading. Madam Pomfrey had forbidden him to go after she had found out about the other injuries on his body. But then, in the middle of the day she came and wanted him to eat. And that was a problem for him because he still could not even see food. So he decided to trick her. He let the food vanish just a moment before it had reached his mouth. And when he said that he was full she seemed satisfied and promised him that he would be released that afternoon.

So Harry went out of the hospital wing at five o'clock that afernoon and went out to the lake where he met Severus,

"Hey Sev. How are you?!"

"So you're out of the infirmary again?!"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to know what I heard this morning? EVERY sixth and seventh year girl has asked for you and they were all worried about youâ€! It's really interesting what they are all talking aboutâ€!!"

"Oh come on! I—"

"No, honestly! Most of the sixth and seventh year girls have a crush on you, Harryâ€!"

"Then they are doing that quite secretly. Let them."

"You should—"

"Oh come ON, Sev!! Will you drop it now??"

"Nope. Don't you want—"

"That's idiotic. If you don't shut up now I am going to hex you!"

"But—"Harry raised his wand and let a bush fall upon his friend.

"No buts. You are going to shut up, or it is a tree next time." They both laughed.

"Come on"

"What?! They can look at whatever they want. I am used to being stared at, so I don't have a problem with it. And they all seem to be fine with just looking, don't they? The only girl that ever really _talked_ with me was Kati. Well, and I exchanged some sentences with the girls from the team. And that's all. Okay, I once 'talked' with Christine from your house, but mostly because Lily and she were glaring at each other and I wanted to get inside the caste before the apocalypse started. What do you want _me_ to do?? I am fine with this situation, really. And by the way: What would they think if they knew that Voldemort is after me!? Well, that would probably make them unsureâ€!"

"OR they would think you're a hero because you fought himâ€!?"

"There ALWAYS is something, isn't there?" Harry laughed.

"Naturally, Harry. But why aren't YOU talking to them?!"

"What?" Harry laughed again "If someone talks to me, I answer. If I need to talk to someone, I say something! I don't need—"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? There is going to be a dance next weekend! For everyone from fifth to seventh year!" Severus smirked,

"A. Dance." Harry needed a moment to understand hat he had heard, "You don't mean that, do you?" Severus sneered,

"Oh, I _do_ mean itâ€!"

"Have you got a—"

"Yep, Jane Bode, Slytherin. I asked straight away."

"How good for you." He groaned "We'll see what I'm going to do. Thanks to my relatives I know how to dance."

"You mean that abusive—"

"Yeah, they didn't want me around all the time, so they put me into one of those muggleâ€ dance schools or somethingâ€ Together with my cousinâ€! It was a laugh. He should have danced with three girls, he was large enoughâ€ But I didn't go further than the advanced course."

"Well, you won't have to search for a partnerâ€ Just go inside the castle and you'll find enough girls who would love to—"Harry waved his wand and a small tree fell upon his friend.

"I think I promised this, didn't I? Next time it is a larger tree."

"HARRY!!!" Severus cried from beneath a little root,

"Yes, Severus?"

"Take this off!!"

"What? I think I did not hear you correctly? You want a larger one??"

"Please, Harry. Please take this tree off me!" Harry laughed,

"Sometimes you are even more stupid than Sirius. Are you a wizard or not?" Severus pulled out his wand and let the tree fly away.

"Idiot."

"Swot."

"Bugger."

"Potions git." They both laughed. And behind a very large tree, three seventh year girls giggled silently. Christine, Kati and Harry's team mate Laura had watched Harry for the last fifteen minutes with growing interest. Christine had not even said anything unfair to the two Ravenclaw girls next to her.

The next day, when Harry went to the library after lessons he heard someone say his name. At first he wanted to answer, but then he noticed that the person, obviously a girl, was just talking about him to two other girls,

"â€ Harry! Come on, think of it, Christine. He just has to have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah. He even looks better than James Potter, and that already is a big deal!"

"Well, but if he indeed _had_ a girlfriendâ€ Where is she? If she is still in America they can't be together! That just does not workâ€!"

"Well, if he has a girlfriendâ€ I am really, really jealous! She must be lucky thenâ€!"

"Indeed. Who would not like to be his girlfriend?! I mean except Evans." Christine said "She is too obsessed with Potter. She's lucky enough."

"But we can never know if he really has a girlfriend or not. Or is any of you going to ask him?! I mean how does that sound?! 'Hey Harry, have you got a girlfriend?' That's absolutely stupid. He'll think you're nuts!" Harry could not believe it. As he looked he saw Christine, Kati and Laura talking about him! But instead of going away he continued listening. 'Maybe I'm gonna find out how they think about me' He laughed to himself,

"Well _I_ would not do that! If anyone manages that I'd be impressedâ€ If you do that you could as well go and say, 'Hey Harry, I think you look absolutely gorgeous!' and suchâ€!"

"But if we really want to knowâ€ Why don't we just ask one of his friendsâ€? Sirius, Remus or James! They would know!"

"And that sounds better or what? They'd probably run off and tell him!!"

"From what we know he does not even know that most of the school's girls are after himâ€ It's such a pity"

"Well, back to the main topic. I still wonder with who he is going to the dance with."

"Just hell knows. But it seems as if he did not even know about it 'til yesterday, so he probably hasn't even got a partner." Asnd then Harry heard another girl coming,

"Hey there! What are you talking about?!" It seemed to be Jane, Severus's partner,

"Take a guess" Chirstine said.

"According to your looks it is probably Harry Daniels??"

"A hundret points for Miss Bode! We are asking ourselves if he has a partner for the ball"

"Well as much as I know from Severus he hasn't got a partner yet."

"You are so lucky. You've got the best chance to sit near Harry at the ball"

"Sure! Did you think I am just going with Sev because I like him and he can dance? I am a Slytherin, I have always got a hidden agenda!" They giggled. "And did you know what Sev told me?"

"No, what??"

"Harry does not even know that most of the schools' girls are after him!!""Yeah, we found that out yesterday tooâ€! It's weird isn't it? I mean even James noticed after some years that most of the school kept looking after him!"

"Well, Harry hasn't got so much time"

"Why do you not ask him if he has a partner for the ball?"

"What if he says he has got one?!?!"

"Then you just say it's okay or something like that!"

"Then why did you not ask him?"

"I may be a Slytherin, but that does not mean that I have the guts for something like that! And aren't the Gryffindore's supposed to be the brave ones?!" They giggled again,

"Okay, that's right"

"Well Kati, you've still the best chances!"

"What? Why me?"

"You've at least managed to _talk_ to Harry!"

"Yeahâ€ About _homework_! Come _on_!! But I must say he is probably even more intelligent than Lily Evans! He managed to get me to understand potions though he was still in 6th year at that time!"

"Really?! Unbelievable" But at that point Harry had enough and began to search for his book. But he still listened,

"You should all find a partner soonâ€ Before all the good ones are takenâ€ You can't all get Harry, you knowâ€!" 'Shit' harry thought 'I've got to go to the other side and they are going to see me in any caseâ€ Ah well, as long as I don't have to talk to them' So Harry went from the right to the left side of the library, not really looking at any of the girls. They looked at him thoughâ€ intensely. And then Harry heard them whisper,

"Oh god, do you think he heard us??"

"Well, we can just hope he did not"

"Why did you choose the library anyway? Didn't you know that he goes here often??"

"Wellâ€ We did not see him" But then Harry found the book he was searching for and sat down a bit further down the library, so that he could not hear them anymore. And then he began to read. After ten minutes though he heard someone coming and lifted his head to see Kati standing at his table.

"Hey Kati." He said, smiling. She went a bit pink and said,

"Hi Harryâ€ Um" She seemed to search for words,

"What is it? Can I somehow help you?" He tried to help her. Somehow he already knew what she was trying to say, but he had fun teasing her.

"Well yes you can"

"Do you need help with your homework again?"

"Wellâ€ That too butâ€ I would like to ask you if you had a girlfriend. I mean in America orâ€ Wellâ€ You don't have to tell me, but" Harry pretended to be a bit confused,

"Ah wellâ€ The one girlfriend I had in America was a bitâ€ oddâ€ but no, at the momet I do not have a girlfriend" He smiled friendly at Kati, "Why did you want to know?" She seemed to be very happy about the information she got, but blushed had,

"Well, I just wanted to know"

"Okay! So when do you want me to help you with your homework? Which subject??"

"Erâ€ Potionsâ€ The strong and light Veritaserumâ€ When would you have time?"

"Well, don't know if you've got time now, but I do. I'm done with this anyway." He pointed at his book.

"Sure I've got time! But I've got to get my stuff"

"Okay, I'm gonna wait here." And Kati went away. But Harry knew she did not only want to get her stuff but also tell her friends the news she had gotten. So he went to put his book back and listened again,

"Well, what did he say Kati??" Christine asked curiously,

"He once had a girlfriend in America but he hasn't got one at the moment. Oh and Laura- Harry is going to help me with that god damned potions stuff!"

"What?! That's so unfair! I'm worse than you in potions!"

"Yeah, but I had the guts to _ask him_!"

"Yes, that was cool. I would never be able to do that!"

"Really, you should once talk to him; if he begins to talk you can easily talk too! He stays calm all the time and doesn't laugh if you don't find the words!"

"He's quite different frm the others in his age, really! Maybe I'm gonna ask him for help too" Laura said.

"Well, I've got to get my stuff now. See you later!" And she ran off. Harry took another book and went back again. After just some seconds Laura stood at his table,

"Hi Laura!" He said, looking up.

"Hey Harryâ€ Have youâ€ got a bit of time?" She stammered, looking quite embarrassed,

"Well, I do have some minutes until Kati comes back. I'm gonna help her with her potions essay"

"Okay" She stood there until Harry smiled and said,"Don't you wanna sit down?"  
  
"Sureâ€ Thanks. Soâ€ Are you looking forward to the dance this weekend?" She asked,

"Ahâ€ Well not really. As long as I don't have to stand in the middle of the room and entertain the people I am fine though." She giggled slightly,

"Why don't you like dances?" She asked curiously,

"The last time I have been at a dance I was one of the four pupil who got the whole attention, because I had to make the first dance. And in the end my partner went away because I did not want to dance anymore. Well, I would have danced with her later but she had no patience." Laura laughed now,

"Why did you get the whole attention??"

"I took part in the Tri-Wizard-Tounament at our school. I never wanted to take part but there was someone who wanted to kill me by gettinng me in there. That was my fourth year." He smirked,

"Someone wanted to kill you?!" She stared wide eyed at him,

"Sure. Every year someone else, and every year they fail. It begins to get fun though. But now they forced me to go hereâ€ they think it is safer here— What a laugh."

"You mean someone is after you? And why do you not think it is safe here?"

"Naturally someone is after me. Since I was one, but that is not so important. About the safety hereâ€ If I may remember you on the accident in Hogsmeade with Voldemort?" She gasped,

"You call him by his _name_?" Harry laughed,

"Sure I do. I met him, so I can judge him. And as long as I don't have a real reason to fear him I am going to call him by his oh-so-horrible fake name." Laura stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"F-fake name??"

"Haha, come on! I want to meet the mother who calls his son Voldemort!" He laughed. "He was naturally born under another name, which he hates more than anything elseâ€ Nearly no one knows it anymore and that's what he wants. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Well, that was his name until he lost all humanity left in him. I doubt he is still a normal human. He is just a very clever idiot. And the people following him are even more stupid. They get themselves killed faster than anyone, including me, else!" Now Laura's jaw seemed to be touching the floor,

"Bloody hell, Harry. How do you know all this?!" She was not red or pink anymore, but very pale,

"Hey, no need to get pale! Well, I found out many ways. One was studying, the next is tales and older friends and the last Voldy himself."

"Voldy? You are making a joke of him?"

"Sure. Have you ever seen him? Come on, he's got _red eyes_! If I would not be in life threatening danger I would laugh everytime I see him! He's half human half snake! And anyway. There is one sentence that I learned in school: Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. And you should always remember that."

"Well, I haven't seen him yetâ€ And I am not really planning on meeting him"

"That's a good decisionâ€ he's not the nicest compagnion."

"But when did you meet him?!"

"Erâ€ I can't give you the exact dates but once was in Hogsmeade and the other time was a year ago."

"That's just unbelievableâ€You're just like Dumbledore! I would even say he fears you"

"Hmâ€ Come on, say his nameâ€ It's so simple. It is just a name! Vol—de—mort. Or just call him Voldy, I don't care. I just like to get people reasonable about him. As long as you have not met him you haven't got the slightest reason to fear him. After you met him you can say what you want to call him!" She gulped,

"Voldemort" She said very silently and Harry smiled,

"Wonderful! That wsn't as hard as you thought, was it? And nothing happened! Saying a name does not kill you." She smiled and a bit of color returned to her face,

Well, what I wanted to ask you" Now she was a bit red again, "Do you already have someone for the danceâ€?" He smiled,

"Noâ€ And thanks to my friends I only found out about it yesterday. Have you got a partner?" Harry and Laura were both happy to have changed the topic. Laura because she was completely shocked about the information and Harry because he had to find proper explanations and stuff.

"No, I haven't got one either" Harry smirked,

"Well then, would you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked as if it was nothing. Laura bit her lip not to grin like a madman,

"Naturally, I would _love to_!!"

"Wonderful! I'm glad to havew that one behind me. I'm really terrible in such things."

"What? I don't think so! Why do you think so?"

"Well, I didn't grow up under normal circumstancesâ€ My parents died when I was one, and I had to grow up with my aunt and her familyâ€ The oddest muggles you could ever think of. And that was the reason why I ran away"

"Oh I'm sorry about your parents"

"Ah, don't worry, I got over that with three when my aunt forbade me to call her 'mum' and told me my parents had died in a _car crash_! Well, with eleven I found out I was a wizard and that they had died while trying to protect meâ€ Well, at least that worked."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!"

"Weirdâ€ Everyone sais thatâ€ And everyone keeps telling me to do something to my relatives! My god, this world has gotten brutal!"

"Don't you want revenge or something?"

"No, I've had enough of death and pain around me, why should I cause it myself then?"

"You're really placidâ€ and friendly!"

"Thanks, I am doing my best. Especially against my temper."

"What about your temper?"

"Well, once I shouted through a house just because my friends had done what the headmaster wantedâ€ I wanted them to tell me what had been going on,but they would not. I nearly got 'Mione to cry and Ron to shrink" He blushed slightly,

"Who are 'Mione and Ron?!" Laura asked curiously,  
  
"Hermione and Ron are my best friends in America. I think they're a couple now, which needed long enoughâ€ At first it was only Ron and me, but after 'Mione let off the sentence 'I hope you are pleased with yourselves. We could have been killed, or worse _expelled_! So if you don't mind I'll go to bed.' she tried to hold us from danger, but got herself just into the danger too."

"She said _what_??"

"Her exact words were: I hope you are pleased with yurselves. We could have been killed—or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Laura stared at him,

"She really needs to sort out her priorities"

"Yeah, that's what Ron said" suddenly they heard footsteps and then saw Kati walking towards them.

"Sorry I needed so long, but I could not find my bookâ€ Hey Laura!"

"Hey Kati! Well, I'll go now. See you!" Laura grinned and went away. And so Harry began to explain potions to Kati. Luckily she learned fast so they had finished after half an hour.

"Thank you so much Harry!!"

"It's okay, just ask me if you don't understand something." When Harry went out of the library it was already four o'clock. As he still could not eat he went outside and sat down at the lake. It was a cool afternoon and he leaned against a tree and began to think. He really needed to eat somethig again. He was thin. There was no way around that point. He was much too thin. There was probably no shirt on the whole planet that would be too tight for Harry. Except the baby stuff naturally, but such did not count.

'I really have to eat. But if I really do I'll probably throw up. I haven't eaten for too long now. Damn. What am I going to do? I do not want to die like this! Oh fuck it!" He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, 'Now I've found another weakess. Not only dementors but _food_? Wonderful. Really wonderful. Dementors are okay, but food is bad.' He yawned and streched. 'I wonder what Severus would say if I showed himâ€ He'd probably freak out and force me to eat.' Harry laughed to himself and then saw Severus standing next to him,

"Thinking of the devil" Harry muttered,

"Oh, you are wasting a thought for meâ€ _Nice_." He sat down beside Harry.

"That's how I am"

"Sure."

"Laura thinks so too! Ah and by the way, I'll go with her to the dance."

"With Laura Hillman? Not bad."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing! Have you noticed the stares upon you by now?" Harry stuck out his tounge,

"Even if it's true, sev, you are just jealous!"

"No I am not!"

"Sure Mr I-am-only-wearing-black-without-having-a-real-reason, you'd _never_ be jealous!"

"Mr _what_?!"

"Mr I-am-only-wearing-black-without-having-a-real-reason! Don't ask me how I got to that name, but I think it fits!"

"Swot."

"Idiot."

"Bugger."

"Blacky."

"Green-eye."

"Fatty!!"

"Fatty?!"

"Yeah, Fatty! I am not as fat as you are!" 'Oh shit, I shoud not have said that!'

"I am not fat, you are too thin, Harry! You should look at a scale for once!"

"Well okay, I have not got the normal weight butâ€ It's not that bad" Severus raised his eyebrows,

"Do really have to lift you shirt?"

"No, not reallyâ€ But it really is okay!! Hey!" Severus grabbed the front of Harry's robes and lifted them. What he saw made him stare,

"And I thought you had a bit more than just bones and blood?! Harry, you have to eat!" Harry put his robes down again and glared at Severus,

"I know." He hissed. "But" But then he frowned. He was freakign out again. He had to stop this. He took a deep breath and said "Severus. Listen, I have tried to eat, I really have. But by that I just found a new way for me to throw up. I know this borders on an illness, and I know I have to do something against it, but it really is not as easy as you think. I—"

"It began when you saved me, didn't it. Since then you can't eat"

"No, Severus, I—Wellâ€ Yes, it is since then. But I still don't regret to have done it! You could have died, Severus. And it was not your fault. You really don't have to blame yourself! And somehow I am going to get over that eating blockade!"

"You really don't blame me?"

"Really."

"Okayâ€ But promise me you're going to eat!"

"As soon as I can see food again, yes." Severus raised an eyebrow, "What?! If you don't stop raising your eyebrows like that I'll continue to let bushes and trees fall upo you!" The other eyebrow joined the first. Harry waved his wand and a bush fell onto Severus "I promised."

"Harry!! It was just a joke!" Severus waved his wand too and the bish vanished.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's already Friday"

"The ball's gonna be Sundayâ€ And tomorrow's Hogsmeade day."

"I'll begin with breakfast" And so they went back inside. Bahind a bush Laura looked sadly after Harry. She really hoped him to get well again. She had seen how thin he was. And she would not tell this anyone.

The next morning Harry went to the great hall for breakfast. Laura and Keil joined him on his way down. The news, that Harry was going to the ball wit laura Hillman were already threw half of the school, so when Harry entered he had even more eyes on him than usually. But he did not really care. He walked to the Ravenclaw table and took a bit toast. Then he saw Severus gazin at him. Harry rolled his eyes and began to eat. He was glad that he did not feel ill so he eat a bit more. Severus seemed to be satisfied and stopped looking at Harry. Laura smiled and began to eat too.

'I am not going to die like this. What would Voldy sayâ€??' After he had had enough to eat he got up and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Satisfied?"

"I am soo proud of you Harry, just continue like that and you will maybe even survive" Severus said, smirking,

"That's the Slytherin characterâ€ I don't like it"

"You should get used to it"

"I am going. Today is Hogsmeade and I have to play quidditch"

"Why is that?"

"Keil thinks we need extra training. I'm gonna give him a lesson this time. And we're gonna win the house cup this year!""Continue dreaming, Harry." And then Harry went out of the hall, followed by Laura and his other teammates. When they had changed clothes they met on the quidditch pitch. Kail was already waiting and then Harry stepped forward,

"Keil, today's Hogsmeade. And I think everyone in the team wants to go, including me. And as I know that you want to have a real training this time I suggest we make a deal"

"Hear hear" Someone behind Harry said.

"What sort of a deal??" Keil asked,

"Wellâ€ We do not make a long training session, but I am going to give you some good tipps for the single players, especially the beaters. Because when I played quidditch in America I learned some pretty good moves." Keil raised an eyebrow.

"Then show us one of your moves, Harry."

"Okay, then everybody on their brooms and play as if we were in a match. One of the beaters should pay the seeker thoughâ€ Stephen?" Stephen nodded and gave Harry the club. Everyone pushed upwards and they began to play. And after a minute Harry shot a bludger at Nick, a Chaser, who had the quaffle in his right arm. But he did not shoot the bludger at Nick. He shot it at the quaffle and the bludger hit it and shot it exactly in Laura's hands.

"That's what I meant, Keil. It is called teamwork!" Harry grinned at Keil who was gaping at Laura and Nick.

"Harry, are you sure you want to be seeker?! You—"

"Yes I am sure. I'm not such a good beater. I haven't got so much fun in hurting the other players and letting them fall off their brooms. I like to finish the games. So have we got a deal? An hour of training and then Hogsmeade!?" Keil thought for a moment and then said,  
  
"Okay, you take over the command!"

"Fine. We need more bludgers and more clubs. EVERYONE has to be able to use the clubs!" Harry waved his wand and something like large targets appeared. With another two waves of his wand clubs and bludgers appeared. The bludgers shot into the air and everyone took a club. "Now try to hit the middle everytime a bludger tries to hit you! And I promise, they will! Each of them is spelled to chase one of us! Let's begin!" After half an hour of nearly uncontrolled bludger-hitting Harry told the to stop and let the bludgers stand still in the air,

"Okay, I would say this was a bitâ€ uncontrolled. If you do not want to hurt the other players, _and you do not want to hurt them_, you should try to hit them a bit more aimedâ€ Concentrate while hitting them. It is not that hardâ€ Well, but I'll make little groups now. The beaters should continue with this but the others will learn to keep the goals safe. Imagine if the keeper was knocked outâ€ We would need someone else, because if the goals are not safe we're lost." So Harry taught the others some keeper stuff. In the end Keil was impressed,

"Harry, you are a wonder. The quidditch cup is already ours if we continue like this!"

"Haha, sure, I'll do my best and helpâ€ But now we'll go to Hogsmeade." And after they had changed into normal clothes, meaning jeans and pullover etc., they went towards Hogsmeade together.

"And you learned all this at your old school? Did you always win?" Nick asked Harry,

"No, we did certainly not win every match! There was always something! Dementorsâ€ People trying to get me to fall off my broom by jinxing itâ€ Ah I dunno there were so many thingsâ€ Ah yes, and a house elf hexed a bludger, but we won that match anyway"

"_Dementors_?! What did dementors do at your school?"

"Well, they came to search for someoneâ€ Nothing important actually, but they were not supposed to enter the school grounds. Our headmaster got furious!"

"You haven't got an American accent"

"Well, my relatives were from Englang, but they moved. I was born here anyway, but after my parents died when I was one I had to go there." They were nearly in Hogsmeade now,

"Oh god, how did your parents die?!" Keil asked,

"Well, until I was eleven I thought they had died in a car crashâ€ But 'til then I also believed wizards do not existâ€ Well, in reality they died when a dark wizard attacked our house." But as they walked towards the main street of Hogsmeade they heard shouts and cries. Harry immediately ran there. And as he rounded a corner he saw him again. Voldemort was attacking Hogsmeade. Harry did not know if there were any Death Eaters, but he did not care either. He held a hand towards the others to hold them from saying anything or coming nearer and then went alsone towards Voldemort. He felt extremely calm and relaxed. 'No wonder,you just played quidditch' The he pointed his wand at his 'equal' and shouted at the top of his lungs "EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his into Harry#s hand and he glared at the young boy in front of him,

"There you are againâ€ _Mr Daniels_"

"Voldemort." Harry nodded and Voldemort's wand flew back into its owners hand.

"You may have escaped the last time—"

"Escaped? Come on, Tom. Who was the one who went away just because he could not kill me?" Voldemort glared even harder, "Yu kow, looks can _not_ kill"

"Do not dare to call me by that name again!"

"Why not? I am going to call you Tom whenever I want to! Or do you like snake-face more?"

"Avada Kedavra!!"

"Stupefy!" But this time nothing happened when the two spells hit. But suddenly three Death Eaters came from somewhere behind Voldemort and pointed their wands threateningly at Harry who backed away a little, thinking hard for a way to escape.

"Not so proud anymore, are we?"

"Who sais that? You are the one who needs help from his servants!" Voldemorts already small eyes became little slits,

"You're quite self confidentâ€ Don't you want to join me? Together we could be great" And that was the point when Harry had to laugh,

"You want _me_ to join _you_?! How stupid are you? Mark my words: I will never, NEVER join you! And I can tell you one thing: You will never win. NEVER. You are too self confident and arrogant to beat Dumbledore! He is too strong for you. You are praising the day before the night is there, and that will kill you someday!" Now the three dark wizards advanced on Harry whose back touched a wall now.

"Ah, did we corner you? Such a pityâ€ Then you're gonna die now"

"I would not be too sure in that point! Because— Expelliarmus!!" Harry had said it too quickly for any of the three persons to react. All three of them were thrown backwards and Harry had their wands in his left hand. Then he smirked and snapped the two Death Eaters' wands into four pieces. Then he looked at Voldemorts' and noticed that it was not the same as he had. 'He has got his own wand somewhere else' He thought and snapped Voldemorts' wand into two pteces too. "So Tomâ€ I am pretty sure you've got another wand with you as this was not the one you got from Ollivander" Voldemort and his compagnions were standing again and Voldemort pulled out another wand.

"I promiseâ€ We will meet again, and then you will die."

"I doubt it, Tom, I doubt it." And then Voldemort disapparated, but his Death Eaters stayed and pulled out second wands too. Then they turned on Laura, who was standing nearest and said,

"Avada—!"But Harry was too fast and he shouted,

"Stupefy!" And both of the Death Eaters fell onto their backs, stunned. Harry sighed and put his wand back into his pocket. "Idiots." He spat as he walked to them and looked if he knew them. 'Fat chance, harry. Yu are not in your time so why would you know them?!' Harry went over to his teammates,

"Hey, are you okay?" They did not say anything. They just kept looking horrified at him. "Hello? Are you there? What's the problem? You can talk again, you know. They are not gonna kill you" He smirked and finally it was Keil who spoke up,

"Hary, what the hell did you just do?!"

"Wellâ€ I had a nice little talk with Voldemort and then tried to keep you and me alive" But then Dumbledore came runnign towards them,

"Mr Daniels, are you alright?!"

"Naurally I am. Why should I not be okay? Oh yeah, professorâ€ I think you could get those two guys to the ministry"

"I was called because Voldemort was here, where is he?!"

"Erâ€ Professor, Voldemort disapparated just a minute ago" Dumbledore frowned,

"What did you do, Mr Daniels?"

"In the beginningI just talked with Tom and when he attacked me, I attacked him. Fair enough. And in the end, after I snapped Voldemort's other wand he disappearedâ€ Nothing great at all" Dumbledore stared at him,

"Mr Daniels, do you kow in how much danger you—"

"Naturally I know that, headmaster, but that was not even my fault."

"You're gonna be quite famous" Suddenly Harry's face hardened.

"Famous? Professor Dumbledore, there is one thing that I do not want and that is to be famous. I must ask you _not_ to tell this _anyone_. Just say you drove him away, but leave me out of it, please. I was sent here to be out of danger. No one knows about it. My friends probably think I am dead or something. I do not want to risk so many lives. Someone is after me, that's all I can tell you. And he would do everything to get through to me. Naturally I have got Voldemort after me too, but that's not as important as the other thing. Please keep this for you, professor." Harry said all this in a clear and calm voice,

"Alright, Mr Daniels. I just hope your plan is going to work"

"Oh yes it is. Thank you professorâ€ Well, I'll go to the Three Broomsticks now. Are you coming with me or do you all want to continue standing there as if you had frozen to the ground?" He smiled at his teammtes who were gaping at him,

"I-I'll come with you" Laura said, while a bit color returned to her face. Some of the others joined them, the rest went back to the castle. Dumbledore stayed in the street and then disapparated, probably to the ministry. So Harry, Keil, Laura and Mary went to the Three Broomsticks together where they drank a butterbeer. After some minutes Keil spoke up,

"Harryâ€ What you just did outside"

"What about it? Don't think I am strong, Keil. It is not like that. There's just a theoryâ€ Voldemort can't stand people who do not fear him, that's why I acted soâ€ arrogant and mabe even a bit cheekyâ€ If I had stood there, terrified, he would have killed me straight away. I just tried to deflect him. To be honest I hoped Dumbledore would come at some point"

"But Harry that was so brave! I don't think you were afraid!" For a moment Harry just looked at his butterbeer,

"Wellâ€ That's because I was not really afraid. I know this sounds a bit giddy, but it just is like that. Everyone else might have felt scared or even horrified in that situation, but I honestly did not. I do not feel intimidated by Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

"Is there anything you do fear at all?" Laura asked,

"Yeah" harry's eyes went slightly unfocused, "Sure there is somethingâ€ Dementors." He felt his three teammates look at him, "My worst fear are dementors. I am very affective on them."

"Butâ€ Why?" Laura asked in a soft tone and Harry cleared his face from the sadness comeing up,

"Everytime a dementor gets near me I can hear my motherâ€ She tried to protect me when I was oneâ€ I hear that guy and I see the green light. After that I can see my godfather dying in front of me. And there are many more things I see and hearâ€ And all those events make me very affective on dementors." The others looked sadly at Harry,

"Ohâ€ I'm sorry I shouldn't have said—"Laura began,

"Nono, it is okay. I should get over that at some point." And from then on they did not talk about the whole thing anymore.

Harry bougt some sweets and a few joke articles and when no one looked even a present for Laura for the dance. He knew it was tradition to do so and he knew that most of his friends had presents for their partners too. It was a very pretty necklace, not too cheap, not too expensive, though it did look pretty expensiveâ€ At lunchtime the little group went back towards the castle, talking happily and having forgotten about the whole Voldemort-thing. On their way towards Hogwarts they met Remus and James,

"Hey Jamsie! Had a nice day?" James whirled around and glared at harry who smirked back,

"How many times, Harry, HOW MANY TIMES?!"

"A million times, Jamsie, a million times"

"Don't even start, Jamsie!" remus said, but James said,

"Di not call me Jamsie, do not call me Jamsie, FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST STOP CALLING ME JAMSIE!!!"

"Hey, did you put in another tape? Finallyâ€ You are so creative, Jamsie" They all laughed and continued to walk towards the castle.

"Well, Harryâ€ What did you do today?" James said after a while. Harry made a thoughtfu face,

"Hmmâ€ Ah yeahâ€ I nearly got myself killed again!!" He grinned at James and Remus,

"Sureâ€ What was it this time?" James asked, he obviously did not believa Harry,

"Voldy again"

"Not that again, Harry!!" Remus rolled his eyes "You can't stop that can't you? You probably provoked him again, didn't you?" James stared at them.

"A bitâ€ But that was the only important thing I did today" And so they continued to argue about Harry and Voldemort.

When they had reached the castle Harry went to lunch and ate. So he was fine again. He could eat as ever again and he was in danger again. So life was back to normal.

After lunch Harry went to the library, borrowed three books and then sat down in the ravenclaw common room to read. To his great delight no one spoke to him or looked strangely at him. At some point Laura came and asked if she could sit down on the couch and Harry said,

"Sure you can!" And she smiled and sat down beside him. Then she began to read too. After ten minutes Harry was hungry again. 'Well, it has been three hours since lunchâ€ But I don't wanna go to the great hall' So Harry got up, left his books on the couch to show that he wanted to sit there again and went downstairs towards the kitchens. When he had reached the portrait he tickled the pear and went inside. There he was greeted by the many house elves,

"Hello, sir, does sir want anything from Fanny?" One of them asked,

"Yeah, could you get me some sweets and some butterbeer?"

"Naturally, sir, as you wish sir!!" The house elves squealed and ran around to get sweets and butterbeer for Harry. And after only five minutes Harry had a whole tray with sweets and butterbeer,

"Hey thanks there! You're really nice! Bye!" The house elves nodded and grinned. Harry took the tray with him and outside he shrank it to take it with him. Then he ran back to the Ravenclaw common room where he sat down. In the common room were only he, Laura and Keil. He grinned and said,

"Hey there! Do you want some butterbeer and sweets?!" Keil looked up from his homework and said,

"How do you want to get butterbeer now? It is much too late to go to Hogsmeade!"

"I asked in the kitchens" Harry waved his wand and unshrunk the tray. Laura and Keil were fascinated,

"You know where the kitchens are?"

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you've been here seven years and don't even know where the _kitchens_ are? Outch"

"Well, you've got the marauders as your friendsâ€ Naturally you kow about the kitchens" Keil and Laura took some sweets,

"Well, I needed a break anywayâ€ I just don't get this Charms stuff"

"You mean letting the things disappear only to reappear some seconds later? It's not that hard"

"Really, harry, you would fit into every houseâ€ Well, but not Slytherinâ€ But every other house, really" Laura said, shaking her head,

"Really? The sorting head wanted me in Slytherinâ€ But e changed his mind after I threatened him with scizzors" Keil and Laura laughed,

"You threatened the sorting hat?"

"It wanted you in Slytherin?!"

"Yeahâ€ The usual argument, 'you could be great in Slytherin' and such" And so they talked about the houses and in the end Harry helped Keil and Laura with their homework.

When Harry awoke in the morning he found himself in the couch at the fire. He streched and looked at his book. He had managed to read through all of the borrowed books so he had to get them back to the library soon.

"Oh, you're awake?" Harry whirled around to see Laura sitting on the same couch with a book on her lap,

"Ah, it's you, yeahâ€ I obviously fell asleep after having read through the bookâ€ For how long have you been here?"

"Oh, half an hour I think. I could not sleep"

"You could have woken me" He smirked and streched again,

"Oh, I thought you wanted to sleep" She smiled,  
  
"Yeah, it's okayâ€ I think I needed a bit of sleep anyway. What are you reading?" She held up the book,

"Arithmancy" He smiled,

"Yeah, Arithmancy is one of the more compicated subjects, isn't it? Well, are you already looking forward to the dance?" She smiled too,

"Sure I am. Butâ€ uhâ€ Harry, come on, you _must_ know that half of the school is after youâ€ You do, don't you?" She put the book aside and Harry smirked,

"Sure I doâ€ I've been told by most of my friends now. I would never have noticed it myself because I do not really look at such thingsâ€ I would not even notice people pointing at me, because I am used to it. Well, but the jealous looks you get from most of the girls are not to miss" He laughed "But it is quite amusing. Some people here look ready to kill you" She began to laugh too. "The thing is justâ€ If they are after me I'd really love to know what they are imaginingâ€ If they would at least start a normal conversation! But no, they have to giggle everytime I get near." Harry shook his head. "I will never understand that." Now Laura had to hold her stomach. "And why are you laughing like that?!" After a minute Laura was nearly able to speak normal again,

"The way you are taking this! Really, like a joke!"

"Well to me it is like a joke! I would love to know what they would think if Hermione would turn up! If I survived her hug they'd probably thik we're a couple, in love or even married. Oh how I hate rumors!" Laura broke into laughter again.

"You're really good friends with this Hermione, aren't you?"

"Mhmâ€ But really now, what is it with those giggles?" Laura aughed again,

"Wellâ€ It is just suppressed laughterâ€ Oh this sounds stupid. Well it just is like that, girls like to giggle. Gt a problem with it?" She still grinned,

"Sometimes it is really, _really_ disturbing, I'm telling you. But I did notice that you don't giggle as often asâ€ erâ€ for example Mary. Just like Lily. You two do not giggle that often. And I am telling you, it is much easier to talk to someone when she is _not_ giggling all the time." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Wellâ€ What time is it anyway?"

"It is" Laura looked at her watch "Oh! It's only six o'clockâ€!" Harry blinked,

"That's really rare that I get up so early" Laura yawned and then Harry came and sat a bit nearer. Laura thought 'Oh goodâ€ He's justâ€ wonderful! He's so nice and can talk so freely! It's unbelievable he hasn't got a girlfriend'.

"You said you had had a girlfriend onceâ€ How was she?" Laura felt her knee touch Harry's but neither of them cared,

"Wellâ€ I'd say she was a bitâ€ weird. I had seen her previous boyfriend die and then she wanted to know everything about it. And everytime I mentioned Ron or especially Hermione she would get madâ€ After some time I had enough and she had tooâ€ We did not really speak to each other for a long time"

"Okay, she was indeed a bit weirdâ€ Did you love her?"

"I thought I didâ€ But after some time I understood that it was wrong. I would always blush in her precence and that can't be right then" And then, slowly, their faces came nearer and nearer and in the end their lips touched and they kissed. But this time Harry did not feel as uncomfortable as he had when Cho had kissed him. When they stopped Laura smiled warmly,

"And this time it felt right." Harry said silently and she smiled even brighter,  
  
"Yeah" And then she seemed to remember something "Well, now they'll kill me" Harry laughed,

"Not if I'm there. But Severus is going to have a fit. Maybe I should transform him into a tree this time so I don't have to let one fall onto him." She began to laugh and then let her head rest onto his shoulder,

"You nkew, didn't you?" He smiled and said,

"Sure I did."

"And you were just torturing me! Okay, you would fit very well into Slytherin!" She said in mock anger,

"Aaaw, are we already madâ€?"

"Noâ€ Not yet. But it was unfair."

"Sure it was. Oh I want to see the faces of the other girls in the great hall, really."

"I can imagine it."

"Don't you wanna sleep a bit more? We've still got an hour until breakfast is ready" She nodded and laid her head in Harry's lap. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes. And after just ten minutes, Harry noticed, she was already fast asleep again. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned back. For the next hour he watched the flames and thought about his life and how ironic it wasâ€ Every year something had happened. And would he ever get back? It was around seven o'clock that Keil came walking down the stairs, looking as if he was still asleep. But when he saw Harry and Laura on the couch he seemed to be wide awake,

"I knew this would happen" He said and Harry smirked,

"It was not _that_ obviousâ€!"

"Oh there are going to be death glares today"

"Yeahâ€ I wonderâ€ At me or Laura, what do you think?"

"Laura's gonna be the one glared at by the girls. Many boys are going to glare at you, Harry."

"Well, she is pretty after allâ€ I would have been surprised if there had not been any boy after herâ€!"

"Well, but you've got more girls after you, I can tell you." They laughed,

"Oh joy, that's gonna be a year. With who are you going to the dance anyway?"

"Mary from the team." And that was the time when Laura awoke,

"Hey there, Laura. Congratulations to your boyfriend!" Keil said, grinning. Laura looked at him and then at Harry,  
  
"Well, thank you! I am getting myself into danger"

"Oh yes, not only at this school, I'm telling youâ€!" Harry laughed.

"Well, as long as you don't run off to search for the danger I'm fine and you should better not get yourself hurtâ€!" Harry raised his eyebrows,

"I'll do my best, my lady. But that's not as easy as it soundsâ€ The danger feels comfortable with me" She shook her head, kissed Harry and got up,

"We should really get ready. I'm hungry"

"Yeah, me too" Harry said and Keil nodded,

"Well, then I'll wait here for you two. And hurry up!" So Harry and Laura went to their dorms and then to the bathrooms. After ten minutes they were both ready,

"Wow, was that arranged?" they looked at each other and then laughed,

"No, not reallyâ€ Come on, let's go." And Harry took Laura's hand and the three of them walked to the great hall together.As they entered they only found two Slytherins three Gryffindors and two Hufflepuffs sitting there and everyone stared at Harry and Laura. The two Hufflepuff girls' mouthes fell open and the girl from Gryffindor seemed to need some seconds to understand what she was seeing until she began to glare at Laura. The two Slytherin boys looked from Laura to Harry and back again and then glared at Harry. But they did not care. They just sat down and began to eat. Ten minutes later the hall was a bit more filled. And there was just one topic: Harry Daniles and Laura Hillman are a couple! Harry nearly spat out his pumkin juice when he saw Severus staring at him, mouth open and filled with toast. So he had to hold a hand in front of his mouth and look somewhere else. After some seconds he had recovered and could continue to eat. And then the post came. Harry opened his Daily Porphet and read 'Abus Dumbleodre stopps You-Know-Who from destroying Hogsmeade'. Then he looked at Dumbledore and nodded his thanks. Laura had revieved one letter too. But as Harry looked back at her he saw her hand was shaking and her eyes were wide open in pure horror,

"Hey Laura, what's the problem?" He asked softly. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then she got up and ran out of the hall. Harry frowned, took the letter, put it into his pocket and ran after her. In the entrance hall he saw her running outside. He ran after her and when he catched up he grabbed her arm and she stopped running, but looked down. Tears were falling down onto the grass,

"Laura, what is itâ€? Should I read that letter?" She seemed to nod and Harry began to read. The letter was from the ministry and it said that her father had died. Harry looked up from the letter and held Laura tight. "I'm sorry, Laura. I really am." She sobbed into his shoulder,

"WHYâ€?!"

"I dunno" He said silently and then she looked up at him. Her face was wet with tears. She looked into his eyes and said,

"I love you, Harry." Without sobbing or anything. He looked back and said,

"I love you too, Laura. And you know what? I think you're strong. Even stronger than I am. You'll do this." She looked at him and then hugged him tightly again."I'll never be as strong as you are" She said,

"I'm not strong, Laura." And so they stood there for a minute until Harry said,

"Laura, think of something happy. Soemthing about your dad. Or even something funny. Something you'll always be able to laugh about." After a moment she laughed a bit, "Yeah, and now keep this memory. Never forget it. And everytime you think of your dad think of this happy memory. I don't think he would want you to cry, would he? If he is watching you right nowâ€ Do you think he would be abe to rest in peace if he knew you're so sad?" Laura looked at Harry again. Her face was dry again and without a real expression. She shook her head. "See? Do you know what I am thinking of when I'm thinking about my parents?"

"No" Harry pulled out a photo and showed it to Laura. He had changed the persons a bit so that they did not look too much like Lily and James,

"That was a short time after their wedding" Harry said. Lily and James were dancing in a park where the leaves were falling like snow upon them. "It always makes me smile." Laura looked at the photograph and smiled too,

"Yeahâ€ This would make everyone smile"

"Well now, should we go back inside?" Harry suggested, putting the photo back inside his pocket. Laura nodded and so they went back inside the castle. The great hall was nearly full when they came back and sat down at their table. The day went by fine, except from the glare both Harry and Laura received. In the evening Harry went outside alone and found the marauders and Lily sitting there.

"Hey Harry! I_ knew it_! I mean this had to happen!" James said as Harry sat down next to him, carefully ignoring Sirius.

"Yeah, Jamsieâ€ Sure. What are you doing?"

"Umâ€ At the moment nothing" harry and the others talked for a long time until it was already half past seven. Then they went upstairs and Harry towards his common room. Up in his dorm he changed, put the necklace into his pocket and then stood in front of the mirror,

"Well dear, you look fabulous" It said. And to his great surprise his hair was not a mess! But when he looked at his clock he saw that it was already ten to eight so he went outside into the common room, which was filled with students, mostly sixth and seventh years. And then he saw Laura. She wore a dark blue dress, which went to her knees and her long her hung from her head in waves. Harry advanced on her and said,

"You look wonderful!" She blushed slightly and said,

"Thanks, you too"  
  
"But I think something's missing, Laura" She frowned and then he pulled out the box with the necklace. As he opened it she gasped,

"Oh Harry, this is so beautiful! Thank you so much!!" She kissed Harry and they made their way down towards the great hall. They went inside and after ten minutes everyone was there. Dumbledore spoke up,

"Well, well, students. Now you'll get the opportunity to have a night of dance and fun I hope. Enjoy yourselves!" And the music began to play. Harry and Laura danced Together with many other couples including Lily and James. Once or twice Harry thought to see the same dance as they had danced on the picture in the park. Two hours they had fun and most of the people seemed to have gotten used to the fact that Harry and Laura were a couple. Dumbledore had received a very important owl from the ministry and most of the other teachers had gone too. McGonnagal was outside so only one teacher, their Potions Professor, was left. And then it happened. The doors to the great hall banged open and at least fifty black-hooded figures were entering. Harry needed a moment to understand what was going on. Then the Death eaters began attacking the students. The potions professor got up and ofught against the mass. Harry got up too and began to shoot curses and hexes at the Death Eaters, but there were too many. Soon ten Death Eaters had surrounded Harry and then they began to torture him with the Cruciatus curse. Harry fell to the floor in pain. He managed to knock five of them out and to stand up but then he saw something that made him feel numb. He saw a Death Eater shoot the killing curse at Laura. Harry tried to run towards her, but three more Death Eaters began to shoot the Cruciatus at him. And Laura fell dead to the floor. Harry sank to his knees but then he shouted, "STUPEFY!" And the eight Death Eaters around him were all stunned at once. Then Harry helped the potions professor safe some other students. James and the others helped too. After nearly half an hour every Death Eater was stunned, frozen or knocked out. Harry put his wand in his pocket again and looked around. Not many students had died. But Laura was one of them. He looked at her for some time. His hands were shaking and his head aching but he did not really care. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lily,

"I'm so sorry Harry" Harry did not answer. He went out of the great hall and out of the castle. Then he sat down at the lake and began to think. He did not really want to think, but somehow he could not stop it. Laura was dead. Was it because of him? It really seemed as if everyone he liked or especially loved had to die. His parents, Sirius and even Laura. They hadn't been together for a day and she already had had to die. What should he do? Harry lay there on his back at the lake and stared at the stars. Maybe he should not even begin to love again. Maybe that would help. But what was a life without anything to love? Could anyone live without love or friendship? No, that was impossible, even for him. Volemort could do that, but that was different. He had no humanity left inside of him. But he would not love again. Not yet at least. And then he remembered what had happened that morning. 'Laura, think of something happy. Soemthing about your dad. Or even something funny. Something you'll always be able to laugh about. Yeah, and now keep this memory. Never forget it. And everytime you think of your dad think of this happy memory. I don't think he would want you to cry, would he? If he is watching you right nowâ€ Do you think he would be abe to rest in peace if he knew you're so sad?' He would have to do the same. He knew Laura woud not want him to be so sad. He would not be happy, but also not too sad. He remembered that morning when he had woken. He sighed and got up. Then he walked back towards the castle. Out of the great hall he could hear people say,

"Where's Harry?!"

"I dunno"

"He's outside" Another one said with sadness in his voice "Laura Hillman died"

"Oh no" But Harry did not go back into the great hall. He went upstairs into the common room. It was still ot empty. The third or fourth years looked oddly at him and then he saw Keil and Mary. Harry nodded at them and then went upstairs into the 6th year boys dorm. He must have looked very abysmal, because Mary and Keil had looked extremely sadly at him. Harry changed and went to bed. Then he cleared his mind and went to sleep. But then the door opened and Harry hear someone say,  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" It was Keil.

"Well I would not say I am okay, no. But I'm gonna manage that"

"Really? I am sorry, Harry."

"Hey it's okay. What have you got to do with that? But thank you, really."

"Okay, Harryâ€ See you tomorrow" And Keil went outside again. After five minutes Harry was fast asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to exactly the right time. Without a word to anyone he went to the great hall and ate breakfast. He did not talk. When he had ahd enough of the gazes and stares he went out of the hall, still not saying anything. His first class was Arithmancy with the Gryffindors. Harry sat down in his usual seat and before anyone of his friends could say anything to him the teacher had entered. Harry could have hugged the old man for not saying anything about the attack. Harry leaned his head against his fist and looked lackadaisical into his book. His face did not show any kind of emotion. He did know that Remus and Lily were looking at him, but he did not look back. The teacher did not want Harry to answer any of his questions for which he was even more grateful. Harry took notes halfheartedly. And then the lesson ended and Harry was the first to go out. He walked to the DADA classroom in complete silence. He did not walk fast but very slowly. When he reached the classroom the students were just filling in. Still without showing emotion he sat down next to Remus and opened his book. Remus tried to say something but did not seem to find the right words. And Harry thanked god for that fact. He did not want to talk. He wanted to remain silent. But he heard Lily say to James,

"He hasn't been talking since yesterday. I asked one of his teammates. No one knows how he is at the moment. I don't know what we could do."

"I think we should let him some time. You know how Harry is. He manages everything after some time. And I can understands that he does not want to talk. I wouldn't either" Harry thanked james inwardly.

"Dumbledore got furious when he was backâ€ Did you see his face? And when he asked for Harryâ€ At first I thought he was mad at _him_!!"

"No, I heard he wanted to thank him for having saved so many students." But then the DADA professor came walking inside,

"Today we are going to look at the unforgivablesâ€ I've got three spiders here" And silently she said, "Poor things" "Wellâ€ Who can tell me one of the curses and what it does?" Harry lifted his hand. "yes, Mr Daniels?" She said with a hint of pity ion her voice.

"There are three Unforgivable Curses that witches and wizards must not use. They are the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse. These curses are punishable with lifetime sentences in Azkaban. At first I'd say the Imperius. Imperio, or the Imperius Curse, is one of the Unforgivable Curses that must not be used. It causes the victim to be completely under the control of the wizard that castes the spell. It is punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. It is one of Voldemort's favourite spells by the way." There were a few gasps and after a second the professor said,

"Yes, exactly, Mr Daniels... ten points to Ravenclaw. And now I am going to use it on this spider..." And again she added silently "Poor thing..." then she said "Imperio." While pointing her wand at the little animal. And it began to dance a stupid dance. Many students laughed, excluding Harry. "Well, this is not as funny as you think... Mr Daniels, you can probably..."

"Sure. As it is one of Voldemorts favourite spells he uses it very often. Bt he does not make people dance, he makes them kill their own friends or family. Or he makes the kill themselves, depends on his mood. Well, this spell can be fought. It just needs real strength of character, and not everyone's got it." But then one of the Gryffindors spoke up,

"Uhâ€ Harry, can youâ€ fight it??" There was a moment of silence,

"'Til now I threw it off everytime, yes" He said, not turning around.

"And did You-Know-Who cast it on you?" Again Harry was silent for a second.

"Yeahâ€ Well, should I cotinue with the next one?" He asked the teacher. He was still in the lackadaisical position. She looked at him a bit bewildered.

"You can throw the Imperius off?" He nodded. "Wellâ€ We'll test this, Mr Danielsâ€ Crucio!" She pointed her wand at Harry and he heard a voice in his head 'stand up and lift your left hand as high into the air as possible.' Harry needed a moment, but then he threw the curse off and said,  
  
"Why should I stand up and raise my eft hand as hight into the air as possible?" The teacher gaped at him "Well I told you I could throw it off didn't I? Should I continue now or do you want anyone else to do that?" A bit disappointed she said,  
  
"Yes, I think you can continue."

"The second curse is the Cruciatus. It causes intolerable pain that slowly drives its victim insane. It is punishable by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, just like the others too. This is the second curse Voldemort favourites. It is quite popular for him and his Death Eatersâ€ Caused by one person it can already get one insane." The teacher nodded and pulled another spider out of the box. But before she could say anything another student spoke up,

"Harryâ€ But yesterdayâ€There were at least te people casting it on you" The Gryffindor said very, very slowly. Harry looked at his book,

"Yeah, that's right. Well, it does need some time until you get insane. And it depends on what you have gone through before. If you have lived a life at home without any danger at all you haven't got a good chance to stay sane. But if you've had a moreâ€ rough life you'll have a bit mire time" Before anyone could ask for Harry's life, the teacher continued,

"Crucio." The spider was twiching and rolling over, its legs were bent upon its body. Then she lifted the spell again. Harry did not have to wait,

"And the third one is the Avada Kedavra or the Kiling curse. It causes the instant death that cannot be traced to any other source. It is probably Voldemort's favourite curse. No one ever survived this curse. Naturally you get thrown into Azkaban if you use that curse. As the name already saysâ€ They are just unforgivable."

"But why would one do them then?" Another Gryffindor asked,

"I dunno. It is hard to understand Voldemort as he has not much humanity left inside of him, if he even has a bit. He does not care for others, not even for his oh-so-faithful servants. And still peope follow him."

"W-Why?"

"They want power and think they would get safety from himâ€ They are stupid. And Voldemortâ€ Well I don't really know a word that wuld suit him, but he is a bigot. Well, I already said too much, didn't I?" Everyone was gaping at him now.

"Wellâ€ Do I have to show you this curseâ€?" The teacher seemed to be very uncomfortable now. "Ah wellâ€ the poor thingâ€ Avada Kedavra." There was a blinding green light and the spider was dead. "That was the Killing curseâ€ First of all, twenty points to Ravenclaw for Mr Daniels perfect explaining and for the demonstration" Harry shrugged.

"Professor," One of the Ravenclaws asked, "Are you going to cast the Imperius on all of us?"

"Well I would have to permission, but if you don't want to" But the others did want to. So they had to line up. No one could throw the curse off excep one Gryffindor girl Harry did not really know and Remus. Lily nearly managed but not completely. But that Remus had managed had been clear to Harry. He was a werewolf, he had a very strong character if he wanted to. In the end everyone wanted Harry to throw it off again. But he did not stand up. Harry knew that the teacher was trying her best to get him off his chair, but he did not even move a bit. "I'm giving up, you've got a much too strog character" She said, exhaustion written in her face. Harry shrugged and then the bell rang and he was the first out again. Now he had potions. He just prayed Severus would not want to speak to himâ€ And so it was. Severus knew Harry did not want to talk so he kept quiet. The lesson went well and afterwards Harry went outside alsone again. At dinner Harry did not speak either. He knew most of the hall was looking at him, including the teachers and he knew the DADA teacher had told her colleagues what he was able to do. But he did not care. He ate and went out of the hall again. Outside he met Dumbledore,

"Mr Daniels, could I have a word?" Many people were watching and Harry said,  
  
"Sure" And shrugged. So they went outside,

"I wanted to thank you. And to apologize. I was not there, I did not help. I—"

"I'd say that's more the ministry's fault than yours, professor."

"Maybe. And I wanted to tell you that I am very, very sorry for Miss Hillman's deathâ€ I can understand if it hit you hard"

"Yeahâ€ You could say it that way."

"Are you going to be okay, Mr Daniels?" They looked at each other,"Suer I am. I'll just need some time. I am sure it is going to be better tomorrow." Dumbledore nodded,

"Good. I am very proud of you, Mr Daniels."

Two weeks later it was fulmoon again. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to join the other marauders yet. But when the sun was going down Harry decided to go out too. First thing: This time Sirius wouldn't try to harm Severus, and second thing: Remus had taken the wolfsbane potion this time. He had gotten over Laura's death at some point and had begun talking to his friends again. So Harry flew out into the cool Feburary evening sky and searched for his friends. When he found them Harry flew over and sat down on James's back.

That night everything went fine and when the sun rose and everyone transformed. Harry smiled at them.

"It was really cool tonight! Moony, did you find a way to—" James smiled.

"Er wellâ€ It's a potionâ€ It lets me control the wolf! I am really amazed, Harry! What's its name??"

"Yeah wellâ€ To be honest it does not really exist yet. We invented it at our schoolâ€ It will

come out someday. Until then you can take it from the two bottles" Harry smiled.

"Great idea, Harry!! THANK YOU!!!"

"No problem"

"So you decided to join us again!?"

"Naturally!"

"That's great!"

And they headed back to the castle together.

_**Hogwarts, 2003, library**_

"Ron, I can't cope with this situation anymore. This is too much. We will never find Harry! I wrote two D's in the last two weeks!" Hermione buried her head in her hands and Ron laid an arm around her.

"Mione, we _will_ find him! I know he's okay—I just know it"  
  
"Oh come on Ron! He's gone for more than a week now! No sign, no hint! He probably got killed by—"  
  
"NO, Hermione! I will never believe that Harry is dead! He'll return someday"  
  
"But we will never find anything about that stupid spell! We have to get through school too! We haven't had anything to eat for at least five days!" He swallowed,

"Butâ€ I-I want to—"  
  
"Ron, I know you want to find himâ€ I want to too, but we should learn for school too!" Ron sighed and put the book away. They were still in the restricted section of the library, searching for a book that would help them in finding their best friend. They went out of the library and to their common room.

Two days later they made their way to Hogsmeade. They had broken up a week ago, because in their opinion it was not what they wanted. The two of them were best friends again. The walk to Hogsmeade was silent. Everyone who walked by would look sadly at them, except the Slytherins naturally. They would laugh and say,

"Head up, be happy! POTTY'S GOONE!!!" Ron would look at his feet and Hermione would bite her lip then not to cry.

But as they had just finished shopping there was a loud cracking sound and as they turned they all pointed their wands at Voldemort, who was standing in the middle of the street. But he was not alone. Next to him there was a body. It was hovering three foot above the ground. Then Voldemort spoke up,

"Well, wellâ€ Put your wands awayâ€ I'm not going to attack you on such a good day" He smiled evilly at them. In the street there were at least twenty people, all pointing their wands at the 'man'. "I think you all want to know where _Potter_ is, don't you?!" And now Hermione noticed the body hovering next to Voldemort. Her eyes widened. "To my great pleasure I am able to tell you where _he_ isâ€ And you will all have the honor to watch him _die_" Voldemort waved his wand and made the body stand. And now everyone saw who it was

"Harry" Hermione whispered. Voldemort said something and the boy opened his eyes. But before he could say or do something, Voldemort shouted as loudly as possible,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" And the green light hit Harry directly in the chest. His eyes closed again and before he fell to the floor, Voldemort let the corpse hover next to him again,

"And THIS is the end of the _great_ Harry Potter!" He laughed his cruel laugh again and then disapparated. For a moment there was a deadly silence. And then Hermione said silently,

"Harry" Like in a trance. But then she cried out "HARRYYY!!!" And fell onto her knees, burying her head in her hands and crying 'Harry' all the time. Ron sank to his knees too and let his wand fall to the floor. Some people were crying, shouting or running, but the two of them did not notice. They were kneeling there for more than fifteen minutes, until Neville and Parvati helped them up and guided them back to the castle. On their way the only sound they heard was Hermione's desperate sobbing.

* * *

****

Severus was slowly walking through a sidestreet, when he heard a loud cracking sound and his wrist began to hurt

'Voldemort' He thought as he began to run towards the main street. There were at least twenty paople, all pointing their wands at Voldemort. But the thing Severus stared at was the body hoverig next to the 'man'. Severus did not hear what Voldemort said, but he saw what he showed the people

"H-Harry?!" He managed to whisper. But before he could do anything, Voldemort shot the Avada Kedavra at the boy. The next moments were heartbreaking. Granger collapsed to the ground and Weasley too, both crying. Severus stood there, petrified. But after some moments he began to run towards the castle,

'I-I lost him!! Before I even had the chance to tell him! This is the second person I lostâ€ First Harry, now Harry Potter, my sonâ€ Oh what would Harry say now? God, he would hate me! How could I get so cruel?! I _tortured_ him for YEARS! Where is Harry nowâ€?' He desperately thought. He had to tell the headmaster immediately. And Remus too


	18. A spy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter eighteen—A spy?!

The next weeks were nearly eventless. But then, one day in their potions class, Harry's head jerked up as he heard the teacher say,

"Today you all will make the parentage potion. As it is a private thing, you will take it with you after it is finished..." And so on. And now Harry was interested. What would the potion show him?!

After half an hour brewing they had finished and were allowed to go to their dormitories. Harry sat down on his bed and added one of his hairs to the small cauldron. It went white and then he saw a face like a muggle picture looking at him; Lily Evans. And then the potion whirled around once again, but this time another face looked at Harry; Severus Snape. Harry swallowed.

'So it is true... Severus is my... _father_. I don't believe this... I mean I do not look too much like James Potter anymore, but not like Severus either... I just wonder... WHY?! What happened? I mean, they don't like each other in any way!! God, something happened... But WHAT?!?! They are not going to fall in love, I know that. And Lily is NOT a person who would betray her husband...'

And he thought like that for hours. He missed lunch and didn't pay any attention to the classes. And then, when he was sitting at the lake after classes, he had an idea;

'Naturally... That would indeed make sense. If Sev had something like a mission from Voldemort... To... let's say get something out of the Potter's house... Naturally he would use Polyjuice Potion. So he had to get something, while looking like James Potter. And then Lily probably found him... But wait... Then he would know about it. And I am pretty sure he did NOT know that he is my father. But well... I did look like James all those years. Maybe he thought... NO!!! Why do I always have to forget something... FORGET!! God, I have it... It was a mission from Voldemort! And Voldemort does not want any spies! So he just OBLIVIATED Severus!!!! So he's innocent, it is not his fault! He never knew! God, and I thought he just hated me so much... I thought he is going to reject me... Well, the future-Severus is a bit different to this one anyway... If I ever come back, I'll have to talk with him. And I needed at least three hours to find this out...! I'm stupid. Well, with Severus as a father...' He laughed to himself and lay down. 'If I hadn't found this out I would probably not be able to look Sev straight into the eye... Well, but this Severus has nothing to do with it yet... But still I am quite happy I've got my own look instead of one of theirs. I do not look like James _or_ Severus. No one would know who my father was when they would see me now...'

And then the easter holidays came. All the marauders stayed, except Wormtail to Harry's great delight. And one day before the holidays Severus and Harry talked.

"Are you going to stay for the easter holidays?!" Harry asked. He had put the father-thing aside by now.

"No... My parents want me to come home... They never want me at home for the holidays... It's just not normal!" Severs seemed a bit worried,

"What do you think they want from you?!" But Harry knew what was going to come.

"I have no clue... But I am sure I won't like it..."

"I'm sure you're going to be okay, really... And whatever happens, I'll help you as much as I can, I promise!"  
  
"Thank you, Harry."

Three days later Harry got a letter; it said,

_Dear Harry,_

_I need your help. My parents want me to join the dark lord, but I don't want to! I don't want to be his tool! Please help me, Harry!_

_Yours,_

_Severus S._

Harry sighed.

"I knew..." He whispered and got up. He went to the Ravenclaw common room and wrote back,

_Dear Severus,_

_I know this sounds very hard and rude, but do what your parents say. There will be a way out, I promise. And I have an idea, but I won't write it down. Just be careful what you do, okay? Stay out of trouble and do what your parents want you to. It is very, very important that you do this, because I think you are going to be killed if you don't._

_Be careful,_

_Harry D._

He went up to the owlery and told the brown school owl to hurry up. It hooted and flew out of the window. Harry sighed and went out of the owlery again.

The next day he got his answer from Severus,

_Dear Harry,_

_You cannot possible mean that! You want me to join him?! To become a Death Eater? I would prefer to get killed!!_

_Severus S._

And Harry answered immediately,

_Dear Severus,_

_There is a reason for nearly everyone's actions, remember that. _

_Harry D._

And Harry gave the owl his letter.

He spent the days with the marauders and Lily and Harry would have had fun, if there hadn't been the thought of Severus thinking he wanted him to become a Death Eater. In that time, the marauder's map was found by Filch. And that remembered Harry that he still needed to delete his name from it... So he slipped into Filch's office one night and deleted his name from the map. Then he put it back again and left.

Harry didn't hear from Severus for three days. He was sitting at the lake alone when he heard someone call him,

"HARRY!!" It was Severus. He came running towards Harry at top speed,

"Severus, thank god you're okay!! So... It happened?" He asked calmly and Severus nodded.

"What did you mean? You said you had a plan?!"

"Yes, Severus. But it will be hard—very hard..."  
  
"What is it?!"

"You could be a spy for Dumbledore." Harry simply explained. "You are acting like a loyal Death Eater while being a traitor." Severus swallowed. "I know it is not easy and I know about the risks but..."

"No, I-I will go to Dumbledore. I won't be a tool for You-Know-Who."

"But the first thing you should do is calling him by his made-up name. Call him Voldemort. It is just a word. And I think it sounds stupid."

"But... You're right, but..."  
  
"You all don't understand! You should not fear a NAME! It is a word! How can you fear a WORD?! His father was a muggle, Severus. And that's why he killed him! He is a halfblood! And he was too ashamed of his real name so he invented a new one. And eveyone believed him! And come on, Sev—What's so scary about the name Voldemort?!" Severus stared at him.

"I...I dunno..."  
  
"Come on, say it. Say his 'name'" Severus hesitated and the said,

"Vodemort..."  
  
"See? That wasn't as horrible as you thought, was it? Come on, let's go to Dumbledore now."

"Yes, thank you, Harry. But wait—I saw... That idiot Pettigrew is a Death Eater too!""I know that, Sev. But I think he did it out of free will... But don't tell Dumbledore... And I have one request for you: Never think that I want you to be a Death Eater again, okay? I would prefer if you weren't one but I can't change it."

"Okay, Harry. But what about Pettigrew?!" And they walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"I dunno. Even if I told the others about it they would not believe me. They trust Ratboy so I have to let them. I just hope this does not cost them too much... I think the password is... Lemon drop!" And the gargoyle sprang aside.

"Lemon. Drop.?""Yeah, he's got his own sort of humor." Harry knocked and entered,

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr Daniels?!"  
  
"We have to tell you something... really important."

"What is it?" Severus sighed and said,

"My parents forced me to take the dark mark yesterday... And I don't want to be V-Voldemort's tool. I want to be a spy for you, headmaster!" Harry smiled as Severus called Voldemort by his 'name' and Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr Snape, do you realize what you are doing?"  
  
"Yes, I do, sir. But please let me be a spy for you!"

"If you promise me to be careful I will let you, Mr Snape. I know you are on the light side and I am happy that you did this."

"Thank you sir! I promise I will be careful!!"

"Good."  
  
"May we go now?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you may go. Good day to you." But as Harry wanted to walk out of the door he suddenly saw something else. He clutched the doorframe to prevent himself from falling. He heard a distant voice... 


	19. Saving Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter nineteen—Saving Hogsmeade 

"_Will be ours. And after we got Hogsmeade, we'll get Hogwarts too. And that will be Dumbledore's end. We will attack in fifteen minutes at the latest. Be prepared, my faithful Death Eaters_." And Harry saw Black hooded figures everywhere in front of him.

But then everything went normal again. He saw Severus standing next to him, looking extremely worried.

"Severus, I have to talk to the headmaster alone. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, Harry." And Severus departed.

"What is it, Mr Daniels?"

"Professor, would you believe me if I told you something really weird?! Because it is important and I cannot tell you how I know about it!"  
  
"Tell me, tell me Mr Daniels."

"Hogsmeade is going to be attacked by Death Eaters. They are on their way. They will attack in ten minutes at the latest!" Harry blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please believe me, headmaster! It is too important! May I go? I want toâ to fight him! Please!"

"Even if you are telling the truth I can't let you go."  
  
"But headmaster! I was trained for situations like that! At my old school we have learned how to fight in a battle! PLEASE! Get some aurors and let me go too! You know I can fight!" Harry said desperately.

"If that's the case I will let you go. The aurors will be there as soon as possible. But please watch out Mr Daniels!"  
  
"Thank you." And Harry ran out of the office, through some corridors and out of the castle. There he transformed and flew as fast as he could towards Hogsmeade. To his luck no one was there when he arrived. He inhaled deeply, transformed back and sat down on a roof. He pulled out his wand and waited for the Death Eaters to arrive. After two minutes there were many loud cracking noises announcing the Death Eaters. Harry immediately began to hex and curse them as fast as possible. But when the thirteenth Death Eater was knocked out someone saw him. Now there were at least thirty black hooded figures left.

"Who the hell are you?" The Death Eater shouted at him.

"Why should I tell you?" Harry answered and stunned the man. Now nearly every Death Eater was looking at him and only a second later some of them began to attack Harry. But Harry knew how to defend himself. He had to get off the roof though because he could do much better without that much distance. But when he had somehow managed to get down and began attacking some of the Death Eaters a curse hit him hard in the back and Harry recognized it as the Cruciatus. He fell onto his the street and screamed in pain. Two or three Death Eaters joined their colleague and cast the Cruciatus on Harry too. The pain was unbearable. But after thirty seconds Harry pushed himself up and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters. He stunned the man and then did the same with the other two. When he had finished he stood panting in the middle of the street. But he went on with stunning and hexing the Death Eaters. And then he heard it. There were suddenly many cracks and Harry turned around. In the street were standing at least fifteen adults who were looking extremely puzzled and when they saw Harry pointing his wand at them some of them frowned even harder.   
  
"What has been going on?!" One asked.

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade." Harry explained. And then he turned around and shot a stunning spell at a nearing Death Eater.

"And what are you doing here?" Another one asked.

"I am helping because you were late." Harry smiled at them, "You should begin now." And they all ran towards the Death Eaters. The battle didn't last long. After ten minutes the rest of the Death Eaters had disapparated after freeing some of their companions. Dumbledore had arrived by now, too. When every Death Eater had vanished he went to Harry,

"You did a very good job, Mr Daniels. But could you explain all this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't. I will be able to tell you about some of those attacks, maybe each, but there won't be an explanation." Harry wasn't sure how long his legs would be able to carry him, but he ws sure that it would not be too long.

"It is alright, Harry. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"It's okay, sir. May I return to the castle now?"  
  
"Oh, I think there will be a little celebration in the Three Broomsticksâ Don't you want to join us?!" Dumbedore's voice seemed so far away

"I'm not sure, sir, if" He felt everything whirling around himself and heard Dumbedore saying,

"Mr Daniels?! Are you alright?" Everything went unfocused and then focused againâ And then Harry only saw blackness. And he fell.

Dumbledore looked worriedly at Harry. The boy was pale and he was shaking a bit. And then suddenly the boy's legs seemed to give up and Dumbledore had to catch the unconscious boy before he could fall onto the street. Then he carried Harry carefully back to the castle.

**Hogwarts, 1996, Dumbledore's office**

"I've got enough, I'm too old for this" Dumbledore sighed. He had just been told about Harry Potter's death by Remus Lupin.

"Yeah."

"What would James say now? Or Mr Danielsâ If we could only find himâ He always had some ideas or tipps"

"Mhmâ I would really like to know what happenedâ I mean he just disappeared! Even James had no idea about his whereabouts and Harry had been living at their house"

"But we have to finish this work. Voldemort is going to attack as much as he can in the next time." And they began to work again.

**Hogwarts, 1996, Severus Snape's lab**

"AAARGH!!! Why can't I get my mind off that boy?! I might add _my_ boyâ God, not again!!! I lost an unknown son, which I tortured for years just because I hated that James guy!! I'm going to get mad hereâ The day after tomorrow's the funeral. And no bloody idiot has a clue about me being his fatherâ Not even Dumbledore! I'm not even able to brew a simple healing potion!!! Okay, concentrateâ I—" But then the cauldron in front of Severus Snape exploded and the man was lying on the floor of his lab, a completely wrong-made potion all over him. "Damn it. DAMN IT!!!"

**Hogwarts, 1973**

Harry was woken by loud voices. Someone was shouting,

"âhappened?! Is he okay?" It was Severus.

"Mr Snape, Mr Daniels will be okay! And now please—Let me get him to the infirmary!" Dumbledore desperately tried to get Severus out of the way.

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENE—"

"Severus, shut your big mouth and let the headmaster get me to the infirmary! You cannot be that stubborn, can you? I will tell you what happened later on." Harry said to Severus, not opening his eyes.

"Harry?! BUT—""Will you stop shouting now?! I do not feel like talkig at the moment."

"O-Okay." And Dumbledore went on.

"How long did he distract you?" Harry asked.

"For more than ten minutes. You seem to get along well with himâ Now could you please tell me what happened in Hogsmeade that made you that weak?"  
  
"Well, three Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus on me a bit too longâ And I can tell you, it hurts" He smiled at Dumbledore.

"You're strong"

"'Cause I had to be. But I did manage to knock out nineteen of themâ Wasn't that bad, was it?!"

"No, you were very good, Mr Daniels. I am very proud to have such a student at my school"  
  
"Thanks" And then Dumbledore said a bit more loudly,

"Poppy, come here immediately! We need a bit of Pepper-Up potion!" And Harry was laid onto a soft bed. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked a few times. Then he saw Pomfrey rushing towards him. He drank the potion and waited a few seconds until he felt better.

"Thank you" He said.

"Well, Harry. I'll go then, alright?"  
  
"Sure, sir. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr Daniels." And Dubledore went out of the room.

"You may go in ten minutes." Pomfrey told Harry.

"Okay." But then the infirmary door burst open and Severus came running in.

"Hey Severus!" Harry greeted his best friend.

"What on earth happened to you?!"  
  
"Ah, Hogsmeade was attacked and I helped"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Harry explained everything from the point where he arrived in Hogsmeade to when Dumbledore brought him back ti the castle.

"Butâ Butâ Dumbledore let a student fight?!?!"

"Well, I told him that I was trained at my old school"

"You were"  
  
"We were trained for such situations; battles and fights and everything"

"Oh my god"  
  
"Come on, I'm allowed to leave now." But just as they were about to exit, James, Sirius and Remus came running inside.

"HARRY?! What on earth happened?!" James asked. Harry blinked in confusion,

"Hello? What are you all so upset? I am fine! I just needed a Pepper-Up potion!"

"Butâ Why did you need it?" Remus asked and Harry told them exactly the same as he had told Severus.

"That man's absolutely crazy! You could have been killed!"

"No, that would not have happenedâ He's a bit crazy but he's also greatâ And now come on." They excited the hospital wing and went out into the warm spring air.

"Why have you been trained?" James suddenly asked when they put their feet into the water.

"'Cause there was a fight. A dark wizard, just like Voldy, incessantly attacked the nearby village and tried to get to our school" At the nickname for Voldemort they all laughed. "Well,

so we were taught how to fight" He steched and his sleeves were falling. James, Severus and Remus stared at him. Sirius had not looked at Harry at all.

"HARRY, what in Merlin's name is that?!" James was staring at the scar Wormtail had given him at the cemetry. Harry bit his lip and hurriedly put down his sleeves again.

"Nothingâ Just aâ little scar" He stammered.

"Little?! How can you call that LITTLE?"  
  
"Okay, it is a bit larger, but"  
  
"Where did you get it from?!"

'Well, if you want to knowâ from your 'friend' Wormtail!' he thought to himself. But then he swallowed hard "Erâ In that war that broke out, that Voldemort imitator managed to capture some of the students from our schoolâ We did manage to get out again, but previously theyâ Sort ofâ tortured usâ And this is nothing against some of the other wounds"

"Oh my GODâ How did you escape?!"

"Just like we had been trapped—By portkey. But never mind that nowâ I don't really want to talk about it" And then Harry remembered Cedric.

"Did someoneâ die?!" James asked.

"Yes. Heâ He should not have been there at all. He died next to meâ I just heard someone say, 'Kill the spare!' And then heâ was lying dead beside me. I don't know why they didn't need him but all of us others" He looked at the water.

"Oh my godâ And the rest of you all came out of thereâ!"  
  
"Yeah. But no one without any woundsâ But come on, let's change the topic!!" Harry suggested.

The rest of the day went by fine. Harry, absolutely exhausted, didn't even change before he went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

The following days were fine for Harry. Well, the following day was a bit confusing for the whole school because the Daily Prophet hat written an incredible story about Harry Daniels. But Harry just tried to ignore all the questions and it seemed to work perfectly. Now even more girls were watching him and greeted him. But they knew they had no chances. After Laura Hillman's death Harry had not shown such emotion att all. James, Remus and Severus would always walk with him, though James and Severus just ignored each other. Classes went back to normal after two days. His scar was itching again to his great surprise. The connection with Voldemort could not possibly exist yet. But Harry was sure that it was just a one-way connection, and that Voldemort did not know anything about it. Three days after the Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade Harry was—as ever—sitting by the lake and reading. The others had left for lunch but Harry was not really hungry at the moment. And then he saw it again—The hall with all the black hooded figures in it.


	20. Capture and Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter twenty—Capture and Escape 

"_him. And this time I advice you not to leave Hogsmeade unharmed! You disappointed me once, and I do not want to see that again! And now go, my faithful Death Eaters."_ Voldemort said and the Death Eaters nodded, bowed and then went out of the hall.

And then it was gone and Harry was starig at his book again. He pushed himself up and ran towards the castle as fast as he could. Harry ran up all the staircases to Dumbledore's office and said to the gargoyle,

"Lemon drop!"

„Professor Dumbledore?! He's going to attack Hogsmeade again!"Harry stormed into the office.

"When, Mr Daniels?!" Dumbledore stood up immediately.

"I dunno, but it will happen soon!!"

"I will call the aurors immediately!"

"But I want to fight, too!" Dumbledore looked unsure, "Headmaster, if I hadn't told you" He said desperately.

"Alright, Mr Daniels. But promise me you'll watch out"

"Thanks, headmaster." And Harry ran out of the office as fast as possible. His scar was burning horribly as he ran out of the castle. Luckily no one saw him, so he transformed and flew to Hogsmeade. As he arrived there, some Death Eaters had already apparated. Harry transformed unnoticed back and began again. But this time he only managed to knock 4 Death Eaters out until someone noticed him. And in five seconds every Death Earter had turned on him. But they didn't use Cruciatusâ Harry managed to knock two of them out, but suddenly ropes were binding his feet and hands together. He was lying trapped on the street... Every single Death Eater was laughing until Voldemort appeared.

"So" He hissed "The great fighter has lost a battleâ What shall I do with youâ?!" He stood two feet away from Harry and then smiled evilly, "Crucio." He said. The curse lay on Harry for over a minute, and after fourty seconds Harry began to scream in pain. His head seemed to split into two pieces.

"Hurts, does it? Wellâ Let's try againâ Crucio." But this time it only lasted for ten seconds and as Harry opened his eyes he saw why; Dumbledore had arrived. The man's face looked very, very much like it had in Harry's third year when he had stormed into the fake-Moody's office.

"Oooh, Dumbledoreâ How nice of you to join our little partyâ But I think Mr Daniels isn't enjoing it too much" But Voldemort did not look as pleased as he sounded. In fact, Dumbledore's face seemed to frighten him.

"Let him go, Tom." Dumbledore said warningly.

"No, Dumbledore. He will atone for being arrogant in front of me" Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Oh, you know what I'm going to do?! Exactly. He's going to visit Nightmare Manor now." And before Dumbledore could do anything, Harry and Voldemort had vanished with a loud crack and the Death Eaters began attacking.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in a large hall. He looked up and saw Voldemort sitting down in a golden throne. He looked at Harry and hissed,

"Crucio." Harry fell onto the ground and screamed. But after a few seconds he stopped screaming. Harry clenched his teeth toghether as tight as possible. It seemed to last an hour until Voldemort lifted the curse and some black hooded figures entered. Harry looked at them and tried not to show any emotions in his face.

"My inner circleâ You will have the honor to enjoy yourself with Mr Daniels tonight. But don't dare to kill him. He will suffer here. You may begin." A Death Eater stepped forward and pointed his wand at Harry,

"Tormenta." 'Well, that's sufferableâ Oh please let this whole thing end soonâ I have to find a way out!' Harry thought desperately. The next one stepped forward,

"Culter." Knives were slicing his whole body and Harry couldn't scream. The pain was too horrible. For a few moments he couldn't even breathe properly. When the man stepped back into the circle again, another one went straight over to Harry. He knelt down and gave Harry a potion. For some moments Harry thought it hadn't worked, but then it suddenly felt as if his bones were being smashed into a thousand pieces. And after some time they seemed to re-built much too fast. And Harry screamed, screamed as loud as he could until his bones were back to normal again.

And it went on and on. Hexes, curses, potions, kicks and punches until Voldemort seemed to be satisfied. The ropes vanished and Harry was forced to stand up. He stood amazingly still and straight as he said,

"I think it's time to kill me, isn't it, Tom?" he asked suddenly in a stern but quiet voice. But on Voldemort's face suddenly appeared an evil grin,

"Very brave, Mr Daniels. Really, very Gryffindor of you. But now, I won't kill you. No, I have another idea for you to die. A longer way of dying. I have time. I'll wait for you to beg me to kill you without stupid observations. Or... perhaps I will give you another choice, a way to live instead of dying. I'll give you the time and the chance to think about it. And naturally I will... help you in my own way to reach the right decision"

"I will never trade my soul, Tom," Harry answered firmly. But Voldemort didn't care about his words.

"We'll see, Mr Danielsâ Seffrey?!" One of the Death Eaters came forward,

"Yes, Master?"

"You will lead Mr Daniels to hisâ room. Go on." The man levitated Harry through the door and in the end threw him onto the stone floor of a small cell.

'Great. Just great. How am I going to get out of this?!' he thought as he slowly sat up in pain. In the cell was no bed, just a glass of water. There were no windows, only stone wall. But Harry didn't dare to drink anything. He knew they wouldn't give him much more for some time. Harry searched though his pockets.

'Naturally they've taken my wandâ But my things are here..' He checked his necklace. 'But without my wand I can't unshrink itâ I should try to contact Dumbledore. Maybe I'll be able to control that telepathy stuff' Harry concentrated as hard on Dumbledore as he could. He had found out that he was something like a telepath a few days ago, but he hadn't really practised it yetâ He had not seen the sense in trying and now he regretted that. He nearly forgot about the pain as he thought desperately,

'Professor Dumbledore?! Headmaster?! SIR!! Please answerâ Can you hear me??? Shit, so it does NOT workâ HEADMASTER!!!!' And then there was an answer,

'Mr Daniels?! Thank Merlin, you're alive. What happened?! And what—'

'I don't know if I can hold this connection long, sir. But the Death Eaters and Voldemort had their funâ Well, currently I'm sitting in a cell at Nightmare Manor'

'Oh noâ How hurt are you?'

'Well, I'm not sure if I can move any more and I have' He ran a finger along his side 'âat least three broken ribs.'

'Oh god, Mr Daniels! The problem is that we don't know where Nightmare Manor isâ And we haven't any living person who ever came out of there to tell the truth.' Harry sighed. He had expected this.

'Well that helpsâ I'm not sure about this, but I think I have a plan. The only problem is, that I haven't got my wand and I don't know where they keep it. But I think I know how I can get it. What happened it Hogsmeade?'

'We couldn't catch any Death Eater because they left shortly after you were captured.'

'Headmaster, I think I can't hold the connection any more. I don't even know how I managed this' And Harry opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He took the glass of water and drank one gulp. It was painful but it really helped. He somehow managed to crawl into a corner where he lost his consciousness.

When Harry woke up he felt even worse than he had done the night before. The thing was that he hadn't got much time to think about his injuries or anything else because there were suddenly footsteps approaching him. As he looked up he saw a Death Eater coming into the cell,

"Come." He said in a deep tone. Harry got up and ignored the piercing pain in his whole body. Then he followed the man into a large room. In it there stood four Death Eaters. Harry had to stand in the middle of the room until Voldemort came inside and said,

"Ah, Mr Danielsâ Did you think about my offer?" he said in a cruel voice.

"No, I do not waste my thoughts for nonsense. I will never trade my soul, Riddle!" Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Don't you dare to call me by that name!" He hissed furiously,

"Why not? Are you ashamed of your real name, the name your father wore before you killed him?!!"

"You should not act like the brave one, Mr Daniels. Crucio." Voldemort hissed furiously and Harry fell to the floor. But this time he would not scream. After a minute or so it ended and Harry heard Voldemort say,

"Torture him. But do not dare to kill him. He will suffer." He hissed and then went out of the room. And immediately the Death Eaters began. To his horror the first curse that hit him was culter and both his old scars opened again and new ones were forming theirselves all over his body.

After at least two hours Harry was levitated and thrown into his cell. He crawled into his corner again.

'Professor? Please, can you hear me? I can imagine why this place is called Nightmare Manorâ Well, the thing that I have to tell you is that they don't really seem to know what real breaks areâ I cannot regain a bit of my strenghts because everytime my body begins to heal they are coming again. And I am not sure for how long I can take this.'

'I am so sorry that I can't help you, but we just don't know where that manor is! But please hold on. You can do it' And it was over. But this time Harry stayed conscious. He rolled up his sleeves and closed his eyes in digust. His arms were covered I scars and bruises. He felt absolutely unable to do anything. But he had to tryâ He now was able to stand up if you call clutching the wall and standing on trembling feet standing. He drank another gulp of the water and then concentrated hard on his wand and whispered,

"Accio, wand." Nothing happened. Harry sighed, he would not manage it. But then it came. His wand came flying towards him. Harry straightened quickly, only to slide down again, gasping in pain. He took his wand and cast a small healing charm on himself. It didn't change anything. He went slowly over to the door, clutching the wall the whole time, and whispered,

"Alohomora." And in this moment he praised Hermione for teaching them how to do it. The memory of Hermione and Ron hurt. For a short moment he stood pertified in the open cell, but then he shook his head and said,

"Duplico." And a duplicate Harry was lying in the cell. Harry closed the door magically and disillusioned himself. He slipped off his shoes and walked through the corridors. He had to take many stairs until he reached the front doors. To his surprise nobody was there, so he sneaked out and ran towards a nearby forest. When he looked back he saw a large manor, built onto a small hill. He unshrunk his broom and flew high into the air. When he saw a city, he flew there as fast as possible, ignoring the pain. He gazed at the name;

Falmouth

'So nightmare manor is in Falmouth. I have to return to Hogwarts. Who knows for how long I've been in thereâ And who knows for how long I can stay conscious' He shuddered and landed. Then Harry shrunk his broom and attached it to his necklace. He concentated and apparated to Hogsmeade. When he went around a corner, he nearly fell over in shock; there was another fight. Harry didn't know what to do. He was too weak to actually help, but he would be able to stun one or two Death Eatersâ So he transformed and flew onto a roof where he transformed back again, pantig slightly, and silently attacked the enemies. Naturally some people noticed that, but Harry still had the disillusion charm on himself. There were at least fourty Death Eaters and only twenty aurors in Harry's sight. But what Harry worried most was that he didn't see Dumbledore anywhere. But soon the Death Eaters just apparated away after saving most of their fellowers. Then Harry took the disillusion charm off and looked at himself. His robes were ripped in many places and showed wounds and scars. Harry sighed, transformed and flew weakly up to the castle. But he only managed half of the way. He landed and transformed, panting.

"Can'tâ anyâ more" He gasped and slowly dragged himself the rest of the way. At the front doors he collapsed to the ground, panting.

"How am I going to manage the stairs?!" He sighed and got up. "I don't want anyone to see me" He unshrunk his trunk, pulled out his new invisibility cloak and shrunk the trunk again. When he was ready he pulled the cloak over himself and dragged himself up many staircases. Sometimes he nearly collided with a student or collapsed to the floor, but when he finally reached the stone gargoyle, he said the password and slowly and carefully climbed the stairs. Harry pulled off the cloak and knocked,

"Yes?!" Came Dumbledore's answer. Harry was just too relieved that he had managed it. He could not talk, he just opened the door and looked at Dumbledore, who was sitting in his armchair. Dumbledore sprang up and ran over to him,

"Mr Daniels?!! Oh my god, are you alright? How on earth did you get here?!"

"Can'tâ talk" Harry managed to breathe out.

"Alright. We have to get you to the hospital wing immediately." And Dumbledore carried him through the office and a secret passage way to the infirmary. On the way Harry found his voice,

"Nightmare Nanor is near Falmouth in Cornwall" Was the only thing he culd say, and it sounded very much like a whimper. Dumbledore stared,

"How on earth-"Harry smiled weakly,

"Looked at a sign in the town"  
  
"That you're still alive"

"Don't worry, I won't die. There always intervenes something" He closed his eyes. It was too much for only some days. He was after all just a sixteen year-old boy. The pain was horrible.

As they reached the infirmary, Dumbledore laid him on a soft bed and called,

"Poppy, come here immediately"

"Wait a minute, Albus—"

"No, this is more important, Poppy." He insisted and Harry could hear footsteps approaching his bed.

"Oh my—What on earth happened?!"

"Not now, Poppy. Please care for him now"

"Naturally. You look horrible, Mr Daniels"

"You're telling me" Harry didn't open his eyes.

"Drink this. Dreamless sleep potion." Harry nodded and drank out of the bottle Madam Pomfrey held onto his lips. After a few seconds he drifted off to sleep, but before that happened he told Dumbledore,

**Hogwarts, 1996, Severus Snape's lab**

"Okay, concentrateâ I have to get my mind off that boy. If I am not able to brew the Wolfsbane potion, Lupin will have a problemâ And I'll have one tooâ All the boy's fault!! No, JAMES'S!!! Ha! All his fault! God, I'm searching for someone who could be responsibleâ Yeahâ Dumbledoreâ That's it. The James-bloke and Dumbledore! AND Lupin! Andâ Erâ Voldemort's! But I'm not able to kill himâ Then Lupin. And Potter. AND Dumbledore! AARGH!! This drives me crazy!!!!!!! Where is Harry when I need him?! Why had he got to disappear?! Couldn't he have said something? Or just stayed a bit longer?! It's _his_ fault that I got a Death Eater anyway!! Well, but that's my father's fault! He just managed to find a way for me to stay aliveâ But I do know for sure that Voldemort never catched himâ AARGH, what happened to him?! Ah, that's the question I've been asking myself for more than twenty yearsâ Damn Daniels, where—are—you?! All James's fault! I mean, he lived with James!!! The bloke let him go! And he _knew_ that Harry always searches for dangerâ Hey, just like _my _sonâ That's confusingâ Maybe it's because they've got the same name, but I think they are much alike each otherâ Probably because of the namesâ Yeahâ I'm already imagining thingsâ I've lost my best friend Harry Daniels; I've lost my unknown son Harry Potterâ I seem to be good in loosing people. And nowâ Oh-oh. This is absolutely _not_ the right colorâ Oh—Good, I just forgot thisâ Better. At least I can brew again without blowing up a cauldronâ Tomorrow's that stupid funeralâ and it is not only my sonâ The savior of the wizarding world has died tooâ If I didn't know better I'd say Harry Daniels would be able to kill him too butâ That DAMNED prophecy says it's Harry Potter who's able to kill him. Oh I HATE Trelawny. That's her fault too! I'm getting mad, really. I'm already talking to myself" And with that Severus Snape continued to brew his potion while a certain werewolf, who was standing at the door, ran his hand through his hair and silently turned to walk away. And then a tear silently rolled down his cheek.


	21. Explanations and Arguing

**Chapter twenty-one—Explanations and Arguing**

Harry was woken by very, very loud voices. He did not open his eyes but listened,

"What happened to him?! Why is he here again?! And why can we not see him??" It seemed to be Severus and James.

"All four of you: I doubt Mr Daniels wants me to tell you anything about this. And I do not know why you need to visit an unconscious boy!? He will not wake up in the next two hours!"

"But he has already been here for two days!!" It was Lily who cried that. Harry was shocked.

'Two days?! Oh my godâ Well, at least the pain is gone now' He thought relieved.

"Yes, Ms Evans, I do know that. And he needs to stay here for some time, too. I can just tell you that he has been horribly injured. And now please GET OUT!"  
  
"Please, let us go to him!"  
  
"Yes, we will leave after ten minutes!"

"Butâ There is noâ Oh just go on. But you will leave in ten miutes!" And then footsteps approached Harry and he pretended to be unconscious.

"Heâ He looks" Lily stammered, apparently shocked.

"Well, truth to be toldâ He really looks horrible. Iâ wonder what happenedâ?"

"Do youâ think it was" Lily whimpered. But then Pomfrey came and said,

"Don't worry, I just have to give him a potion" And she gave him a potion with a very nasty taste. He frowned a little and she laid him back. But then Severus said something,

"Madam Pomfreyâ Is that aâ Bloodloss potion?!" She seemed to have nodded because Severus gasped, "But they are only used by really, really heavy blood losses!!" The others gasped,

"Well, Mr Snapeâ Mr Daniels has lost a big amount of blood" She explained and Harry stirred. The potion hurt a bit. "Whatâ He should not be waking yetâ!"

"Why not? Is my conscious self so insufferable?" Harry said as he opened his eyes.

"HARRY!!?" Lily cried out.

"What on earth happened?" James asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay? And I think you want to hear the rest of it too, sir?" Harry asked as he saw Dumbledore coming nearer.

"Yes, Mr Daniels, that would be good. And now I must ask you all to leave. You will be able to visit your friend later." They all nodded and with a last look at Harry they exited the infirmary. "Well" Dumbledore began and Harry took a deep breath,

"Well, you do know most of it"  
  
"Could you tell me aboutâ Nightmare Manor?" Harry paled a little but then sighed and swallowed,

"W-Wellâ I found myself in a hallâ Voldemort was sitting in a golden throneâ He used the cruciatus until the Death Eaters arrived. I don't know every spell they usedâ But I do remember the culter and tormenta" He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, "And potionsâ My bonesâ were smashed and then re-built againâ And then they put me into a cell" He swallowed hard, "With a glass of waterâ I fell unconscious, and when I woke up they came toâ get me again. Voldemort wanted me toâ join himâ but when I refused he told them to have no mercyâ But they were not allowed to kill meâ And after I spoke to you the second time I somehow managed to get my wandâ I tried it with wandless magic and it workedâ So I made a duplicate and disillusioned myself. But before I just disapparated I went to the nearby town and discovered where nightmare manor isâ And then I came back here" He opened his eyes again.

"Mr Daniels, I do not know how to thank you. I still cannot believe that you managed to get out of thereâ I'm very proud to have you as my student."  
  
"Butâ But you won't tell anyone what happened, will you?! I meanâ That Iâ managed to escape!? I-I don't want that! Please don't. Just say you found out where it is by yourself!" Harry looked desperately at Dumbledore

"So you do not want me to tellâ?" Harry shook his head, "I do not undestand youâ In your age I would have wanted that attention"

"Yeah, because it woud have been new for you! I once got that much attention and I don't want it again." Dumbleodre raised his eyebrows. And there it was; that disturbing merry twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Then I'll have to get the fame and everything for you, okay?" Harry smirked,

"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Oh, no problem, really. But I think I have to go now or madam Pomfrey gets angry with meâ I'll see you."  
  
"Okay, sir. Bye." And Dumbledore went out of the infirmary through a secret passageway.

Two days later Harry had managed to persuade the medi witch to let him leave. He was really getting on her nevres. He walked down to the entrance hall and onto the warm grounds. After a while he found his friends, but what he saw made him stare; James was shouting at Sirius who was pointing his wand at Severus. Severus had his wand out too. Remus and Lily were

helping James and Severus, and Peter was watching. Harry inhalted deeply and came nearer. Peter began to quiver slightly,

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Harry asked. He didn't raise his voice, it was just a simple question. Sirius stared at him without answering. Severus came over, as did Remus, Lily and James.

"Harry, are you okay again?!" Lily said, hugging him. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine againâ Now tell me: What is going on here?" Harry now wore a very, very simulated smile. But it looked more as if he was very near exploding. Lily backed away a little,"Wellâ Sirius"  
  
"He suddenly began to incriminate Snape and we tried to stop him and then you came" James explained. Harry made his hands to fists at his side.

"And WHY did Sirius do that?" He aksed, still wearing the now more cruel smile.

"Because he said it was his faultâ what happened to you" James said quietly, backing away too.

"And why do you think you have to do thisâ? I mean, I should know what happened to me myselfâ And I can tell you that it was not Severus who did this"  
  
"But he is a slimy Death Eater!" Sirius shouted. The smile disappeared from Harry's face and he glared at Sirius. Everyone backed even further from Harry away,"Oh-really? Sirius, you know what—Even if he was one, I would not care! He is still my friend! And I know that he did not do this!" Sirius stared at him,"But—"  
  
"NO, Sirius! I know what I am doing! If you want it that way: EVERYONE could be a Death Eater! Even you or anyone else! But still I do not care! I know who my friends are." Sirius frowned at Harry but then he went away.

"Harry, I'm sorry." James suddenly said as Harry sat down.

"What for?"

"Yesterdayâ we heard what you said to Dumbledore" he swallowed but Harry smiled,

"Hey, it's okayâ I mean, you really shouldn't have heard it butâ Now I don't have to tell you anymore"

"Soâ You have been in Nightmare Manor?" James nearly whispered,

"Yeah." Harry simply said, he did not know what to say.

"Oh Harry!!" Lily broke out in tears and hugged him,

"Hey Lils, it's okay. I'm back, ain't I?"  
  
"But youâ It must have been—"  
  
"No, don't try to find a wordâ I don't know if there is one." James, Lily and Severus looked sadly at Harry. He did not look at Wormtail because he knew that he had been one of his torturers. He had obviously left the school that evening just to torture him.

**Hogwarts, 1996, Severus Snape's lab**

"I HAVE GOT ENOUGH!!!!!" Severus Snape shouted. The man was lying on the floor, a wrong-made verita serum all over him. "I thought this was oever!?! An hour ago I managed to finish that bloody wolfsbane potion and nowâ?!?!" He cast a cleaning spell on himself, stood up and sighed hevily. "This is allâ allâ Everyone's fault! Shit! I am just trying to find a person who could be responsible! It's just _my_ fault! If he knew before he died, he must have thought I would have rejected himâ Well, I had if I hadn't known about those _Dursleys_! But I _did_ knowâ So now I can think of all the things he could have thought before he died! Great. I am just not supposed to be happy. I don't want to go to that stupid funeral tomorrow! I'll just stand some feet away from the peopleâ Where is Harry when you need him?! He'd probably even have some sort of advice for me now! But I'd kill him before he could even say a wordâ I mean, he's been gone for much too long!! Just leaving without even ONE message!" And then he heard someone knocking at the door, "Yes? Who is there?"

"It's me Severus." It was Lupin. Severus sighed and opened the door,

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. You are not okay. You've already blown up six cauldrons in only two days!" Severus glared,

"I know that! What do you want to talk about?" Remus entered and sat down in a chair at the table.

"I don't really know." Severus nodded,

"It's Harry isn't it? Harry Daniels I mean"

"Not only him. Both of them!"

"Harry Potter too?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Naturally. The problem with Harry is justâ that he didn't leave any message or anything and that James had no clue about his whereabouts either! He just said 'I am sure he is okay'! And the one aboutâ my son is, that I don't know what he thought! Why am I telling you this anyway?!" He sat down in front of Remus.

"Because you want to talk about it! And you need to; I think you've got enough of talking to yourself all day."

"Tell me something: Haven't you got anything to do except whatching and listening to me all day?! I mean"

"Sorry, Severus" He sighed heavily, "I wanted to talk to you a few hours ago and then overheard you"

"Ah, drop it nowâ Now I want to talk too""So what do you think? Do you think Harry diedâ?"

"Noâ I just can't believe that he died. He always survivedâ Even Nightmare Manor. No one else managed that. Ever. He got into trouble and got out of it without getting any punishmentâ Wait a secondâ That's just like"

"Just like Harry Potter, yesâ That's really weird. They are much alike each otherâ In art and appearance"

"Yeah, they are very, very similar" And then Remus's eyes grew wide,

"And what if they are the same personâ?" He said silenty, frowning.

"What are you talking aboutâ?"

"I mean that Harry Potter and Harry Daniels could be the same person!"

"And how do you—"

"What if Harry Potter got transported into the past and—" But when Remus looked at Severus he saw something he hadn't seen for years—the man was smiling. And suddenly he began to giggle and then broke out into a fit of laughter,

"That's just too stupid!" And then Remus began to laugh too,

"Okay, okay. But it didn't sound too stupid for some secondsâ!" And so they sat there, laughing their heads off about something that was all too right

A/N: Well, it's like this: You should read the whole story from the beginning again. I had to change so muchâ Especially about Laura and such

Love you all and keep reviewing!!

Spera'89


	22. The End of the Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-two—The End of the Year**

The days went by fine and Harry stayed the best of his year. In one lesson for example he had once again got to explain everything to James,

"Jamsie, it is so easy. Look. You have got this bloody mouse in front of you. Now think of what you want to do. You want to transfigure it into a human. And it should stay alive. Right?" James nodded. He felt extremely dumb when Harry talked to him like that. "Well. Then you should recall the bloody incantation..."

"Er... Wait, I _know_ it..." He seemed to think hard. Harry threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Look at the board you snook! It's homo es! And _please_ speak clearly or you'll kill the poor thing. Now you have to imagine the person you want to let the mouse become." James thought for a second and then nodded, "James, this is your fifth mouse, I will not let you kill another one..."

"Y-Yeah..." He cleared his throat and said as clearly as possible, "Homo es!" And to Harry's relief the mouse became a normal breathing human that looked just like Harry himself.  
  
"Did you have to choose _my_ image?!" James smirked,

"Sure! Now I can run through the school and pretend to kill you!! And everyone will think I killed you!"

"Sure. And then you get thrown into Azkaban for being stupid." But then the other Harry transformed back,

"Hey!! Why is it back to normal again?!" James pouted,  
  
"Well, it does not last forever!"

"But your Her... what was her name again?!"

"Hermione. Well, I'm just better than you are and now put the poor mouse back. You already killed three."

And then, about a week or so after his escape, Harry found an artice in the Daily Prophet. The headline was _Nightmare Manor found and destroyed by Albus Dumbledore_. Harry looked at Dumbledore and they smiled at each other.

And then in May the exams came. Harry was perfectly prepared. He was a bit shocked that the test were so easy though. And when they had all finished Harry was absolutely happy. He would go to the Potters for the holidays... But then, some day in Jule he heard something that made his heart stand still,

"Attention, attention students! As it is a tradition for the seventh years there will be a June Ball for those who have finished their exams this year." Harry looked up. Many people were looking at him but he did not really show any emotion on his face. He just swallowed as he remembered Laura and the Dance. "Every seventh year is bound to go to this ball and we can promise that it will be safer than last time." Dumbledore said with a side glance at Harry who laid down his fork. He was not hungry anymore. He had gotten over Laura's death by now and he would manage this. He would just ask one of the girls and be okay. It had been an accident. This time everything would go well. Many girls looked at him now but he just began to eat again. He was fine. "The Ball will take place in a week on Saturday. _Everyone_ should have a dance partner." Dumbledore said with a smile in Harry's direction. "That would be everything for now." So Harry finished his breakfast and got up, closely followed by Keil and Kati.

"Harry, are you okay?" Kati asked carefully,

"Sure I am! Why shouldn't I?" He answered with a smile at her which seemed to stun her. She had expected something else. They were already in the entrance hall now, "Kati... I know what you're thinking about. But I got over Laura's death. I know this is hard to understand for you, but I have seen so many friends and family members die... This one will not get me down. And after all this time Dumbledore will stay in the castle." He smiled warmly at Kati who began to smile and blush too. But it was more a pityful smile. Keil did the same just without blushing.

"Okay, Harry... I was just not sure how you would react." And then she smiled a normal, warm smile, the blush getting worse, "I am happy you got over it." Keil nodded and they went to their Arithmancy class together.

That afternoon Harry thought of who he would ask. He knew that half of the school would love to go with him but with who did he want to go? He knew that Keil went with Mary to the Ball. 'Maybe Kati... I can talk with her normally... Yeah, that'll go well... Oh I really wonder with whom Ratboy will go! That's gonna be a laugh.' He began to laugh out aloud, causing Keil, Mary and Kati to look up from their books,

"What's so funny Harry?!" Keil asked bemused,

"I just asked myself with whom Rat—er I mean Peter Pettigrew will go to the Ball... It's just a laugh!" And after a second the others began to laugh too,

"Okay, that _will_ be a laugh! What did you just want to call him?! It began with Rat..." Kati asked,  
  
"Oh well... As he looks like a rat I call him Ratboy. To be honest I do not like him. Or better I do not _trust_ him." The others laughed again,

"Your mood is not to beat. You can make up a joke in every situation, can't you?" Mary said when she had stopped giggling,

"Yeah... There are not many situations in which I can't make a joke! But come on, he does look like a rat!" The others nodded in agreement. In the common room were only they, two other seventh and three sixth years left. Mary went to bed then and Keil was about to go too. Harry streched and Kati said,

"I'm off to bed now too..." But before she had reached the second step Harry called after her,

"Hey Kati!" She turned around and he smiled at her,

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" The sixth years seemed to melt when they saw Harry's smile and Keil smirked. Harry had done that on purpose. Kati was baffled for a moment 'Oh—my—goood... That smile is cruel...' She dreamed.

"Sure, I would love to!!" She smiled back, but she seemed to be lost in dreams,

"Wonderful!" And so she went upstairs. Keil smirked at Harry,

"You knew she would say yes, didn't you?" Harry got up and took his stuff,

"Well... Yeah." He grinned, "But why not smile the smile that goes best?" He said so that the girls from sixth year did not hear, "I'll go to bed now." He yawned and went upstairs calling, "Good night, Keil!" Keil shook his head.

"He knows what to do... NIGHT!!" And Harry went to sleep.

The next morning Harry was one of the first to wake up. He went down into the common room to find Keil already sitting there,

"Hi Keil!"

"Hey Harry... Are you looking forward to the schools' reaction on your dance partner?" Harry smirked,

"Same as last time!" He shrugged, "Though they're gonna be surprised this time. They think I never got over Laura's death. They do not know me." Keil swallowed,

"Did you... _see _your parents die?" Harry was silent for a second,

"Well... Not really. But I hear it. Everytime a dementor comes near me. I was just one I can not really remember it, but the dementors help me to remember." He shrugged again. "It just is like that. What's done cannot be undone... I would have so many persons to revive... My parents, my godfather, Cedric—"

"Who's Cedric?"

"A boy from my old school." Harry's face hardened, "He was a year above me. In my fourth yeah, so his fifth yeah, he was killed by an evil wizard, who's after me at the moment. It was a tounament. We wanted to win together so we took the cup. But it was a protkey and it got us to a cemetary. We did not have much time. I just heard someone say, "Kill the spare." And he was dead beside me. Nothig I could say, nothing I could do. Many students were captured that night. But he was the only one who died." Harry pulled up his sleeve. It was too late now; he had said too much already. Then he showed Keil the scar Wormtail had given him. Keil's eyes grew wide in pure horror. "I got this there. A 'friend' of my parents, who had sold them to the evil wizard, gave it to me at the cemetary... Ah well, I am talking of old memories, they are the past now. It is just a memory. And memories can not harm you." Keil still stared at his arm, even when Harry pulled his sleeve back up,

"It must have hurt a lot..."

"Yeah... But there were worse wounds."

"But... That was not the only scar on your arm... Where did you get the others from?!" Harry bit his lip. What could he say,

"Well... Keil, could you keep something for you?" Keil nodded. He thought Harry was hurting himself, harry knew it and before he told someone such idiotic stuff Harry would tell him the truth. "Okay. But please keep it for you."

"Are you doing that to yourself, Harry?!" harry nearly laughed,

"No! I do not see a reason to hurt myself! No. I got this... Nearly four months ago. Do you remember? I did not go to classes for some time." Keil nodded,

"Yeah, we wondered, but they just said you were in the infirmary..." Harry nodded now,

"Yes. A few days before I got into the infirmary Hogsmeade was attacked. And I... uh... helped to protect it..." Keil stared at him. "Yeah. It was an exception! Well... Please promise me you won't tell this anyone!"

"I swear I won't..."

"Okay. Voldemort turned up and brought me to Nightmare Manor." Keils eyes seemed to fall out of his head,

"But... How can you be here now?!"

"I wonder about it too. But did you never wonder _how_ Dumbledore found out where the manor is?" Keil seemed to realize,

"You could be famous. You escaped Nightmare Manor! No one ever did! You survived! But why didn't you tell—"

"First thing about me: I do not want to be famous. I asked the headmaster _personally_ to take all the glory and fame. I hate being famous. Second thing about me: I hate to live through things more than twice. And I would have had to remember those bloody horrible days for years. You or any other student in this castle would have loved the fame and glory... But I just am not like that." He swallowed, "Keil, you can not imagine how it was." He looked ut of the window,  
  
"W-What did they do to you?" None of the boys noticed Kati standing on the stairs to the girl's dorms, listening in terror. Harry looked back at Keil. If Keil had looked at his friends's hands he would have seen them shaking horribly. Kati did and then looked back at Harry's face. It was telling a story for itself. It looked much like Dumbledore's did sometimes. The old man looked so tired and pitiable... And Harry looked much older than he was and much wiser and as if he gone through more than anyone else.

"Torture. Hours of torture. Hexes, curses, potions, punches and kicks... No wonder no one ever came out of there. There was probably no one who survived the third torture session..." Suddenly Harry seemed to catch himself and he looked at Keil, "Sorry, I should not even have told you about this. Don't try to imagine it, you do not want to see or know." He smiled again, "And as I said. We can't make the past undone. It just happened, we have to take things as they are. Well, I'll go to breakfast now. See you later, okay?" Keil nodded. He was not able to speak. And so was Kati. After Harry had left she went over to Keil and sat down,

"I heard. At first I did not want to but then I could not go back..." Keil nodded.  
  
"I-I'll go up into my dorm, okay? See you later..." Kati nodded and so Keil went up the stairs. But he did not go into the seventh year dorm. He went into the sixth year boys' dorm. He looked inside and saw everyone sleeping. Then he sneaked inside and went over to Harry's bed. He opened the drawer and found what he was searching for. But then he heard something behind him and whirled around. There, right behind him stood Kati.

"Are you sure about this??" She whispered. Keil nodded and so they touched the silvery liquid and got sucked inside Harry's small pensieve. Luckily he had just put the Hogsmeade and Nightmare Manor stuff in there... And they watched the procedure in Nightmare Manor. They could not believe how bravey Harry stood there, in front of Voldemort, saying that he would never trade his soul. It was just heartbraking. And Harry's nearly disappointed look when Voldemort said he woud not kill him... And how Harry had even been cheeky to Voldemort at the second torture session...

The whole memory-visit cost Kati and Keil exactly fifteen minutes. Luckily none of Harry's dormmates had woken so they closed the drawer again and sneaked outside. Back in the common room they did not say anything but just went to breakfast together where they met Harry. Kati sat down next to him,

"Hey Kati!" He smiled at her and when she looked at him she felt much better immediately.,

"Hi Harry... Did you sleep well?" And a conversation began. After some sentences Kati was perfectly fine again. Harry's warm tone and his smile made her calm down. And Keil seemed to be okay again too. After all they were talking to Harry. And Harry was stronger than anyone else they knew. But Keil's first conversation was not with Harry but with a fellow Ravenclaw,

"I've got the news of the day... Harry's going to the Ball with Kati..." And so he and the three sixth year girls from the previous night began to tell everyone about Harry and Kati going to the June Ball together. And Kati got glares fro nearly every sixth and seventh year girl that was sitting in the great hall that morning. When she noticed she looked a bit bewildered,

"Uh... What did I do?!" Harry grinned,

"Forgot? You're going to the June Ball with me... That's reason enough!" She turned around and looked at him,

"What?!" She laughed,

"If I understood it right nearly every sixth and seventh year girl is after me... And every girl that gets near me is on their 'to kill-list'!" He grinned at her and she began to laugh.

"Well, you're taking it quite easily...!" She laughed out,

"Come on, do you know how long I needed to notice that?!" He pouted and then began to eat. After breakfast Keil, Mary, Kati and Harry went to class together,

"So you just take the fact that most of the sixth and seventh year girls are after you just so calmly?!" Kati asked him with a bemused smirk and Harry grinned back,

"Sure, why not? If they really _are_ after me they are handling it a bit wrong. I haven't even talked to many of them at all! It's their own fault." All three of his friends raised their eyebrows,

"Harry, this is nothing against you, but you are honestly... weird." Keil said and the others nodded. Harry smirked,

"Finally someone notices... I have always been weird! It's just the way I am..." They shook their heads,

'So he probably knows that I've got a crush on him...' Kati thought and as if Harry had read her thoughts he smiled. Kati could have melted and her face reddened horribly, 'Oh god, please let him not be a mindreader!!' she prayed.

'Oh if she knew...' Harry thought, still smiling at her. Good that I found out that Lily's a mind reader some time ago... It runs in the family, you just have to train it... Lily knows she is one, but no one else does...'

'Aaaaw... I am going to die if he continues to smile like that!! That's torture! Well... Could a person die by melting because someone smiles?!' Harry nearly began to laugh. Instead of that he just continued to smile. Keil and Mary were still walking in front of them, talking about something. 'Okay, either he is reading my mind, for wich I could kill him—no, I couldn't... well... or he just wants to torture me with that god-damned gorgeous smile!!! Argh! Just look away... Just look away, Kati...' She tried to look at Keil, but it just did not work. Harry's smile seemed to pin her. 'Could he be a mindreader?? Are there any mindreaders left?! Well... he is Harry... Oh—my—god... Please let him not be a mindreader. PLEASE! Harry... Please tell me you are not hearing this at all...!' For a moment she thought about what she had thought 'Okay, that was nonesense... Harry...? Tell me-Do you hear this?!' and the smile became a small grin and Harry shook his head. Then he began to laugh and clutch his ribs. His laughter filled the whole corridor. Kati did not know what to think. Was he possibly a mindreader?! And then Mary and Keil turned around to look at Harry and Kati. Harry was clutching the wall with his left and his chest with his right hand and tried to stop laughing. Kati shrugged at her friends in bemusement and then they began to laugh too. Mary and Keil continued to walk towards the classroom and Harry wiped the tears of laughter out of his face. He was obviously trying to speak,

"I haven't laughed like that for... I think I have never laughed that much... He took a very deep breath and then loked t Kati, still looking quite amused, "I'm really, _really _sorry, Kati..." She stared at him,

"That's a joke!" she knew they were telking about the same thing.

"No, not really. I did not really want to listen, but come on! You would have done the same!" She blushed again.

"Okay, okay. I _would have_ done the same thing... But still it's unfair!" Harry smiled again,

"Don't worry, it was the first time I did that... But you've got a great fantasy... I never came up with such a way to die..." She blushed even more and then buried her head in her hands in embarassment, "Hey, it's not that bad, is it?" He slowly shoved her hands from her face and made her look at him.

"Oh yes it is... I am warning you, if you tell this anyone..." he smiled again,

"What? About your fantasy or the other things?"

"Anything... I'll give you this advice...!" But then suddenly he lifted her chin to make her look directly into his eyes. He saw the green of his eyes in hers,

"I swear, I am going to keep everything I heard to me..." He said in a very warm voice. Her face softened and then their lips touched. The moment seemed to last hours. And when they stopped Harry said, "Do you believe me?" She smiled ad looked him back directly into the eyes,

"Yes, I do..."

"But before any girl roundes that corner we should continue to walk or do you feel in need of dying a very painful death caused by another seventh year girl? And I do not want to sort that out, really..." She grinned and then they continued to walk towards the classroom. And as soon as they had walked two steps they heard some students round the corner, "What did I say?" She frowned slightly and then shook her head in desparation, Harry knew just everything. But then she smirked and thought 'Let's see...' Harry smirked at her. He knew what she meant. They took each other's hand and continued to walk. Behind them they head gasps and Harry could nearly see their mouths fall open. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both knew it would not hold for ever, but for now it was enough. And Harry knew she was not going to die. Not at this age. Not like Laura had. Because it had been an accident. They had nearly catched up with Mary and Keil now who had waited at the next corner. When they saw the two of them Keil looked from their hands to Harry and then at the hand again and then at Kati. "You can stop that, Keil." Harry said and smirked at his friend. Keil looked at Mary and both of them began to smirk. "You look like Slytherins..." Harry laughed as they went on,

"So—" Keil began.

"Yes." Harry said before he could say any more,

"And—"

"Yes."

"You don't even know—"

"Yes I do."

"Will you—"

"Nope." Harry smiked again and all of them began to laugh.

"You're—"

"Weird, yes."

"You know, it's getting eerie..." Harry grinned and so did Kati. They had finally reached the classroom and went inside immediately. After classes Harry went outside alone. He did not know where Kati was so he wanted to join the marauders. As it had been the seventh years' last lesson in the school Harry could see them cheering and laughing everywhere. But then he overheard something. Kati was speaking with some of her friends,

"So you're really a couple?! God, you're so lucky!"

"Come on, Kati, how does he kiss?!" Harry smirked,

"Oh you can't imagine! Well I haven't had as many friends as you had, especially not Sirius Black(!), but of all he is the best kisser, I swear!" Harry shook his head and then said,

"Interesting, interesting... Thanks for the compliment..." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. The four girls whirled around,

"Harry!! Stop doing that!!" Kati said,

"Doing _what_?! You were not to overhear! That was not my fault! Okay, that day when I listened in the library when you were talking with Laura and Christine—"

"You _heard that_?!?" Harry bit his lower lip,

"Well yeah... You know, it's quite interesting to listen to such talks... You know, you should be a bit more silent if you don't want _everyone_ to hear it!"

"You're horrible, you know that?!" Kati said, shaking her head and smiling,

"Sure I do! It is a gift...!"

"You're damn right it's a gift! But there are some gifts that are not too good!" Then Harry looked over his right shoulder. What he saw in front of his made him clench his teeth. There was Sirius. And Severus. And all the other marauders, including Lily and to Harry's dislike Ratboy. And Sirius had just pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus.

"Do not even think about it, Sirius! What did Severus do this time? I mean except the fact that he exists?!" Harry said so that Sirius could hear it. He wore his most cruel smile again. As Sirius looked at him he backed away a little,

"Harry, I just _know_ he is a Death Eater! Look at him! Just look at his arm! You'll see the mark!!" Sirius shouted back, but he sounded frightened,

"For god's sake, Sirius!! Don't you understand? _Severus is not a Death Eater_!" Harry went nearer and the girs followed him unnoticed. But _no one_ saw him casting a spell on Severus. "Do I have to show it to you?!" As Harry had reached Severus he pulled up his friends's sleeve. Severus's heart hammered in his chest but what he saw made him smirk. Harry was just brilliant. His arm was completely normal. "Well Sirius what do you say now? Maybe I am a Death Eater too and I am covering him?!"

"No, I would never—"

"Well... then leave—him—alone. Is it that hard? Why do you guys keep torturing each other! You are having your own little war! How old are you? Three, four? Just stop it! You can hate each other, maybe even insult each other! But there is one thing I would not advice you to call him and that is a Death Eater or a faithful _servant_ of Voldemort! Because then something something in my head begins to boil. I am telling you, I know who my enemies are, and you are honestly on the best way of becoming one of them..." Harry let go of Severus's arm and glared at him. Sirius backed away even more. James and Lily looked at each other and then stared at Harry and Sirius. Remus frowned and looked at Sirius. Peter was nearly whimpering and looked fearful at Harry. And then Harry's gare wandered to Wormtail. For a moment it stayed there and Severus knew why. He did not know the whole story, but both of them knew he was a Death Eater. Still not looking away from Peter who was crawling backwards in terror Harry said, "Come on, Severus, let's go." But then Sirius seemed to freak out and shouted "Tormento!" Before the spell could hit Severus it hit Harry directly in the chest and he turned around to glare at Sirius, "Now you managed." He said, the spell still lying upon him. "Now you managed to get me really, really angry." Sirius lifted the spell from Harry and stared wide-eyed at him. "You know that I hate to fight. But you keep getting me in such situations. It is my decision who I think my friends are. And it will always be. Neither you nor Voldemort can change that." He advanced on Sirius. He stopped some inches from his face. "And neither you nor Voldemort are to hurt my friends." And then Harry stroke out and punched Sirius in the face. Sirius stumbled backwards and without another look at him Harry turned around and went away. James looked at Sirius who was holding as well his jaw as his nose and then at Harry. Then he went after Harry, followed by everyone but Peter and Sirius. Sirius had gone too far. The tormenta may have been a lght side curse, but it was not permittet to use it as a student or anybody. Just arors were to use it as it was a curse that caused pain to the victim. Kati and her friends stared after Harry and the others and then at Sirius who was 'standing' there, his hands and nose bloody. And then one of them said,

"Cool... That was so absolutely cool..." And the others nodded in agreement. Kati suddenly remembered what she had done that morning and what she had seen. The Death Eaters had cast the tormenta on him... Then she got up and followed Harry and the others. When she had catched up she heard Harry talk to the others,

"Sorry I freaked out like that..."

"No, Harry, you were completely right! He went too far by casting the tormenta on you!"

"Well he wanted to cast it on Severus... So you're angry at him because of me _again_?! I get everything mixed up, don't I?" Then Kati came to him,

"Harry, are you okay?!" He looked at her and smiled,

"Sure. Just a bit angry." The other girls were standing in the entrance way now, "And Sirius..."

"Ah, he's had two years of Healing classes, he can do that. And if he doesn't I hope he lets his bones disappear!" Lily said a bit angrily,

"Oh, it's not that nice to have your bones grow! I had it once with my arm... Ah well..." He put an arm around Kati's waist.

"But really Harry... Good punch!" James smirked and Harry grinned,

"Really? I felt something crack..."

"Well his nose is probaby broken and his jaw too..."

"So I _did_ hit both..."

"He could get thrown out of the school...!" Lily said,

"Ah, it may be illegal to use the tormenta, but as long as he does not use it everywhere and on everyone... this should be an exception. Well, let's go." Severus did not come with them but as they rounded a corner they heard Sirius talk again. Harry froze in the spot and listened,

"Snape. I _know_ you are a Death Eater. And I'm warning you: If you try to kill Harry in any way—"

"Black. Who of us just hurt Harry? Me or you? You. And just because of your childish judge against me."

"I just don't want Harry to get hurt! He's had to take enough! And you are not making it so much easier!" Sirius got furious again.

"I am not one of Voldemort's tools!"

"Oh yes you are... Tormenta!" Harry's head jerked up. Kati looked worriedly at him. He may have put the memory into his pensieve, ut small flashes of them were showing themselves in his head. He clenched his teeth and made fists out of his hands. Then he turned around and went back into the entrance hall, closely followed by both the marauders and Lily and the other girls. When he had rounded the corner he saw Severus kneeling on the floor and Sirius pointing his wand at him. Then Sirius looked up. His eyes widened, "H-Harry?!" The face of Harry had changed. It was filled with both horror and pure hatret and fury.

"Sirius. Ian. Black." He hissed, pulling out his wand and pointing it directly to Sirius's throat. Sirius gulped, "You went too far. Way too far. You may not like Severus. That's not my problem. I even thought your little jokes on him were a bit funny sometimes. But then you did not hurt him. The curse you are using is illegal. Only trained aurors are to use it. And me. I got the special permission from Dumbledore to use this spell. Cast by you it may not have the same effect as by a Death Eater, I know that, I've got the comparison. You do not know how to use it yet. But I do. And I am telling you this for the last time. Do not place yourself on the wrong side of me. You've still got the chance. It is time to grow up now. You're playing god. If you ever have to fight in a war you'll die as one of the first if you do not begin to grow up now. For me there are just two sides at the moment. And if you are not on mine... There is just one other." Harry stepped back a little, still pointing his wand at Sirius's throat. "You do not know how much pain you are causing other people by using the tormenta. As I do not wish to harm you at the moment I'll put my anger down and cause you as much pain as you did Severus. If you had pranked him I would not have reacted like this, but there are some curses that make me mad." He took a deep breath and calmed down a little. Then he said in a much more friendly tone, "Tormento." Sirius fell to the floor and knelt there for five seconds. Then Harry lifted the spell from him and helped Severus up. Then he nodded to Severus who went to the dungeons. And with a last small glare at Sirius he said, "Don't think I don't know that you don't want me to get hurt; I do. But what use is it to hurt others instead? Others who have nothing to do with it?!" Then he went away, ignoring the wide-eyed stares he got from everyone. Kati was the first to recover and run after him,

"Harry, are you okay?!" He took another deep breath and then smiled at her,

"Sure I am. Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm hungry..." So instead of going to the common room they went into the great hall for dinner. When everyone had arrived Dumbledore rose,

"Every seventh year please listen: As this was your last year at Hogwarts and you do not have to go to classes anymore... There's going to be an overnight stay for everyone who wants it. And it is going to be this night as it is Friday. If you haven't got any problem with it we would let the sixth years join you. You will sleep in the great hall then and can do nearly everything you want." Every sixth and seventh year cheered. "If you do not want to do that you do not have to. That would be all." Everyone seemed to be enthusiastic about the idea and bega to plan what they would do. So at six o'clock every sixth and seventh year had entered the great hall where Dumbledore had put all the tables away to make space for all of them. There were mattresses for everyone. Harry was lying with the marauders (far, far away from Sirius nevertheless), Kati, Mary and Keil nearly in the middle of the room. After nearly fifteen minutes everyone was there and someone suggested the game 'Truth or Dare'. There were many, MANY giggles and many boys looked at each other.

"You want to play Truth or Dare? The last time I played that was when I was... uh... Ten?? And that was because my cousin forced me to!!" Harry protested. But someone else asked,

"What _is _Truth or Dare?" Kati began to explain immediately,

"Truth or Dare is a game played with a bottle or something like it. The person who starts rolls the bottle and wherever the bottle tip stops, the person that it points to has to answer one question from the one that rolled the bottle. They have two choices, one: tell the truth and answer the question and two: you don't want to answer the question so you have to take a dare and do something the person who rolled the bottle comes up with. You have to do this without arguing as this is the rule number one at this game."

"You seem to have learnt that by heart..." Harry muttered frustrated."Oh yes, I did." She said, kissing him.  
  
"So are you in?!" Someone shouted. And in the end they began to play Truth or Dare. Harry had unwillingly conjured a bottle and so they began,

"I swear guys, if you spell that damned bottle I am going to kill you personally."

"How did you play it with your cousin if you have such bad memories of it?!"

"Er... They played it like this... Everytime it hit me the one who had turned it was allowed to punch me and everytime it hit one of them that person was allowed to punch me..." Everyone stared at him. "Well, I'm telling you... Someone forgot to give them a brain." Then, though it was not really funny they began to laugh. And then the game began. But after a moment Harry had an idea, "Look, this does not work. How do we know the person is telling the truth?! If I have to play this then honest!" He put a spell on the bottle, "It works like Veritaserum. You have to tell the truth. Not detailled, but not around the topic either."

"Brilliant!!"

"I know..." And so it continued. At some point a girl said,

"Now let's stop that truth stuff! It's getting boring. Just Dare!!!" And then Kati made Harry carry every girl once through the hall. After Harry had finished he said,

"Don't even try to run away..." She suppressed a grin and ran away, Harry directly behind her. When he had catched her he hieved her onto his shoulder and carried her back to the group which was laughing heartily.

"Let me go, Harryy!!"

"Okay... But first..." He pinched her into her hind end and she cried out,

"Ouch!! Harry!!!!"

"You deserved it!" He let her down and she began to tickle him,

"Help me!" She shouted at the others who came immediately so Harry was tickled by everyone and laughed like mad,

"Ah, leave... meee!! That's unfaaaiir!!! You are going to regret that!!" He said between fits of laughter. Then they let go of him and continued to play. On their way back to the others Harry pinched Kati again,

"Ouch!!" Harry stuck out his tounge and she glared lightly at him. And at some point of the game they changed to kissing. And then even French kisses... Neither Kati and Lily nor Harry and James were too happy with that but they had to go through that. In the end Harry had had at least sixteen French kisses with sixteen different girls. Then Dumbledore came in and made a hint for them to begin to sleep. But as he was just about to exit again the doors to the great hall banged open and more than fourty Death Eaters appeared there. Harry's eyes widened and with a quick spell he wore his robes. Then he began to attack them with the help of Dumbledore and some of the other students. Kati was helping too. There were only six Death Eaters left, but then one of the threw a stone towards Kati, who was standing next to Harry. But before Kati could touch it Harry catched it and then he felt a jerk behind his navel. 'I knew it. A portkey.' Dumbledore saw everything and then shouted,

"NO!!!" But it was already too late. Harry was gone from view. Kati stared wide-eyed at the place where her boyfriend had stood a second ago.

Harry found himself in the large hall again. And directly in front of him stood Voldemort,

"Aaah... So there you are." Harry glared icyly at him,

"There I am, Tom. What is it this time? Go on, finish it, kill me. Then you've got what you want!" But Voldemort grinned evilly,

"No... You may have escaped last time, but you won't escape again. And you will suffer for standing in my way for so long." The hall was filled with Death Eaters again. And it began. Tormenta, Culter, Cruciatus and many other curses. Then potions and in the end kicks and punches. It was worse than last time. Much worse. And much longer. After what seemed like days Harry finally lost consciousness. But he was always woken again. They would not let him die but also not let him stay unconscious. Harry wondered. 'They did not take my wand from me...' And they really seemed to forget it! Voldemort seemed too preoccupied with letting him feel as much pain as possible to notice that he had forgotten about Harry's wand. At some point Harry did not even open his eyes anymore. And then they levitated him away. He still did not open his eyes. But he was conscious and he could not do anything against it. Then he just felt himself being thrown onto hard stone floor. Harry opened his eyes. He looked upwards and saw a window. 'What the—' He thought. Why had he got a window? And then he heard something... Water. 'Where the bloody hell am I?' He knew his arms were not broken so he did the best he could do in this situation. He did not have any water to drink this time. 'They want to drive me crazy. I can hear water but I cannot drink...' But then he transformed wth difficulty and flew out of the window. What he saw made him gasp. Water. Lots of water. 'I am at a coast?!' But when he had managed to fly a bit further away from the castle he transformed back again and fell. He fell very deep into the sea under him. The impact was horribly painful. And the water was not really warm. Harry sank down. Everything hurt. But then he apparated to Hogsmeade. But he did not find himself on hard stone street. He was lying in grass... He opened his eyes and saw directly in front of him the castle. 'But how... You cannot apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts!' But Harry did not care. Not now. He somehow hieved himself into a standing position and walked through the front doors into the entrance hall, always clutching the wall. Nearly ten minutes later he had reached the doors to the great hall. The only thing he could do was knock. He was not strong enough to open the doors now. One of the doors opened magically and Harry was confronted with every sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts pointing their wands at him. He was cluching the doorframe with his right hand and looken up, panting. His wounds were full with salt now so they were burning even more. For a moment there was a dead silence. Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed again. Harry looked at him and then fell to the floor unconscious. Harry was lying in his own blood and he was very wet. Dumbledore ran over to him,

"Mr Daniels, can you hear me?!" no answer. He checked the boy's pulse. Weak, but still there. He picked him up from the floor and ran towards the infirmary. Four hours he had been gone now. None of the students had been able to go to sleep yet and they would not get any sleep later either. Dumbledore still had to run very far until he would get to the infrimary so he cast a strong healing spell on the boy. He did not react at all. 'Poor boy...' Dumbledore thought. The usually so handsome face of the sixteen year-old was covered with bruises and cuts. 'He just tried to protect his friends and that's what he gets. He is stubborn and strong... He has not much, but he keeps losing it.' But then Harry stirred and closed his eyes even tighter, "Mr Daniels?! Can you hear me?!" Dumbledore said in a soft tone. Harry opened his eyes a bit in surprise,

"P-Professor?" Dumbledore sighed in relief,

"Thank goodness you're there..." Harry seemed to remember what had happened now,

"So I did manage it here... I thought I was still there or I had been drowned..." Dumbledore frowned,"How did you get so wet?!"

"Fell into salt water while trying to escape. Then I apparated here out of the water... But sir... How could I apparate here?!" Harry's voice was weak and seemed to tell a tale for itself.

"The wards are down. The Death Eaters managed somehow. I'm going to put them up as soon as possible." Harry nodded and closed his eyes. "Mr Daniels, you know that there's a spy in this castle and I do not mean Mr Snape." Harry did not open his eyes but Dumbledore knew he knew. "Have you got any idea who it could be?!" Harry's eyes opened,

"I could say some names, but it would not be a use."

"But you don't think it is Sirius Black, do you?!" Suddenly Harry began to laugh. It was very feeble and it ended up in coughing but it was heartily,

"Sirius?! How did you get to that idea?!" The boy looked bemused at Dumbledore,

"Because you're not very friendly to each other at the moment..."

"You know everything, don't you? No, Sirius is as much a Death Eater as Severus is. Okay, maybe a _bit_ less if you know what I mean. My _grudge_ against Sirius lies in his way to handle his hatret towards Severus, sir. And Sirius is going to kill himself if he continues like that..."

"You care for him, don't you?" Harry nodded,

"Sure I do. I care for all of my friends. And I woud give my life for them." A bit behind them the marauders (excluding Ratboy), Severus and Lily stopped walking. They knew how much Harry meant it. Sirius felt guilty. Why had he got to torture Snape all the time? They continued to walk behind the headmaster. They would reach the infirmary soon.

"You do not care much for your own health, do you?"

"Depends on the situation. I would not hurt myself just because I feel guilty, that does not make any sense. Many people risked much for me, including their lives. I would just throw it away by dying. What happened today is a good example. I would have done that for _nearly_ everyone in the room..." After a little moment Dumbledore asked,

"You know who it is, don't you?" Harry shook his head,

"Not really. As I said, I can take some guesses. I just can not trut some people here. But that could also have something to do with my past... experiences."

"Could you name—"

"Professor... If I am not right about them... It would be insulting to them. But I can give you a tip, professor Dumbledore: Always watch carefully over your enemies... But even more carefully over your allies, especially those who seem to be unsuspicious to you. It is going to be important, I am sure." Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, not sure what to say. This boy would always know something... Then he entered the infirmary.

The others looked at each other but James and Sirius didn't. James was deep in thought. He knew what Harry was trying to say, but he could not believe it... Ad Sirius was feeling too guilty to think about it that moment. They all waited at the door to the infirmary.

"Poppy, coe here as fast as you can! I can not stay here any longer! I have to put the wards back up!" The medi witch came, still in her nightgown. But with a look at Harry she seemed to be wide awake,

"What happened this time?!"

"Later, Poppy, later. Please care for him now." She nodded and Dumbledore went out of the infirmary through a secret passageway. Madam Pompfrey gave Harry four potions and then went away. Harry knew he would not get out of the infirmary soon if he handled it this way. He did not want to wait so long. He straightened up, opened his trunk after unshrinking it and pulled out a healing potion. He had forgotten that his potions were better because they were not out of this time. He drank the whole vial of healing potion and felt very good afterwards. After putting the shrunken trunk back onto his necklake he saw madam pompfrey bring him a dreamless sleep potion. He took it gratefully and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. James and the others went inside after a few minutes, not sure when Dumbledore was gone. Luckily he was already out of the infirmary and so they searched for Harry. He was lying in one of the beds, his hair wet and his face had still some bruises on it. The cuts seemed to be gone though. None of them could talk. Sirius coud not even insult Severus. And then they heard footsteps behind them and as they looked they saw Kati standing in the doorway. Her face was wet with tears. The last hours she had cried so many times and just some minutes ago she had begun again after having seen Harry like that. She went nearer and Lily hugged her,

"He's gonna be okay, Kati. Don't worry. He was still able to hold one of his textbook-lectures in front of Dubledore..." Kati looked at Harry for a moment before she sobbed into Lily's robes,"It's my fault, if—"

"No it is not. He woud have done it for everyone, you know him!" Kati took a deep breath and nodded,

"Y-Yeah... Did he get a dreamless sleep potion?" They nodded and everyone took a seat around Harry's bed,

"I still can't believe this happened..." James croaked out. Everone nodded. For nearly an hour they just sat there, sometimes beginning to talk only to stop again. But after an hour Harry stirred. And as they looked they saw that the bruises had vanished from his face.

"He can't possibly wake up yet. No dreamless sleep potion is so weak!" Severus frowned but Harry opened his eyes slightly. Then he opened them normally and looked around at all of them.

"Well... hi!" He smirked,

"Harry!" Kati cried out and then she hugged him. At first he was a bit surprised but then he smiled,

"Hey Kati... You okay?" She nodded but then Harry frowned,

"You've been crying?!" She nodded again, "Why? I don't see the reason—"

"It... It's my—"

"Oh that's what you think. Kati, I thought you knew me better. It is not your fault. I'd say it is Voldemort's fault. And I would have done this for each of you..." He said. Kati nodded and Harry lay back again, "Well... I did not really count... For how long have I been gone?" It was James who finally managed to say,

"Four hours..." Harry did not look too surprised.

"And do you know for how long I have been lying here now?"

"I think an hour..."

"Ah... So much to the dreamless sleep potion. So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"

"Well... We just had to go here...!" Harry smiled and shook his head. Then he frowned and looked at his arms. Except from some scars there was nothing left. But then they heard someone come. It was obviously Madam Pompfrey. The others ran outside.

"Mr Daniels! Did you not take the dreamless sleep potion I gave you?!"

"Madam Pompfrey, I did take it, but I just woke up a minute ago. Look at the bottle and you will see that I drank more than enough of it! And then I would like you to look at this and make a check-up." He help up his arms and showed her that they were okay again,

"What the bloody—What did you do?! How could it heal that fast? That's just impossible!"

"I haven't got a clue! But if you made a check-up now and I would be okay, I could get out of here tomorrow, couldn't I?!" She looked suspiciously at him,  
  
"If I find a glamourie on your arms I am going to make you stay here for more than a week!" He nodded and she began to make a check-up. After ten minutes she seemed to be a bit exasperated, "This is just impossible! How—"

"I don't know, ut I am not going to complain...!" Harry smiled and the medi witch shook her head,

"Always up for a joke, are we?"

"Sure! So I can leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will check up on you in the morning and then we will see." Harry slept well that night. The others had obviously already returned to the great hall.

The next morning Harry was able to go. He ran down the stairs and to breakfast. As he opened the doors to the great hall every eye lay upon him. Dumbledore was standing near him, he had obviously been about to exit.

"Mr Daniels?! What are you doing here? Shoudn't you be in the infirmary?" he asked with a frown,

"No, professor Dumbledore... Soehow my wounds healed overnight! Madam Pompfrey was really surprised. But she did two check-ups and found nothing of importance. No glamouries at all." Then Dumbledore smiled,

"I am really glad it is like that. So I'm gonna have to tell the other students about this." Harry grinned and then Dumbledore went over to the head table and cleared his throat, "As I just got to know," he said while Harry sat down next to Kati, "Mr Daniels has already recovered from... well... I'd say the accident. So I am happy to be able to say that Mr Daniels will _not_ have to stay in the infirmary. And as a retrieval we will make another night like that just for those seventh years who want to. Thank you." The headmaster smiled and then went out of the hall. Everyone began to talk to Harry, who had just began to butter a toast for himself,  
  
"Hey guys, listen. I really haven't got a clue what happened, and I am fine. I dunno why you have to babble all at once?! I really should have had breakfast in the infirmary..." Kati smiled. After breakfast Harry had an idea. It would need some time and work, but he would do it. So he went into the room of requirement alone and began to work. Harry _did _go to the overnight stay. And it went well. But after an hour of Truth or Dare someone said loudly,

"Hey I wanna hear a horror story!!" The others agreed and another guy said,

"Harry, you've probably thousands of stories on hand! Can't you tell one?" Harry raised his eyebrows,"Me?! You want to hear a horror story?" they all nodded and came nearer, covers tight around themselves. "Okay, I will get some of you inside, especially the marauders and Severus. It is gonna be the story about a boy. How should I call him—"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"His name is Harry!"

"Okay. Then his name is gonna be Harry..."

"Potter." Kati said. "I think harry Potter sounds great." Harry smirked,

"Okay, let's begin, I've got an idea... But I'll need some help. Lily, you once said your sister had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Vernon Dursley! He is horribly fat and arrogant! And his sister Marge! I can not stand her!!"

"And tell me about your wands..."

"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow!" Lily said beaming.

"It is a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable." James remembered with difficulty,

"Okay. That's enough!

So there was a boy. His name was Harry Potter. He had been living with his aunt, uncle and cousin since he was one. And he had a scar on his forehead... It was shaped like a lightning bolt. His aunt, Petunia Dursley, was a thin, very strict woman. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, on the contrary was fat and arrogant. And his cousin... Dudley came after his father. Fat and absolutely intolerant. Harry had often asked his aunt where his parents were and everytime he asked she just harshly answered, 'They died in a car crash, and do never ask me about them again!'. Harry was not allowed to talk about his parents in any way. His aunt, uncle and cousin hated him more than anything else, except extraordinary things. Harry went to primary school with his cousin. And Dudley made sure no one liked Harry. He always tried to get Harry and somehow hurt him, but Harry was a fast runner. And even if they _did_ get near him something strange happened. One day for example Dudley and his gang chased him when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he sat on the chimney. Harry himself had supposed that when he had tried to spring behind the trash cans the wind must have caught him... And then, one day, it was Dudley's _birthday_ again, they were going to go to the zoo. Well, actually Harry should not have joined them, but the Dursleys' neighbour could not take him this time. Harry was very happy and knew: This time nothing would happen! Oh and by the way: Dudley got thirty-seven presents for his birthday and began to freak out. And after his mum told him they would buy two more presents he had really hard work to do... he had to count thirty-seven plus two... Well... At the zoo everything went well until they came to the reptile house. Harry went over to a boa constrictor. But as his cousin had moved away and no one was watching anymore the snake raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. And then it winked. Harry could not believe it. Harry winked back and the snake gave Harry a look that said quite plainly "I get that all the time." And so it went on until Dudley came waddling towards Harry and after punching him in the ribs and leaned against the glass wall. But then the fat boy moved away. The glass of the tank had vanished. The boa came crawling towards Harry and heard it hiss, "Brazil, here I come... Thankssss amigo!" "Anytime..." Harry answered though he did not really know what the snake thanked him for. But his uncle was furious. Harry tried to explain that it was not his fault and that he had not done anything at all, but Vernon would not listen.

But then, some days later when harry was getting the mail for his relatives he found a letter adressed to _him_.

Mr H. Potter

The Cupboard Under The Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the adress was written in emerald green letters. There was no stamp. But Vernon took the letter away and ripped it. The next days harry got thousands of those letters but Vernon would not let harry get them. In the end they went to a rock way out at sea. Harry did not understand it. It was just a letter from someone he did not know! Why did they not let him read it?! But in the night, it was the night in which he would get eleven, there was a loud banging on the door and a giant stepped through it. And after he had scared the Dursleys away he began to talk to Harry like a friend. "Las' time I saw yeh yeh were just a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, though yeh've got your mom's eyes." He gave Harry a cake for his birthday but Harry asked who he was in the first place. And he said he was Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. "Yeh'll know everything about Hogwarts o'course." Harry though, never having heard that name ever before, said shyly, "Er—no..." And after Hagrids shocked look he added "Sorry..." "Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back

into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?" "Er... All what?" And at that point Hagrid got angry. He shouted at the Dursleys and after having managed to get the Dursleys to cower against a wall he turned on harry again. He said something about his parents being famous and harry himself being famous! And then he let out five words that would change Harry's whole life—"Yeh're a wizard, Harry." After a moment of silence harry found his voice, "—a what?!" "A wizard, o' course, an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." And so it began..." Harry stopped. Everyone was staring at him. "Do you want me to continue or have I already bored you to death. You should tell me now or you won't get rid of me. And I do not thik I am a good story-teller."

"Don't you dare to stop now! It is getting interesting!" Sirius said.

"Man, why had I got to die?! I don't like that!" James pouted.

"it is a horror-story not a happy end story!"

"And why did Harry grow up with those stupid muggles?! What about Sirius or Remus?!" Lily asked,

"I'll get to those later, but only if you really want me to continue!" Everyone was enthusiastic to hear more. "Okay. So Hagrid gave Harry the Hogwarts letter and saved him from his bullying relatives. They went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry's school stuff. As Harry entered Ollivanders "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those

silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do.... Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er – well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. And Ollivander measured Harry. When he had done the procedure began. Harry tried hundrets of wands, but none seemed to be right.

"I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination --holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..." "Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." The day went by fine, but Harry stayed quite. He had to think about everything over and over again.

The next day was the first of September, so harry would go to the train and get to Hogwarts. On the platform he met a family, all having red hair." Harry took a very deep breath. Talking so much was really exhausting...

"Oy Harry, call the family the Weasleys... They've got red hair too!" James threw in as he noticed Harry's little break.

"Harry was alone because Hagrid had to go to Dumbledore immediately after having fetched a tiny packet from Gringotts. "Hogwarts business, top secret!" He had said. Back that day harry had found out that he was rich too... He had a huge own vault full of money! So he saw that family and heard a woman talking to her children, "Packed with muggles, of course—"So harry followed and watched in disbelief as the first boy ran _through a wall_ between platform nine and ten. And then the woman said to one of the twins, "Fred, you next." "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"" The others laughed at that and Harry took the opportunity to cough and take another deep breath, "Oh sorry, George dear..." "Only joking, I am Fred!" The boy said and then he and his twin ran off. So Harry asked how to get onto the platform and the woman helped him. She told him her son was going to Hogwarts for the first time too. When they were on the station Harry watched the family again. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother,"he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have gottwo compartments to themselves—"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once –""Or twice—""A minute—""All summer—""Oh, shut up," said Percy. "Now, you two" The woman said with a look at the twins, "This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or—""Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks, Mom." "It's not funny. And look after Ron." "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." When they went inside the train their little sister began to cry, "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." "George!" "Only joking, Mom."" The others laughed again.

In the train Harry sat alone until the youngest son of the woman came and asked if he could sit in the compartment. And then the whole thing began. After they had introduced himself Ron stared at him. So he was really famous. The two of them got best friends after some time. When they were nearly there the compartment door slid open and a girl appeared in the doorway. She was asking for a toad. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. The thing was, Ron had his wand out because he had wanted to try a spell one of his friends had told him. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it, then."" Harry frowned, trying to remember. "She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er –all right."

She sat down. He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." But nothing happened to his pet rat Scabbers. "Are you sure that's a real spell?"" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's

all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it

will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. "I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. "Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course –I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's

toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell—George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." And so the train went on towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." And so harry went on. He spent more than an hour to tell the story about harry Potter's first year. When he had _finally_ finished the others were dumbfounded. For more than a minute no one said anything. Harry _could not_ say anything because his voice would probably sound very, _very_ hoarse and the others had to digest everything they had heard. Then Lily spoke up,

"Harry, that was amazing!" Harry smiled and thought to himself, 'Oh if you knew... I could make up at least five years...' And Harry culd have kicked himself. He _knew_ Lily was a mind-reader. WHY had he forgotten about it?!?!

"Thanks." And to his amazement his voice was fine! And so he had to go on. Seven and a hlaf hours he told his schoolmates about Harry James Potter's life. When he had arrived at his third year he wuld sometimes look at Sirius. Naturally he looked angry sometimes because harry was saying such things about him but when everything came out he stared at him in disbelief. He had obviously _not_ thought it would happen that way. Peter was a bit offended but no one really cared. But as Harry had reached his fifth year Sirius frowned. Was Harry trying to tell him something? Was there some sort of message in his story? But he threw that thought away. Harry was probably just still a bit mad about the tormenta-thing...

It was three o'clock in the morning when Harry had finished. His vice gave up too. And then as he said that that had been all everyone clapped. Harry grinned and they went to bed. But no one could sleep. Most of the girls feared a dragon would come around a corner or a three-headed dog would wait for them to fall asleep and then attack. Harry just laughed about that and went to sleep.

Two days later at lunch Harry waited for everyone to be there. And then the hall was filled. No one was missing, not even ratboy who had just come out of the infirmary. Harry looked around and then tapped with his left foot onto the floor three times. There was a loud bang and the Slytherins had become little white ferrets. Then, while everyone else was laughing Harry tapped onto the table two times. There was another bang and the Hufflepuffs became brown beevers. Then Harry tapped with one of his fingers from his right hand onto his left palm. Every teacher became an owl, each with a small hat on their heads. Then Harry clapped into his hands once and the Gryffindors got red cocks. And when Harry stepped onto his right foot every Ravenclaw became an eagle. He himself transformed into one and flew over to the Gryffindors. He looked at james, stuck out his tunge and grinned. James tried to pick at him but did not get him. Then Harry flew back to his table, sprang up and down and everyone transformed back. But no one looked the same... The teachers had all different hair colours, the Hufflepuffs all wore flashy pink robes, the Gryffindors had funny skin colours, the Ravenclaws had very large glasses which they could not get off and the Slytherins wore hats. But those hats were not any ordinary hats. It was shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on their heads. Then the lions opened their mouthes wide and gave an extremely realistic roar. Then a snake appeared in their mouthes and they began chewing it. The hall erupted with laughter. Even Harry himself could not hold it. His prank was just the best. And then over all of their heads golden letters appeared,

'And that was the last year of the Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs (with help of Hawk)! Never do what your teachers say and never forget the MARAUDERS!!' The words stayed there for some time and then, as the hall was nearly silent, Dumbledore began to clap. Harry looked at him and then the whole hall began to clap. Especially the seventh years. Everyone except most of the Slytherins. They were still trying to pull the hats off their heads. Harry grinned and looked at James and the others. Then he began to laugh again, more loudly than before. The others looked at James too and began to laugh too. James looked completely bewildered. On James's forehead there stood in Gryffindor colours 'Call me JAMSIE!'. When Harry had catched himself he went over to James,

"Well, Jamsie—"James glared at him,

"Stop calling me that!!" Harry grinned,

"But I am just doing what's standing on your forehead!" The others laughed again and Harry conjured up a hand mirror for James who looked at his forehead and then began to laugh too,

"How do I get that off?!"

"It will vanish tomorrow."

"WHAT?!?!?! 'Til then EVERYONE will call me that!!"  
  
"That was the result I hoped for."

"Harry, that was the best prank. We never did anything better than that! You're the new prank master!" Harry laughed.

For the next four days the prank was the main topic of the held conversations at Hogwarts. Everything had vanished the next day, except the teachers' hair colours. And Harry and even Dumbledore himself simply refused to take the curse off. Dumbledore seemed to be fine with his light red hair and especially McGonnagal with her black colour with red hints did not want Harry to revoke it. But after four days the colours just vanished.

A day before the June Ball was about to be Sirius wanted to talk to Harry alone. So they went to the lake and Sirius looked harry directly into the eyes,

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it was absolutely dangerous what I did... And I will never hurt Snape again, I promise!! I should not have used the tormenta... But I really do not want you to get hurt!!" And Harry knew he meant it. He knew the look Sirius had worn the night at the shrieking shak.

"It's okay, Sirius. I know you mean it. And I'm glad you apologized. But I have to apologize too. I have used the tormenta on you and it was not without any emotion... Sorry." They smiled and shook hands. Everything was fine again. "And I naturally know yu do not want me to get hurt, but even if I do get hurt... That does not mean that it was Severus..."

And then the June Ball came. Kati wore a light blue dress with short sleeves. Harry had brought her a quite expensive bracelet and she loved it. Somehow even Ratboy had found a dance partner. The poor Ravenclaw girl (Tina) had not found anyone else... She threw a desperate look at harry and he smirked. And out of some very _mysterious_ reason the _poor_ Peter tripped over his own feet and broke his nose in the process. Tina went over to Harry and Kati and thanked Harry very much for rescuing her. Then she went over to her friends. Kati began to laugh and the other marauders looked quizzically at them. Remus and Lily were laughing too. And after James had understood he began too,

"I should not laugh now, but this was just great..." He laughed out. At some point even Sirius understood and he laughed hard too.

Then Kati and Harry went outside. The grounds were still brightly lit and Kati looked at him. But then her eyes fell upon his forehead where they rested. Harry knew that look. She looked at the place where his scar would have been if he had not put a charm on it (A/N: Chapter 8!!! Before the sorting I just wrote a single sentence about it).

"Uh... Harry... What _is _that?!" She said in a worried tone. Harry conjured up a mirror and looked. He opened his eyes wide in shock,

"How... It should not be visible...!" He said more to himself than to Kati. "Just forget about it. It is not of importance." He cast a stronger spell on his forehead to his the scar that had made him to who he really was."But Harry, when and _how_ did you get it?!" Harry sighed and looked at her, the mirror vanishing out of his hand,

"I won't be able to get you to forget it, will I? I got this scar when I was little. It is a curse scar. I got it the day my parents died. I do not really know which curse it was..."

"Oh I am sorry Harry..."

"No, it's okay. It is just good you saw it first and told me. I would not like to explain it to everyone! I just wonder why it appeared in the first place. Well I hope that does not happen again..." And so they had a nice night without any more complications.

Three days later it was time to say goodbye to Hogwarts and their school time. Their train ride was full of fun and a bit sadness too. They would not return to Hogwarts the next September...  
When they arrived at the platform, a man and a woman came walking towards him and James.

"Hello, you must be Harry... We're pleased to meet you! James has told us so much about you!" James's mother said, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Mrs Potter. It's a pleasure!" Harry smiled brightly at them ans shook both of James's parents' hands. Kati came over and said,

"Harry, I think my parents are waiting behind the barrier... Could you come with me?" Harry looked at James and his parents and they nodded and followed them through the barrier. Harry knew Katis parents were both wizards but they had obviously not wanted to be on the platform... As Kati saw them she went over and introduced them to Harry,

"Mum, dad, this is Harry..." They smiled and shook hands with Harry. But then there was a loud crack and as Harry whirled around he saw Death Eaters. There were not many, but all aruond them were muggles. Harry did not wait,

"Kati, please get the younger students back through the barrier! And if you can get the adults and those from our year here! Um... Mrs Potter, could you call Aurors?! And could you get the muggles away, James?!" Harry talked to each of them to make sure that not everyone began doing just one of those things. He knew if he chose _one particular_ person it was sure that it woud be done. They nodded and began to do what they were told. Harry would have been quite surprised that they took orders from a sixteen year-old, if he had not been standing in front of at least fifteen Death Eaters. And so he began to shoot hexes and curses at the black hooded figures in front of him which had immediately begun to attack the muggles. Naturally some had already died. But the mass counted at the moment not the single muggle. But then he saw a Death Eater look at a little girl at the age of six at the latest. Harry could nearly see the Death Eaters's evil smirk. So he ran towards the girl and screened the curse, which seemed to be the Cruciatus. Then he stunned the Death Eater and carried the girl to a corner.

"Where's my dad?!" She whined,

"I promise, we're gonna search for him later. Stay here now and do not move!" He said, kneeling down in front of her to be on one level with her.

"Who're you?!"

"I'm Harry. I promise, if you stay here, you asre gonna be okay." She nodded and so Harry ran back to the others. And somehow Harry stood now in front of the other wizards from his side. It looked as if he was their leader or anything. Four Death Eaters were pointing their wands at them but then someone else apparated in front of Harry.

"So there you are again..." The man hissed and Harry stood straight in front of him and glared back,

"Sure I am, Voldemort." Behind him some people gasped and others took some steps backwards,

"See? Others stay as far away from me as they can." Voldemort smirked evilly and Harry said in a clear tone,

"Well, but I am not onr of those who would back away from something like _you_, Voldemort! You're not worth a step." They glared into each others eyes. Then Harry suddenly shouted "Expelliarmus!" But Voldemort was not thrown backwards and Harry was not in the least surprised. Another battle came into being. The people behind Harry had begun attacking the Death Eaters and Harry was fighting Voldemort. But Voldemort did not fight any fair way, Harry knew that much. So he watched out for Voldemort's moves and _thoughts_. But then Voldemort turned onto Kati who was fighting a Death Eater and he hissed,

"Culter." But Harry ran in front of her and screened the curse. And he felt it again. His old scars were re-opening.

"Harry!!" Kati cried out but Harry answered,

"Do not interfere." And then he stood up and straightened,

"Proective again, Daniels? Well, well... Love hurts..."

"You can't know! You can not feel love! And I doubt there would be anyone who would love such a snake-face, would there?" Harry said in a strong voice,

"Don't you dare—"

"Oh I _do_ dare, TOM!! ABOLESCE!!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort, who was thrown backwards and then vanished. The others had beat the Death Eaters now and were looking at him. He cluched a wall. Not only the colter but also his spell had taken much power from him. The spell was a really powerful one and it was not known to many people. Kati, James, Lily and the other marauders ran towards him immediately,

"Harry, are you okay?!" James asked and Harry nodded,

"Mhm, it's okay... Just... Tired." He tried to keep his eyes open,

"Can we do anything?!" Lily said worriedly,

"No. It'll be okay." Harry straightened and then cast a quick healing spell on himself. Then he made his robes whole again where the knives had cut him. Sirius shook his head,

"You're the hero of the day again, Harry...!" Harry laughed out aloud and looked at Sirius, still laughing,

"Didn't you get used to that?!"

"_We_ did... But what about _them_?!" He was pointing at the aurors and the rest of the people. Harry looked at them, the bemusement still on his face.

"Well, can't change it, can we? But Jamsie, can't we just go now?" James nodded and they began to walk towards the others who had begun talking now. But then Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. He went to where he had hid the little girl, "Hey, are you okay?" She nodded. "What's your name anyway?"

"Uh... Carry." Harry smiled and made her come out of the hiding place.

"Let's search for your dad then, shall we?" She nodded and took his hand. "Now look around and tell me who your dad is." 'Oh please let him be alive...' he thought and he knew Lily was reading his mind. She bit her lip and Harry needed five minutes to find Carry's father. She pointed at him and Harry carried her over, "Uh... Mr?? Here's your daughter. I decided to hide her beore she could get harmed as she could not find you..." The man looked as if Harry was an angel,

"Oh thank you so much young man!! I do not know how to thank you!!" Harry smiled,

"Just watch out for you and your daughter... Goodbye!" And Harry went back to the others, "Ah, and another good deed done today. Well, I think the aurors will manage to obliviate the muggles themselves won't they? Let's go..." James and his parents smiled and nodded. Then they apparated together to the Potter's house. Harry smiled. It was not a manor or anything like that. He knew they were rich but they didn't seem to want the luxus. It was a normal house in a normal street.

"So... What do you think?!" James said,

"It's great!"  
  
"Well, my parents hate that pureblood-thing, so they decided to live like everyone else..." They went inside and James showed his his new room. It looked much like his old bedroom at the Dursleys, though it was much larger and there were no broken things lying everywhere. Harry thanked James and then lay down on the bed. After ten minutes he got up and went down where the Potters were sitting.

"Hello Harry. Are you alright with your room?"

"Naturally, Mrs Potter! It's perfect! Thank you!"

"Oh, you don't have to call me Mrs Potter. Call me Helen.""Okay,...Helen."

"Well, come on... I've just finished dinner! Arthur is going to come for a visit... Arthur Weasley is working at the ministry. He is a very nice man!" Helen explained to Harry. 'Ron's dad? Cool...' And so Harry sat down and they began to eat. James's father sat down too.

"When?" Mr Potter asked,"He should be here soon..." And after dinner Helen went into the living room only to come back a few minutes later, closely followed by a young man and woman. John had just stareted to talk to Harry when they had entered, but none of them had not noticed.

"Harry, what you did at the platform... It was really brave of you. You did not show any fear at all even in front of the most feared wizard of this time." Harry looked up at him and smiled,

"Wise words, but where no fear is can fear not be shown. I think I am right in the assumption of you being an auror?" The man raised his eyebrows,

"Yes you are..."

"That explains it."

"So you mean you do not fear You-Know-Who at all?" He raised his eyebrows again and Harry nodded,

"Hello John! I haven't seen you for a long time!" The woman shook hands with him and then Helen turned on Harry,

"Harry, these are Arthur and Molly Weasley. Arthur, Molly, this is Harry Daniels..."


	23. Molly and Arthur Weasley’s visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Reviews:

Lady Lily3: Hey don't worry, he will return someday, but why now? He's got timeâ.

Cathy-Ann: Well you guessed wrongâ Think about it. Sev and Remus of the present always say their friend DISAPPEARED, so what could that mean?!?!hint

Chapter twenty-three – Molly and Arthur Weasley's visit 

At Harry's name they stared at him,

"Really? So you are the one whoâ Fought _him_?" And before Harry could hold himself, he asked,

"Who? Oh, do you mean Voldemort?" And all four adults flinched and gasped "Hm? What is it—Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to shock you or anything!! I'm just used to it"

"You-You're saying _his_ name?!" Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Well, I always did. But why don't you do that? I meanâ It's a name! The name can't hurt you! And to fear a name increases the fear of the thing itself! And if you begin to whimper if you just hear his name, what are you going to do if Voldemort is standing just in front of you, pointing his wand at you and laughing his evilly laugh?!" But then Harry noticed how weird they were all looking at him, "Well, it is like that! Maybe you are just too used to flinch and gasp at hearing the name Voldemort butâ It's not good! And by the way: Did you know that Voldemort is not his real name? Think of it, who would call his child something like Voldemort, hm? I wouldn't dare to! What do you think? Is that Voldy's real name? If you think so" And Harry was just about to exit the kitchen when Arthur said,

"Wowâ Wait! Hey, you should try to tell that around" Harry turned around and raised his eyebrows,

"No one would dare to say his name because they are too afraid by the person. I can't say anything against that thoughâ And by the wayâ I _am_ telling that around, causing many people to stare at me"

"Butâ If that is not his real nameâ What could it be?" Molly threw in and Harry went back inside,

"Not what _could _it beâ It _is_ Tom Marvolo Riddle." And now they all stared at Harry,

"How on earth do you know that all?!"

"He told me." He said flatly. "He just permuted the letters likeâ this" And Harry copied Voldemort's gesture from Harry's second year. He wrote _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in fire-letters in the air and they changed into _Lord Voldemort_. And now they were staring at him even more,

"Well, that is how he told meâ His story was like this:" Harry tried to rememer it correctly, "You see? It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in who's veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, though my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch?" Harry remembered those words just too wellâ He had put some of his old memories back into his mind, just to get sure that he still knew who he was and had beenâ "Yeah, I think that were his exact wordsâ You see, he's probably only killing every muggle he sees because of his muggle father. Voldy is an bigot, no more and no less" And it seemed as if Harry had managed to get the adults to stare at him in even more disbelieve than before "Oh, you don't have to listen to my babbling anyway! You've probably more important stuff to do than to listen to meâ!" But Harry was, once again, stopped before he could leave the kitchen,

"No, wait! We justâ This is a bitâ I dunno! Unbelievableâ! I mean that you survived him!" Harry, once again, turned around,

"I had help. I nearly always had." He sat in his flat tone. And Helen's expression turned into something like pity,

"I would even believe if you'd tell me that you came out of Nightmare Manor before it was destroyedâ!" At this, Harry was so perplex that he gulped and his eyes first grew large and then he looked onto the floor, remembering the tortures,

"Uhâ I think I should go upstairs now. I'llâ learnâ Yeah" He said and his voice sounded very hard. But if Harry had looked up then, he would have seen everyone's eyes grow large and their mouthes fall open in horror and disbelieve. James looked at his hands.

"Wha—Do you meanâ Have youâ You haven'tâ That'sâ You're kidding! You just _have to be_ kidding! I mean, noâ No one ever cameâ!" Arthur stammered and Molly's hand shot to her mouth. James's parents looked extremely sad and pitying at him as he inhalted deeply and said, without turning around,

"No one _should_ have survived Nightmare Manorâ Did you never ask yourself how Dumbledore found out where Nightmare Manor is? I was there and I came back. I just told Dumbledore and asked him to keep that bit of information that concerned me outâ Whatever I do, I survive. It's quite disturbing" Harry did not dare to turn around.

"So you have been thereâ? And you survivedâ?" Arthur whispered,

"Yeah, it has always been like that" And Harry continued to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to say anything stupid! Really, I just—"Arthur called,

"I know, Arthur. It's okay. I am used to it."

"Come on, sit down with us, Harry." Helen said warmly and Harry turned around. To their great surprise, Harry's face looked extremely normal instead of sad or anything,

"Don't you want to talk? I think I would be disturbing"

"Oh no!! Come on, you can learn later!" Harry sighed silently and went back into the kitchen. Dumbedore had obviously told everyone some sort of lie about where he had gotten hurt

"Well Helen" Arthur tried hard to forget what they had just talked about "Dumbledore still rejects it! He just won't leave Hogwarts, though we really need him!!" They all sat down and Helen began to make tea and coffee,

"Really? Why is he doing that? He knows we need him!"

"For what do you need Dumbledore?" Harry asked,

"We need him as the minister for magic."

"Why him?"

"Because he's the greatest wizard at this time! We need him, not that Fudge-guy!"

"And what does Dumbledore say about that?"

"He just sais that he won't leave Hogwartsâ He just doesn't understand! And I don't understand him!!"

"I do understand him." Harry said simply as Helen put a cup of coffee in front of him,

"What?! Could you explain that?!"

"Well, think about it" Harry took a gulp "What is Voldemort after?" Though they all flinched at the name they began to think "Well, it's clear! Voldemort wants Hogwarts. Not the ministry, he wants Hogwarts. What is Voldy attacking? London or Hogsmeade?! But he does not dare to go near it because Dumbledore is protecting it! Dumbedore knows what Voldemort wants. He'd be invincible if he had Hogwarts. And even if it weren't like that, Dumbledore does not want to be the minister, so why do you want to force him to take the job? Do you want to steal that disturbingly merry twinkle from his eyes? I'd say you let that Fudge-guy be the minister and let Dumbledore see what he did. And Dumbledore could help the minister too! And what would Dumbledore have to do at the ministry? It's not much more important than what he does at Hogwarts, I think" And they were staring at him again,

"Well, youâ You're right! I never thought of that before! But why does Dumbledore not say that?! And how do you know all that stuff?"

"Well, Dumbledore isâ He thinks there wouldn't be a use in telling everyone I think. And I know by now how to understand people the right way. And that Voldemort wants Hogwarts is obvious. It's probably the most powerful place in Englandâ Or even Europeâ And Dumbledore wants to be a happy and funny man to the outside. You can see that at this disturbingly merry twinkle in his eyesâ!"

"Yeah, that's really disturbing! But why just to the outside?!"

"Ha, do you think Voldemort fears a merry old man?! No, when Dumbledore gets really angry you won't find anything like a twinkle in those eyes! I just saw it once, but his eyes can be so full of hatred that you think there's someone else standing in front of you! And that's the side Voldemort fears on Dumbledore"

"This is amazing, Harry! You are explaining everything so logically that even I understand it! My, myâ What are you going to do? As a job I meanâ?"Arthur asked in amazement,

"Oh, I'll do the Auror test and see if it worksâ!"

"An Auror? I heard it is very hard"

"That's no problem for Harryâ If he wants something he gets it" James threw in.

"That's not true!"

"But if you want to learn something you do learn it! You even managed to explain that bloody transfiguration spell to me! And if I may remember you on that last prank?!?"

"Well, that _was_ good, okayâ But I was not always like that!"

"Well, as we have managed to clear the first topic, here's the second" Arthur smiled, "Molly's pregnantâ!"

"Really?! Oh that's wonderful! Have you already chosen names?!" Helen asked,

"Yeah, as I think that it is a boy his name will be Bill!" Molly said happily. "He'll be there in seven months" And so they continued to talk about families. Harry stayed quiet at this topic as he had not much to tell about, except an abusive muggle-family that didn't exist yet. But then Molly suddenly asked,

"Haven't you got any family, Harry?" Harry looked up at her with his neutral face. Then he took a sip of his coffee and said,

"Except an abusi—âer I mean except from my muggle-relatives in America I haven't got any family left. And I wouldn't dare to go near them againâ They hate magic and I hate them, so it fits perfectly." He kicked himself mentally for just saying what he had thought before,

"Ohâ But what happened to you parents?"

"They were killed when I was one year old. By a person who is much like Voldemort" But his face stayed calm while everyone gulped and looked down. "Don't worry, Mollyâ I am used to such questions. Many people want to know if I have any family. And by the time I got used to it"

"Oh, okayâ What time is it anyway?"

"It'sâ oh—nearly half past seven!!"

"So late?! Then we need to go! Well, it really was a pleasure to meet you, Harry. And sorry for"

"It's okay! I hope we'll meet again!" They all shook hands and then Molly and Arthur flooed away. After ten minutes the topic somehow changed onto the invisibility cloaks,

"So you can really _make_ invisibility cloaks?! That's unbelievable!!" Harry was really amazed.

"Well yes, it's tradition in the Potter family. The thing is that James does not really want to kow how to make themâ He's too lazy!"

"Hey! When you tried to tell me I tried to understandâ But honestly! It's just too hard! And you know that I am horrible in potions and such things! Hey, you could try to teach Harry how to fabricate them!!"

"Hmâ As I know that you will never get itâ Do you want to know how to make them??" Helen asked Harry, who blinked,

"Me?! But you'd have to"

"Why not? That would be wonderful! Don't worry, we would love to teach you!!"

"Well naturally I want to learn it!! If that really is no problem?"

"Not at allâ We could begin tomorrow! And if you learn quickly you could have your first self-made cloak in five daysâ!"

"Really?! So fast!?" James began to smirk,

"He only needs two days to learn it, mum. He gets everythingâ!"

"In contrast to youâ! We tried to teach you for months!"

"I gave up after two weeksâ!" And so the discussion went on. In the end Helen began to explain everything about the cloaks to Harry and when he went to bed he had understood all the important stuff he needed, to Helen's great surpriseâ She told him that they could even begin to make the cloak the following day! So she gave him a book they had written about invisibility cloaks themselves to read. So Harry did not sleep all night. He was so excited about the next day that he wanted to finish the book until they began.

When he heard the alarm clock in James's room ring he was happy to notice that he had nearly finished the book. And he was glad that he was not too tired either. Seven minutes later he closed the book with a pleased look on his face; he had finally read through the whole book. And then James's alarm clock rang for the second time.

'Time to get upâ!' He thought as he pushed the blanket off himself and got up to dress. A minute later there was a knock at his door,

"Harry, are you awake? May I enter?" It was Helen,

"Yeahâ Naturally." And Helen came inside,

"Ah, you look a bit tiredâ Did you already begin with the book?" She smiled at him and he grinned back,

"Well yes, do you want it back?"

"Oh no, you can finish it!"

"Hm? But I already didâ!" And then Helen began to stare at him,

"Youâ Finished it?! Did you sleep at all?!"

"Well not reallyâ I was too fascinated by the bookâ Though I have a question: How long has the cloak got to be in the cauldron?" Helen raised her eyebrows,

"You honestly read through itâ! Well, at least an hour and then it's ready"

"Ah goodâ Well then we can begin later??"

"Well as I have nothing to tell you anymore, we can begin to make it todayâ But we need to get the material from Diagon Alley first"

"Hey that's good, I need to go there anyway! I need some books and other stuff!" She smiled,

"That's perfect. We'll depart atâ let's say twelve o'clock, alright?"

"Okay!"

"C'mon, let's go and have breakfast." And so they went out of Harry's room and down into the living room where James's father was already sitting.

"Where is James?" Harry asked and both Potters smiled,"I think he'll need some timeâ He likes to sleep a bit longerâ And even if you try, you won't get him out of bedâ!"

"Oh—May I try to??"

"You'll see, he'll stay fast asleep!" and Harry went upstairs and into James's room. James was lying on his bed, his alarm clock was lying in a corner and gave weird noises from itselfâ Harry went to James's bed and conjured up a bucket full of icy cold water. Then he let the water fall all over James and—No reaction,

"Wowâ Okayâ Titillo!" And the blanket was pushed away and then feathers began to tickle James, who stirred,

"Better. Iacto!" And James's bed began to hover and suddenly shook like at an earthquake. And as the bed sank down again, Harry found James sitting bolt upright in it, clutching both sides of the bed,  
  
"What. The. Hell?! Harry?? Are you mad? What are you doing?"

"Waking you. C'mon, get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Never, NEVER do that again!"

"Only if you don't get up in the morning." James got up and after he had dressed they went out of the room and down to James's parents,

"How did you do that? We've been trying to wake him so many times!! You have to tell us how you did it!" Helen said in shock and before Harry could answer James said,

"Oh no, you won't tell them! That was horrible!" Everyone laughed and they sat down,

"You won't believe it, John but Harry has already read through the bookâ!" John stared first at his wife then at Harry,  
  
"Really?!" Harry nodded "I needed more than a week to understand that stuffâ! If you learn that fast, your cloak will be ready tomorrowâ!" Harry smiled,

"Yeah. I'm already looking forward to it!!" And after breakfast Harry and sent a letter to the auror-test place. After that, Harry and Helen went to Diagon Alley together. While Helen bought the material for the cloaks, Harry went to Olivander's. He entered and looked around. Everything was as he remembered.

"Hello?" Harry called and Olivander came forward,

"Ah, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Harry Daniels and I need a new wandâ Could you tell me which wand Severus Snape has?" Olivander raised his eyebrows,

"Are you related to him?"

"Well no I am not but when I once tried out with his wand it worked vey well so I thought it would doâ!" Olivander went away only to come back a minute later with one of his wand boxes,

"Wands never are the same but this one is much alike Mr Snapes's. Here you are" Harry took the wand and waved it at a vase and it hovered,

"Yes, that's perfect" Olivander smiled.

"Okay, I'll take this wand then" Harry paid and went out of the shop. He had much time left before he would meet Helen again, so he went to the robes shop too. After getting new robes Harry went to the book shop. After that, he bought one of the trunks that had six locks, and one of them even was a small room. When Harry met up with Helen again, he had five bags with himself. He had already shrunken the largest things and still he had so many bags,

"What on earth did you buy Harry?!"

"Really everything this timeâ I won't have to go to Diagon Alley for a long time now." At one o'clock they were back at the Potter's house and began with making the invisibility cloak. It was suprisingly easy for Harryâ He just had to make a cloak himself and afterwards put it into a special potion.

**Hogwarts, 1996, Dumbledore's office**

"I cannot believe this! Thirteen attacks in only two days!" Dumbledore sighed. "What can we do? Voldemort is celebrating as much as he canâ! At least the funeral is over nowâ It needed more than two hoursâ!"

"And it ended with one of Voldemort's attacksâ Luckily no one got really hurt" Remus continued hopelessly.

"Even Severus came. Tough he stood some feet away" Remus looked at his hands,

"Yeahâ I wonder why."

"I do not understand it. Where can he be?!" Dumbledore said after a shot pause,

"Who do you mean? Harry Daniels?"

"Sure, who else could I mean? He survived everything and then just disappeares?! And he was there when help was neededâ His life was hard but he was always there and now he's gone. Just gone without a trace. And if I remember his last message"

"Don't Albus, please not again. I don't want to remember it. Everyone who read it began to cryâ Though it was just one sentence!" But it was too late. They both had to remember a small sheet of paper they had found in Harry's room at the Potters.

**Severus Snape's office**

"This was horrible. HORRIBLE. Thanks god no one saw me, except Dumbledore and Lupin maybe. I don't know how I looked like, leaning against a tree and watching how my own son was buriedâ And then Voldemort's attack. I could have killed him!" Severus went to his desk and opened a drawer. Then he pulled out a frame and looked at the pictur in it. "Everything goes wrongâ Where are you, Harry?" He asked the photo. On it there was a sixteen year-old boy, smiling at him and waving, "Why did you just leave? I need your advises now and you are not thereâ And you call that a best friend. First helping me where you can and then just leaving me alone. Very good. If I ever hear that you are dead, I promise I'llâ I'll do something really stupidâ And if you are alive, I'll kill you as soon as I get my fingers on you! Nearly everyone forgot about you. Even Black didn't ever mention you when he was aliveâ But that could have been because he was in Azkaban for so longâ And my own son did not even know about you! He probably never heard your name! Though you are so much alike each otherâ At least in the first name James and Lily did not do something extremely stupid! I would have given him the same nameâ I have got enough. I am going to bed now, and I won't get up until you show up again. Thank goodness tomorrow are no classes." And then he went into his bedroom, taking the picture of Harry Daniels with him and putting it on his bedside table.


	24. Nightmare Manor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-four – Nightmare Manor?**

Later that afternoon, after Harry had finished the potion, they were all sitting in the living room in front of the fire when John suddenly asked,

"Harry is it really true that you have been at Nightmare Manor?" James's head snapped up immediately and he looked extremely worried. Harry's head too snapped up and he looked at John in shock,

"What?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Have you really been there?" Helen looked worriedly at Harry, James and John. Harry's face was easy to read. And for her it read pure horror,

"Dad, don't—"

"Yes, I have been there." Harry said, looking back at his book.

"Harry—"

"No, James it's okay. I wouldn't have believed anyone if he had said that either. I would even show you but that just... I don't think it would do any good if you look at it. And it is over now anyway. Even if I hadn't been there, it wouldn't matter anymore now." Now James too looked down.

"So you put it into your pensieve?"

"Yeah. But honestly, you shouldn't look at it." Harry looked at James's parents.

"But you would—"

"If you think that you should look at it, I would let you." Harry simply said. Helen looked at her husband and he nodded,

"Please let us look at it..." Harry sighed,

"I won't take the responsibility for any reaktions on it. This will need a bit, 'cause I'll have to take some other things out. Don't worry I won't change anything." And he went upstairs where he put every memory except the one about the Manor back into his mind before walking downstairs again. When he arrived in the living room he saw James looking angrily at his parents,

"I'll go upstairs now and get the pensieve tomorrow, okay?" They nodded and Harry put his pensieve on a table before exiting the living room. And to his surprise he heard James saying,

"That's private. He does not want you to look at it! You are not doing the right thing, you'll see! You know how reasonable he is, but you just ignored it this time!" And then he heard his friend walk out of the living room and to his own room. For half an hour Harry was just lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling until he heard voices downstairs and then James's footsteps going down again. And then he even heard them,

"See?! SEE?! I told you both not to look at it! And Harry told you the same! This is YOUR fault!" But then Harry turned around and drifted off to sleep. He did not want to hear or see that stuff again.

**In the living room**

They were thrown out of the pensieve again. Helen was crying and John was just speechless. They didn't even really hear their son shouting at them. When James had finished, Helen wiped away her tears and took the pensieve to give it back. She silently opened Harry's bedroom door and saw him sleeping in his bed as if nothing had happened... But then, as she was just about to exit, she suddenly saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks; on the boy's forehead there was a scar. And that scar was formed like a lightning bolt! She went a bit nearer and looked at it closely. It must have come from a curse... The poor boy had really went through enough now... But he looked so normal! But then Harry stirred and frowned in his sleep...


	25. Just a dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-five – A dream?**

'I wonder what he is dreaming... Oh for god's sake, sorry Harry...' Helen cast a spell on Harry and then found herself... on a graveyard?! She looked at her [Harry's] right side and saw—A body lying there, eyes wide open in shock. He was obviously dead. Helen was terrified what would come now... The words kill the spare echoed through the air. The next moments were just shortcuts, which made Helen very sure that this had happened to Harry once. And then the vision changed and she saw a shining silver dagger, slowly slizing down her [Harry's] right arm and someone put the blood into a small vial. And then she heard him saying,

"B-Blood of the enemy... Fircibly taken... You will... resurrect your foe." And the next thing she saw was a man, standing in a cauldron. The man stepped out of it and then looked at her [Harry]. And in her horror she noticed that it was Voldemort. And then he spoke,

"...A Muggle and a fool... very like your dead mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child... and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..." And he laughed, it was a cruel laugh and it sounded horrible. "...See that house there? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was... He didn't like magic, my father... He went away and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage... But I voved to find him... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name... Tom Riddle... Listen to me, reliving family history... why, I am growing quite sentimental... But look, Harry! My true family returns..." And then they saw Death Eaters arriving. Voldemort held something like a speech, all about thirteen years of waiting. He used the cruciatus on someone and then there was another change of the scene-Voldemort was still talking, but now not only to his Death Eaters but also to Harry,

"You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him-and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen... I could not touch the boy." Now Voldemort was very near Helen [Harry] and was about to touch her [his] cheek,

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice... This old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it... But no matter. I can touch him now." And then he actually touched Harry's chin.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah... pain beyond pain, my friends, nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost... but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody, along the path that leads to immortality. I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without any means to help myself..." And the scene changed once again, Harry was facing Voldemort and he said,

"And now you face me, like a man... straight-backed and proud, the way your father died... And now we duel." And Voldemort hit Harry with the Cruciatus...

"A little break, a little pause... That hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?" But Harry did not answer. Helen begged him to answer, but he didn't.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again, answer me! Imperio!" But Harry answered, although under Imperius,

"I WON'T!" Helen looked worriedly at Voldemort from Harry's eyes.

And she watched as they fought each other until Harry faced Voldemort again and said,

"Expelliarmus!" While Voldemort cried,

"Avada Kedavra!" And Helen watched in both amazement and horror as both Harry and Voldemort were raised into the air, while their wands were connected by a deep golden beam of light. But Helen couldn't watch more, because the scene changed again... Harry was holding the dead boy's arm and a cup was soaring towards them...! And as Harry catched the cup, everything changed; Helen saw everything in very, very slow motion-A man was shouting at a woman,

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. But then a jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry, watching all thins, while holding a boy, who had obviously been hit by the Tarantallegra hex, released the boy and jumping down the stairs. He pulled out his wand and ran towards the man. It seemed to take the man an age to fall. And in the dream everything happened in slow motion... His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through a ragged veil hanging from an arch. And Harry saw, very, very slowly how the man disappeared through the doorway. Someone grabbed Harry around the chest to hold him back from running after the man and said,

"There is nothing you can do, Harry—"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"—it's too late, Harry—"

"We can still reach him—"

"There's nothing you can do Harry... Nothing... he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!!"

"He can't come back, Harry," The man said, still holding him tightly. "He can't come back, because he's d—"

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!!" And then Helen remembered where she was and what she was doing. She went out of the dream again and back into reality. Her face was wet with tears. And then she found herself looking at Harry again, his face was no longer neutral but now twisted in horror and sadness. And Helen saw something else—a tear was rolling down Harry's cheek. Completely numb, Helen walked out of Harry's bedroom and into the living room; this was too much, she couldn't take this. But how on earth did Harry still live normally?! As she arrived in the living room, she saw her husband still talking to her son. And as they saw her they stopped arguing. Her face must have looked extremely horrostruck...

"Helen, dear what happened?" John came over to her.

"James, could you please go to bed now? I have to talk to your father in private." James stormed off and Helen sat down, as did John. "I-I'm so sorry... I watched his dream! I don't know how he can take this! He fought the dark lord alone, he escaped him and..." Helen told her husband everything, still sobbing into his robes. As she had finished, John stared at her in horror,

"If that really happened—"

"It did happen. It must have happened! There is no way around it!"

"I wonder why he hasn't already gone mad. I would have! But come on, let's go to bed now..." And so they went upstairs into their bedroom. They both knew Harry's dream meant something. Voldemort had never died. He had never been gone for thirteen years. And no one had ever survived the killing curse. Yet.


	26. Breakfast and Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-six – Breakfast and Shock**

When Harry awoke again, he felt neither good nor bad. Just normal. But it had worked. He had tried to put his memories back into his mind, but just so much, that he would never hear the name 'Potter' again. Just 'Harry'. But he would put the memories back into the pensive again as soon as possible. One more night with those dreams and he'd go crazy! But as he got up and looked around he saw his pensieve already lying on his desk. So he just put his memories back, attached it to his necklace after spelling it not to let the liquid out and then looked at his alarm clock,

'WHAT?! It's only six o'clock? Hm, then I should just make breakfast...' He thought as he began to dress. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he made breakfast. But after fifteen minutes he heard footsteps and when he turned around, Harry saw John standing in the door,

"Good morning, John! Did you sleep well?" Harry smiled at James's father, who tried hard not to gape at Harry, who was acting as if yesterday had never happened,

"Well, yeah... Good morning. What are you doing there? It's only half past six...!" He asked,

"Oh well, I woke a bit early so I thought I could make breakfast..." And then John swallowed and said,

"I'm sorry, Harry..." Harry's smile faded a little; he had suspected this to come. But then he smiled again,

"It's okay! I would never have believed someone if he had said that he had come out of Nightmare Manor! I can understand that you wanted to see...! And you just couldn't know what was going to come. You don't have to apologize! I should do so, because I even let you see it—"

"What?! No, no! We persuaded you to let us..."

"Well, it's okay! Don't worry..." After a moment of silence, John asked,

"This smells good! What are you making for breakfast?!" Harry laughed and said,

"This is a bit bacon..." John raised his eyebrows,

"You are doing this even more careful than Helen!!"

"Out of habit... I often made breakfast for my relatives." He smiled, carefully avoiding that he had _had to_ do it for his relatives,

"Ah... I'll wake Helen then... And could you wake James??" Now Johns smile was filled with mischief...

"Oh, I think he'll get up by himself this time... If he doesn't, I'll _wake_ him again!" Harry smirked and John went back upstairs. And ten minutes later, James was standing in the doorway, looking extremely sleepy,

"It's a pity you got up yourself... I would have loved to wake you again... morning!" Harry grinned at his friend, who grunted,

"Yeah, I can imagine... morning.... What are you doing there?"

"Making breakfast." James raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you making breakfast?!"

"'Cause I woke up early and had nothing to do!"

"You are weird! But it does indeed smell good..." Harry laughed and then Helen and John came inside "Good morning, Helen!" Harry smiled. Helen answered,

"Good morning, Harry..." But she did not look too happy, so Harry said,

"Oh come on! I told John too that I am not mad at you or anything!! It's okay! Just drop it...!" She seemed a bit more relieved, but Harry could still see that she was not fine. But that would not be any of his busyness,

"Are you okay? Has something happened?" He asked and she looked even guiltier.

"No... No, it's nothing Harry. Don't worry." She said silently and then smiled.

"O-kay... Then... I think we can begin with breakfast...!" Helen, John and James set the table and then they began to eat. But halfway through breakfast, Harry made the mistake of stretching; his sleeves fell back and John and Helen stared at it in pure horror.

"What—oh..." Harry said as he noticed their stares, "That's just... I erm..." Could he tell them the same as he had told his friends?! But before Harry had thought about it, James explained it,

"In a war that broke out in America, a Voldemort imitator managed to capture some of the students from Harry's school... They managed to get out again, but previously they were tortured..." James said darkly. Harry sighed in the inside and looked darkly at his plate. Helen frowned. This was a lie. Harry had told James a complete lie...! John frowned slightly too, they would have to talk to Harry...

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't—"

"Don't worry, it's okay!" And they continued to eat in silence. After breakfast, John and Helen asked Harry to stay downstairs. They went into the living room, where they sat down,

"Harry, that story about this scar is not true..." John said silently and Harry stared. How did they know?! How _could _they know?

Author's note: Well, sorry I didn't update, but I wasn't at home for the last five weeks so I was not able to update. I won't be at home for the rest of the holidays either, this is an exception... Hope you liked this chapter,

Spera


	27. End of Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-seven – End of Lies**

"What?"

"I am sorry, Harry but yesterday when I put the pensieve back into your room, I saw that scar on your forehead and" Harry's eyes widened. This should not have happened. He knew that the spell sometimes vanished, but he had hoped that no one would notice itâ "Then you stirred and Iâ I watched your dream" Helen said, tears forming in her eyes. Harry was shocked. His mouth slid open slightly. If she had really seen what he had been dreaming, she would have seen Voldemort's return and Sirius's death! And even the day he had come into the past. How could he explain this?

'Well, if you don't say anything, you won't explain it!' A voice in his head said. But he was speechless.

"Well, I don't really know what I should tell you now." Harry simply said as he found his voice again.

"Why did you tell everyone a lie?" Helen said silently. Harry frowned. Had she not watched everything?

"How much did you watch exactly?" Harry asked. He had to get sure about this.

"I sawâ You-Know-Whoâ And that manâ Sirius. And then I stopped." She said silently. Now Harry was completely confused. Had she not seen Sirius? Maybe she had not recognized him?

"Oh." Did she not think about what she had seen and heard? In this time, Volemort had not been gone for thirteen years! "And that is the only thing you are wondering about?" Now there wasn't any other way than just telling them. They knew too much. He leaned back in his chair,

"Well" Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Tell me, if you have really seen everything I saw in my sleep, what happened to Voldemort? Why was he talking about thirteen years of waiting?" Now Helen began to think about it.

"Oh well"

"Yeah. Would you wait a moment? I want to know myself before I can tell youâ I'll put my memories back into their original place" He removed the pensieves from his invisible necklace again and made them visible. Then he enlarged it and put _all_ of his memories back, just to get sure that he didn't miss something important. Helen and John stared at him. No one ever needed _two_ pensieves! When Harry finally was ready, he began to explain,

"Truth to be told, I am a miracle. Here and everywhere else. That has to be told. I survived more than everyone else on this whole planet." Before he continued, he put some silencing charms on the door and everywhere else where someone could eavesdrop. "My name is not Harry Daniels. I do not know if such a person even exists. I am not from America, I have never been there. My real name is Harry Potter. I am from England. Only from 1996 and not from 1973."


	28. I will explain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-eight – I will explain**

„My parents, Lily and James Potter, died when I was one year old, so I had to live with my relatives, the Dursleys. Lily and James died by the hands of Voldemort. My mother died to protect me. And when Voldemort tried to kill me, his spell backfired and I came away with this scar. It is my fault that my parents, my godfather Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory died. There is a prophecy, which is saying this:" Harry conjured up a small figure of Sybill Trelawny, which began to speak in her harsh, hoarse tone:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" Trelawny said, before vanishing again. Harry waited a moment for them to understand what they had just heard until he spoke again,

"The ONE she's talking about is me. Voldemort will not know the whole prophecy, but a part of it. As I had no relatives left except the _Dursleys_, I was put there by Dumbledore. I needed to go to the place where Lily's blood is running, because of some spell. So I lived there for eleven years, in a cupboard under the stairs, not knowing _anything_ about magic or my parents until I got my Hogwarts letter. In the end, Hagrid rescued me from the Dursleys because they wouldn't let me go. And naturally I got into trouble. In first year I saved the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort's spirit. In second year I found out where the Chamber of Secrets is, where I saved a girl, to be exact my friends's sister Ginny, from Tom Riddle's memory. In third year I found out about my godfather, who had been in Azkaban for fourteen years because everyone had thought he had betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort and was responsible for their deaths. But Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban because he had seen the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew and searched for revenge. Wormtail had lived in his rat-form for all these yeas, while faking his death. This rat was my friend's pet. So Sirius came to Hogwarts and I found out about his innocence. Remus Lupin, out defence teacher was with me then and we found out together. But in my stupidity I told them not to kill Wormtail because he should get kissed by the dementors instead. And Wormtail escaped. So Sirius had to flee. In fourth year there was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Naturally, I had to be the fourth champion, because a Death Eater had smuggled himself as Mad-Eye Moody into the school. In the last task I wanted to win with Cedric together, but the cup was a portkey, so we got transported to the cemetry. There Voldemort was revived and Cedric killed. My fault. I survived and got back. In fifth year, no one believed that Voldemort was back and I always dreamed of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. In the end, I was trapped by Voldemort and went to the ministry to rescue Sirius. But Sirius was not there. I found the prophecy and when I tried to escape, Sirius came to rescue me. And then he died. My fault. The prophecy was destroyed by me but Dumbledore told me what it was about later on. And then in sixth year I was attacked by Voldemort in Hogsmeade. I found myself in this time and there the lie began. I made myself look like this, because I didn't want anyone to know about it. I invented as many lies as possible and it did indeed work. And it seems as if from now on everything is going wrong." He ended his speech. When he looked at John and Helen, he saw pure disbelief and confuse written in their faces. "All in all: I am Harry Potter, your grandson, the saviour of the wizarding world, a boy from the future who has gone through enough to make a normal person insane." He summarized. Then silence lay in the Potter's living room. "If you want to, I could even show you how I lived, but I doubt that that is what you need or want. It would be like a film; abusive relatives, only problems everywhere and everytime I find a person I like he is taken away, mostly by death." He said bitterly. "But if you want to look at it, I won't stop you. It doesn't make any difference anymore. But I want to tell you one thing: I never wanted any of it. I did not want to be famous, I did not want anyone to die. I would have loved a nowmal life, but I never got it. Don't think I wanted to have the fame and glory!" They did not really think about Harry's offer for them to look at his memories, Harry knew that, but they were speechless. "I know this is much at once. Should I leave you alone to think about ehat you have just heard? We could talk later too. I've got time. I think it will need some time until I'll return to my time, if I'll ever do." They just nodded and Harry took his pensieves with him as he walked out of the living room after ending the silencing charms with a wave of his wand. When he was back in his room he put his memories back into the pensieve and attached them to his necklace again.

'Thanks goodness I didn't say anything about Severus being my father...! That would have made it even more complicated...' And then he saw an owl flying towards his window. He opened it and took its letter. Then he gave the owl a bit money and opened his,

Dear Mr Daniels, 

_We will await you for the Auror-test in London tomorrow. You will only need your wand. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Armanda Fulk,_

_Auror trainer_

'Very good. Let's see if James got his letter too...' Harry thought and then he went out of his room and into James's.

"Hey James! Did you get your letter from the Auror training too?"

"Yeah. And in the day after tomorrow we'll visit Lily at her house! Then we can introduce you to her _sister_ Petunia! She's a monster. She calls every wizard a freak the first moment she sees one... It's unbearable. She fits perfectly to your story, really. I pray she'll call her first son Dudley..." Harry laughed but knew in the inside how she was... James did not know how cruel she really was. He did know from his story, but for James it had just been a story...


	29. The Entrance Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter twenty-nine – The Entrance Exam**

Harry didn't talk about what he had said to James's parents at all. He talked as normal as ever with them. And they tried hard to do the same, but in Harry's opinion they didn't do it too well. But James did not seem to notice.

The next day Harry woke up at half past six and did not eat too much breakfast. He was not really nervous, not even when they arrived at the large house in London. As Harry and James entered, they went to the reception desk and the woman there said in a bored tone,

"Entrance exam?" They both nodded and she said, "Go through those rooms." She simply said and pointed at a wooded door. Harry and James went through the door and found themselves in a small room. And when they were both inside, the door slammed shut magically.

"A trap." Harry said. And then, out of a corner, they heard something rattle. As they looked closer, they just saw an open cupboard, "Oh no, James, it's a boggart."

"What?! And that's everything?"

"Well, for this room it is..." And then the room went cold. Out of the open cupboard, a dementor came gliding towards Harry and he heard, once again his mother's cries. But this time Harry simply said,

"Riddikulus." _Crack_ And then there was a dead Lily Potter lying on the floor. James swallowed and said,

"R-Riddikulus!" _Crack_ Another dementor,

"Ah, this is boring. Riddikulus!" And after at least ten _Cracks_ another dementor vanished in a puff of smoke and then they went through the door, which too slammed shut after they had gone through. And to Harry's horror he found the next room with a Thestral in it.

"Oh shit."

"What is it? An empty room—is that so bad?"

"It's not empty. Here's a Thestral."

"A what?"  
  
"Don't you know what Thestrals are? They are pulling the carriages to Hogwarts. You can only see them if you have seen death. They are very, very dangerous if they are not trained. And I am pretty sure that this one is not trained." He said, his eyes never leaving the Thestral, which was looking at them dangerously angry.

"Oh. Great. What can I do now? How can we—"

"I have no clue how to kill it. Better be trying. What about fire?" And Harry did what Remus had done in his third year. He held a handful of flames and shot it at the Thestral. But the Thestral went out of the way. So Harry did it some more times until he finally hit the animal. It fell to the floor and then Harry had an idea—He threw a handful of ice at the Thestral and it stopped moving,

"I think it's dead... Let's go on." When they entered the next door, they were greeted by a horrible coldness. But the door slammed shut behind them.

"W-What o-on earth..." But then the room went dark and Harry knew what was coming,

"Dementors. Lumos!" And Harry and James saw at least ten dementors gliding towards them. Harry counted them,

"Phew, they're only twelve, James." But Harry didn't hear James's reply. He heard his mother crying,

"_Leave him, please, go away! Kill me, but let Harry live! Please, Voldemort."_ And that was new. Harry listened,

"_Mudblood, go out of the way! You don't have to die! You could live, if you just let me kill him!"_ But then Harry noticed what he was doing and opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor and James was saying very silently,

"H-Harry? Are you o-okay?!" And Harry noticed that one of the dementors was slowly gliding down to him. It was going to kiss him. And then Harry tried to get his wand, which was lying a few feet away. He stretched out his hand and the dementor came nearer and nearer. Harry could feel the dementor's breathing when he had just got his wand. And then he shouted,

"Expecto Patronum!" And the silvery stag came out of the tip of Harry's wand. It galloped towards all the dementors until they had all backed into a corner. "Hold them there!" Harry told his stag and then he went to James,

"Are you okay? Sorry that I needed so long, but I wanted to hear more..." He helped James up,

"Hear more of what?" James mumbled and Harry conjured up chocolate for them.

"My mother." James looked confused at him and he added, swallowing the last bit of chocolate "I hear my mother's last words before dying, every time a dementor comes near me." And then Harry walked towards the next door. After a moment James came after him. And then they entered the fourth room. And as the door slammed shut behind them, they found themselves in a room with at least fifty men and women in it.

"James, I bet I'll get more than you..." Harry smirked,

"Oh, you think so? Let's bet! I'll get more!"

"Okay." And Harry and James began to shoot curses and hexes at the people in the room. They fought themselves through the room gracefully. In the end, Harry stunned the one James was duelling,

"Hey, that's not fair! That was mine!"

"I won anyway! I got twenty-nine!"

"And I got twenty-two! The last one was mine!"

"Okay, then I knocked out twenty-eight of them! You-LOST!!" James stuck out his tongue and they went through the next door. But to their great surprise they only found a man sitting at a desk in an office.

"Didn't I say I don't want to be disturbed?!" The man said, not looking up,

"I don't even remember to have ever seen you. We were told to go through the rooms and so we did..." Harry smirked as the man looked up at them.

"What? Who are you two?"

"We were invited to the Auror-test. This is James Potter and I am Harry Daniels." Harry explained,

"Are you trying to tell me, that you got through every room??" The man said in pure disbelief,

"Yeah. You can look at them..." The man got up and looked into the last room where some of the people were just beginning to stir,

"How on earth did you do that?" Harry frowned,

"It wasn't that hard. Why, who are they?"

"Most of them are already trained Aurors! And all the others are Aurors in training!" Harry and James looked at each other and then said,

"That's a joke!" The man shook his head and both Harry and James began to laugh. When Harry had caught himself he asked,

"So we are accepted at the Auror training?!"

"Naturally, you'll be in the advanced auror training. You'll be aurors in six months at the latest! You could even be ready earlier! What were your names again?"

"This is James Potter..." The man wrote it down, so Harry paused "And my name is Harry Daniels." And at Harry's name the man's head jerked up,

"Really? You're the one who faced You-Know-Whom?! No wonder you got through!"

"But that has nothing to do with me facing Voldy!" Harry frowned and at Voldemort's nickname, the man snorted,

"What did you call him?!"

"Hm? You mean Voldemort? I called him Voldy 'cause it's shorter and people don't flinch." Harry smiled and at Voldemort's name the man flinched "See? Like that."

"You-You're calling him by his name?!"

"Yeah, naturally. That should be trained here, too. Because to fear a name increases the fear of the thing itself, and that is what Voldy wants—people who fear him. Tom may be stupid, but he can be a genius too!"

"Who is Tom?"

"Volemort." Now the man was completely lost "Come on, you did not really think that Voldemort is his real name, did you!? How idiotic must his mother have been to call him Voldemort, hm? No, that's not his real name... It's just Tom. But let's talk about the training now. When can we start?!" When the man had caught himself he said,

"Everyday except Sundays from eight am to four PM at this place. You'll need to buy these books..." He gave them each a booklist "Your first lesson will be on Monday, in three days."

"Okay, thanks. Goodbye! And greet those Aurors and Aurors in training from us! They'll remember us...!"

"Yeah, goodbye!"

"Okay! Goodbye." And Harry and James went through another door back into the entrance hall where the woman was staring at them,

"How many rooms did you manage?" She asked curiously.

"Every. The boggart, the Thestral the dementors and those people. Wouldn't have thought that, would you?!" Harry smirked as she gaped at them,

"No one ever got through every room... Well done there...!"

"Thanks!" And they went outside from where they apparated back to the Potter's house.

Author's note: Hey you all! Here's the new chapter! I started correcting the first chapters, that's why I didn't update new chapters. I hope the first chapters are worth reading now! And I changed the story's title. I know the new one is not any better at all, but I'll do my best to think of a better one. If you've got ideas don't hesitate to tell me!! Byebye,  
Spera'89 


	30. Let’s talk again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter thirty – Let's talk again 

"Hey mum, hey dad!" James smiled as they entered the living room.

"How far did you two get? I bet to the second room!" John said excitedly,

"Only to the Thestral? No, we got further..." Harry smiled.

"Even further? What comes after the Thestral?!" James stared at his father,

"You only came to the Thestral?!"

"I did not even see it! I was attacked by something invisible! They told me later what had attacked me... So you got further? I heard there are only two more rooms..."

"The third is a room with twelve dementors and the fourth has fifty Aurors and Aurors in training in it. After that there is an office with a man in it who does not dare to say Voldemort's name..." James laughed, as did his parents,

"You probably shocked him..."

"Yeah, he wouldn't believe us that we came through every room..."

"Well done, really!"

"We'll be in the advanced auror training!" James said proudly,

"What?! Already? And how long do you have to be in there?"

"Six months."

"Unbelievable. Normal aurors have to learn one year and another six months!" John pouted.

"Well, we are special!" James grinned and they went into the kitchen to eat lunch. While they ate Harry noticed John and Helen giving him weird looks. At some point he showed them that he had noticed and nodded. Then he had an idea. He decided to shock them to death,

'We'll talk after lunch, okay?' He send to John with his telepathy. John's head shot up and he stared at Harry 'If you continue to stare at me, James will notice, and I am not going to tell him the truth about me.' He thought to John as he took his glass of water and drank from it. Harry felt extremely proud of himself; he had managed to control his telepathy for once! John looked at his plate again,

'What on earth—'

'I am a telepath. I somehow found out about it in school. Now I am trying to get it under control.'

'You shocked me! I nearly got a heart attack!' Harry chuckled and then choked and James asked,

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, just choked...!" He giggled and coughed again.

After lunch James went upstairs and his parents and Harry went into the living room again where Harry cast the silencing charms again,

"We're sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to get this out of you or anything, it was just confusing and we wanted to know why you've been lying... We didn't know what we were doing..."

"Ah, that's no problem! You couldn't know what you were doing. It isn't even that bad... I must ask you not to tell anyone about me. Everything has to happen like it did before. Even if I don't like it. I don't know when everything happens, but I know that all my relatives except Petunia Evans die."

"Yeah... Well, that's okay. What I would like to know: Have your relatives really been abusing you?" Helen asked a bit worried,

"Yeah. For... fifteen years. But it was mostly Vernon. If Dudley felt the desire to he did too... I would have defended myself, but he was a bit larger than me and if I had indeed managed to hit Dudley, there wouldn't have been much hope left for any food... Sometimes they just ignored me. But if they indeed did, they ignored me completely and also forgot to give me something to eat. When I was little I sometimes just stole some food out of the kitchen when no one looked... I was quite skinny back then..." He remembered his ribs standing out in an odd way every time he had looked into a mirror... Helen seemed near tears again. "Don't worry. I got away from them before sixth year... It's not as bad as you think..."

"How do you do that?" John asked,

"Do what?" Harry smiled,

"You are smiling while remembering yourself being abused! While being hurt! If you'd get hurt badly, and someone came around a corner, you'd probably grin at him, wouldn't you??" Harry smiled,

"Well, yes I would. I hate to be pitied, so I let it look as if I'm fine. It's Occlumency. But instead of showing no emotion, you show the opposite emotion. And in the inside you are screaming for help. But after a day or so you get used to broken ribs. And after some weeks they even heal by themselves..."

"You have been walking around with broken ribs?!?!" They said in union,

"Yeah. After that bludger hit me, they were even more broken than before... But after some days I went into the infirmary. Severus nearly dragged me there..."

"You needed someone who dragged you there? Why didn't you go there by yourself?!"

"Because some of those injuries shouldn't have been seen. I shouldn't have received them..."

"You should not play around with your health like that..."

"I know... But sometimes it is necessary..."

"You've been through so much... A normal boy at your age would be mad now..."

"I think I already am mad... in a way. At least I am not a normal boy."

"Didn't you say you had to face dementors?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What happens when you see one?"

"Oh." Now that hit Harry. He hated this topic. Though he could see his mother whenever he wanted at the moment he still knew he had had to grow up without her and that she would have to die sooner than necessary. "The first time I saw one was on the train in third year.

They were searching for Sirius Black, because he had escaped Azkaban and so on. Everything went black and the only thing I saw was green light, and I heard a woman cry 'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' and then Voldemort saying 'Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now...' 'Not Harry, please no, kill me instead—Not Harry! Please have mercy! I'll do anything!' And sometimes I can even hear James... 'Lily take Harry and run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—' When I learned how to conjure a patronus I wanted to hear it, I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to hear my parents' voices, and their last words... But someday I had enough. I thought I had heard everything. But today I heard something else... And for some moments I couldn't do anything until I knew what I was doing... Even my boggart turns into a dementor... Have you got one here?" He asked and John said,

"Well, we found one this evening... It's in that cupboard... What are you trying to do??"

"I'll listen this time. After some time I'll stop listening, okay?"

"Are you sure about that?! I mean..."

"Yes."

"Okay..." John and Helen went into a corner to watch and Harry magically opened the cupboard. A dementor came gliding out of the open cupboard and towards Harry, who slowly sank to his knees.

'Lily, it's him! Take Harry, I'll hold him off! Hurry up! Run and—' Harry heard a door bang open and then heard them fighting 'Go away, what you want? Leave us alone!' And then Voldemort laughed evilly and said 'Avada Kedavra!' Harry heard James's body fall to the floor. But it sounded weird. More as if he had been stunned... But it must have been the floor that changed the sound of the fall. Then Harry heard Voldemort walking towards Lily 'Leave Harry alone, go away, I'll do anything, but let Harry live! I will do anything! Have mercy! He's just a baby!' 'Go out of the way you silly girl, you don't have to die! Stand aside now, and you can live!' 'Please, let Harry live! Take me instead, but don't kill him!' 'Avada Kedavra!' Again it sounded more as if someone had stunned Lily instead of killing her, but Harry didn't give it another thought, 'And now to you... You've had a short life, Harry Potter. And I am cursing your life. It is not good to stand in my way. I am cursing your whole life. Avada Kedavra!' And then he heard a bang. The next thing he heard was a scene from the cemetery and Harry opened his eyes, shouting,

"Expecto Patronum!" And his silvery stag drew the dementor away. Then Harry said breathlessly, "Riddiculus." And the boggart became smoke immediately. Harry immediately conjured up chocolate and ate a bit of it. Then Helen and John came nearer,

"Are you okay? We were just about to interfere..."

"Yeah... I just listened a bit too much... This time from the beginning to the end..." And Harry began to tell them the whole scene. In the end, Helen was crying and John looking extremely sad,

"Sorry... You shouldn't even know about all this..." Helen stopped crying and then said,

"Harry, if you ever need any help..., please come to us. We'll always help you as much as we can...!"

"I promise, I will."

Later that day Harry, James and his parents were sitting outside. Harry was playing chess against John and James was discussing something with his mother. Harry was winning again when there were four loud _cracks_ and Voldemort stood in the garden together with three Death Eaters. Harry stood immediately and frowned at Voldemort while James and his parents were looking at them horror-struck,

"Come on, Tom. What do you want this time—kill me _again_? You never give up, do you?" Harry said clearly and without even a hint of fear.

"Do not dare to call me by that name—"

"I can call you what I want to, TOM!" Voldemort glared and then smirked,

"Feeling proud again, are we? You are just a muggle-loving fool, just like Dumbledore! And it will lead you to death..."

"Be careful with what you are saying, Riddle, you are not any better than a muggle or a squib!"

"How dare you—"He waved his hand at the Death eaters and they began to attack James and his parents.

"Oh, you need your filthy little servants to do your work? Now _that's brave_!!" And Harry and Voldemort began to fight too. But suddenly Voldemort pulled out a sword, "Now you are not brave enough to fight with fair methods?" But Voldemort attacked anyway. And Harry got some wounds, but none of them were major... Some minutes later Harry sank down on one knee and gasped for breath. Voldemort had hit him in the side. The others had managed to defeat the three Death Eaters and looked at them. Harry looked up to see Voldemort pointing his wand at him,

"See? You should never stand in my way..." But Harry just glared, pointed his wand at Voldemort and shouted,

"ABOLESCE!" Voldemort was once again thrown backwards and then vanished. Harry fell unconscious immediately. The spell was too powerful and he was too exhausted. He fell onto the warm grass.

James ran towards him and his parents followed immediately,

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay? Can you hear me?!" James said as fast as he could but Harry did not answer,

"He's just unconscious, James. I think it's okay." Helen said, while checking Harry's pulse. "I do not know that spell, but it must be very powerful... It means something like 'disappear!' in Latin..." John carried Harry back inside the house and into his room where they doctored him as good as they could.

"He will sleep for some time now, James. You can not do anything at the moment." Helen said and James nodded and went out of the room. John looked at Harry and his eyes wandered to the young man's forehead where they rested for a moment,

"Helen, look at this." He said, his eyes never leaving the scar that had suddenly appeared there. Helen came over and said,

"I know, I told you about it. You know where it came from." She said silently,

"So that is the scar?" Helen nodded. But then Harry stirred and he seemed to be in pain, "What's going on?" She said a bit nervously,

"I don't know... I don't know what to do...! He should not be in pain at all!" Harry coughed heavily and the two adults saw to their horror blood running down his arms. His old scars were re-opening. His right hand was clutching his chest,

"John?!" Helen said desperately,

"This is a curse! But what can we do?!" He checked Harry's pulse again, "If this continues like that... He could possibly die..." He whispered in terror. Helen's hand shot to her mouth,

"No... no... That's not true..." Harry pressed his eyes shut as tight as he could. He could hardly breathe. He searched for something in his head, something that could help him. Had he got any magic left in him? There had to be something. His right hand moved from his chest to his invisible necklace and he pulled off his trunk. "Harry?! Harry can we do anything?!" There were voices... Someone was talking to him, but he could not hear. He just heard his heart beat very hard and it hurt. His shrunken trunk got visible and Helen and John looked at it. John immediately unshrunk it and opened it. The first thing he saw was a photograph. On it were Harry's parents dancing in a park. For a moment he stared at it but then he searched though the trunk for something that might help. In the first two locks was nothing he could use but then he found some potions. He read the titles,"Wolfsbane potion, light Veritaserum... Healing potion! I've got it."He pulled it out and held it to Harry's mouth. He drank it immediately. First his body tensed and then it calmed down. Harry breathed more easily and slowly opened his eyes. Sweat was all over his face and a bit blood was still running down his arms,

"Thanks. But it is not over yet. Please I need one of the books, fourth lock." John immediately opened the fourth lock and found many books lying in the trunk, "It is a curse. It re-opened the youngest wounds. And increased them." He opened a book and searched through it as fast as he could. When he had finally found it he showed the spell to Helen and John, "You have to do it, I can't. I would not manage at the moment." Helen nodded and she looked at the spell before casting it. After a second Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you. I would never have managed it without you..." He put the book back and looked at the photograph lying on the floor. Then he smiled slightly, "I nearly forgot about that." He had cast the _finite incantatem_ on it long ago. Now it showed the real Lily and James again. Harry took the photo and looked at it for a moment, "It always makes me smile, I can do whatever I want. Even if a friend died next to me, I would smile if I saw this picture. But then it makes me mad. The unsuspecting faces..." He put the photo back into his trunk, "Well thanks again."  
  
"Harry, we were so worried..." Helen hugged him tightly and he smiled,

"No need to... I won't die..." And silently he added, "Not before I have killed Tom..."

Author's note: Ah well... So that's the new chap. Hope you enjoyed it. There's gonna be more soon!

Love,

Spera'89


	31. The Evans, Petunia and the Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Okay, the reviews:**

GoddessMoonLady: Well I'd say my story is magical. Lol. Well, I won't tell anyone what happens next. But I'll keep updating, I promise!!!

Wytil: Well, I tried my best to make the first chapters readable... But is it really that bad in the first chapters?!

Selua: You'll see, I won't tell!

RedVenom: Thanks a lot! It's good to hear that people like my story, because I myself have some problems at the moment. I read your first fic and I really LOVE it! It sounds wonderful and you should continue with it instead of leaving it!!!!

Aljake: You'll have to wait a bit...

Connie Eressea: whispers VERY, VERY silently: Harry will return... But Shhh g

ShadowedHand: Read on and you'll find out... )

_**Chapter thirty-one – The Evans, Petunia and the Engagement**_

The next day James and Harry apparated to the Evan's house. Harry had nearly completely recovered and his scars were okay again too.

„Hello Mr and Mrs Evans! How are you?!" Harry shook hands with both of his grandparents,

"We're fine, thank you. So you are Harry Daniels? Lily told us so much about you...!"

"C'mon, let's go inside..." Mr Evans said, smiling and everyone entered the house. And in this moment Harry saw her; Petunia was standing in the living room with crossed arms. When they entered she went upstairs.

"Well, _that_ was Petunia. You know she... sort of _dislikes_ magic." Lily snorted.

"Why would she hate magic?! I mean, you could help her so much."

"I honestly don't know what her problem is. Since I got my letter she called me a _freak_..." They all laughed and sat down. After two minutes Petunia joined them at the table.

"Hello Petunia." Harry smiled at her, but she only asked,

"Who are you? Another one of her _freakish_ friends?!" Harry still smiled, eyebrows raised a little,

"Petunia!" Mrs Evans looked angrily at her daughter.

"Stop calling every wizard a _freak_, 'Tunia. You don't even know Harry!" Lily glared at her.

"Well, yes. I indeed _am_ one of Lily's friends from school. Could you explain to me why you _do _call us freaks?" He smiled friendly at her, which caused the others, even Lily's parents, to stare. Petunia blinked. That was a new situation. NEVER had one of the freaks continued to speak to her after she had said something.

"Well you _are_ freaks! Everyone thinks you're so special and important and everything! You're all so ignorant and egoistic! You feel better than _us_, better than the rest of the world!" She said, taking a piece of cake. The others seemed to get interested, because no one said a word.

"And why are you so sure that we feel like that?! Did you ever really talk to a wizard or witch? From what I've heard you didn't talk much to Lily since she got her letter. I mean except the times you call us freaks... _I _don't really mind if you call _me_ a freak, but your own _sister_?!" He too took a piece of cake too, still smiling as if Petunia had never said a word. The others began to eat too. Harry nipped on his coffee. They all stared at Harry and Petunia. How could Harry stay calm?!

"Well you all feel so cool and... intelligent! You always look so smug and pleased with yourselves!"

"Petunia, this is enough! Harry is a guest and he didn't say anything against you!" Lily glared at her sister. Harry still smiled at them.

"Yeah, stop insulting us and especially Harry!" James said.

"Well, I'll go up to my room." She said as she got up and went away.

"Sorry for that. She just hates magic..."

"Oh I don't know, Lily. I think she is a bit jealous... Jealous and a bit... dense. I dunno." They talked and talked about everything until James stood up and knelt down in front of Lily,

"Lily... Do you want to marry me?!" He said in a serious voice. Lily went pink and her parents smiled warmly.

"Naturally, James!" Lily smiled at him and they kissed. Harry smiled at them and so did Mr and Mrs Evans. James pulled a box out of his pocket. In it was a small golden ring with a lily on it. "Oh my god this is soo beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like this..."

"So you finally managed..." Harry laughed.

"Well..."

"You needed more than two weeks! How well I remember you coming into my room crying 'How am I going to ask her, Harry?! Help meeee!! How can you just sit there so calmly?! Do you want me to stand there as a fool?!'" Everyone laughed as James blushed. But then suddenly the door opened and Harry whirled around to see who had entered. Harry, James and Lily sprang up and pointed their wands at the four black-hooded figures that stood there.

"Go out of this room and hide!" Harry shouted at the Evans.


	32. The Evans Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter thirty-two – The Evans... Dead?

"But-"

"NOW!!" He yelled and they ran away. Three of the figures pointed their wands at the tree of them and the last one pointed at the Evans,

"Crucio!" Shouted the three. Harry could nearly see the fourth Death Eater smirking as he said,

"Avada Kedavra." Harry saw the green light fly across the room and lifted his wand. It wasn't easy to do something, but he was too used to the pain. He shot a stunning spell at the green light and they vanished. Harry fell onto his knees, panting. The pain got worse and his scars seemed to burn. And the Death Eater shot the Avada once again at the Evans. This time Harry could not do anything. Next to him James and Lily were screaming in pain and in front of him his grandparents were murdered. But he didn't see it. He was slowly standing up and stunned all three of the Death Eaters. Then, gasping for breath, he told Lily and James silently,

"Try to run away, I'll get your _sister_." Then he stunned the other Death Eater and James and Lily dragged themselves out. Harry ran up the stairs and searched for Petunia. When he found the door he stormed in and found Petunia sitting in her chair and reading.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" She said in a disgusted tone.

"Saving your neck. Come with me immediately. No questions and keep quiet." He untied his broom from the necklace and unshrunk it. Then he climbed onto it and said to Petunia.

"Sit down behind me and hold onto me. Don't even consider arguing! I do not like you, but I am not going to let you die either!" Petunia seemed to be frightened now and did as Harry said. They flew out through the large window and onto the street where they saw Lily and James—surrounded by at least ten black hooded figures. "Oh shit"

"W-Who are these people?!"

"_These people_ are Death Eaters. C'mon. Hide behind this car. I will help your sister and James. Hey, they are going to marry, by the way." He smiled at her and flew away again. He hid behind a car and whispered "Serpensortia." At least thirteen times. Now he had a little snake army

"Hey there, can you all do me a favour please? Attack all those black hooded figures, okay? I really need you to do that! It is really important!" They nodded "Thank you very much" And they slithered to the place where the Death Eaters were torturing Lily and James. Harry could hear them screaming in pain and flew to the Death Eaters and his friends. The snakes were doing a great job; at least five Death Eaters were fighting with one of the snakes, but Lily and James were still under the Cruciatus.

'This is much too long!' Harry suddenly had an idea; He pulled out his wand and said,

"Finite Incantatem." And pointed his wand at his broom. Then he dashed towards the Death Eaters with top speed. It was a bit unfamiliar now that he hadn't flown that fast for over a year, but it was great. He dashed towards the one who tortured Lily and crashed right into his side. The man immediately fell to the ground and Harry did the same with the other Death Eater. But Lily and James didn't move. Harry ran towards them and knelt down. They were alive

"Enervate." He said twice and they opened their eyes. "Lily? Are you okay? James? You too?!" Harry said worriedly.

"Well no, but... We're alive aren't we?!"

"Yesâ€ Harry, what did you do?" Lily said as Harry sighed in relief; they had not lost their minds like the Longbottoms would do.

"Never mind that now. We have to get away from here and alarm the aurors. The snakes will look after the rest of the Death Eaters and those two won't do anything for some time." He pointed at the two unconscious Death Eaters. James and Lily stood up, shaking all over.

"What exactly did you do with them?!"

"Dashed into their sides with my broom. C'mon, we have to alarm the aurors. But first we have to get your sister away from here." Lily's eyes went glassy,

"They're... dead aren't they? They got killed the second time?!" Harry looked down and bit his lip,

"Yes, Lily... It's my fault. I should have stopped the Death Eater" Harry whispered,

"Harry, it is absolutely not your fault" Her voice trailed off and she threw herself in Harry's arms and cried "I-I am too weak! I should have stopped him! But I just laid there! I didn't do anything, I—"

"Lily! No, this is not your fault, not in any way! Neither you nor James could do anything! You are not used to the pain! Do you know why these three curses are called the 'Unforgivables'? The killing curse is clear. The Imperius is called that because it causes the victim to be completely under the control of the wizard that casts the spell. And the Cruciatus it causes intolerable pain that slowly drives its victim insane. If you are under the Cruciatus for too long, you'll go insane; you would not know anyone anymore, not even your husband, your son or parents! Do you understand this? You _couldn't_ do anything! It was pure luck that I was able to do something in the first place! And now come on!" They silently went to the place where Harry had left Petunia. She was looking at them in horror; but Harry thought to see a hint of amazement.

"Lily, would you stay with your sister without killing her accidentally? And James, could you come with me to Hogwarts? I think we should apparate to Hogsmeade and fly to the castle"

"Okay, Harry." They both answered, but James said,

"I haven't got my broom with me"

"Come with me. We'll be there in no time, I promise. And you two—hide somewhere. No one must see you. See you later." Harry and James apparated to Hogsmeade together and then climbed onto Harry's broom. As Harry pushed up he flew as fast as he could towards the castle. He had already forgotten that his broom had its old speed again.

"How fast is this broom?! This is impossible! I never saw a broom flying so fast before!!!" James said, clutching the broom behind Harry a bit tighter.

"Never mind that now... I slowed it down before I got onto the team and now I fastened it just a little more. It was just a bit slower before. It is a broom from America."

"But... How do you fasten a broom?!"

"Do you honestly think I would tell you?!"

"Well... No, okay." As they reached the castle and they landed, they ran inside and up to Dumbledore's office. On their way they ran into a few students, apologized many times and started running again. Many students pointed at them and once or twice someone called

"Harry!" or "Hey James!" But they just nodded then. As they reached the stone gargoyle Harry cursed.

"We haven't got time for this stupidity! I'll fly into the office. Wait here, I'll get you!" He transformed and flew to Dumbledore's office window. He tapped loudly at it until Dumbledore opened. Harry flew in and transformed,

"Headmaster, the Evans are dead. They were attacked by Death Eaters. Well, we caught the Death Eaters, there are about sixteen of them. We need the aurors because only Lily and her muggle sister are watching them. And I have to let James in, he's waiting in front of your stone gargoyle." Harry walked over to the staircase and let it open for James who came running in.

"Professor—"

"I already explained the facts." Harry interrupted him.

"So... Lily Evan's parents are dead?" Dumbledore sighed. "I will report this to the aurors. Mr Daniels I think you should bring Ms Evan's sister to the Potter's before the aurors arrive. I think your parents have no problem with taking her?!" He added to James.

"No, they will take her. Though I doubt that she will come with Harry out of free will"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"'cause she hates magic and everything related to it. And I doubt this day's events will change it"

"Well, do your best."

"And there are good news: Lily and James will marry!" Harry smiled.

"Really? Now that's good news. But now you have to go. The aurors will arrive in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, goodbye headmaster."

"Goodbye professor."

"Goodbye."

Author's note: Ah well, I'm in a bad mood today. I am bored and have got some more problems. So I just thought I should make other people happy by updating now... Hope you like it! MAYBE I'll update tomorrow, but I want to see reviews first !  
Love,  
Spera'89


	33. The truth again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Before I start with the reviews I have to say something:

I'm sorry if the dates are wrong or if some things are confusing, but I messed everything up. But not only I messed something up, but also Fan Fiction. Yesterday I found my story completely mixed up, so I had to update everything again. And this caused all this trouble. Some chapters I updated were wrong, others right. In two chapters I forgot something (It's chapter 15 and 17) and I am REALLY sorry about that! Please forgive me, but as I read the new reviews I just sat in front of the computer and kept saying 'No... Please, no'. This is all too much at the moment. I forgot to do my homework today, because I had to change my chapters and so on... Now I've got a headache. Please don't be mad at me and tell me if you find more mistakes. I'll correct everything (I just hope I'll manage those dates -.-) as soon as I can. This story does not deserve to be called 'very good'! There are too many mistakes! It may not be the worst story of all, but it's also not one of the good one's!!!!

That's all for now, let's get to the reviews:

ksomm814: That's one more thing, no Harry doesn't have his glasses anymore, I'll correct that too.

Wwwendy: Thanks a lot for telling me about those mistakes (though I couldn't move for more than ten minutes and just continued to stare at your review)! But I did write about Laura's death... Or I just updated it again, I really don't know... But now it's there (chapter 17) )

FlyingPurpleCat: I hope the chapter's readable again!!! When I looked at it there was nothing wrong anymore... It was probably another FF mistake

**Thanks to every reviewer!!!!**

Chapter thirty-three – The truth again?

They went back towards the grounds together.

"Do you think Lily will get over this?" James suddenly asked as they stepped around the third corner.

"Yes, James. She's strong enough. And I would not be too surprised if she's already back to normal tomorrow"

"Really? How do you know?!"

"I know some people who are much like her. And I know situations like this one. I know how she feels at the moment. My parents died in a similar way and" His voice trailed off.

"Oh... sorry Harry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's okay." They had reached the grounds now and were climbing onto Harry's Firebolt. After a minute of flying or so James suddenly said,

"Harry- who are you really?" Harry nearly fell off the broom in shock and surprise. Instead he turned his head to James and stared at him.

"What?!" James chewed his lower lip,

"You are not Harry Daniels-if there is any Harry Daniels in existence. Please tell me" Harry turned around again and closed his eyes,

"James, I-I cannot tell you."

"Please... Just tell me your real name!" Harry landed softly on the ground. They hadn't yet reached Hogsmeade.

"You really want to know my name? I will not answer any more questions afterwards" He warned.

"Okay, only your name... I will not ask any further questions" Harry sighed and looked sadly at James.

"Oh I bet you will... The name my parents gave me is Harry. Harry James Potter." He swallowed. James's mouth fell open. They stood there for a minute or two until Harry hid every emotion from his face and said,

"We have to go on, James." James didn't—or couldn't—say a word. He just climbed onto the broom and stared at Harry. They reached Hogsmeade a minute later and Harry suddenly said,

"I must ask you to keep quiet about my name to everyone. I shouldn't even have told you about it. The best would be if you acted normal in front of your— I mean in front of Lily." He said, turning to James who nodded. Then they apparated to the Evan's house.

"JAMES!!" Lily came running towards James and hugged him tightly.

"It-It's okay, Lily" James had finally found his voice "The aurors will be here soon. Did anything happen?" She shook her head.

"Where is your sister?" Harry asked.

"She is over there" Lily spat. Harry looked and saw Petunia sitting in the garden.

"I will take her to your parents now, James. 'til later." He went over to Petunia.

"Hey Petunia. Do you want to go away?" She looked up at him. Her face was wet with tears.

"What do _you_ want?! I don't want to ever see one of _you_ again!" She sobbed.

"I know this is hard for you. I was in the same situation once. But I think it would be better to bring you somewhere else. You're neither safe nor happy here. C'mon"

"Where do you want to bring me?!"

"I have to take you to the Potters for a while... But they are nice people and they will respect you"

"A-And how—"

"With this broom" He held it in front of her and she stared.

"I-I won't use _that_!!"

"Please Petunia... I do not want to threaten you or to force you to come with me! And if oyu stay here you'll meet some more wizards" She gulped.

"But what if I"

"You won't fall, I promise. And now come on." She hesitated but managed to climb onto it. Harry sat down in front of her and then pushed up from the ground. Petunia clutched his robes tightly.

"Don't worry. Just hold onto somewhere. If you're afraid of heights don't look down." While they flew Harry could hear her muttering,

"Oh my god" Every now and then he would ask her if she was okay and she would nod and clutch his robes even tighter. After five minutes Harry said,

"Petunia? Would you do me a favour? Could you be nice to the Potters? They are very decent people and they will treat you well. Please"

"I-I will try to" She said silently.

"Thanks." He landed in the front garden of the Potter's house and ran inside.

"Helen?! Could you please take care of Petunia for some time? Their parents just died and I have to get back" He said as fast as he could to Helen who was sitting at the kitchen table. He gave her a knowing look and she said hurriedly,

"Naturally, Harry."

"Thank you. Oh—and by the way: James and Lily are engaged. James managed to ask her. Bye!" he apparated away to the Evan's house where he found James and Lily standing in front of all the Death Eaters.

"We have gathered them together"

"Good job!"

"How did you manage to get Petunia onto the broom?!" Lily said curiously.

"Told her that the aurors would be here soonâ€ And she certainly didn't want to have anything to do with them" Lily smirked.

"I would never have managed that"

'She seems to manage the situation very well' Harry thought to himself. Then he looked at James who still stared at him in disbelief. But in the next moment five aurors and two reporters had apparated in the street.

For Harry it was horrible—The aurors and the reporters were asking questions with no end in sight. But James seemed to enjoy itâ€ Lily on the other hand wasn't too happy about the situation either. After nearly two hours Harry took Lily by the hand and they walked over to where James was telling the reporters what Harry had done when the Death Eaters had surrounded Lily and him.

"Then he dashed towards us and—"

"James... We are both hungry and exhausted and we want. To. Go. Home!" Harry interrupted him.

"Oh...! Sorry guys, have to go now. Bye!" He said to the reporters. Then they apparated to the Potter's house.

"James, Lily, Harry!!" Helen cried as they came through the front door. She hugged all three of them and said "I've made dinner for you all, come on!"

"Thank you, Helen." Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mrs Potter."

"Yeah, thanks mum!"

"Call me Helen, Lily... I mean, you're going to be a member of this family anyway!!" She smiled as they entered the kitchen and began to eat.

"Okay, Helen"

"Are you okay, Lily? Are you all okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really."

"We too."

"That's good"

"Er... Where exactly is Petunia?!" Lily suddenly asked, before adding "Has she been insulting you?!" Helen raised her eyebrows,

"She is in Harry's room at the moment. Why do you think she would insult me? She is shy but not insulting! She didn't say much, really." Lily and James stared at her but Harry smiled.

"Oh Harry—I hope it is alright for you that she is in your room?!"

"Naturally. That's no problem at all."

When they had finished dinner Helen said,

"Harry, I think you should sleep in James's room tonight. Lily and Petunia will sleep in your room thenâ€ Is that okay?"

"Naturally, Helen. I'll go upstairs then."

"Do that. Good night to you." And Harry went up the stairs and into his room. Petunia was sitting on his bed, looking around.

"Hello Petunia. Thank you that you were nice to Helen"

"Hello. You haven't got much things in your room"

"I always carry my stuff with me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so... How do you carry your stuff with you?!" She actually seemed curious to know,

"They are smaller and lighter than usual. It is a spell for _some_ situations"

"What is going to happen now?"

"You'll sleep in here with your sister and I'll be in James's room. Is that okay for you?!"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're okay?!"

"Yes, thanks. And I'm sorry that I... insulted you earlier. I just hate magic and everything related to it. And I don't think this will ever change... I think I'm even a bit jealous. You all have so much power and can do everything... It's just so unfair! And if my _sister_ hadn't got that damned letter, our parents would be... alive now!!" She looked at her knees.

"Petunia, you have a point, really. But whatever you do, it won't bring them back. And I don't think your parents would be too happy to see that you two continue to loath each other. You cannot make it undone. And it is really good that you see your jealousy. But it is not entirely Lily's fault either—God, no!! We could blame so many people for all the deaths in this warâ€ But we don't. We can forgive them. And those who have the power to forgive will survive in the end. And there lies Voldemort's greatest weakness- He's not able to forgive; Voldemort kills and tortures people, even his own followers, just because they did something wrong! Even if they say the wrong thing! That will be Voldemort's downfall—his own stupidity." Harry had picked up his sleeping gown while talking and was now ready to leave.

"Who is that... Volde—"

"Voldemort is one of the darkest and strongest wizards in this time. He is killing people and tries to get more power for himself. He sent those Death Eaters to your house"

"Death. Eaters? Do they really eat death?!"

"No, the name is just made up. They are human like you and me. Dark wizards who either fear or adore Voldemort. Er... You should not call Voldemort by his 'name' in public. People are afraid of this code name. And most of them don't know his real name; Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"People are afraid of his name?!"

"Yes... And I can understand most of them. He's killed too many people." Harry got out his miniature pensieve and put the memory of the day's fight into it. Petunia seemed interested,

"What are you doing?!"

"This is a pensieve. You can put some of your memories in here. It helps much, especially if you have very bad memories and don't want to have nightmares. If you need to, you can put those memories back into your mind anytime. Well, I have to go now. I'm deadly tired" He yawned and put the pensieve back into the drawer.

"O-Okay. Good night"

"Good night" Harry left the room and walked to James's. He entered and conjured a bed beside James' where he fell onto afterwards. He changed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom. When he came back, James was sitting on his bed in his nightgown.

"Hey James."

"Hey Harry" Harry laid down on his bed.

"I'm sorry James. I should not have told you about my name"

"No, Harry. It s okay, I just"

"You don't understand it, I know."

"May I ask one other question?!" Harry smiled,

"I think I know it anyway. Go on."

"Are you coming from the future?!"

"It _is_ the question" He sighed heavily. "You are not to tell _anyone_ about this, okay?! Whatever happens? Even if they threaten you with death?" James nodded "Yes, I am coming from the future. But I cannot tell you everything"

"So... you're"

"I'm your son., yes."

"Blimey... And what about Remus?!"

"I don't know what exactly he does, but he will be a teacher for Defence"

"And Sirius?!" This was hard. Harry felt his heart stop.

"Sirius... I dunno what he was, but... he's going to be my godfather." Harry swallowed. It would hit James hard to hear that his very best friend would die.

"Harry...Is Sirius... dead?!" Harry sighed again.

"It was my fault. Just because I am such an ignorant, impertinent brat" Harry's eyes went unfocused. "He fell. It seemed to take him hour to fall through the veil" He got up and unshrunk his large pensieve and put it onto James's desk. Then he returned every memory except Sirius's death to his mind. It felt as if his heart could explode in guilt.

"You can look at it if you want to" He said in a dreamy and shaky voice, which sounded much like Luna Lovegood's, only sadder. James came over and looked into it. Then they got sucked into the pensieve. They saw Sirius ramming Dolohov and then their duel. Then Harry petrifying Dolohov and Sirius shouting,

"Nice one! Now I want you to get out of-"The green light narrowly missed Sirius. "Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing towards his cousin Bellatrix. They saw Harry and Neville and their attempt to run away. Then Lucius Malfoy, trying to get the prophecy. And then the prophecy fell and broke. The misty Trelawny rose into the air and moved her mouth.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Neville cried again and again. Dumbledore came;

And then it happened:

Sirius ducked a curse from Bellatrix and laughed at her,

"Come on, you can do better than that!" And the second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. They saw it in slow motion. Sirius, the laugh still on his face but his eyes wide in shock, fell backwards. Harry was running towards his godfather, wand out, as did Dumbledore.

But Sirius fell. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. And then he disappeared. He was just gone through the veil. Bellatrix screamed in triumph, but Harry continued to run,

"SIRIUS!" He yelled, "SIRIUS!!" But then Remus grabbed him tightly around the chest.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry—"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"—it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him—"

"There is nothing you can do, Harryâ€ nothingâ€ he's gone."

"He hasn't gone! SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's d—"

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!!" Harry was struggling, but Remus wouldn't let goâ€ And then Harry escaped and ran after Bellatrix.

"Harry-no!" Remus cried.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!! SHE KILLED HIM, I'LL KILL HER!!" Harry ran after her and then he hid and she called out,

"Come out, come out, little Harry! What did you come after me for, then?! I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!?"

"I am!"

"Aaah... Did you love him, little baby Potter?" Then they saw Harry trying to use the Cruciatus on Bellatrix and she yelled at him,

"Never used an Unforgivable before, have you, boy?! You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain-to enjoy it-righteous anger won't hurt me for long—I'll show you how it is done, shall we?! I'll give you a lesson—"And they watched the whole fight between the two. And then Voldemort appeared. James's eyes grew wide in terror but Harry just glared and watched on. The younger Harry stood frozen.

"So, you smashed my prophecy? No, Bella, he is not lying. I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again... I have nothing more to say to you, Potter. You have irked me too often for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!" But the statue saved Harry and Dumbledore had arrived. Harry was saved by the headless statue and watched. And then Voldemort vanished and Harry began to speak,

"_Kill me now, Dumbledoreâ€ If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy"_

And they were pushed out of the pensieve again. Harry sighed and put all of his memories back into it. Then he put the pensieve back into his trunk and closed it.

"This is how life goes in the future." Harry simply said as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. After a moment he heard James do the same.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered.

"What for?!" Harry was baffled and James swallowed.

"Not being there. Asking you in the first place. I have not been there when you—"

"No, James. You have been there. Maybe not at that moment, but you were there for me. You helped me out of many situations" And it was not a lie. Harry's patronus had James's animagus form and it _had_ helped him many times.

"Really?!"

"Yeah... Don't worry. But I have to apologize. I should have kept it for myself, but I just couldn't anymore. Now you have to carry this around"

"Harry, I think you did the right thing. You don't have to apologize. Wait a moment... If I think about it... I'm your guardian, ain't I?!"

"Ha! And what are you dreaming about at night? I am not even born here! You haven't got a son! And I'm just a year younger than you anyway...!"

"What a pity. I could have ordered you around."

"Yeah, but you would be responsible for everything I doâ€ So I could do some nasty things and YOU would get in trouble... And I promise, I am good in causing trouble."

"Oh... Yeah. But... Could you show me how you really look like?! I mean, you didn't look like that in the pensieve" Harry was surprised for a moment, but then caught himself,

"No, James. I'm not sure if I can put this picture up again afterwards. I just changed my outlook without thinking. Professor Snape would say something like 'Well, if you _can_ think you should try it out more often' now."

"_Professor_ Snape??!!"

"Oh—didn't I tell you?! Severus is going to be a potions master at Hogwarts. He's unfair to every Gryffindor and _loathes_ Harry Potter. Well, that is partially because you saved his life"

"What?!" James laughed.

"Well... For my whole first year at school he hated me because he was still in your dept. In the end he saved my life. Afterwards he could loathe you again—and me because he really doesn't see a difference between us; Potter is Potter. Wellâ€ Snape is the most hated person in school, really. He was favouring his Slytherins too much."

"Haha! Snape as a teacher... But... did he really make you such a bad time?!"

"Oh yes! But it is okay. I had Ron and Hermione as friends. They were a great help."

"Ron and Hermione?!"

"You won't know 'Mione, but Ron is the youngest son of the Weasleys. They have seven children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Fred and George will follow your footsteps. Troublemakers, really. They will steal the marauder's map from Filch someday. They gave it to me in third year... Well, c'mon. Let's get a bit of sleep. We have training tomorrow."

"Wait, one more question: How many times did you... face_ him_??"

"What?"

"I mean _HIM_!!"

"Voldemort?"

"Aaargh, yes...!" Harry counted on his fingers,

"In my time six times." He finally said. James stared at him in disbelief,

"What?!"

"We seem to use that word often tonight"

"SIX times? Oh. My. Godâ€ Could you tell me?" Harry sighed,

"First and second year, fourth and fifth and sixth year."

"At HOGWARTS?!"

"Yeah, sure. First time when I was one. Second time he possessed Quirrel. Third time it was his sixteen year-old memory. Fourth timeâ€ his old self" Harry gritted his teeth bitterly "Fifth time at the ministry. And sixth time in Hogsmeade when I got here."

"When... You were one...?" Harry smashed his hand against his forehead,

'You bloody IDIOT!!' "Er... Well. Yes, when I was one, yes"

"W-What happened...?"

"James, that goes too far. I already told you too much. You did not know in my time, so you won't know here"

"How do you know that I didn't know??!"

"Because you would have stopped me from going to Hogwarts! Or would you want me to fight against a madman who's trying to get the Philosopher's stone? Or to enter the Chamber of Secrets? Or to fight at least a hundred Dementors? Or to take part in the Tri Wizard Tournament? Or to run after Sirius and let him get killed? Or to get myself into even _more_ trouble by facing Voldy and coming here? I do not think so, James. And now let's go to sleep, I am tired." Harry lay down while James stared open-mouthed at him.

Author's note: And I am tired too and I still have to correct those god-damned chapters!!!! ARGH! And I have to do my homework, but that'll have to wait.

Keep reviewing,

Spera'89


	34. Hardly sinned, already forgiven and forg

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Reviews:**

starangel2106: Hey, I DID do my homework! Just around 2 AM!!! But I _did _do it! )

Thanks to the other reviewers as well!!!!!!! )  
  


**Chapter thirty-four – Hardly sinned, already forgiven and forgotten  
  
**

_**Harry's room  
**_

Lily entered Harry's room. She was surprised that Harry hadn't put any personal things in there, but then she saw Petunia sitting on Harry's bed, staring out of the window.

"Hello Petunia." She said calmly. Petunia turned and said,

"Hello Lily." Lily pulled out her wand, which caused Petunia to flinch.

"Don't worry, I won't hex you or anything. I just need a bed." She conjured one beside Harry's bed and laid down. Then she saw that Harry's desk was slightly open.

"Has Harry been in here?" She asked her sister who studied Lily.

"Yes. He took his things and used a... Pensieve... or something like that." She explained, frowning. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You know what a pensieve is?!"

"He told me." She answered simply.

"And you listened?!"

"Yes, I asked him. He was putting him memories in there and I was interested."

"Oh..."

"He said you could look at those memories... Do you think we could..."

"You honestly want to... Petunia!! That's privacy!"

"Oh Come on! I can see that thinking look! You want to look at it too!"

"Well... yes."

"Then do it!" Lily opened the drawer and put the pensieve onto the desk. Petunia came over and they both were sucked inside after touching the liquid. Petunia gasped.

The first image was Harry in Hogsmeade. They saw Remus and Severus lying on the ground and Harry attacking Voldemort. Lily gasped at the sight of Voldemort. They watched the whole battle and then Voldemort's retreat.

Then Harry's fight against many Death Eaters. Harry was cornered and then Dumbledore's arrival. Lily looked sadly at Harry, who didn't want any attention. And then he fell unconscious...

Then, once again, Harry was in Hogsmeade. He was fighting against Voldemort. And then he was captured. Lily saw the pure horror in Dumbledore's eyes when Harry vanished, and Harry's completely calm face.

They watched the whole procedure in Nightmare Manor and Harry's unbelievable escape. And then Lily began to cry. Petunia had fallen to her knees in horror. How could a single boy stand that?!

And then, finally they saw the day's event. Petunia looked up. She saw Harry, shouting at her parents to go, her parents attempt to run away and Harry, shooting a red jet of light towards the green one. And then Harry fell to the floor and the black hooded figure killed their parents. Petunia saw Harry's furious look when he stunned all three of the Death Eaters. Then he saved Petunia, saved James and Lily again, flew to Hogwarts and back again and brought Petunia to the Potters.

They were pushed out again. Lily's face was wet with tears, and Petunia was near tears too. Lily put the pensieve back into the drawer and wiped away her tears. And without another word they changed and went to bed, regretting that they had done this.

The next morning Harry awoke pretty early. When he looked at his watch it said 6:03 AM. He groaned and got up. Then he walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards he went back into James's room and clothed.

"James! Wake up. My god, WAKE UP! Okay, if you don't want to... _lavo_." It was as if Harry had let a large tub full of water fall over James, who woke up immediately,

"What the—"James looked down at himself.

"Well, now you don't have to take a shower..." Harry laughed heartily.

"Oh YOU!!!"

"What?! You didn't wake up! Don't you get angry!!"

"And what am I going to do now?!"

"Are you a wizard or not?" Harry laughed,

"Oh—_saeresco_. Better... You're mean, you know that?!"

"Yeah. C'mon, I want to have breakfast."

"We have to wake the girls first..."

"I'll do that while you clothe. And hurry up."

"Yes, sir!!" Harry laughed and went out of the room and over to his. He knocked and called,

"Hey girls! Are you awake yet?!" No answer "Hello?! WAKE UP!!" Still no answer. Harry opened the door and saw the two girls fast asleep in the beds. And then he saw that his drawer was open.

"Oh shit. They haven't—They have... Well, can't change it." He muttered to himself. Then he went over to Lily's bed,

"Hey Lily. Wake up!" He said and Lily opened her eyes. "Morning. So you didn't kill each other?!" He went over to his own bed and woke Petunia.

"Morning, Harry." Lily said silently. "I... I'm sorry, Harry." She swallowed. "I-I looked into your pensieve yesterday..." She looked onto the floor and her eyes welled up with tears. Harry went over and smiled at her.

"You know," Harry knelt beside her bed "It takes a great deal of courage to tell people the truth immediately and I am glad that you have that much. It is okay, really. I can understand your action. I would have done the same anyway." She stared at him,

"R-Really?!"

"Really. C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

Author's Note: Well that's it. Chapter 34! I won't be able to update every day like I do at the moment... But I hope I'll find the time to write my chapters anyway! I hope you don't find any more mistakes in my story, because yesterday was really horrible!)

Keep reviewing,

Spera'89


	35. Leaving everything behind…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

To the reviews:

ShadowedHand: Sure there are people who don't know... (but they're probably gonna find out g)

Ms Alex James: You're reading before school?? I wish I could... Well, you won't have to wait too long... hint, hint, hint

starangel2106: I knew I was crazy before I could even think... You'll get more soon...

**Wytil**: A Yahoo group? I don't know about that... I mean I don't know how it works and everything... Notes would be pretty good though, because in this chapter I nearly wrote that Harry smokes... (which he does in a handwritten story from me) But a friend of mine asked me something like "Harry's smoking??" And after a minute I found out it doesn't belong in this story... It is pretty confusing, especially if you write one chapter on the computer and then continue your handwritten story... I always have to read the beginning and end again...! Okay, today you got the longest answer . Keep reviewing!

**Chapter thirty-five – Leaving everything behind...**

Six months later, Harry and James had managed to get through their exams and were waiting for the results. Lily stayed with the Potters, while Petunia went to her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Harry had never met him and he didn't want to either. And in August they got their NEWT results; When Harry looked at the sheet, he first thought there had been a mistake. He had seventeen out of eighteen points. And ninety percent out of one hundred percent. And as James and his parents looked at it, they gaped speechlessly at it. James had received thirteen points and sixty-five percent.

Lily and James had married in November and everything seemed okay again. James had put the truth about Harry into a pensieve just to get sure that he was not going to say anything about it. Harry had met up with Severus some times now and Severus seemed to be okay too. He was not too happy about his being a Death Eater though. But they stayed best friends naturally. But Harry had plans for his future and they did not depend on his test results... He had read through so many books, that he was completely sure about what he was going to do. And then, at the second of February, they got their test results. Harry got one hundred percent and James ninety-five percent. At Harry's result they all shook their heads and Harry laughed. But this would not change his plans.

On the fifth of February Harry looked around in his room. Nothing of his stuff was left. James and his parents were in Diagon Alley at the moment. Harry pulled a small piece of parchment out of the drawer and a quill with black ink. Then he wrote in beautiful handwriting:

_Never forget me, forget me never, but if you forget me, forget me for ever._

Harry sighed, laid the piece of parchment on the table and put the quill back into the drawer. With a last look at his message he went downstairs and out of the house. He looked at the house again. Harry loved this place. He felt home there. He remembered the times he had opened the large window and just sat on the windowsill for some time—mostly reading or thinking. Or when he had joined Remus in full moon nights. He would never open that window again... And he would never enter the house again. He would never see it again... But now he was going to search.


	36. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: There you are. Okay, the last chapter was a bit short, but that will change soon. And thanks to every reviewer! )

Chapter thirty-six – The Searching

Ten months later, Harry found himself in a city near Cornwall again. He had been in Europe and America, but hadn't found what he was searching for. Though he had sometimes thought to have seen one of them... He hadn't written to anyone because if he had, they would ask him what he was doing and where he was and he would have to wait for their answers until he could leave again. So there he was, walking down a street, asking himself what he would have to do to find what he was searching for. But then, as someone was just passing him, he suddenly felt something that made him look up. It had obviously come from that guy... He turned around, but there was no one. And then he cursed himself. He knew there had been someone and he knew it had been one of them.

'Well, at least I can be sure that they exist now...' He thought to himself as he continued to walk down the street. He sat down in a bar and ordered a coffee. After a minute he received his coffee and began to think again. How was he ever going to find them?! And ten minutes later Harry paid and went out of the bar. But then, as he stepped out into the cold December air he felt it again. But when he looked around he did not see anything. He went away a bit, still looking around. But still there was no one. Harry sighed and walked to the little muggle hotel where he was living. But halfway down the street he stopped dead and turned around again—the street behind him was empty. But Harry smirked,

"I know that you are there." He said loudly, looking somewhere in the sky. "I am not that stupid. I can feel your presence! I don't know what you want, but to me it seems as if you are trying to attack me. And I would prefer if you show yourself..." No answer. "Oh come on, I am not that stupid. Answer me! You just want me to believe that no one's there. You can't—"But then there suddenly appeared a pretty woman in the air in front of him and she appeared to be talking to someone,

"Hey Gus, what are you doing? Phil has been asking for you!" She said to the air and Harry smirked. The person just had to show himself now. And then a man appeared in front of her and said,

"Fynn, did you _have to _come now? I nearly managed to trick him!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and the woman looked at him. A moment later she let out a cry of panic,

"What on earth are you doing?! That's a human! What have you got to do with one of them?!" She backed a little away from Harry who raised an eyebrow,

"Now, now Fynn, don't worry. He won't kill you." And then the man said something in another language.

"Hey there, I do not really like to be ignored, you know. Would you tell me why you've been following me, why you are afraid of me and who you are?!" Harry asked them and they looked at him,

"Well..."

"Okay, would you answer a question first?" The man nodded and the woman looked at them disapprovingly. "Are you coming from a mage circle?" And then they stared at him in shock. They had not expected this question.


	37. Mages

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter thirty-seven: Mages**

"How do you know about the cicle?!" Fynn asked suspiciously,

"Books. I read so many books that I got sure about the existance. And then I went to search for some people who are in the circle..." The man hesitated but then said,

"Yes. we indeed _are_ from a mage circle."

"GUS!!!!" Fynn shouted in the man's ear,

"Stop that! Layden sent me here, Fynn!" And at those words, Fynn blinked and then shut her mouth. "Exactly."

"Would you do me a favour? I have to talk to your... leader! It is important. Really important! I just have to talk to him!" Harry said desperately and Fynn and Gus stared at him,

"What do you want from Layden?"

"I want to ask him something. Well, I can ask you too—Have you got seers in your circle?"

"Naturally we have."

"How far do they see?"

"2007 I think. But if you want them to look into your future you can forget that!"

"Haha, no, no! I already know what happens. So you do know about Harry James Potter too, don't you??" And at those words they gaped at him,

"How do you know about him?! He is not even born!"

"Well, that is what I want to talk about to... Layden. It is more important than you think!" And then Gus came down to him and said in a serious tone,

"I'll take you with me." And then he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and in the next moment Harry found himself in something like a forest. In front of him, a man—no, an elf—was sitting in a chair.

"Oh, Gus... So this is Harry Daniels, isn't it?" Gus and Harry both knelt down and Harry began to speak,

"As I heard you know about Harry Potter? And then you also know what happens to him in 2004?" He asked, head down.

"Yes, I do know that, though we are not very interested in what the humans are doing..."

"So you do know who I really am."

"Naturally. Though you are Harry Daniels now, you still are Harry Potter." And now Harry felt Gus's eyes upon him.

"I am asking you to take me into your circle, Layden. I need to learn more, you know that. I just have to." He said a bit bitter.

"I will take you into the circle, Harry. And I will teach you personally." And at those words, Harry looked at Layden in shock and Gus did the same,

"But... I thought..." But Harry did not want to say anything stupid so he asked, "Why do I get that honor? Whoever I am, that does not make me any better than anyone else!"

"Yes, but it is not only your honor. It is an honor for me to be able to teach you." And Harry stared at him,

"For you? But... Did I ever do something that would make you honored to teach me? I mean except having more luck in surviving than any other human on this whole planet?!"

"You will see someday. But as long as you are here you won't be able to have any contact to anyone." Harry nodded and Layden motioned him to stand up. And so he did and Gus too. "You will not leave these forests. And we should even begin to train now... Gus, you may go now..." Gus nodded and then went away. "The first thing I will teach you is the hovering. It is quite easy." And Harry tried as hard as he could. Layden told him that he was going to learn languages like Latin, Elfish, French, German etc. and also how to fight with and without a wand, with daggers and swords and with hands and feet. The hovering was very easy in Harry's opinion. He managed to hover perfectly after only twenty minutes...

**_Fynn's view_**

"He has been training hard, hasn't he?" Fynn asked some time later.

"Yeah... He's really good. He already can hover..."

"What? But they began just half an hour ago! How can he be that fast?"

"I haven't got a clue. You should look at his face! He is concentrating very hard! I wish I could read minds..." Gus shook his head as they both looked at Harry, who was training on the clearing.

"Yeah... I still can't believe that Layden took him...! He is a human! And the leader never, NEVER teach... Well, only if it is really necessary or if they feel honoured by it! And he is a human!!"

"Well, he's Harry Potter..."

"But that does not change it! He still is a human!"

"Yeah... Hm? Look at that! Layden is giving him a sword!? In the first lesson! Is he mad? The human will collapse by that weight!"

"Wait a moment... Isn't that... That's the famous sword! 'Blade'! I heard it is very, very heavy! It's Layden's!"

"And he just gives it to the human?! That's weird... Look, he's taking it... Unbelievable... He can hold it! But he let it fall down now..."

"He actually lifted it! Wow."

**_Harry's view_**

Layden was impressed that Harry had managed to hover so soon, so he wanted to try something else.

"Harry, try to lift this sword. It is really heavy, so don't worry if you don't manage to hold it..." He pulled a small dagger out of something like a belt and it became large immediately. Layden held it in front of Harry and he took it. It was really very, very heavy. But Harry had an idea. He concentrated on his magic and tried to put some of it into his hands... And then he managed to lift the sword. But to his disappointment he didn't manage more. It was to heavy... But Layden already looked at him in amazement,

"Very good... This is even more than I thought..."

"May I try again?!" Layden nodded and this time Harry concentrated even more on his magic.

And then he lifted the sword from the ground and swung it around a bit. Then he dropped it

again, panting slightly. Layden would have stared at his new apprentice, but as he was an elf and supposed to stand over Harry he just smiled slightly.

"That was really impressive... As you know, mages are not called by their real names. And

the mage-names are given by the 'master'... And as you, to my great surprise managed to lift

this sword, which is called 'Blade', your name will be Blade from now on." Harry nodded,

"Thanks... But I did use magic to lift it..."

"Yes, but that sort of magic is not really normal and you still managed to lift it on the first try. And to tell you the truth: No one ever managed that, not even I."

"You are joking." Layden shook his head and Harry stared at the sword. "Oh. Can we go on

with the training then?" Layden nodded and said,

"Now we will begin with the wandless magic." And Harry trained with his master.

* * *

Author's note: Well, what do you think? I finished this chapter at around 1 am, so I am not sure if you'll like it. My head is aching and I am deadly tired. Please review and tell me what you think,okay?  
Love,  
Spera'89 


	38. Training and Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter thirty-eight – Training and Stories**

Four hours later

"Are they still training?" Fynn asked as she came hovering on the tree where Gus, and now some other mages, were sitting and watching Harry and Layden,

"Yeah... The human won't give up! He has managed to swing Blade around! And then Layden began to teach him wandless magic..."

"Why, doesn't he know how to use it??"

"No! Humans only use their wands. They sometimes don't even know about their wandless magic..."

"Oh... And how is he doing?"

"You won't belive it, but he is extremely good! I think he already can control it now! But as we can't hear what they are talking about..."

"They are not talking!" One of the other mages said. "Look at it, they are just looking at each other! And as if they are speaking, the human nods! That's weird! I wonder what they are doing!?"

"I've got no clue... But I think they are somehow talking..."

"You mean telepathy? But Layden isn't a telepath and I doubt the human is!"

"Well, we don't know... But they should end it now! The human will fall unconscious if he doesn't get any sleep! He must be exhausted!" But Blade and Layden continued to train. After five more hours the mages returned to see if they had finally finished, but to their shock they saw Layden and Blade still in the clearing. Blade kept snipping his fingers and vanished, only to reappear some feet away. And they all gaped at the scene,

"Tell me I am dreaming. This is unbelievable! He is already teleporting! That's impossible! They have been training for more than nine hours now!! How can the human stand that?!"

"Hey, look at his face! I have never seen so much exhaustion, determination and concentration at once..." Gus shook his head in disbelief. Fynn crossed her arms over her chest,

"Why is Layden doing that to the human?! This is too much for a normal person! No one could ever cope with this! He hasn't had anything to eat or drink in the last nine hours! No break! That's cruel!"

"I don't want to be put into the human's skin now! Good that Layden is not my master!!" And everyone agreed to that. Instead of jealousy they felt something like pity for the human.

"I think I am going to bring him something to eat and drink!" Fynn said thoughtful.

"Yeah, he really needs something... at least something to drink!" And five minutes later Fynn was walking towards the clearing with a large glass of water and a large piece of bread. When she came nearer she saw the human, lifting Blade as if it was nothing. He was swinging it around and after throwing it in the air catched it again.

"Blade, we really should stop now..." Layden said and the human answered,

"Oh come on, master. I can't stop now...! It's just working so good!"

"Aren't you thirsty or hungry?"

"Hm? Well a bit, but still..."

"Don't worry, we will continue tomorrow. You already did more than you should be able to do on the first day. You can already hover and fly, teleport, you can control your telepathy and even lift Blade. Come on Blade. You need to sleep too!" And Blade sighed and put the sword back down.

"Okay, okay."

"You'll sleep on a tree. If you want food in the morning you will find it at the sea. You don't need any money or anything, only if you want to get books. You can get some food at the sea now too... Oh, Fynn...!" Layden said as Fynn came nearer with her plate,

"I just thought you'd need something to eat... We were wondering when you'd stop." She said. She was still standing in some safe distance from Harry as she put the plate on a log.

"We are just about to do so..."

"Thank you!" Harry smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. Harry drank most of the water and took the bread with him,

"Well, good night you two." Layden said.

"Good night, master."

"Good night, Layden." And they both went out of the clearing and into the forest where Harry searched for a nice tree. He found one not too for from the clearing and hovered on it. There he made himself as comfortable as possible and leaned back to look at the clear sky. And then he heard a voice from his right side,

"Are you really Harry Potter?" It was Fynn. She was sitting on another tree and looked curiously at him,

"Yeah... I am the impertinent brat Harry James Potter." He smirked and she giggled,

"How did you get to that? I mean the 'impertinent brat'!?"

"My Potions teacher loved to call me that. He loathed me... I was the 'new _celibrity_'" He mimiced the Snape-tone. Fynn giggled again,

"What has your life been like?"

"I thought you already knew?"

"Only the most important things. Just that you are the'saviour of the wizarding world'" Harry snorted,

"Yeah. But I doubt you would be interested in how I grew up...!?"

"Oh, I would like to know how humans grow up...!" She said,

"Then you shouldn't ask me... I do not know how normal people grow up. No, I grew up completely different."

"Then let me know about it...!" Harry smiled at her and told her everything until the end of his first year. His voice trailed off and as he catched himself he said,

"Well, that was my first year... And if you really want to, I'll tell you about the second too..."

"Naturally! This is really intersting!" She yawned, "But I think I will go to bed now... Good night!"

"Good night!" And Harry lay his head back down. After five minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I know, it is SHORT... But I can tell you that... looks at the next chapters and swallows erm... shrinks chapter 42 will be longer!!! g The next chapters will be as short as this one... I'm sorry about that, but... Well, it just is like that... I wrote 5 chapters in one morning, so I can update two chapters today, because I am visiting friends in Bielefeld today and I won't be back until Sunday evening. But aren't two short chapters as good as one long chapter?!?!

Well, keep reviewing!!! )

Love,

Spera'89


	39. Informations and Interests

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter thirty-nine – Informations and Interests**

The next morning Harry awoke pretty early. As he looked at his watch it read 5:00 AM. He slowly sat up. He had slept very well on his tree... As he looked around him he saw Fynn, the elf he had met the day before, sleeping on her tree peacefully. She was very pretty. Her long, light blue hair was hanging down from her head and she had a beautiful face... Harry unshrunk his trunk and got a book out of it. Then he began to read. The book was about old dark spells. Two hours later he heard someone yawn from the next tree; Fynn was waking. Harry turned to look at her and said,

"Good morning! Slept well?" She stretched and answered sleepily,

"Morning... Yeah, I slept well... What about you?"

"Me too."

"How long have you been up already?!" She asked curiously "Usually I am the first one to be up!"

"For two hours now, I think."

"How are you doing that?! Layden took you so hard yesterday and you don't even need to sleep more than six hours?!"

"I never sleep much. Even potions don't help. I just don't need to sleep much..." After a moment of silence Harry asked,

"May I ask you something?"

"Mhm... Naturally."

"Why are you afraid of humans?" He gazed at her and after a moment she looked at the ground,

"My parents were killed by humans when I was little." Harry blinked. He had not expected this.

"My parents were too... And I do not fear other humans... Though I had very reason to. My parents were killed, my own relatives abused me and I was harmed by humans through all of my life! Did Death Eaters kill your parents?" She looked at him questioningly,

"What exacly are... Death Eaters?! I mean, they don't really eat death, do they?"

"No, they just kill, they don't eat it. They are Voldemort's followers. So you don't know who killed them? Did you never want to know?" She shook her head "I always wanted to know everything about my parents... Especially how they died. Well, everyone thinks different. So you've been living here for all the time?" She nodded "Lucky you. So... Have you ever used a wand?"

"Yeah, once. But it isn't really something for me. The whole waving stuff is confusing..." Harry laughed and said,

"Yeah, it's stupity against the wandless magic, that's for sure. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm nearly seventeen now. And you're nearly nineteen, aren't you?" He nodded, "What did Layden give you as a name?"

"It's Blade. He gave me the sword's name, 'cause I managed to lift it... I seem to have a liking for swords..."

"Wow... You see, Blade is Layden's sword. It has special powers... I think no one really knows what powers that are, but must be really great. And I think no one ever lifted it on the first try...!" And then Fynn's stomach grumbled,

"I think you're hungry, aren't you? Don't you want to have some breakfast?"

"Well, what about you? Aren't you hungry?" Her blue eyes stared at him,

"I've got everything I need here. The most important stuff: coffee, bread and even more bread." He smiled and opened his trunk again, this time opening the fourth lock. In there he had managed to create something like a miniature kitchen. He could make coffee and there was a drawer filled with bread too. Fynn watched in interest as he made coffee. When he was ready she asked,

"What is coffee?"

"It's something to drink. And I can tell you, it holds you awake for some time. Do you want to try?" She nodded and took the cup. Then she nipped and frowned,

"This is..."

"Bitter? Yeah, I thought so at first too, but I got used to it... And it can be a great help too...!" And they continued to talk about such things.

The next days were hard for Harry, but he managed. Layden made him work on his powers even harder than on his first day. The elves continued to watch Harry's training and were really amazed by his skill and determination. And every night Harry narrated Fynn about his adventures.


	40. Good or Bad news?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter forty – Good or Bad news?!**

Three years later, Harry was a fully trained mage. He could not believe it himself. In these three years, he and Fynn had become a couple and they met at least twice a day and spent as much time with each other as they could, which made Layden laugh. Every time Harry returned to him he would say,

"An elf and a human... That's incredible." And then he would laugh heartily again.

Mages wore different things than wizards. They had old-fashioned, noble robes, which were made for battle. So Harry had to wear them too. He wore noble long, dark blue robes and no shoes. Most of the mages (even the male) had very long hair that went down to their hips. But Blade preferred shoulder-length hair. Well, it did go down to his hips, but he had spelled it for everyday life. In ceremonies he let it down, but usually it just went to his shoulders. It was slightly curly as well. All in all he had _brown_, shoulder-long, curly hair.

But then someday Layden called him.

"What is it, master?" Harry bowed.

"Blade, I can feel that the spell is wearing off. Soon you will return into your time..." Layden said quietly as Harry straightened again.

"What?! But... Oh. So... Can you tell me into which year I will return?"

"Yes, Blade. It will be year 1996. April, I think." Harry's eyes widened,

"But I am 22! I haven't even gone a year in that time! I would have to disguise myself! I will have to be the 16 year-old Harry Potter! I would have to go to school!! They will call me by my first name and only you and Fynn are allowed to call me Harry!!"

"I know, Blade, but I cannot change it. You will have to return and pretend to be sixteen. I am

sorry..." Harry closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Okay. I think I can manage that. But I will still be a member of this circle, won't I?!"

"Naturally, Blade. I gave you your name and you will keep it. Once a mage, always a mage."

"And I am allowed to visit?"

"Naturally, you are still a mage, and so a member of this circle."

"Thank you. Do you know when the spell is going to be gone completely?"

"You have a bit more than an hour I think."

"Then I want to say goodbye to Fynn..."

"Go on then."

"Bye, master Layden."

"Be cautious, Blade."

"I will." And with that he snipped his fingers and teleported to the gardens where Fynn was waiting.

"Blade!" She ran to him and kissed him.

"Hey Fynn... I have to tell you something..."

"What is it, Blade?" They sat down and Harry began,

"The spell that is holding me here is wearing off. I have to return into year 1996." She looked shocked at him,

"What? But—"

"In an hour I will return. I can't do anything about it. But Fynn: Wait for me. I love you too much to loose you. In 1996 I will come back, I promise. I love you more than anything else..."

"But you promise to return!! I don't want to loose you either, Blade, NEVER!!" he smiled warmly,

"Thank you, Fynn." He kissed her again.

"Blade, I will always love you." She looked deep into his eyes and he did the same.

"Fynn, I will never stop loving you." He answered. They smiled at each other.

"Blade... Let's go to our sea..."

"I knew." They teleported to a large sea. The sky was filled with stars and in the sea were many dolphins and whales.

"I love this place."

"Yeah, everything is so... peaceful."

"C'mon let's go swimming..." This was not new for Harry. Fynn loved swimming and they always transfigured into dolphins to do so.

After forty minutes of fun in the sea Harry said,

"C'mon, we've got to go." And they went back to the gardens.

"I don't want you to go..." She suddenly said.

"And I don't want to leave, but I'm forced to. But I'll return to you..."

"Okay... Bye, Blade..."

"Bye, Fynn. I love you—"And then suddenly Harry felt a piercing pain in his chest and the yellowish-green bubble built itself around him. Then he only saw blackness.

Author's note:

Hey ho!

Sorry I didn't update, but I had a lot to do. My printer doesn't work anymore, my winamp doesn't work anymore and my brain doesn't work anymore. I can't hear any music on my computer anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP! Well, but I'll keep updating as much as I can as long as I am at home.

Sorry I made him leave like that but I think it really is time for Harry (Blade?!) to leave. AND sorry for jumping in time like that, but I didn't want to write about the training and such, though I (only I )) know what it was like. But I can tell you that he is quite powerful...

I think that's all I've got to tell you...


	41. The return and the engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter fourty-one – The Return and the Engagement**

When Blade woke up he found himself lying on a street in Hogsmeade.

'Ouch. Damn, why do I always have to land so roughly? Hm? What's that noise...? Well, I am back but... this sounds like... _shouts_.' He sat up and looked around. There were indeed shouts and loud noises, but he could not see where they came from. Then he hovered onto a nearby roof and looked around, only to be nearly shocked, which did not happen very often to a mage, to see that the shouts he had heard had come from the next street, where at least twenty people were fighting against each other.

'The villagers are fighting alone against thirteen Death Eaters?!' Blade thought for a moment and then sighed. 'Well, I just _have _to help.' Harry pulled out his wand and looked around. He would not have needed his wand, but he had to get used to using it again.

'Voldemort is _not _there. That's pretty good.' Then he began to shoot curses and hexes towards the Death Eaters. It was a strange feeling to use a wand again and the result of the whole thing was, that most of the curses and hexes were a bit _too_ strong and some Death Eaters were thrown so hard against the houses that the walls gave in or received large splits. When they saw that there was no chance they would win the Death Eaters disapparated.

'Wonderful. No one noticed me. The villagers are all okay and they think _they _have managed to win, though I wonder what they think how strong they are to make a Death Eater fly against a wall and break it... But now I have to go to Fynn...' He smiled at the cheering men and women in the street and then teleported to the gardens of the mage circle. Fynn was sitting at the small lake. She had obviously put her feet into the water. Harry came nearer.

"Hello Fynn... Have you been waiting?" He whispered in her ear. Her head whirled around and when she saw him, Fynn broke into tears,

"BLADE!! God, how I missed you!!" She hugged him tightly.

"Really? Are you okay?" He asked in a warm tone.

"Yeah... Oh you cannot imagine how much I MISSED YOU!!" She sobbed into his robes.

"Hey, hey... Shush, don't worry, I will never leave for that long again, I promise!" He pulled away and kissed her. She leaned in and then said,

"Okay..." Then Harry had an idea.

"Could you wait here for let's say... twenty minutes? I promise, I'll come back immediately. I have something for you..." She frowned slightly, but nodded.

"But please hurry..."

"I will." Then he teleported to Diagon Alley.

After fifteen minutes Harry returned to Fynn and sat down beside her.

"Where have you been?!"

"Getting something for you. But before I give it to you, you have to answer a question right..."

"What?" She looked puzzled at him. Her beautiful, deep azure eyes looked into his.

"Fynn, do you want to marry me?" He said. Then he watched her eyes grow wide. She bit her lip not to grin but it did not really work. Suddenly she hugged him,

"Do you really need an answer?! Naturally I want to marry you, Harry." She whispered in his ear. Then she pulled away and looked at him, smiling. He was smiling too.

"And that is the right answer." He pulled out a small box and opened it for her. In it lay a ring. It was a golden ring with an azure diamond in it. The diamond had exactly the same colour as Fynn's eyes. She stared at it,

"Harry, this is... unbelievable beautiful!" He smiled at her and put the ring on.

"Then it is very much like you, Fynn..."

"Oh THANK YOU, Blade!!" She kissed him again for a long time.

"C'mon, let's tell Layden the good news. I think he will have a fit of laughter. Remember him laughing everytime he saw us?!"

"Naturally I do! Come on." They teleported to Layden and were greeted heartily,

"Blade! It's good to see you again. You seem very well..."

"Well... I am! We have good news... We are—"

"—engaged." Fynn continued, holding up her right hand. Layden began to laugh. He even had to hold his stomach with one, and his large wooden chair with the other hand.

"An elf and a human engaged, that's just wonderful!!" He laughed heartily. And it seemed really hard for him to stop.

"And you're supposed to be the mage leader?" Harry mumbled more to himself than to Layden, causing Fynn to laugh out. "Well, it _is_ wonderful!" He said to Layden. "And we wanted to ask if we could marry here in the circle?" Harry asked, smiling at his old master. Fynn smiled at him too.

"Naturally, Blade! It will be great..." He still giggled silently.

"But we would prefer if you did _not_ laugh all the time, master!" Harry laughed.

"Don't call me master. It's Layden. Okay, I won't laugh... When do you want to marry?" His giggles lessened.

"Well... I have to go to Hogwarts but... There they don't have to know anything about this anyway so... I would like to marry as soon as possible." He grinned at Fynn, who answered with a great smile,

"Yeah, I don't want to wait more than two days!!" She said.

"Well... I think the day after tomorrow will be good, won't it?!" They all smiled at each other. (A/N: I know they're smiling a lot today...P)

"Perfect. And what about the clothing?"

"Aah, at a circle wedding you will wear very much... Fynn is naturally going to wear a long dress, that's clear. And the men are wearing long, black robes. I will be the one to get you two married and naturally there will only be two witnesses..."

"Two... witnesses? Blade, I think you should choose them. I haven't got anyone whom I want there..." Fynn said.

"Well... I think I should show you those people first. We should go and meet them. One of them secretly is my father, but that's not relevant, and the other is a good friend, teacher and Order member. C'mon, let's meet them now. Don't worry, they're okay. I know you don't really like humans... Layden, we'll be back in... two hours?"

"Alright, I'll wait." They teleported to the gates of Hogwarts together.

Author's note:

Well, I can't write much, I have to deal with my mom, she lost her purse in the shopping centre with my health insurance card (I am not sure if that's the right word...P) in it and all her money, cards, etc. Please review anyway... P

Love,

Spera'89


	42. Saying I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Reviews:

Wwwendy: About the year... I just forgot to change it. The whole story takes place in 1996 and 1973. At first it took place in 2004 and 1979 or so and then I had to change it. I obviously just forgot to change the years in some chapters... Sorry about that...

GoddessMoonLady: points upwards Read up there...

Thanks to the other reviewers as well.

**Chapter forty-two – Saying 'I'm back!'**

To their luck no one was on the grounds so they hurriedly entered and walked down to the dungeons.

"Haven't they got lessons?!" Fynn suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I want to shock him. I'll just do the students a favour and make him end the class sooner than usual. I have to know if Severus knew that he is my father or not. He does not know that I am Harry Potter as well..." She grinned wickedly at him.

"I somehow like this mean ego..." Blade grinned back,

"Then let's have a bit of fun..." They had reached the potions classroom now and Blade raised his hand and knocked. There was a moment of silence and then someone, obviously Severus, asked,

"Who is there?", in his sharp tone. Blade bit back his grin and opened the door,

"Well... If that is not the potions teacher. Are you very busy? I would like to talk to you..." Blade smirked. Severus and his whole class was gaping at him, but Snape's gape was the best of all. Then Fynn stepped beside him.

"Well, I would like to get an answer, because I haven't got too much time." He continued. And then he saw for the first time who was sitting in that class; not only the Slytherin, but also the Gryffindor 6th years. Then Severus found his voice, but his eyes did not leave Blade at all.

"The class is dismissed. You will all write an essay about this potion; two rolls of parchment. And now get OUT!" He shouted and then stormed over to Blade and Fynn. He glared daggers at Blade.

"Are you just trying to tell me that you are _back_???"

"Yeah, I think so." Blade answered with a small smile.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?! We all thought you had died years ago! Where the hell have you been? Potter didn't tell, Lupin didn't know, and not even BLACK had a clue about where you were!!" He shouted into Blade's face, still staring at him in disbelief and anger. Some of the students who had listened looked up at them. Blade nodded his head slowly, but did not show any emotion on his face, which seemed to startle the students.

"Yeah, I imagined you'd think that... I mean with all the trouble I manage to get into... But no, I haven't planned to die yet. I just was not available, Sev, that's not the same... And I have a few questions for you. And news... about Harry Potter." He smiled at his best friend. Now every Gryffindor was staring wide-eyed at him. It was Hermione who first asked,

"What about Harry?!" Blade looked at her and said,

"There are things I am not able to tell. But I can promise you that he will return soon. And he said I should greet a few people. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and all the other Gryffindors. Oh—And Luna Lovegood. I think that are all. No-Draco Malfoy..." He smiled at Hermione, but she had not listened completely. Her yaw had dropped after the second sentence. As Blade's eyes fell upon Malfoy he saw an open-mouthed stare and nearly grinned in satisfaction.

"Harry can't return." She said darkly. "Harry's dead." Blade blinked and looked at Severus who's face darkened as well. As he noticed Blade looking at him he nodded slowly.

"Where did you get that information from?" He said sharply. If the whole wizarding world believed this, Harry's whole come-back would be harder to play. "Where did you hear such illogical, idiotic rubbish?" Blade's voice was icy.

"We saw, Harry." He said. "Voldemort killed him in Hogsmeade a short time after he had disappeared. I know it is hard to believe for you, but it is so." Blade and Fynn looked at each other and smirked. "I really don't see a reason to smirk, Harry." Severus frowned, but Harry shook his head and he and Fynn began to laugh.

"Goodness, Severus... Please don't tell me the whole wizarding world believed that!" He laughed out, causing the whole classroom to stare at him. "That was one of Tom's best ideas ever. It is so simple, Severus. No one would think he would try to trick the whole wizarding world with such an easy spell." They stopped laughing and just shook their head in amusement.. "How could I ever think you had more brain than Sirius...?" Severus just gaped back.

"Are you trying to tell me that Potter is _alive_??"

"Alive, healthy and safe." Hermione gasped, as did most of the other students. "The final battle will be different, Severus." He said silently, now very serious. The whole class stared from the strangely clothed man (A/N: Chapter 40—You don't think mages wear the same as wizards do, do you? Sorry, but I thought I had written that.) to their teacher.

"Then why didn't you—"

"Severus, we should talk somewhere where no student is listening. The things I need to discuss should not somehow reach Tom." Blade raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. Severus nodded.

"Didn't I tell you to go out? _Now_! The class is _dismissed_!" He barked and the students went outside. But Hermione asked uncertainly,

"So Harry is really alive, Mr...?" Her voice was full of hope now.

"Oh! I didn't tell you my name... Blade. It's just Blade. Oh and this is Fynn, my betrothed. And yes, he is alright." And now Severus's mouth fell open while Hermione's eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Betrothed?! An elf?" Severus managed to say and Harry and Fynn laughed.

"You talk like Layden, really. Yes, she is an elf! Any protest, sir?" He said mockingly.

"You're weird. And since when is your name 'Blade' anyway?!"

"Sev, I always have been weird. Now come on, I haven't got much time. Goodbye, Ms—"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Ah, Harry told me a lot about you and Mr Weasley. Well, Goodbye, Ms Granger."

"Goodbye, Mr Blade." But as she walked by she seemed to see Blade's mage badge and stopped dead in the doorway,

"Is that a—"She gasped at the badge and Harry followed her eyes.

"Oh! Yes, that's a mage badge. But... Could you keep that in secret?! I already have enough attention..."

"N-Naturally, sir... But I thought mages were a myth?!" She said excitedly.

"Don't call me sir! HA! I'm twenty-two, and someone calls me sir!" He laughed, "Nono, mages _do _exist, we just don't like publicity. And if I remember correctly mages and wizards do not work together anymore." He explained.

"Mhm... As always... The others get the fame for what _you_ have done. So you want to tell me that you left to get this badge...?" Severus announced.

"Well, that's Blade. Come on, we only have two hours." Fynn smiled. Then Hermione said,

"I will not tell anyone about it..."

"Thank you." Hermione went away and they were in private.

"Severus, did you know that you were Harry's father before or not?!" Blade asked immediately, which caused Severus to stare at him. Blade's voice was hard and nearly icy and when a mage's voice becomes icy he's dangerously stressed or angry.

"_What_?!"

"Oh come on! Harry naturally found out. And now he thinks you are rejecting him. Did you know it from the beginning?!" Blade got angrier by the second but showed it in his voice, which made Severus back away a little.

"He thinks _what_?! No, I did not know! I only found out after he _left_. Lupin helped me to find out." Harry nodded.

"So... You would have told him when he had returned?"

"Naturally!"

"Severus, I have to apologize." Blade suddenly said.

"What for?!"

"Not telling you the whole truth. Severus, Harry Daniels _is_ Harry Potter." He smiled apologetically.

"Do I have to understand that?" Severus seemed to be completely stressed out.

"I am really sorry Severus... I just hope you're not _angry_ or so, but... I am Harry Potter, Severus." Blade put the spell off his forehead and showed Severus his scar, who stared blankly at him.

"So that's your only problem?! I would be angry if you _had_ told me!" He laughed out loud.

"Now you'll need to explain, Severus." Blade said with a slight frown.

"Well, if you had told me I would have had to keep it to myself! And if I know your dear friends of marauders good enough you'd know that they had found out and tried to get me to talk about it with them." Blade snorted,

"Well thought indeed... So you're not angry?!"

"No, not at all." He smiled slightly.

"Then... Would you be one of our witnesses for the wedding?!" Blade grinned at Severus's reaction: His smile became a open-mouthed stare.

"What?!" He hid his scar again and said,

"We need two witnesses for our wedding, and I thought of you and Remus... I mean, you're my _father_, aren't you?!" Harry smirked when he called his best friend his father. "And Remus is one of the only adult friends I have..." He laughed,

"If you really want me to I would."

"Great! But before we go I have to talk with Remus... C'mon, Fynn."

"But Harry... When did you become a _mage_?!"

"You know, I had my reasons to leave! If there had been another reason I would have told you about it! I left to search for the circle and after two years of training I became one."

"Unbelievable... That's just unbelievable. Even for you."

"Well, I'll visit you later, okay?! Bye."

"Bye..."

"Bye." Fynn said, smiling at Severus. They went out of the classroom and through a few corridors,

"So that was Severus? He really seems okay."

"Yeah, but he can be a bit... unfair. I think especially to Gryffindors..." They turned around another corner and found a few Gryffindors, who stared at them. Fynn seemed very uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Fynn. They are students. My, my, you are a mage and fear the humans..."

"Well... Humans _can _be cruel!"

"_Can_, Fynn. It's okay though. But I think we have to wait until class is over this time..." Harry turned to one of the Gryffindors,

"Could you tell me when this class is over?"

"In fifteen minutes, I think..." Seamus answered nervously.

"Thank you." Then he looked at Fynn and said in elfish, "We have to return to the circle in about an hour. I'll introduce you to Remus before we go... Let's watch his lesson. Make yourself invisible and teleport yourself in here." She nodded.

"Okay. But please be quiet..."

"Naturally, Blade." Seamus was looking at them in confusion,

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"I—Which language was that?!" He asked uncertainly.

"The language from the elves... Bye." Harry made himself invisible.

"Braggart." Fynn muttered and made herself invisible too. They both snipped and found themselves in the DADA classroom. Remus was sitting at his desk and the students were copying something from the board. Blade looked around. There were a few Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws in the class. Blade saw Ron and Neville sitting together. Then he suddenly had an idea. He went to Remus's desk and took a quill. Then he wrote on a piece of parchment, which was lying on a pile of books the words,

_Hello, Remus._

_I would like to talk to you as soon as possible. There are things I'd like to tell you.. _

_Blade_

Blade would have written 'Harry Daniels', but it would have been too easy. He let the piece of parchment fly in front of Remus, who frowned at it. Blade laid his left hand onto Remus's shoulder, who flinched.

"What the—"He whispered so that none of the students could hear it.

"I am back, Remus. It's me, Harry. Harry... Daniels." Harry whispered in Remus's ear.

"What?" And then the bell rang and Remus said in a shaky, but loud voice, "The class is dismissed. Please continue your texts." When every student was out of the room, Harry and Fynn showed themselves.

"Hey Remus. This is Fynn, my betrothed. I disappeared because I was searching for a certain mage circle. I found it, became a mage and got to know Fynn there. She is an elf, by the way." He rang for air.

"Stop, rewind and freeze! You-You're a _mage_?! I thought they were a myth?! And you are engaged?? With an elf?!" He tried hard to summarize a lot of unbelievable things.

"They are not. And yes, I am engaged. Well... Oh yes... Harry told me to greet you. He said he was attacked by Voldemort and woke up in Hogsmeade again. But it was yesterday. He got transported into the future by accident. And don't worry, he's okay. He will return soon, really. And we have not much time, because we have to plan for our wedding." Blade did not want to tell Remus who he was. They would have time to discuss that.

"And why do you still look so young?!"

"That was an accident at the circle. I still am twenty-two..."

"How did that happen?!"

"I am not allowed to tell you about the accident. But I have a question; do you want to be one of our witnesses at the wedding?!"

"Naturally! I would love to!"

"Wonderful! The wedding is the day after tomorrow. I think I can get Harry back here afterwards, okay? He will not come to the wedding."

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying Harry is alive?" Blade nodded,

"I can't believe you let Voldemort fool you that easily. Do you remember the one lesson when I had to explain a certain spell a thousand times to Jamsie because he had already killed four of his mice?" He let Remus some time to recall the lesson. But then Remus' head jerked up,

"_Homo es_, the spell to transform a creature into a human for some time!" He gasped.

"Exactly. A seventh year spell tricked the whole wizarding world... I really don't want to believe that."

"God, it is so easy. Why did no one notice? So Harry is okay? And he is at your place?"

"Yes. He's absolutely safe and okay. I showed him a few tricks to defend himself too. And now we have to go."

"Okay, Harry..."

"Er... Could you do me a favour and call me Blade?! Mages are not called by their first names and I am used to be called Blade. The first name is very, very private for us. I do not even call Fynn by her real name, though I know it. Is that okay?!"

"Naturally, Blade. How did you get to that name?!"

"My master, Layden, gave it to me."

"Why?" Harry grinned.

"For... THIS reason." Harry pulled his sword out of his belt and it became large. He played a bit with it and then just held it at his side, grinning at Remus. Then he held it up and showed Remus the name 'Blade' engraved just below the hilt of the sword.

** Flashback, at the end of Harry's training**

Layden called Blade to him.

"Blade, your training is finished, you know that. And I want to give you one thing... And that will be Blade." He held out the long, perfect magical sword. Harry stared at him,

"You can't do that, master! It is _your_ sword—"

"But what do _I_ need it for? Please take it." And Blade took the legendary sword from his master.

**End Flashback  
**

"Wow. Okay, that explains it."

"Yep—" But then suddenly students came walking in. Blade looked at them, still holding the sword in front of Remus. The students goggled at them and Fynn began to giggle slightly.

"You may all sit down, this will not need long." Remus told his students. "I am really impressed, Blade. And it shrinks every time you put it back into its scabbard?"

"Exactly. I got it from my master Layden. He is the 'leader' of the circle... I was shocked when he told me that he himself would teach me."

"Yeah, Blade was really special. He was his only apprentice! Some of the others were really jealous... in the beginning!" Fynn had stopped giggling and stood beside Harry. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, Layden is a great mage... Erm... I think we have to go, or your students are more interested in us than your lesson." He put the sword back and smiled at his friend. "We'll visit again later, okay Remus?"

"Naturally." Remus nodded.

"Yes, goodbye." Fynn smiled at Remus.

"Goodbye."

"Oh—And you all: We have never been here, okay?" Some of the students nodded, others said "Yes, sir.".

"Thanks. Bye..." They snipped and were gone.

"Professor, who was that?!" Some students asked. But Hermione had another question,

"Professor Lupin, I thought you cannot apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts?!"

"Ms Granger, I am not sure how they did that, but I have a suspicion... After all they're not normal wizards."

"Did he threaten you, sir?!" Someone asked,

"No, he demonstrated something. I do not think he would threaten me with a sword, would he? Now let's begin with the lesson..."

Author's note:

There you go. Sorry about the mistake with the year. I'll check my chapters and correct it.

all: The story takes place in 1996 and 1973 and not in 2004 and 1979!! blushes everyone makes mistakes...

Please review,

Love,

Spera'89


	43. Dumbledore and the Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter fourty-three – Dumbledore and the Wedding**

They teleported directly in front of Layden.

"Well... We have found two witnesses, Layden. And we managed to get as much attention as we could within two hours..." Blade smiled.

"Very good. But no one knows about us?!"

"Just the witnesses and one of Harry Potter's friends... Well... My friends in a way."

"Okay. Here are a few clothes for the wedding..." He gave each a small box. "I shrunk them..." They unshrunk them und looked inside. Harry found three very, very large robes in there. Each of them was black.

"How heavy are those robes?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Very heavy. But it will not be a problem for you... Try one!" Bade waved his hand at one of the robes and nearly fell to the ground in surprise,

"You were just not prepared... it is not too heavy, is it?" Layden asked, smiling.

"Oh Blade, you look wonderful!!" Fynn said happily.

"Okay, it really is not too heavy. I'll try the next." And so he did. This one looked a bit better to Harry because it looked much more elegant and had a few hints of red on it. Blade and Fynn had to wear headbands to their dresses, which made the whole thing even more elegant.

"This is better... well, it is a bit heavier, but I like it more..." The last one didn't suit him, so he decided for the second.

"It is your turn to wear your dresses, Fynn!" Blade smiled. Fynn's dresses were all white, and

in the end they decided for a long, bright-white dress.

"Very good. Now that the clothing is arranged, you two can go. You are free to do whatever you want."

"Okay. See you later, Layden!" They said and then teleported to the gardens.

"So... Everything is planned..." Fynn smiled at him and hugged him.

"Yes. I am just so glad you said yes..."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I dreaded it." he sighed. "But then again... I have to go to_ school_ after our wedding... can you imagine? A twenty-two year-old, married mage going to _school_? With sixteen year-old children?! Pretending to be sixteen too?!" She laughed,

"No, but I will come with you..." She told him.

"What?!"

"I will stay in my little form and invisible. I am not going to leave you!"

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know what I would do here alone anyway! I want to be with my husband!"

"Thank you, Lilith. I love you..."

"I love you too, Harry." That was the first time they had called the other by the personal name. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Blade held Fynn around the waist.

"You know, we should visit the headmaster of Hogwarts before some student tells him about us. I think you have already heard of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yeah... He's a great wizard, isn't he?"

"Yes... Weird, but great."

"Okay, let's visit him. I want to see him..."

"I will teleport us, okay?"

"Alright, braggart."

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"Okay, you're right..." He laughed and then snipped his fingers. In the next second they fund themselves in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Ha! I have no clue what the password is... Let's ignore it. I don't want to spend all day in front of a gargoyle..."

"Do what you want, Blade..." He reached out his right hand and said,

"Open up." Harry needed a bit of power to get through Dumbledore's password spells, but it was an easy task to break through them. The gargoyle sprang aside and they slowly walked up the staircase. Blade had still his left arm around Fynn's waist. He knocked softly at the door.

"Enter, please." Came Dumbledore's calm voice and Harry pushed the door open.

"Hello headmaster. Sorry to disturb you but I thought I ought to..." Harry said, walking towards Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr Da—"

"Please. Do not call me that. It's _Blade_, okay?" He interrupted him.

"Why should I call you Blade?" Dumbledore was startled.

"Because mages are not called by their real names." Blade simply said, pointing at his mage badge. Dumbledore frowned,

"_Mages_?!"

"Well. Even though that is not what I am here for I can tell you this: We are mages; mages are _not_ a myth, they do exist. Oh—I forgot to introduce you. Headmaster Dumbledore, this is Fynn, Fynn, this is professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and so on. Oh yes. And Fynn is a mage too, an elf, and she my betrothed."

"You are telling me that there are mages and that you are engaged with an elf?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been, ... _Blade_? Everyone's been searching for you, including Voldemort!"

"I had very good reasons to leave. One of them was this badge." He told the old man.

"Interesting... Sit down please. Do you want a lemon drop?"

"No, that's not what we are here for." Harry quickly answered before Fynn could ask what lemon drops were, "I have got two reasons; one: I want to apologize that I disappeared, but I was starting my mage training back then. And the second, more important and interesting reason for me to be here: I know where Harry Potter is." Dumbledore's face became very serious.

"What? That is not possible, Blade. Harry Potter was—""

"—not killed by Voldemort in Hogsmeade. On the Hogsmeade weekend Voldemort attacked him and he found himself in Hogsmeade again. The thing is, that he did not wake up on the same day. It was yesterday. Harry got transported into the future. He said something about a spell with yellow light... I found him in Hogsmeade and he said he would like to come with me. I did take him, but I realized he should not be... at my place. He will return in three days. That is exactly one day after my wedding... I taught him a few thing to defend himself... But he said he would not answer any questions about the whole thing. And I agree with him, partially. You should not ask him about things he does not know himself. He has no clue what happened and why it happened."

"So Harry is well... We all thought he had died! Well, some people even saw it!"

"Professor—"

"Please, call me Albus..."

"Well, Albus. I really thought _you_ at least would see through such a simple trick. Voldemort probably laughed his head off when he heard even you believed it. If he had really killed Harry he would have given you his corpse to prove the whole thing." Blade explained which spell Voldemort had used and Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"You cannot imagine how worried we were..."

"Because of the saviour or because of Harry?" Blade raised his eyebrows.

"Because of Harry. He is not a tool for us. I still am impressed of his reaction when I told him about the prophecy..."

"Why? Harry said he had destroyed half of your office...?" Blade smirked.

"I even allowed him to attack me, Blade. I am impressed by his reaction..."

"He can be a calm boy..."

"And intelligent."

"Yes. He's been learning very fast." Blade felt a bit uneasy to talk about himself like that, but he had to play everything like that.

"So you two are going to marry the day after tomorrow?" Dumbledore smiled his merry smile.

"Yeah. Severus and Remus will be the two witnesses."

"I still cannot believe this: An elf and a human..."

"Number four. Layden always laughs his head off when he sees us... Severus did not believe me and Remus was just reasonable as ever."

"Who is Layden?"

"My master. I had the honour to be taught by the leader himself."

"I remember to have read a book about mages... I thought they never teach...? Or was it just a lie...?"

"Well, usually they really do not, but Blade had the honour." Fynn said.

"Yeah. I was a bit shocked myself." Blade looked at a clock. "Oh, Fynn, we have to go. It is already eleven o'clock!"

"Oh!" She said in surprise.

"Will you visit me again someday?!" Dumbledore asked.

"Naturally. And I will greet Harry from you. But... before we go—could you tell me your password for this office? I don't want it to look like I am breaking in..."

"But then how did you—"

"This old braggart used wandless magic instead of trying to guess the password." Fynn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I am not old! And how could I know what the headmaster chooses as a password?"

"It's sugar drop." Dumbledore said and Fynn stared at him,

"Sugar drop?!"

"That's a sweet!"

"See? Would you have guessed it?"

"No, actually."

"Well, headmaster. I am going to visit you again and I will send Harry back here soon. C'mon Fynn, let's go back home." She nodded and he said,

"Goodbye, headmaster."

"Bye."

"Goodbye you two." Harry snipped and they disappeared to Dumbledore's great surprise.

When they arrived back at the circle Harry and Fynn went to a nearby forest and searched.

After twenty minutes they had found a large, beautiful clearing with a small lake on it.

"Perfect." Harry smiled. "Let's begin."

"Yes, this is perfect. Let's built a house here. We have much place and even a lake." So they began to built a large house with magic only.

After two long hours of waving their hands around they had built a slightly too large house. But it was beautiful. There were at least forty rooms in it and three small towers.

"It is great, isn't it?!" Blade said, wiping a bit sweat off his forehead. "And it was

straining..."

"But it is so beautiful!" She hugged and kissed him several times.

"Well, we have to put things in it..."

"Yeah, but let's get to sleep now." They went inside and conjured up beds.

The next day they spent with completing their house, planning their wedding and Harry's return to school.

And then the day had come. Blade teleported to Dumbledore's office in his normal mage clothing and said,

"I will have to steal two of your teachers this afternoon, headmaster, is that okay?!"

"Naturally, the students will be delighted to hear that their potions class is cancelled."  
Blade laughed,

"I can imagine..." He muttered. "I am going to get them then. Thank you, bye."

"Goodbye." Harry teleported to the potions classroom first.

"Hey Severus. I just spoke with the headmaster, he says you are free to come with me now. Do your students a favour and dismiss the class, okay?" he said as fast as he could. Then he suddenly noticed that the whole room was staring at him "Oh—Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"You should not suddenly appear in a room, Blade. That's not the safest thing..."

"Ah, drop it, Sev. C'mon, dismiss your class and hurry up." He smirked at Severus who shook his head, smiling. And that again caused the students to gape even more,

"Stop smiling, Severus, you are scaring your students!" Severus shook his head and said,

"The class is dismissed; no homework." Now they began to murmur.

"They think I am driving you mad! Geez, Severus! Hurry up now. I'll wait here." When Severus had disappeared to his private chambers some students said,

"Excuse me, but who are you?!"

"Me?! Oh, my name is Blade."

"How did you get here?!"

"That's a secret." He grinned at the completely confused students,

"Where is Snape going?!"

"Let me guess; you are Gryffindors, aren't you?! Is he really such a git to you?!" They nodded and Blade laughed, "He needs to spend more time with me, really. He is going to be at my wedding. And your DADA professor will come, too. You can tell your friends that those classes will be cancelled... Well, I could have waited until classes are over, but I wanted to do you a favour..."

"Thank you!!" They all said.

"In which year are you?!"

"Second..."

"Oh—Then you should know something: If this greasy potions git scowls, sneers, smirks or frowns at you, you just look blankly back at him... He hates that... Well, I have to go now. Hush hush, out of here!" As they were gone, Harry teleported to the DADA classroom. Again, the students gasped and stared at him. This time he had landed in the Gryffindor 6th year.

"Oh—Sorry, did I disturb you? Anyway: Remus, you are allowed to dismiss this class. It's time to go! C'mon, hurry up, I haven't got all day!"

"Blade, you should _not_ appear in the middle of a classroom."

"No? Sorry... Sev said the same... Ah—You are just jealous because you can't teleport! C'mon, class dismissed, out, out!" He sang. "And you go and change into decent clothes!" He told Remus.

"My, my! I'm going, I'm going, don't panic!" He left the classroom and once again the students gathered around Blade.

"How did you do that?!" Ron asked.

"What exactly, Mr—"

"Weasley, Ron Weasley. How did you just _appear_ in this classroom?! You were not apparating, because there was not that disturbing sound!"

"RON!! You cannot apparate—"Hermione began

"—or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts, exactly, Ms Granger. That was teleportation, Mr Weasley. Oh yes, Harry told me much about you and your family... He told me to greet you if I meet you... Don't worry, he'll return tomorrow and he is fine."

"Where is professor Lupin going?!"

"To my wedding... Oh yes, and your potions professor too... All their classes will be cancelled."

"Oh! You are going to marry today?! Congratulations!!" They all congratulated him and he thanked them many times.

"Who is she?!"

"Well—Oh, she is coming..." And then Fynn suddenly appeared beside Harry.

"Talking about me again?" She grinned.

"This is Fynn, she's my betrothed." They smiled at the students.

"Are you..."

"Yes, I am an elf... And I am Blade's ma—"Harry's hand shot to her mouth.

"Ah-haha... don't you tell them that we are mages! Do you want to answer those questions?! And you call yourself a mage... Layden told us often enough not to talk about it to wizards." He said in elfish.

"Yes, I will tell them, Blade. If you have not noticed, no normal man is called _Blade_!"

"Geez, you are in a good mood, really... Go ahead, tell them! I mean, Ms Granger already knows! Have you told anyone?! Layden's gonna behead me..."

"No, Blade, I haven't told anyone yet. And what do I care what Layden's gonna do with _your _head? As long as it is not mine! Okay, we are both mages." Fynn simply said.

"_Mages_?"

"I thought they were a myth...!"

"Do we look like a myth?" Blade laughed.

"And which language was that?!"

"Oh, that was elfish. He is a braggart..." She stuck out her tongue at Blade.

"Can't deny it, can I?"

"Idiot. We have to hurry up!"

"Well, we have to wait for Moony!"

"You know that name?!" Ron gaped at him.

"Naturally! I went to school with him!"

"But...You can't possibly be over twenty-five!"

"Well, _that_ was an accident, actually. But that's not relevant now... I think you should go to... lunch now..."

"Okay... Are you going to come to Hogwarts again?!"

"I don't know. But if I need to tell Dumbledore something I'll tell Harry... Oh, and speaking of Harry—don't ask him any questions about what happened, okay? He does not like that, really."

"Alright..." Then Remus came and they teleported to Severus, and then to the gardens. Harry and Fynn magically dressed and then it began. When they were all standing in front of Layden, he began,

"I, the leader of the mages, Layden, witness the marriage between the mages Fynn and Blade. Fynn, real name Lilith Karana Amid and Blade, real name Harry James Potter, "The James Potter were said very silently so that no one could hear except Fynn and Blade himself, as Remus was not supposed to hear. ",are from this moment on husband and wife. Now the other two witnesses. You have to drop a little drop of blood on here." Severus did it first, and then Remus did. "Perfect. Your new last name shall be Amid." The ceremony only lastedone hour, and afterwards they were drinking wine together.

"Impressive clothing, Blade..."

"Oh, you try that on! It's heavy!" They all laughed.

After one other hour of talking and laughing, Blade had an idea;

"Hey Fynn, let's play a joke on Dumbledore! How about a flower rain in the great hall!?"

"A flower rain?! Oh, you know that I would love to do that! Come on, let's go!"

"Do you two want to join us? We could leave you in the castle then."

"Okay."

When they arrived at the doors to the great hall, it was already filled with the students and teachers.

Author's note:

Hey ho!

I'm in a bad mood today and have nothing to do at the moment so I'll give you two chapters to read. I hope you like them!

My winamp is working again and I could look 'How High' today. I love that film.

Well, my right foot just dozed off, I'll go to bed now.

PLEASE REVIEW... )

Love,

Spera'89


	44. Back to Hogwarts…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_**Reviews:**_

Lady Lily3: The word 'braggart' is not elvish, it is English. At least my dictionary says that... But thanks for your review nevertheless...

Thanks for the other reviews as well!!  


* * *

**Chapter forty-four – Back to Hogwarts...**

"Okay, you two can join your colleagues at the head table. We will be invisible..." They made themselves invisible and teleported into the great hall, hovering near the ceiling. Blade grinned and let pretty coloured flowers rain over the students and teachers.

"Oh—This is sooo beautiful!!" Fynn exclaimed.

"Thanks, let's fly over to Dumbledore." And so they did. Blade landed behind Dumbledore and they made themselves visible again,

"Hello, headmaster... We wanted to say hello... The wedding is over. Are you impressed by my flowers?!"

"Blade, good to see you again! Pretty good. Let me announce your arrival..."

"Well... But do not tell them that we are mages, okay? Maybe there are at least some students that don't know."

"I won't tell them. Attention, everyone! I think you have noticed these flowers, and I ought you an explanation. We have two guests who just married, and they decided to celebrate this with us... These are Blade and Fynn." Blade and Fynn smiled and waved at the staring students. Dumbledore conjured two chairs and they sat down beside him.

"Thank you, Albus." Blade smiled at Dumbledore.

"What about Harry?"

"He'll return tomorrow. And don't worry about him. Just put him into 6th year with his friends. He's not behind, really."

"Good." But then Blade noticed Hermione. She was telling someone about him being a mage. He immediately contacted her per telepathy,

'Ms Granger, I want you to keep that in secret. Tell your friends that they are not to tell anyone about us being mages, alright?' Hermione's head whirled around and he nodded, smiling. Her mouth fell open.

'Flies, Ms Granger, flies.' She closed it again,

'Can you... Are you...'

'I am a telepath, yes.'

'Could you tell me how Harry is, then?!'

'Ah, Harry is well. He will return tomorrow, I promise. Though I am not sure when.' Hermione's eyes widened,

'He's going to return?! Oh my god! Thank you for telling me!!'

'Well, you are one of his best friends, aren't you? I think you have the right to know. And now tell your friends not to talk about our... powers, okay?'

'Naturally.' And she began to talk to Ron.

After one more hour of talking and laughing Blade turned to Fynn who was talking to McGonnagal.

"Hey there... C'mon, let's leave. It's already late and everything. And I should put an end to this flower-rain too..." The waved with his hand and the flower-rain stopped.

"Pity... Okay, let's go." Fynn smiled at him.

"Albus? I think we should go now. It was a great evening, really. Thank you very much. I promise we will visit again."

"You already want to go? Alright then. And thank you for visiting us! It's a pity that this flower-rain stopped..."

"Some of the flowers landed in the food of the students...!"

"Ah, they won't mind."

"Well, it was a nice evening. Goodbye, Albus."

"Goodbye you two. And don't forget about Harry..."

"I won't." And with that they departed with a snip of their fingers.

Blade and Fynn went off to their bedroom and went to bed.

The next day Harry awoke a bit late.

"Hey Lilith... Time to get up... I will have to leave soon." He looked right into her face.

"Mmmm..." She grumbled "Don't you dare to leave this bed..." She mumbled with closed eyes and he sniggered,

"I would love to stay... Okay, Harry Potter can return this evening..."

"Better..." She opened her eyes and looked smiling into his. He kissed her,

"Satisfied?"

"Absolutely. Everything is so perfect..."

"Except the fact that your new husband is going to go to Hogwarts for more than a year as a sixteen year-old boy...!"

"Oh drop it! I'll come with you anyway. You won't be alone!"

"You will do what?!"

"Did you think I would let you leave for more than a year?! Ha! I will stay at your side in my small elf form! Invisible too, naturally. And by the way, I told you about that yesterday..." She smirked.

"Oh... You are crazy."

"Not as crazy as you."

"Come on, we really need to get ready. And I know you're hungry..." He said.

"Oh well... Okay." They got up and dressed. Then Harry went into the kitchen and made breakfast. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"You know, I begin to like this stuff... But you said they do not serve it at Hogwarts...?" She said, nipping on her coffee.

"No, but I could conjure it..."

"Braggart." They smiled at each other.

"What time is it anyway?!"

"It is eleven o'clock... When do you have to be there?"

"I didn't really say when Harry would return... But it should not be too late. I just hope they will not ask too many questions... But if they do, you'll be at my side..."

"Naturally, Harry. I will not leave your side..."

"Thank you, Lilith." He sighed. "A whole wasted year... A shame, really."

"Yeah... But you'll be alright. I know that! You are _my_ Harry..." He grinned at her.

"Well, I could play some pranks on the students and teachers, actually... Would be a lot of fun."

"You won't—"

"Do you want me to get bored? I won't have to learn like the others! I'll have to distract myself, so I'll have my fun..." She laughed.

After breakfast Blade packed all the books and stuff he would need into a school trunk and closed it.

"Ready. Let's go. I just have to disguise myself to look like Harry Potter..." He closed his eyes and opened them two seconds later, looking like the sixteen year-old Harry James Potter who had not begun to change yet.

"So _that_'s what Harry Potter looks like?!"

"Yeah... I don't really like this look... I am too used to my real look."

"You're right. I like your own look a lot more..." She said, blushing slightly. He smiled at her.

"Come on. We have to get to Hogwarts. But we should teleport to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle because you cannot apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts and Harry Potter should not be able to teleport."

"What is apparating?"

"It's just like teleporting, but you need a wand and it makes a horrible cracking sound."

"Show me!" Harry apparated ten feet away with a loud crack.

"That's it."

"Why don't they teleport?"

"They cannot. It is much harder and contains wandless magic! Not every wizard is able to use it!"

"No? But what would an ordinary wizard do without his wand?!"

"He would probably have a problem. And _that_'s why I've got two wands with me... Security. For example: Someone looses his wand and I am with him or her, I can give the person my other wand to protect him- or herself."

"Wizards are living I danger."

"Oh yes-I noticed when I started my training here how dangerous I had been living! And now come on. We will teleport to Hogsmeade and walk up to the castle. But first you should transfigure and make yourself invisible for everyone except me..."

"Okay, Harry." She transformed into the small elf form with the little wings and then cast a spell to make herself invisible for everyone except her husband.

"Perfect. Let's go."

"I'll stay in your pocket whenever someone's around!" he nodded and then teleported to Hogsmeade with his trunk. He walked to the castle with Fynn flying beside him. When he reached the gates he saw some students sitting outside at the lake. When he came nearer he noticed that there were Ron, Hermione and Neville too. He sighed and put up his mask. With a grin he approached them but they did not notice. Harry stood behind them and said,

"Hey there. How was school without me?" They whirled around and Neville gasped,

"H-Harry?!" Hermione's face lit up and she cried,

"HARRY!!"

"Harry, mate!"

"Well, I am okay... What about you three?!"

"I-We-I thought you—"Hermione glared at him.

"What did you think?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Er... We..."

"You thought I had _died_?" Harry laughed, "Oh really! I wouldn't die without saying goodbye to you!" Hermione ran forward and hugged him. For a moment Harry was startled but then he remembered that gesture of Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, It's okay! You are crushing me!" She released him.

"Hey Nev, hey Ron... Missed me?"

"Can't imagine. I still can't believe you're back. Life's been boring without you, mate! C'mon, let's get inside, you have to put your things away!" They walked together towards the front doors. But when they entered they saw Dumbledore waiting in the entrance hall,

"Harry!?" He said in a tone of disbelief and relief.

"Hello professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled at the headmaster.

"How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Very good. I'm glad you are well, Harry. We have been really worried."

"I am sorry, headmaster. I did not mean to cause even more trouble."

"No, no, Harry. It was not your fault. Now go upstairs and put your trunk away."

"Alright. Bye, professor."

"Good day to you, Harry." And Harry and his friends walked to the Gryffindor common room together. But when they were just about to turn a corner they saw tree boys walking towards them.

"Hello, Malfoy. How are you? Have you been celebrating after I left? Sorry to disappoint you but I am back..." Harry smiled at Malfoy who stared at him just like his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, the great Harry Potter is back? Feeling proud of yourself, don't you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah, I do to be honest... I mean, _I_ am searching for danger-I get it-and I survive, sometimes even without any punishment. If _you_ on the contrary search for danger, you always get caught and get punishment... It's funny, isn't it?"

"Luck, Potter. You are just a lucky idiot!"

"Well, then I am proud of being a lucky idiot but... try to think of it; you always get the punishment... I don't—Oh sorry, Malfoy I forgot—You are not able to think like a normal human. Well, if you don't mind... I have to put this away." He nodded at his trunk.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that, Potter!!"

"What? Are you going to let your cronies hurt me?? Sorry to disappoint you _again_, but I did not intend to get into the infirmary so early..." He waved his wand at Malfoy and his cronies so that they had to step out of Harry's way.

"Come on, I don't want to spend all day here!" He told his friends. In his pocket he heard Fynn giggle madly. He shook his head slightly.

"Blimey Harry, that was just ingenious! You were so calm!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ron!"

"Harry—That was absolutely—"Harry raised his eyebrows in interest, "—reasonable! I never saw you act like this before! I am glad that you got so... smart, really!" His eyebrows sank again and he grinned,

"Don't expect too much good, 'Mione. I am just tired of his idiotic insults and he is not worth answering them... And the spell is not as nice as you think. Malfoy will have to be normal to people he hates and to his so called 'friends' he has to be like he has been to us. And it will last for at least three hours. Well, if—and that's very, very unlikely—someone knows the countercurse to it he will be able to get rid of it again." He grinned wickedly. They had reached the fat lady's portrait now.

"Saviours." Hermione told the portrait and it swung aside. Harry and Neville entered first, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. When Harry entered the common room went deadly silent.

"Hello everyone. God, I'm glad to be back..." He said smiling brightly, receiving disbelieving stares. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"HARRY?!" Most of the people cried out.

"Yes, that's me. And no—I am not dead. I never died. I was just gone for some time. It was an accident. And don't bother to ask—I have no clue what happened either!" They were still staring at him but now everyone who really knew him greeted Harry warmly. After he had greeted every Gryffindor he had seen, Neville, Ron and Harry went up to their dormitory. Harry shove his trunk under his bed and then turned on his friends,

"So... What has been going on?"

"What? I thought you had lived with—"

"Do you think Blade knows what is going on here?! He said he has disappeared years ago! He did not know what was going on! And neither do I, so tell me!"

"Well... My dad... died in December and..." Harry's face fell when Ron said that.

"No..."

"Yes, he died in a battle for the Order... But it is okay, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Ron..."

"Well Fred and George got members of the Order... Mum cried her eyes out about it, really. She fears they'll die too... That's everything important that has happened here... And Voldemort attacked everywhere he could..." Harry nodded. Fynn came flying out of his pocket and whispered into his ear,

"Did you know that man?" Harry nodded again so that his friends wouldn't notice,

"Mhm... What about schoolwork, Ron? Did you improve?"

"No, not really... I'm bored by this stuff, really."

'Do you feel it?' Harry sent to Fynn.

'What?'

'Concentrate on him... I just did it with everyone. Here at Hogwarts it is harder to catch a single power... But try...'

'You mean the power?'

'Yes, he has got much power—not as much as you or me—but he could be strong... I should do something about it...'

'Don't go too far!'

'I promise, I won't.' He thought back and then he spoke again.

"You should study more..."

"You're acting like 'Mione!"

"No, I am not. But you really should."

"Well, I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Yeah, Neville, 'til later." After Neville had disappeared through the door Harry asked,

"Have you learned to be an animagus already?"

"No, Hermione is going to learn it through McGonnagal though."

"And you don't know how to do it, right? Do you want me to help you?" Fynn stared at him.

"Naturally! But... haven't you got enough work with revising?!"

"Don't you worry about my studying! I found out how to fasten the learning process... You will be an animargus before Hermione is one."

"That's impossible."

"You say that now! I'll show you someday but not now... Let's go to 'Mione..."

The day went by fine. Even when Harry arrived at dinner that afternoon no one asked too hard questions. After dinner he decided to go to bed because he was deadly tired. When he arrived in the empty dormitory he softly pulled Fynn out of his pocket. She looked slightly ill,

"Fynn, are you feeling alright? You are pale..." He whispered.

"I feel a bit ill actually, but I am sure I will be okay tomorrow..."

"Hm... I'll lay you here beside me. If you need anything just tell me, okay?"She nodded. Then he changed, cleared his mind and went to bed too.


	45. The so called 'Illness'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Heala: read chapter 14 again...

Lady Lily3: Well for me that's hard to explain what a braggart is... I'd say a person who always shows that he can do many things... Argh... I found another word for it: a swank... I hope you know that one, because English is after all not my native language...

* * *

**Chapter forty-five – The so called 'Illness'**

The next day he was woken by Fynn who was flying in front of his face.

"Hey, Blade. Wake up! It's already five o'clock!" She said so that only he could hear.

"Mmmm..." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on! You told me that you wanted to visit Remus today! And your father too. So get up..." Harry opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Do you feel better than yesterday?"

"Yes, I feel absolutely fine again!" She smiled.

"That's weird... But it's good that you're okay." They got up and dressed silently so that none of the others could wake. "Okay, let's—wait..." He frowned. "You say you felt ill... Just for a short time...?"

"Yeah, why?!" Harry stared open-mouthed at her. She looked puzzled.

"Fynn,... May I try a spell on you? It is nothing dangerous, really..." He said very, very silently. "I could find the reason for the... illness."

"Naturally, Blade. But... what are you talking about?" She whispered back.

"I want to be sure before I tell you... But you have to transform to your normal size..." She transformed and he cast a complicated spell. "Wait a moment and stretch your right hand out." And fifteen seconds later a light green bubble formed itself in Fynn's hand. Harry stared at it in total disbelief. And then he broke into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at? And what is this?" She frowned at the bubble.

"We... We should... Go... Somewhere else..." He giggled and they walked out of the silent dormitory and into the deserted common room where Harry turned to her, trying hard not to giggle anymore.

"What time was it again?!" He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he looked like himself again.

"Five o'clock. But now tell me what that all was about!?" He swallowed the last giggle and then smiled at Fynn.

"Tell me—Do you know any real illness that only lasts a few hours?! Because that was not an _illness_... Well, I would not call it an illness, really. Or are you usually also pleased about illnesses?" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"You... You don't mean... I'm not really..."

"You are pregnant, Fynn..." His smile became a grin and she began to giggle madly and threw herself into his arms. He began to laugh too.

"So... shall we wake Severus and Remus?!"

"Naturally! And I think... Our werewolf friend should be the godfather for this... little one...!" She looked at him, smiling brightly and receiving an even brighter grin,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"C'mon, time to wake a soon-to-be grandfather and a soon-to-be godfather..." He grinned, pulled her closer and teleported them directly into Severus' bedroom. Severus was sleeping peacefully in his large, black bed. Harry stepped nearer and then said,

"Severus?" Nothing happened. "Hey, SEEV!" He said a bit louder and then Severus stirred.

"What—Who is there?!" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Your best friend or son and his wife. We have a... surprise for you, so GET UP!!" Harry shouted and Severus sat bolt upright in his bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Blade?! If you have not noticed, this is my BEDROOM!!" He yelled at him but Harry just smirked.

"Well if you don't want to know... We will tell Remus first then..."

"Well now I'm awake, so go on. What is so interesting?!" Severus ran his hand through his hair.

"You are going to be a granddad..." Harry tried hard not to laugh out aloud when Severus' hand stopped immediately and his mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, another way to tell: Fynn is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" He repeated.

"Oh come on... You are not that stupid, are you?!"

"You—"

"Yes, I am going to be a daddy!" Harry grinned and Severus began to grin too. Fynn laughed. "You seem happy... If your students could see you now they'd gape..." Harry laid his arm around her waist.

"Naturally I am happy... Merlin, I am going to be a grandfather... Now that's unbelievable! I'm forty-two and already going to be a grandfather... I didn't even know I had a son and then I get a grandson."

"Well, the thing with the age is a bit complicated. I should not be twenty-two yet... I should be sixteen. I should not be married at all! And that you don't know is my fault... But well... In a way it is even because of me that I am alive at all! I mean if I hadn't told you to become a Death Eater...!" Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"Blade, you're hyperactive..." They all laughed.

"Well Sev. You go on and dress and we will tell Remus. He's going to be the godfather..."

"Okay, you do that. But Blade... You should not be here at all... It should be Harry Potter..."

"Ah, I know, but I could not stop myself!! Potty will be back soon. But before that we'll tell everyone we meet. 'Till later, Sev!" And Harry snipped and they disappeared from Severus' bedroom. A second later they were standing in Remus' instead. And this time Harry had no mercy.

"MOOOOOONYYY!!!" He sang a bit too loudly into the man's ear. Remus' eyes opened wide in horror and he sat bolt upright on his bed, wand in his hand. Blade and Fynn broke into a fit of laughter.

"Merlin!! What the hell are you doing here!?! Are you mad, yelling at me like that?!" He shouted, still pointing his wand at them.

"You can put it down, Moony. And to your information, my name's not Merlin, but _B-l-a-d-e_. You understood? We just wanted to wake you and tell you that you are going to be a godfather...!" Blade still laughed. Remus seemed to need a few seconds to understand what he had heard and to reason that he definitely had heard wrong,

"What?!"

"Well, we just found out that Fynn is pregnant and decided to let you be the godfather of the poor thing to have at least one reasonable man near him or her..." He grinned at Fynn.

"You—That's great, Blade!! But do you really think I would be a good godfather to a child? Think about it, I am a werewolf who nearly killed you once!" Harry rolled his eyes,

"Really Remus. You attacked me once because I tried to save Severus! And you would not have killed me. And don't even think of Severus as his or her godfather!! Who would like to have a sneering, smirking and scowling godfather?!" Harry quickly added and Remus laughed,

"Well okay... But couldn't you have waited a bit?"

"No, it's fun seeing such sleepy faces actually. And now get dressed. We'll tell Albus and Harry now."

"Okay, Blade. Thank you." They smiled and Blade snipped again, this time teleporting to Dumbledore's office. To their surprise Dumbledore was already working at his desk and his head jerked up in surprise as Blade ad Fynn were suddenly standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Albus, good to see you again, I hope we are not disturbing?"

"Good morning, Blade. No, you're not really disturbing... Though the minister is going to be here soon. Come on, sit down you two. Lemon drops?" Blade shook his head in amusement but took one of the lemon drops. Fynn did so too.

"Well, we are here because we just found out something great!" Blade grinned at the smiling headmaster.

"And that would be...?"

"I am pregnant..." Fynn smiled. Dumbledore's smile brightened and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Really? Now that's very good news!"

"Yeah!" Then Harry had an idea, "And we wanted to ask you if we could take Harry Potter to us for the summer holidays...?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows,

"Why would you want that?" He asked surprised,

"Well, he told me he has nowhere to go without endangering friends and at our home he cannot be harmed in any way. And he could learn some things from us..."

"Well, Harry's right actually. And if you want him at your home and he wants to go there is no problem with it."

"Perfect. The only problem is that he will not be able to receive mail through owl post. His friends have to write to him through someone else and I will get those letters then... That's one reason why I have not written for all those years."

"Oh well, his friends can write to me and you can get the letters anytime. Or he could visit his friends in the holidays too!"

"Yes, that's fine. I'm glad all this is going to be—"But there was a sudden bang and a man came out of the fireplace.

* * *

Author's note:  
There you go. I can't update as often as I did before, but I am going to update, I promise. Hope you liked it,

Spera'89


	46. Chatting with Fudge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Reviews:  
  
ShadowedHand: You guessed right! I won't tell you! grins Though I won't update so often (my mum got angry with me when she found out that I've been working on my story for so long... now I can only use it every second day for two hours or so (I did not really listen)), you'll find out at some point.

Thanks to the other reviewers as well!!!

* * *

Chapter fourty-six – Chatting with Fudge

Fynn frowned at the man who had just appeared out of the fireplce; his robes were full of ashes and his hair a mess,

"It's okay, Fynn. That's the minister of magic." Blade informed her.

"And why is he coming out of the _fireplace_?" She asked him in elfish so that no one could understand that she did not know about floo powder.

"He travelled by floo. Wizard travelling. It's horrible, I'm telling you. You are flying through fireplaces!" Harry answered shortly.

"But that's idiotic! Wizards should learn to teleport. At least those who have wandless magic..."

"They cannot control it. And if no one can control the wandless magic, no one can show the others how to do it. And it has always been like that, because no one knows how to control the whole thing. And it is rare too..."

"Oh..." Suddenly Blade and Fynn noticed Dumbledore and Fudge staring at them,

"Oh sorry, Albus, sorry minister. We didn't mean to ignore you or anything... I just explained something to her..." They continued to stare,

"I did not know about this... travelling method so he explained it. I felt embarrassed, so I didn't speak in English. I am sorry..." Fynn explained.

"And... Which language was that?! Those ears... Are you—" Fudge found his voice again.

"Elfish... Yes, she is an elf. Er... We will go then, alright, Albus? I don't want to disturb you..."

"No, you can stay. Minister, this is Blade. And this is Fynn. Fynn, Blade this is the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge." Dumbledore introduced them and they shook hands.

"Have we met before?" Fudge asked Blade with a frown.

"Not met, no. But I have once been in the Daily Prophet when I was young." Blade explained.

"But I do not remember to have heard your name before..."

"Because my real _name_ is not Blade. Though I am called that. The real name is private for us." Fudge frowned.

"Cornelius, that's not what we wanted to discuss here..."

"Oh-Er yes. Naturally. You wanted to tell me something...?"

"Yes. It is about Harry Potter." Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... Yes..."

"He's back. Alive and healthy. I don't know what happened, but Harry doesn't know either. He was attacked by Voldemort in Hogsmeade and somehow got transported into the future, so now."

"What?! Harry Potter is not dead?!"

"No. He's here in Hogwarts at the moment."

"Really? God, I'm so relieved. But what was that—"

"Voldemort faked Mr Potter's death to scare the people." Fudge flinched at the name and after the information had hit something in his head he said,

"Oh...", which was, in Blade's opinion, not very much.

"Yes, and there is one more thing we have to talk about..." Albus said.

"And that would be...?"

"Voldemort; we have to do something about him. He's really angry and dangerous at the moment."

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

"I do not know, Cornelius..."

"What about waiting for him to do something...?" Blade suggested calmly, causing Fudge to stare and Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow,

"But—" Fudge began, but before he could say any more useless things, Blade cut him off,

"Well, do you know where he's hiding? No. So you can't find him. That means you have to wait! This conversation is useless, Albus. You won't find a way to find him, wether you spend hours of talking here or just drop it now and wait for him to attack. Don't think I want to or something, but there is no other way." Blade said without showing any emotion on his face. Fudge blinked,

"That was fast. I have to thank you. If you hadn't said this now, we would have talked for hours... You are very good at explaining things, you know..." Fudge admittet.

"Helen and John said the same as I tried to explain them about Voldemort's fears..." Harry said silently, but Fudge seemed to have heard it,

"Stop, rewind and _freeze_. Helen and John? Are you talking about Harry Potter's grandparents?!"

"Yeah, why not? I visited them some years ago."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Ah, I _am_ 22. But there was an accident, that's why I am here _now_."

"Ah..." Blade knew Fudge hadn't understood even one single thing he had explained. "And you are saying _his_ name?" The minister just went on.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry repeated slowly "If I would even fear an invented name, what do you think I would do if I'd face him again?! I am one of those people who run around telling everyone to say his name. I am not interested in that 'he-is-so-scary' stuff. He _is_ scary, I can tell, but that does not mean you have to flinch at the sound of his _name_! Even Albus can be more scary than him..." He looked at Albus who made a face and shrugged, "Sorry Albus, but it is so! Only because Albus is on the Light side, doesn't mean that he is the merry and happy man he's playing. Come on, Albus. I did see that look on your face. That look that Voldemort fears. Twice: Once myself. That was in Hogsmeade and the second in Harry's memory of his fourth year when you stormed into Crouch's office. You may let everyone see you as the merry man with the twinkle in the eye," Harry let the 'disturbing' from the twinkle out on purpose ",who just wants to stay on the chocolate frog cards, but if you, and that is a rarity, get really, really angry, _everyone_ would back away automatically." Harry ended his speech about Albus. For some moments, Fudge seemed to have frozen in mid-stare but then Albus said,

"Impressive speech, Blade. I must give in that you are right indeed. And it is good to have company within my group of people to enlighten others... Hey, we should really found a group... The CVBHRN-group!!" Blade raised his eyebrows,

"Ah... And that would stand for... Oh, let me guess, the Call-Voldemort-by-his-real-name-group??" Dumbledore nodded, smiling brightly, "And there is the dis—"He stopped and swallowed down the 'disturbingly'. "I mean wonderfully merry twinkle..." Harry stated, looking into Albus's eyes. Albus smiled brightly, while Fudge was staring at them. As Harry concentrated he heard,

'... mad... They are not normal guys, really. First calling him by his real name and then thinking it's funny...' Harry snorted and said,

"I hope I could help... We'll go now... Goodbye, Albus, goodbye, minister." And he snipped them away. But Harry did not teleport them into the Gryffindor tower, but in front of a... well, something Fynn thought to be a house. It looked a bit like a pigpen with many, many more rooms. A lopsided sign near the entrance told Fynn that they were at THE BuRRow.

"Er... _Blade_?? Where exacly are we?" She asked uncertainly.

"The Burrow, Fynn." He simply said.

"Oh—_really_?? That says everything to me..."

"Ron's home."  
  
"Oh! What do you want here? You have to return soon!"

"Yeah, but I want to see Mrs Weasley."

"Does she know you as Blade??"

"Yeah, as Harry Daniels she does..." Fynn nodded and they went to the front door. But as they knocked, no one answered. They walked around the house and then saw Molly Weasley ordering her sons Fred and George around to de-gnome the garden. Blade laughed and with a quick move of his hand, all the gnomes in the garden went away like in trance. Fred and George stood there, gawking at them. Blade and Fynn went over,

"Oy, Molly!" He called to her and all three of the Weasleys turned to him. The reaktion was... strange. Molly needed some moments to believe what she was seeing and Fred and George looked puzzled at her "What? Already forgot me? I told you we'd meet again!"

"HARRY?!?" She cried in disbelieve and ran over to him. To his shock he saw that she was very, very thin now. As she reached him, she hugged him tightly,

"Hey there. Haven't seen you in a long time. Are you okay?" But then he noticed her sobbing,

"Oh Harry, he's—Arthurs's—"

"I know, Molly. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but you have to get over it. My, my, you can't forget you've got children to care for!" Fred and George slowly came nearer,

"I-Harry, I can't cope with it anymore! It is too much! Fred and George joined too and—"

"Well, Molly, we can't change such things. I know how you are feeling. And Arthur would surely not be happy to see you like this. He'd tell you that he's okay, I'm sure about that. Don't worry. Voldemort will loose this time. And I think your sons will do well in the Order. Some things happen, some don't." They stopped in front of him and George said,

"Who are you?" Harry smiled and said,

"My name's Blade. Yeah, Molly, Blade. You do remember that I left and then—"

"Y-Yeah! Why do you look as young as you did when Lily and James..." She sobbed again and Blade's face darkened,

"Come on, don't cry. I miss them too. I left to search for something and got into trouble..." She laughed between her sobs,

"As ever."

"Well, and you know..."

"Come on, Blade tell them, there is no need to hide it now!" He rolled his eyes at Fynn,

"I was searching for the mage circle, found it, became a mage and had an accident. Satisfied, Fynn? Oh, and by the way: This is Fynn, a mage partner, an elf and my wife." And that was the moment when the Weasleys stared at him. "I don't think you believed me..." He muttered,

"Stop, rewind and _freeze_. You know our mum from the time when Harry's parents were alive, you say mages exist and you're married with an elf??" After two seconds of pretending to think their question over Harry nodded and the twins fell onto the ground with laughter.

"What's so funny?! James and Lily went to school with me and I met your mother when I was at the Potters' house. And mages _do_ exist! I've got a proof." He showed them his badge and the giggled,

"Married with an elf, a _human_??"

"Join the club. Layden, Albus AND you are in there... Oh yes, and Severus. Well Molly, I just wanted to say hello... Oh yes, and tell you that Harry Potter is back. There was an accident at Hogsmeade when he disappeared and he came to me. And now he's safely back at Hogwarts." Molly's eyes largened and she cried,

"Thank you, Blade..."

"He is their son after all. That's all that I can do for them at the moment..." He sighed. But then he began to grin, "Oh, and what I forgot! Here in front of you stands a soon-to-be daddy!!" Molly's jaw dropped,

"Oh REALLY?! That's wonderful, Blade! I am very happy for you two!"

"Thank you!" Fynn smiled.

"So... How many children have you got now?" Blade smirked and Molly answered,

"Seven!"

"Let me guess, all red heads...?!" Fred and George were still giggling. Now Blade had enough. He pointed his finger at the twins and formed a huge grin onto their mouths. And they could not stop ginning broadly. "Now you can grin as long as you want—no, as long as _I_ want!" He smirked as he let two large, with water filled balloons fall onto them. The adults laughed heartily about the two wet, grinning twins, who could not do anything but... _grin_.

* * *

Author's note:  
Though I really love the twins they haven't got a big role in this story... ( But I'll try to put them in at some point!! ) Hope you liked it!!

Spera'89


	47. The first breakfast, lessons and detenti

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Steve2: Okay, that was the longest review I've ever seen. About the grammatical errors: I can't really change that. My Word Document won't do it for me and I won't look over it AGAIN. Your  
dialogue is really great, but I'd fell bad to use the ideas of other people for my own story... (  
And Harry WOULD keep everything about the mages to himself, but Blade takes a great part of this story and has a lot to do in the wizarding world. He is bound to wear his badge as long as he is being Blade! And while he is Blade he is still Harry Daniels, so even as Harry Daniels he has to wear it. And at some point they would have found out anyway (about him being a mage I mean)- they would just have had to look at the badge.  
And yes, English IS not my native language, so in my opinion you can't complain too much... Other people can read my story too and don't complain so much about my errors.  
Sorry if I sound rude or anything, I don't mean to!!!!!!  
  
ShadowedHand: I wrote about Lily and Severus somewhere in the beginning. Don't ask me where, I am too tired at the moment. Sorry...  
  
Thanks for every review, I'm going to bed now yawns... 

**Chapter 47 -- The first breakfast, lessons and detention**

When Blade teleported them back to Hogwarts he immediately disguised himself. Fynn transformed into her small form and hid in his pocket. They were standing directly in front of the Fat Lay's portrait. Harry said the password and entered. The common room was not really filled. There were only three first years and two fifth years. Just as Harry wanted to go to the sixth year boy's dorm, Ron came stalking down the stairs.

"Morning, Ron! Slept well?" Ron grumbled,

"I'm too tried for this world... Where've you been?" Ron and Harry sat down on the comfy chairs.

"I wandered around a bit. Missed this place." He lied with a smile.

"Oh... And 'Mione's not up yet?" Harry shrugged.

"I just came back myself." But then Hermione came from the girls' dorm and yawned.

"Good morning you two. I hope you slept more than I did. I am deadly tired. But let's go to breakfast now." They went down the stairs and into the great hall, which was quite empty. There were only two Ravenclaws, seven Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, Snape and Dumbledore. Harry's first steps didn't lead him to the Gryffindor, but to the Ravenclaw table. He tried to look as innocent as possible and followed his friends to their house table. On his way he glanced at Snape and saw a huge smirk on his friend's face. Harry shook his head, laughed silently and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What's our first lesson, 'Mione?" Harry asked while shoving some bread into his mouth.

"Double Potions. She sighed. Harry nodded, pulled out his wand and conjured up a cup of black coffee. "Since when do you drink coffee?" She asked with a frown. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Well... Once at the Dursleys and often enough at Blade's place. It is wonderful. Do you want one?" She thought for a moment then nodded. Harry smiled and conjured up another cup. She thanked him and drunk a bit of it,  
  
"What are you two drinking?" Ron asked, still a bit sleepy.

"It is called coffee, Ron and it helps you to wake up ad stops you from falling asleep again..." Harry explained. Ron raised a sleepy eyebrow,

"Gimme that!" He said and reached out for Harry's coffee. Harry smirked and let Ron drink. Ron took a gulp and swallowed it down. He grimaced,

"This is... _bitter_!!"

"That is what holds you awake. Want some more?" Ron grimaced but nodded, so Harry conjured up another cup for Ron and took his own back. Ron seemed to get used to the taste of coffee and wanted another cup, but Harry said, "No, Ron. Coffee takes a lot of water out of your body and if you drink too much of it you get weak and can not even run as long as you normally can because you get too exhausted. You should always drink some water with it (A/N: I learned that from my mum... I had too much coffee and was already exhausted from running up and down the stairs to our cellar...!). One cup is enough for one morning." Ron nodded and said,

"But you were right, I'm awake now." The hall was nearly full of students now. The trio went out into the entrance hall where they met Malfoy and his two gorillas.

"Oh if that isn't the mudblood with Potty and Weasley..." Hermione's eyes narrowed,

"Malfoy, if you think this is funny... I can tell you it isn't. You're not any better than me." She said.

"Oh, really? Mudblood, you're not in the least better than me." That was enough for Hermione. In the split of a second she had her wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

"So you are so much better than me?! Then tell me what do you want to do now?! Run off to your daddy and tell him the bad, weak mudblood threatened you?!" She said loudly, but not too loud so that no one in the great hall could hear it.

"Oh I am _so_ frightened now. Do you think _you _ can scare me or what?" He said, but his self confidence was gone when Hermione shot several curses at him. Harry just stood there with raised eyebrows, studying them, while Ron's mouth was open wide in surprise and something like glee. When Hermione stopped shooting curses, Malfoy was lying on the floor with nasty pickles all over his body, branches growing out of his ears and long rabbit teeth growing out of his mouth.

"Still so self confident you little slimy git? You're a filthy, stinking, stupid, idiotic, pathetic, ugly, weak, rotten, stupid, putrid, repulsive, hotheaded, hideous, and revolting... did I mention stupid? Oh yes, where was I? Right, revolting, disgusting, stupid, stupid, stupid guy that the world ever had the misfortune to have set on its face! If you were never born the world would be full of sunshine!" She was just about to continue when Harry interfered. He held an arm in front of Hermione,

"I think that's enough." He said in a voice that sounded neither friendly nor angry, just determined. "You see he is already lying on the floor, unable to defend himself, 'Mione. You got to revenge yourself, but you have to stop at some point before he has to be brought to St. Mungo's. You're smart enough to stop now." Hermione glared at Malfoy. "I know he deserved it, Hermione... But at some point it is enough violence. Calm down and think about it." She breathed deeply and nodded, then she put her wand into her pocket and turned around. "And you two..." Harry said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Just stop looking like a car and either go away or help your so called friend. Well, Malfoy, I know it is hard to understand, but you just lost one of your dearest victims. Either you search for a new one or you just stop it." Then Harry turned around as well and the three of them went up to Gryffindor tower. Ron immediately asked,

"Why did you do that, mate? It was just getting funny!" Harry and Hermione stopped to look at him.

"No, the fun was just ending, Ron. You have to learn that. Attacking someone who's already lying on the floor without any possibility to defend himself is unfair and not tolerated by anyone. No one does that... Except Death Eaters. I didn't interfere in the beginning—hell, no, he deserved that! But if Hermione had continued it could have ended horribly. Nothing against you, 'Mione, but—"

"No, no... I understand it, too. I was just in rage." She looked at the floor.

"Yeah. And I am telling you, Ron... If you ever attack someone who's not able to defend himself at all I promise I'll curse you into the next week. That's the first way to become a Death Eater." Ron swallowed and nodded.

"Okay, I got that..." Harry nodded and continued to walk while he said.

"_And_ I did it because I saw professor Snape watching." Ron looked back and saw McGonnagall and Snape looking after them. Snape raised his eyebrows and went to Malfoy to help him getting rid of the curses.

"Oh..." He said as he followed Harry and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Harry separated from Ron and went to their Potions lesson together, while he went to History of Magic. After five minutes Snape entered and grumbled,

"Get out your books and begin with the light Verita Serum." Harry sat next to Neville, because Neville feared he would cause a huge explosion if he sat next to someone who was not very good in Potions. Neville would have asked Hermione, but she was already sitting next to Parvati and Harry. Malfoy was nearly completely okay again, except that he still had some pickles on his face.

"Well, Neville..." Harry began. "Just calm down and imagine he's not there at all. Read the instructions and try to do it that way."

"Cheating again, are we, _Potter_?" Snape sneered. He was standing right behind them.

"No, sir, I am not cheating, neither is Neville." He looked straight into Snape's eyes.

"Sure. Any more interruptions and you'll get a detention."

"Alright, sir." And Harry began with his potions, always shooting glances at Neville. When he looked for the third time he saw Neville trying to add something that would cause a very large explosion, so he quickly said, "Not the hair, Neville...! That's the _last_ ingredient." Neville hurriedly put the hair away and added the right ingredient.

"There you go... Detention, Potter. Directly after lessons." Snape smirked his I-Am-The-Teacher,-You-Are-The-Student,-So-I-Have-The-Power-Smirk and turned around,

"But professor, honestly, I just didn't want the whole dungeon to get blown up!" Harry complained. He really didn't want to spend his first day in a detention and Snape knew that. 'He did not have to take the Act-As-If-I-Am-James-Think so literally!' He thought angrily.

"Sure, Potter, you're the hero of the day again. Stop complaining or you'll get more detentions than necessary. And now continue." Harry rolled his eyes and continued with his potion. Fynn laughed uncontrollably and Harry had to cast a silencing charm on her. But luckily Neville did not blow anything up after that. The potion was not right, but it was not about to explode either. After the lesson Neville kept apologizing until Harry said,

"Neville, stop apologizing, I am not mad at you! It is after all just _one_ detention, which is better than a whole dead class and a destroyed dungeon." Harry laughed as they walked out of the classroom. His potion had been as perfect as Hermione's, but Snape didn't care. Fynn had stopped laughing after ten minutes, but just because she was out of breath. The next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Hermione and Neville met with Ron in the entrance hall and they went to Hagrid's hut together.

"What's up guys?" Ron asked in a bored tone.

"The sky." Harry answered grumpily.

"No, really? What happened?" Hermione informed Ron about what had happened,

"You got a detention on the very first day? Blimey, Harry, even Fred and George never managed that!" Harry rolled his eyes,

"I didn't even do anything wrong! Next time I'll let the potion explode then..."

"Please don't, Harry..." Neville said. "I'll get the full blast of that!" Harry nodded,

"Then I'll sabotage Malfoy's potion." They had reached Hagrid's hut now. Behind a small fence they saw some horses. Hagrid came just walking out of his hut.

"Ah, Harry! Nice to see ya!" He hugged Harry tightly.

"Yeah, Hagrid..." Harry mumbled, trying hard to breath properly. "But I'd appreciate you to let go, because I can't breathe!" Hagrid let go and said,

"The lesson's gonna be great, Harry!" Hagrid beamed.

"Has it got anything to do with those horses?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, you're gonna learn horse-riding today!" A huge grin spread across Hagrid's face, while Ron's mouth seemed to hit the ground and Harry grimaced.

Author's note:

There you go, that was the next chapter. PLEASe tell me what you think, I wanna have reviews!! ) I am really bored at the moment and I shoudl go to bed. Good night you all, hope you liked the chapter,

Spera'89


	48. Horse riding, the new student and detent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Reviews:  
  
Steve2: About the fact that women can only find out that they are pregnant after several weeks: Fynn is an elf, you'll see what sort of a difference that will make. hehe, you'll see...  
  
GoddessMoonLady: I was really rolling on the floor with laughter at your statement in the review... This one I mean: the-best-friend-that-gets-to-pick-on-his-best-friend-because-he-is-the-teacher-and-his-friend-is-the-student  
I really could not stop laughing--It's great. Thanks for your review.

Chapter 48 – Horse riding, the new student and detentions

"Are you trying to tell us that we have to _ride_ on them?!" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Sure! It can get quite useful!"

"When are wizards ever actually _riding_?" Harry asked, still grimacing. He knew how to ride a horse, that was a standard for mages, but he had to play a wizard.

"Oh, in battles it can get to good use! In the old times those who could ride a horse were the most powerful wizards. They were prized highly." Hermione said in her I-Am-A-Teacher-Voice.

"Do you have to know _everything_?" Ron asked.

"That's Hermione for you— the living encyclopedia." Harry shrugged. When every student had arrived Hagrid explained what they were doing that day. When he had finished his speech he said,

"Now who would demonstrate it?" No one even thought of doing that. Harry looked around until he said,

"Hang on, Hagrid, I'll demonstrate. What do I have to do?" Hagrid beamed,

"Just ride around a bit. Then the others can choose one of the horses and you all ride around the lake for a start." Harry nodded, looked at the horses and chose a black one. They were all already saddled, so Harry was on its back with just one verve. He rode around the class for some time until Hagrid told the others to choose a horse as well and then began to ride around the lake. Then Malfoy caught up with him,

"Feeling cool, are you?" Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Whatever."

"I hate you, Potter." Malfoy stated. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"What else is new?!"

"Let's make a race around the lake..." Harry shrugged at first, but then nodded.

"Okay. Go!" They began to race. Malfoy fell behind after just half a minute. But then Malfoy shot a stunning spell into Harry's direction, who had to get out of its way. Now the fight really began. They both began to shoot curses and hexes at each other, whereas Harry was obviously winning. At some point Harry rose and squatted on his horse. Then he slowly rose and suddenly stood, still shooting hexes at his enemy. And then he hit Malfoy with a hex that made his horse run in circles all the time. Harry sat down again and rode back to Hagrid's hut.

"Blimey, Harry, that was spectacular!" Hagrid boomed. Harry grinned and sprang off his horse. "Since when can you ride that well?"

"Blade taught me." Harry said while he patted the animal.

"That was clear; he knows it can be important!" Harry smiled and waited with Hagrid for the others to return. "What did you do at Blade's?" Hagrid asked after a few seconds of silence.

"He taught me some things... I stayed at his house. It was very nice there." He simply answered. Then the others returned. The lesson was nearly over and for the first time nearly everyone thought Hagrid had found something reasonable to teach them. Malfoy was the very last to return and he was really pissed off, but didn't say anything to Harry.

"That was great, Harry!" Ron grinned when they were walking back to the castle. "He looked just stupid!" Hermione smiled too and they entered the entrance hall. "It's lunchtime, isn't it?" Ron asked hopefully. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes,

"Yes, Ron." They chorused,"Well I am _hungry_!" He exclaimed,  
  
"You're hungry all the time, Ron!" They chorused again.

"Do you disgrace me all the time, or just when I'm here?" Ron asked with a frown. They both laughed,

"Come on, let's go." Harry said and they entered the great hall for lunch.

"The day after tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend!" Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron cheered,

"Yay! Sweets, dear sweets, I'm coming!" Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "_What_?"

"You're piggy, Ron, you know that?" Harry asked.

"Who cares? I just want my sweets!"

"Sure, Ron. You're an eating machine." Fynn came out of Harry's pocket and flew to his ear. Only Harry could see her and she whispered,

"I've got an idea, Harry! I'll go to Albus and tell him I am from America and want to go to school here! Then I can go to classes with you and won't have to stay in your pockets!" Harry smiled and nodded slightly. "I'll tell him my name is... Lily Huster and I am sixteen and from America..." He nodded again and she said, "I'll write a letter now to tell him I want to come here and everything." And with that she flew off. Harry sniggered. This would get interesting. After just two minutes and owl flew to Dumbledore and gave him a letter. He read it and raised his eyebrows. Then he rose and went into the entrance hall. Some minutes later he returned with a pretty blonde haired girl. Harry smiled at her and continued to eat while the whole hall stared at her. Then Harry sent to her,'You have the eyes of the whole class on you, darling. I think you're a bit too pretty for them...!' She looked around and smiled. 'That doesn't make it any better. Well, he's going to sort you in now. Tell the hat you want to be in Gryffindor and just feel strong, brave and cheeky. That will make the hat put you in this house.' She nodded slightly and followed Dumbledore to the head table.

"Attention, students! We have a new student now. Her name is Lily Huster and she shall be sorted in now. In whichever house she is, be nice and treat her as you would treat everyone else." He announced while McGonnagall fetched the hat from Dumbledore's office. "Ms Huster is from America and came here to continue school. She will be in sixth year." McGonnagall returned and put the hat onto Lily's head. After a second it called out,

"Gryffindor!!" And Lily went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Now someone has to show her the castle..." He looked over the Gryffindor table and then said, "Mr Potter, that shall be you." Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded. Lily sat down next to Hermione, who began to talk to her about the school and lessons, while Ron waffled on about how lucky Harry was to be chosen to show her the castle. After lunch they went to the next class. Lily just followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to DADA. Harry sat next to her, explaining everything so that she could understand everything they were talking about. After lessons Harry hurried into the dungeon when he knew no student was there anymore. He closed the door behind him angrily when he saw Snape sitting at his table,

"Severus. Soreth. Snape." He growled. "I know I told you to treat me as if I was James... But you really didn't have to take it that literally! If I may remind you: This was the _first_ day and I get a _detention_? I don't want to waste my time spending in a cold, uncomfortable _dungeon_! I am telling you: If you are planning to do that more often you'll regret it-bitterly! I'm stressed out anyway, so why can't you just leave me to my old problems instead of creating new ones for me? You are such a bloody idiot!" Severus was gaping at him in fright. "And now don't look at me like a car!" Harry's anger lessened slowly while Severus' shock did the same.

"Okay—_that_ was eerie, Harry."

"_Eerie_? Don't tell me I am eerie! I just don't want to sit here and spent a _detention_ with you on my first day! I should just have decided not to return..." He muttered."Hey come on... I think I did my job well... _No one_ will guess we're friends."

"Oh, if you continue it this way we are not friends anymore, I'm telling you!" Severus smirked. "And I didn't even do anything wrong! If I hadn't said anything your so-loved dungeon would have exploded!"

"That's life—hard and unfair."

"You're not talking about life, you're talking about yourself." Harry growled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"You've got a detention, _Mr Potter_... Clean those cauldrons..." Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Naturally, sir." He waved a hand and all the cauldrons around him, including the one Severus was brewing in, were cleaned perfectly. "Satisfied? I cleaned _every _cauldron."

"Wonderful. Now I have to do the potion again!" Harry sneered at Severus.

"Your bad luck, not mine. I did my job—may I go?" But now Severus was beginning to become unfair.

"No, now you will brew a new Wolfsbane potion." Harry grimaced.

"Why make a Wolfsbane potion if you know the potion to heal it...?" He said swankily.

"WHAT?!"

"Sev, I am a _mage_. Naturally I know the potion to heal it... The only thing is just that I am not to tell anyone. When we found out about it we thought we should let the wizarding world some more time to find out for themselves. You haven't got too much time anymore. The curse of being a werewolf can attack your mental sense and lead to insanity or death. There are many stadiums and when a certain level is reached the person has hard to keep alive. Begin to study more about werewolves and it could be you who finds out. I did it the same way, only with books and time."

"But... _Blade_! How can you just keep it to yourself?! One of your friends—"

"It was not only created by me. I had the help of another mage. And I know you could actually manage to do it yourself. You are a potions master, Severus..." He paused a little. "I'll go now. My detention is over." Harry went to the door, opened it and was just about to exit when he said silently without turning back: "I would never let a friend die... But there are things I can't do. I would do everything for my friends... But I am begging you... try to do it yourself..." And with that Harry went out of the dungeon. He had asked Lily to wait in the entrance hall for him, as he would not have spent too much time in the dungeon anyway. When Harry arrived in the entrance hall he found Lily leaning against a wall.

"Hey there..." Harry smiled.

"Hi Harry... The others are already in the common room..." Harry nodded."I'll show you the castle then." Harry and Lily walked through the castle. After about half an hour they joined the others in the common room. Ron was at the fire, Hermione was doing homework and Dean, Neville and Seamus were chatting at a table. Harry talked with Lily a bit further away from the others.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked so that only she could hear it,

"Sure. It's so much better and easier this way. And I'll have a lot of fun, especially in Potions..." She looked around and saw Dean and the other two looking at them. "Hey, either they're guessing something or they're thinking something stupid about us..." Harry smirked and turned to the three boys.

"Hey, are you thinking something stupid about us?" He asked. The three of them grinned and smirked,"Wouldn't dream of it, mate!" Dean called back."See?" He turned to Lily again and she shook her head,  
  
"You're an idiot..." He shrugged,

"If you say so, milady... Shall we go somewhere else?" He suggested.

"Mhm, that's a good idea." They went outside and sat by the lake. It was slowly getting dark. They sat there for some moments until it just came over them. They kissed for a long time. They did not care if anyone saw them.

Author's note: There you go! That's it. Sorry I needed so long for this, but I was on vacation in Holland... And a good advice for everyone: NEVER go there! It's horribly BORING! Well, as long as you're staying in a small town like Zwanenzee. Well, okay. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll need some time to update again, but I promise I will update!!!

Love,

Spera'89


	49. A Conversation with Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

GoddessMoonLady: Again you managed to make me laugh—you're talented... Let's say Dumbledore somehow checked that 'Lily' was not a dark witch and that she wrote in her letter that she was already in front of the castle... Everything can be explained so _easily_... g

ShadowedHand: How can Sev treat Harry like a son?! That would not really fit. They're best friends...

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: What about the baby?! Did I miss something...? And about Harry and Draco... Well, Harry made Draco look like a fool in front of the whole class... They still hate each other, but Malfoy doesn't dare to go near Harry anymore...

* * *

_Chapter 49 – A Conversation with Remus_

Harry and Lily were slowly walking towards the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, when she suddenly asked,

"Won't they guess something when they see us hand in hand?" Harry laughed,

"Come on, they are students. They are not even of age. Do you really think they would find something like that out?"

"Well, Hermione is not stupid. She'll be the first to find out. And the Harry she knows would not start a relationship after just half a day." Harry shrugged,

"Lily, I don't care! I suppose it's going to come out anyway. But 'til then... the Harry they all knew doesn't exist anymore anyway... I don't even know what I felt in their age."

"That is because your world changed in that age. You suddenly had everyone you wanted to have around you. But let's drop that topic... You are worrying about something, Harry... What is it?" Harry sighed. They had rounded a corner and were waking down a hallway that did certainly not lead to the Gryffindor common room. What they didn't see was a person seeing them and listening.

"It's Remus..." The person raised his eyebrows.

"The werewolf curse..." Lily nodded,

"He is reaching another stadium and no one notices or knows what it means! Not even Remus himself... Everyone can see that he's a werewolf now... If at least Snape started to think of a potion to heal it... He's a potions master, he has to be able to find it. Remus will die if no one starts thinking!" The person swallowed. His hands were shaking. He didn't know what this conversation was supposed to mean, but they were talking about him—Remus Lupin. He leaned against a wall and sighed a bit too loudly, because Harry turned around and frowned. Harry could see a tiny part of Remus' cloak. Harry groaned and turned around. He went up to Remus, stood in front of the teacher and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you knew I don't like people eavesdropping on me." Lily stepped beside him and smiled at Remus while shaking her head. Remus looked horrible, especially with the frown that was appearing on his face.

"What is going on, Harry...?" He asked in confusion.

"Let's go into your office... or someone else might decide to eavesdrop." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Then they all went into Remus' office. On their way Harry whispered into Lily's ear,

"I can only obliviate him... I don't want him to know yet..." Lily nodded and looked sadly at Remus, who just frowned. When they had reached the office Harry looked sadly at Remus,

"Remus, I am sorry to say this, but I have to delete your memory." He said while transforming back into Blade. Remus gaped at him. "There is no need for an explanation for this... You are not to know about this, the potion or the stadiums or the werewolf curse. It was my fault, yes, but some things have to be undone." Lily showed her real form as well and Blade waved his hand, whereby he deleted Remus' memory of the conversation of Lily and him. The teacher's eyes went blank for a moment, then he stared at Blade and Fynn in confusion.

"Erm... What happened...?" He asked.

"You had a little blackout... We were talking about—"Suddenly the door opened and Hermione and Ron were standing in front of them.

"Oh... Sorry, professor, but... We can't find Harry on the map anymore—" Ron said as fast as he could, but suddenly Blade saw the parchment in Ron's hand and let it fly into his hands,"Now for how long didn't I see this one...? How did it get into the hands of students again? I thought Filch confiscated it and put it in a filing cabinet marked as 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'...?! Who found our old map?" Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"How do you know about the map?!" Ron asked, causing Blade to laugh out.

"Mr Weasley, I helped creating it, well, at least I drew the Room of Requirement onto it... I just deleted my codename from the map...""So _that's_ why it wasn't there!" Remus said loudly. "When Sirius broke out of Azkaban I took the map from Harry and wondered where your name had gone!" Now Ron and Hermione stared from the mage to their teacher.

"Well, I thought it would be better... And I was proven right. But if you think it is necessary..."

"Oh yes, Blade... Go on." Blade rolled his eyes, opened the map and said,"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." He added his old codename onto the front page and gave the map to his friend. "Satisfied?"

"Completely, _Claw_." Blade shook his head in amusement.

"I haven't heard that name since... well, since I left the Potter's house... But it does sound rather evil, doesn't it?" The three adults laughed and when they saw the two teenagers staring at them they laughed even harder.

"But professor!! We can't find Harry on it! He's not at Hogwarts anymore!" Hermione said. Blade looked at Remus, who looked at him in shock.

"That's right, Miss Ganger... Harry will be back soon... Someone wanted to see him, so I brought Harry to my house to let them talk." Blade looked at the two teenagers. "So who stole this map from our poor caretaker?"

"My brothers..." Ron said nervously.

"Oh I could have guessed that... Cheeky boys they are..." Ron stared at him,  
  
"You met them?"

"Naturally, when I visited your mother... They even dared to laugh at us...!" Fynn giggled at the memory, but Ron shook his head,  
  
"They're mad... They'd even laugh Voldemort straight into the face..." Blade smirked,

"Ah, I gave them the opportunity to grin through the day... Well... They had to grin, but it was their own fault." He paused a little. "Well, you two... Harry will return soon... but I haven't got too much time, so could you wait for your friend in your common room...?" They nodded and went out of the classroom. "Hey, it worked, they forgot the map...!" Blade said, taking the map from Remus.

"What do you want with it...?"

"Dunno, I'll give it to Harry anyway... But we'll have to go now as well... I need to get Harry and bring him back here before Albus notices... Harry is not supposed to leave the school right now. Bye!" Blade and Fynn teleported in front of the classroom and made themselves look like Lily and Harry again. Harry put the map into his pocket and sighed.

"Luckily they didn't take it with them... We'll have to spell the map or they'll find out..." Lily nodded and Harry pulled the map out again. He found their dots standing in the hallway and put two of his fingers onto the dots. Suddenly they weren't labelled as Blade and Fynn anymore, but as Harry Potter and Lily Huster.

"Perfect. Now let's go back to the common room." Harry nodded and they began to make their way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Author's note: I'm tired... I'm so tired... Hope you liked the chapter... I'll go to bed now... I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow... I'm not sure yet. Well, I already have it here, but you'll have to wait... I wrote four chapters in just one night... There are probably thousands of mistakes in them, but well... my Word says it's fine... Ah, I really don't care at the moment...

I really hope you like it,

Spera'89


	50. Hermione's silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

TammySlark: Where did I write something else? I never said he was not born on the 31 July 1980.

hermoine21: My story is not even nearly finished. Maybe he'll live, maybe not—who knows? Okay, well, I do, but ... you don't grins evilly

* * *

Chapter 50 -- Hermione's silence

When Harry and Lily arrived in the common room they saw Hermione staring into the fire while Ron was trying to do his homework.

"Hey you two!" Harry smiled and they sat down on a couch. Hermione just continued to stare into the fire while Ron greeted them,

"Hi! We've been searching for you! Did you know that Blade helped to create the map?" He said excitedly. Harry frowned at Hermione. "She's been like that since we arrived here..." Ron said in a lower voice. "I don't know what her problem is." Harry looked at Lily who shrugged."Well, yes, I knew about Blade helping to create the Marauder's map... He told me. And I had to talk with someone at Blade's house." Ron looked at Harry's and Lily's hands and raised his eyebrows,"Is there something I should know, Harry?!" He asked with a grin.

"I think you can guess it, can't you? It's not that hard..."

"That went fast, Harry! I mean... you know each other for a day and already start a relationship... Not bad." Harry and Lily laughed. "Well, I didn't think _you_ would do something like that!" Ron pouted.

"Well, I changed, Ron... I'm a completely new guy..." Harry said with a grin and a wave of his hand. Ron snorted,

"Well, you're right..." Hermione still did not move.

'She's guessing something, Fynn...' Harry sent to Lily, who nodded slightly.

'Just act normal, we can't change it...'

"The Easter holidays are about to start... What are you going to do, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I suppose I'm staying here _or_ I'll be at Blade's again... What about you?" Ron shrugged,

"Dunno... I'll probably stay... Hermione said she is going to stay as well... that was before she decided to stop talking... I hope she'll start talking again... I would miss her voice at some point." Ron admitted, grinning widely.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean... it's only five o'clock!"

"Can't you get something from the kitchens, Harry? I'm hungry..." Harry rolled his eyes,

"Dinner is in an hour..." He said.

"But I want sweets!"

"Alright... Want to come with me, Lily?" She nodded and they went out of the common room.

"Ron's got a crush on Hermione, hasn't he?"

"Well, before I disappeared they were a coupe, I don't know what happened... I'll ask him later. But I know that they like each other. The only thing that is worrying me is Hermione. She is guessing something and I just hope she'll either drop it or keep it to herself... If she told anyone it would be most unfavourable... But I think she is intelligent enough to keep it to herself. I wonder what's going to happen the day after tomorrow... it's the Hogsmeade weekend after all... If I remember the last one in this time..." Lily looked worriedly at him,

"Do you think Voldemort will attack?"

"I'm not sure, but it's possible. I mean, it would be typical for him."

"So we can just hope... What are you going to do if he really does attack?" Harry shrugged,

"I'll try to help... Naturally I won't do much, but enough to save myself and the students..." They had reached the portrait and went into the kitchens. As soon as they were inside they had two house elves around them,

"What can Debby and Naddy do for young miss and Mr Potter?!" Harry smiled,"Could you give us some sweets and butterbeer, please?" He asked kindly.

"Naturally, sir, immediately!" They squealed and after just half a minute the two of them had brought Harry and Lily a whole bag full of sweets and another bag full of bottles with butterbeer.

"Thanks a lot, you two!" Harry said and they went out of the kitchens again, where Harry shrunk the stuff and put it into his pocket. "I don't want to walk up there..." Harry said and then he took Lily's hand and teleported them into a corridor near the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You're lazy..." Harry shrugged and they went into the common room,

"There we are again..." Harry unshrunk the sweets and butterbeers with his wand and they sat down,"GREAT, Harry!!" Ron said, stuffing sweets into his mouth. Dean and the others came over from their table.

"You probably need help with this, don't you? I mean, you can't eat all of this alone... We'd be honoured to help you guys, really..." Seamus grinned. Harry nodded,

"Go on, there's enough for everyone..."

After dinner Harry went into the sixth year dorm. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Ron felt the same and so they sat on their beds and talked.

"So you two really are a couple?!" Ron asked and Harry nodded,  
  
"Yeah... It just somehow happened... But what about you and Hermione? I mean... Before I... let's say 'disappeared' you were a couple, weren't you?" Ron nodded sadly,

"Yeah, but when you were gone for a week or so we were too stressed out to continue it... Well, we decided to... break up for some time and... well... it seems to be over.""Oh come on, Ron! You still want her, why don't you just tell her?!""She'd say no, that's for sure...!" And so the conversation went on. In the sixth year girl's dorm Lily and Hermione had the same conversation.  
  
"Come on, Hermione... You still want Ron, don't you?!" Hermione still hadn't opened her mouth, but now she blushed and looked at Lily,

"How do you want to know? How do you know that I wanted Ron before anyway?!"

"Harry told me... But come on... I can see that! What happened?!" Hermione told Lily the same as Ron had told Harry. "But why don't you just start again?!"

"I don't think he wants—"

"Really, Hermione! Naturally he does!"

"I don't know... we'll see what happens..." And with that they went to bed.

The next day nothing important happened. Hermione watched Harry and Lily closely, who tried to get her and Ron back together without any success. So the day went by and the next day came—the Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

Author's note: Here's the 50th chapter... I wonder how many chapters this story will have in the end... Well, at least I can tell you: This story is not even near its end.

I'll update in two or three days, I think. Please review...

Love,

Spera'89


	51. Talking with Snape and the Way to Hogsme

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw: Not yet, not now, not here... well, you'll find out many weird things about elves that _I_ invented. I just want to say that it doesn't have to be this way, but it makes everything easier. Oh, you probably don't understand a word, but well... I'm crazy, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 51 – Talking with Snape and the Way to Hogsmeade

Harry and Lily both feared that Voldemort would maybe attack Hogsmeade that day, so they planned everything through:

"Okay, if he really does attack... You go and save yourself and I'll try to get the other students out of danger. As soon as the students are safe I'll attack Voldemort as Blade. If anyone asks you say that I am safe..." Lily nodded,

"But please watch out, Harry..."

"Naturally. I just don't want you around when it gets dangerous... Not only because of you, but also because of the baby..." Lily smiled,

"I'll be okay, I promise..." They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was around six o'clock in the morning now. No one else was awake yet.

"I'll visit Severus, okay? Would you stay here and tell the others I went to see Snape? Just tell them he wanted me to come because of the Occlumency lessons..." Lily nodded and Harry snipped himself in front of Severus' private chambers. Before knocking he became Blade again. To Blade's surprise the door opened after only a few seconds and it was not Severus who stood in front of him now, but Albus,

"Oh, hello, Albus!" Blade greeted. The headmaster smiled,

"Good to see you, Blade..." He motioned him to enter and so Blade did. Severus was standing at his desk, looking as if the old man was really getting on his nerves.

"Hey Sev..." The potions master looked as if he could kiss Blade for coming,

"Blade! Thank goodness you're here!" He said in relief. Blade smirked,"Er... what have you been doing with him, Albus? Are you torturing you own potions master?" Albus laughed slightly.  
  
"Not really... I've just been trying to tell him to be nicer to his students..." Blade looked at his friend in amusement and then started laughing. Severus put his head in his hands in desperation.

"What happened this time? Are you torturing Harry again?"

"Why is it always me...?" Severus muttered.

"Because you're mean, Sev... Albus, you can give up, he'll never manage to be 'nicer' to his students... Someday they'll just run away." Severus groaned and Albus laughed out loud,

"Exactly that happened yesterday... A first year girl ran out of the dungeons in sheer panic." Blade needed a moment to understand and then he broke into a fit of laughter,

"Severus, you're the living amusement, really..." He said between his giggles. Albus started laughing as well and Severus glared from one to the other.

"And I thought you're my friend..." Harry stopped laughing and just smiled at him,

"Oh come on, Severus, just once in your life look at the bright side of things..."

"Well, I'll let you talk now..." Albus left and Blade and Severus were alone,

"You're as mean as I am..." The teacher said. Blade raised his eyebrows,

"So?"

"Ah, drop it... What've you been doing the last days? I mean except from smuggling your wife as a student into the school..." Blade grinned,

"That was a good idea, wasn't it? And it works perfectly. Um... Well, Lily and I have been planning the Hogsmeade weekend in case Voldemort decides to attack." Severus nodded,

"I won't be there... I have to stay here and look after those Dunderheads that stay in the caste..."

"Poor you... Well, I am not only here to chat with you... I want you to speak with Remus about the werewolf curse. Together you could possibly create the potion to heal it. As I can't help you I want you to do it yourself. You haven't got much time left. Remus is reaching a certain stadium in which the curse becomes even more dangerous—not only for him, but also for everyone around him. Nervous breakdowns, outbursts of fury, restlessness, and so on. I know Remus has a good control over himself, but that will change." Severus was quiet for a moment, then he said,  
  
"Well, okay, but I won't be able to talk with him today, because he's going to Hogsmeade." Blade nodded,

"But talk with him as soon as possible. I'll have to go now as well... See you!" Blade snipped himself into a corridor near the Fat Lady's portrait, made himself look like Harry Potter again and went into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were already there and in the common room were also some first year.

"Hey Harry! What did Snape tell you?"

"He just said that he wants me to come every Tuesday from now on... But let's go to breakfast now..." The others agreed and so they went down into the great hall. The hall was quite empty, as if was only around half past seven. As well Snape as Dumbledore were already at the head table. While they ate breakfast Harry noticed Hermione shooting glances at him. He sighed, but did not look back at her. Ron kept talking about Hogsmeade and sweets, while Harry hoped nothing would happen.

When they had all finished breakfast they went into their dorms and changed into more comfortable clothes.

The way to Hogsmeade was quite boring. Even Ron stopped talking about Hogsmeade. Harry and Lily seemed to have a worried aura around themselves. Even Hermione seemed to worry about something. When they were near the town Hermione looked worriedly at Harry,

"What are you worrying about, 'Mione?" He finally asked.

"Well... The last time you went to Hogsmeade... well..." Harry nodded,

"Yeah..." 'My last Hogsmeade weekend ended up in Nightmare Manor...' He thought to himself and shuddered. Lily took his hand and he smiled at her. They were in Hogsmeade now and there was nothing to worry about... Yet.

* * *

Author's note: I just couldn't wait. I am SO bored!!! So I just had to update again. Hope you liked it.

Love,

Spera'89


	52. Screams and Blade’s anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lady Lily3: Well, _I_ can read every chapter... You should try again, I hope it will work—if not I'll try to repost it.

* * *

Chapter 52 – Screams and Blade's anger

Harry yawned. Ron was dragging him into Zonko's now. He had just managed to get his friend out of Honeydukes, but while Harry had dragged him out Ron's eyes had fallen onto the jokes shop and he had grabbed Harry and run towards Zonko's. Lily and Hermione just laughed and followed them.

"How much money have you got with you, Ron?!" Harry asked desperately,

"Not much, but you surely want to buy much!" Ron said while he filled some bags with sweets.

"Do I?" Harry frowned, but then laughed. "Okay, if you stop being hyperactive, Ron..." His friend grinned and grabbed even more sweets. "He'll drive me into poverty..." He muttered and Lily laughed,

"Let him have his fun..."

"With my money... Well, okay." He kissed her and then went over to Ron. "Okay, Ron... I'll give you some money now... Hermione, Lily and I want to drink a butterbeer and you seem to be busy... We'll wait for you in the Three Broomsticks, okay?" Ron just nodded without looking and stretched out a hand in which Harry put the money, shaking his head in desperation. So the three of them went into the Three Broomsticks and ordered three butterbeer. Remus was sitting at a table in a corner of the room, talking with someone Harry did not know. The three of them had a nice talk for some time, until they heard something that made both Harry's and Lily's hearts stop—someone was screaming in panic. Harry's head jerked up and he looked at Lily, who nodded in understanding. He ran outside and saw the reason for the scream—Voldemort was standing in the middle of the street, two Death Eaters on both sides of him. Some people were staring at the black-hooded men, including Ron. The only thing Harry could hear was screaming, but still, as he saw Ron in front of Voldemort, he shouted: "No, RON!!" He started to run towards them, but was suddenly held back by someone. And then Voldemort started attacking. "Let go of me!!" Harry tried to look around at the man, but did not manage. He could only hear his voice,

"Stay here Harry! Stay out of danger!" It was Remus.

"Remus, let go of me, I can help!" Harry struggled, but as he could not only use the power of a sixteen year-old he could not get out of the werewolf's grasp. And so he had to watch the worst that could have happened at the moment: Voldemort saw Ron and pointed his wand at him. "LET GO!!! RON!!" Harry shouted.

"NO, Harry, you can't—"

"You don't understand!!!" Voldemort's lips moved, but out of the tip of the dark wizard's wand did not come a green light, but ropes... In an instant Harry understood. "No..." He whispered numbly. "NO!!!" Voldemort looked at Harry and smiled evilly. Then he touched Ron's shoulder and they were both gone. The last thing Harry saw of Ron was the terrified expression on his face. Harry stopped struggling and just stared at the place where Ron had been. "You... you bloody idiot..." He muttered before running into the Three Broomsticks again where he went through the secret passageway. On his way he saw Lily walking towards the caste. She turned and saw Harry stopping next to her,

"Harry...? What happened?" Harry transformed into Blade, so Lily became Fynn. Blade stared into nothingness.

"He held me back... This bloody idiot held me BACK!!!" He shouted angrily. Then he put a hand onto Lily's head and a second later she knew what had happened as if she had been there as well.

"No... That's not true, Harry! This—"

"Oh yes, it is... I am angrier than you can imagine...!" He took Fynn's hand and transported them into the entrance hall of Hogwarts, from where Blade stormed into the great hall, closely followed by his wife. Blade slammed the door open and stormed towards the head table, where McGonnagall, Dumbledore and Snape were having lunch. Most of the first and second years were sitting at their tables and stared at him. His face was so full of fury and rage that even Severus and Albus looked at him in sheer panic. "Albus Dumbledore, you are such an idiotic, good-for-nothing fool! You can't even watch over your own students! You are sitting here, having _lunch_, while Hogsmeade was just attacked by Voldemort!!" Albus jumped up. "It's too late for _that_ now!! Not only that one of your students got _captured_, NO, one of your teachers held the one person who could have helped back instead of fighting!" Both Severus and Albus stared at him. "Yes, one of your students has been _captured_! You remember this situation, don't you?! I am _boiling with rage_, Albus, and I am hoping for you to have an idea to find him or god should be with you!!" There was a long silence. The whole hall was silent.

"W-who is it...?" Blade tried to swallow a bit of his anger down without big succeed.

"Ronald Weasley. Now, do you have any ideas?"

"No..." The word was a mere whisper. Blade's hands built fists. Behind him Remus ran towards the head table. Fynn was standing next to Blade. "Can't you do anything...?" The headmaster asked without hope.

"I am not a god, Albus! I can't do everything!" Remus stopped next to Blade. "Remus... you bloody idiot! Of all the things you could have done at that moment -- that was the worst! How could you hold Harry back while Voldemort kidnaps his friend?! Are you out of mind?! Tell me: what did you do to save Ronald Weasley?!" Remus stared at him. "Harry stayed at my home for more than five days, Remus!! I told you I taught him some ways to defend himself...! Now why, I am asking you, WHY did you hold him back? How could you watch how Voldemort brought Mr Weasley to Nightmare Manor..." Blade looked less angry, but more desperate at Remus. "Do you remember what Nightmare Manor means...? Do you remember what Voldemort is doing there...?" He said in a lower voice. Fynn put a hand onto his shoulder. Remus swallowed.

"I just did not want Harry to get into danger..." He muttered. Blade shook his head,

"Everyone has the same right to be safe..." He looked at the headmaster. "I am not a god, Albus..." He repeated. "Even mages are not almighty. Harry, his girlfriend and Miss Granger will stay at my house for some time now... they are obviously not safe here anymore and Miss Granger is probably not in the best condition either." With that he turned around and went out of the hall. Fynn looked sadly at the headmaster, Remus and Severus.

"I think you can understand him... He has feelings, like you and I. And this accident... hit a weak spot... And I have to say... you have to watch better over your students, Albus. This happened once. You should ask yourself why it could happen again and if it has possibly got something to do with you." And with that she followed her husband. She caught up with his outside. He was walking straight back towards Hogsmeade. They were walking in silence until they saw Hermione and Ginny coming from Hogsmeade. They were both crying. When Blade had reached them he said,

"Miss Granger... please come with me. The headmaster knows you're with us. Harry's there as well... Fynn, would you lead Miss Weasley back to Hogwarts?" Fynn nodded and then she went back to Hogwarts with Ron's sister. Blade put a hand onto Hermione's shoulder and teleported them directly in front of his house.

* * *

Author's note: So that's chapter 52. I really hope you liked it. School starts again tomorrow... ( HELP, can't someone blow up my school...? Come on...

Well, please review and tell me what you think,

Spera'89


	53. At Blade's and the Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw:  
Question 1: Read the chapter... Do you honestly think Ron would guess anything?!?!?! That would not be like him.  
Question 2: No, he doesn't. Til now only Severus knows.  
Question 3: Er... I forgot about that one, to tell you the truth. But I'll write it in the following chapters, okay?  
Thanks for your review!

Thanks to the other reviewers as well, it was really great to find so many reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 53 – At Blade's and the Search**

The girl looked at the house in amazement, but continued to cry. Blade sighed, lifted her up and then went into the house. In the living room he laid Hermione on a couch and sat down in a comfy chair as well. He took a deep breath, but before he could say anything a male elf stormed inside,

"Blade!" Blade rolled his eyes.

"Gus, not now...I—"The elf looked at Hermione and frowned,

"You know you are not allowed to bring witches or wizards—"Blade rubbed his temples."I was not about to bring her into the circle, Gus." Gus frowned,"Is something wrong, Blade?" He asked unsure.

"A student of Hogwarts was brought to Nightmare Manor." He simply explained. Gus swallowed and looked at his friend in understanding.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry, Blade..." He paused. "She knows that student?" Blade nodded.

"Gus, please... I'll talk with you later. Explain everything to Layden. If he sees danger in me bringing Miss Granger here he shall come and talk with me, okay?" Gus nodded and went out of the house again. Hermione had managed to stop crying now. She just looked at Blade, who sighed. "You are suspicious of Harry?" He suddenly asked. Hermione swallowed,

"Well... yes..." She said silently. Blade smiled.

"I knew you would be the first person to find out..." He conjured up three cups with hot coffee. "The Harry Potter you remember... will never come back." Hermione's eyes widened. She had not expected something like that. Blade frowned. "Nah, you don't understand... Okay, I expressed it wrong. I'll start again... What did you expect me to tell you now?" She blushed slightly. 'Well, at least she doesn't think of Ron anymore.' Blade thought to himself.

"I... well, I thought you would say you are Harry..." She said while her eyes wandered from Blade to the floor.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, Miss Granger. You're right, as usual. Well, at least in a way. I _was_ Harry James Potter..."

"But you are not anymore..." Fynn continued, entering the room. She sat down on the armrest of Blade's chair. Hermione stared from one to the other.

"But... _How_?" She asked.

"In the whole story I told about the accident in Hogsmeade I just had to change one word... to let it become a very mattering lie. Here's a test for you... I told nearly everyone that I got transported into the future... Which word did I change...? Which word made a lie out of the true, mattering sentence...? Which word is it, Miss Granger?" Hermione's mouth slowly opened.

"No... That's not true..." She whispered disbelievingly.

"You understand right. The true sentence would have been: I got transported into the past. To be precise into the year 1973. You can imagine that it was a right shock for me to see not only Sirius, but also my parents in my own age right in front of me." And so Blade explained the facts to Hermione. When he was finished the room was deadly silent. "You have to understand... that you cannot tell anyone about this. I left the name Harry Potter behind me. It doesn't mean much anymore... except that he's the saviour of the wizarding world. Now... You should go to bed now, Hermione." Blade started to drink his coffee. It had gone cold. Suddenly someone entered the room and as well Blade as Fynn bowed. "Layden..." Blade greeted while the leader of the mages stepped nearer.

"Blade... Gus told me what happened..." Blade looked everywhere, except at his old master. Both of the mages stood straight again.

"Did he...?"

"I know this is hard for you..." Blade sighed. "But still I have to remind you of the fact that you are not to interfere too much..." He nodded,

"I know, master. But am I allowed to get the boy out of there?" Layden thought about it for a moment. "Layden, do you know whom I am talking about at all?" The mage raised his eyebrows,

"No, is that important?"

"Yes, indeed. You might remember the name Ronald Weasley...?" They looked straight into each others eyes.

"Is it _him_?" Blade nodded.

"That means it is a personal matter. I know this has not much to say, but... I already had to promise not to interfere in the werewolf thing... And this time I'll have to work on it alone." Layden smiled sadly,

"Blade, I know it is already hard enough for you to keep the potion to yourself while your friend is in peril of death... so you may save this... let's say _old_ friend of yours." Blade smiled. "But it is on you to do it... Not on me."

"Thank you, Layden."

"Don't disappoint me... I think you can do it. I mean... he's been your best friend once... you should know him..." Layden smiled mysteriously and then snipped away. Blade frowned.

"...you should know him..." He repeated silently. He sat down on the comfy chair again. "...you should know him..." he muttered again. Fynn and Hermione watched him, but then Fynn lead Hermione through a door into a bedroom. Blade just sat there and kept repeating his old master's last words. After five minutes Fynn joined him. "...you should know him..." Blade repeated again, not noticing anything around himself anymore.

"It's a hint, isn't it?" Fynn suddenly asked. Blade nodded numbly.

Hermione woke again. She just could not sleep. She'd been lying awake in bed for more than three hours now. So she opened the door to the living room silently. Fynn was lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully, while Blade was reading a book. The mage looked horribly tired, but he kept drinking coffee to hold himself awake. Hermione noticed that he was reading the same page of his book again and again, never turning to the next page. Either he was too tired to notice, or he was trying to learn the chapter by heart. Suddenly he rose and started pacing the room. His face was hard as stone. After about eight minutes he stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. He was concentrating hard.

Blade tried to remember everything he knew about Ron. Every tiny detail and how it felt to see him. He closed his eyes and thought of the boy. Blade heard voices... they seemed to be far away, but he could hear them. People were shooting curses at him—no, not at him... they were shooting them at Ron!

'Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?' Blade tried to send. He was in immense pain. Not only the connection was hard to hold, but he was also under the same torture as Ron was.

'Now I'm becoming insane...' Ron thought to himself.

'No, you aren't Mr Weasley. Where are you, what's going on?! It's me—Blade.'

'BLADE?!' Ron thought desperately. 'Please get me out of here, please save me! It's horrible... I—' Suddenly Blade felt as if his bones were being smashed into a thousand pieces. He remembered this potion only too well and now he had to feel it again. He fell to the floor, but still didn't break the connection.

'Mr Weasley, please... try to answer my questions, I can't hold this connection for too long!'

'They're torturing me... Death Eaters... And Voldemort... I'm in a hall...' Ron thought. He seemed to be near unconsciousness. Their bones rebuilt again.

'Hold on, Mr Weasley... I'll do everything I can to help you.'

'Please hurry...' Ron begged desperately, and then Blade had to break the connection. He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor. He groaned and turned around. Then he sat up and rubbed his forehead where he had hit the floor first.

Hermione was still looking at him from her room. She had not been able to move at all, even when the mage's legs had given up. Now she was staring at him in shock, as he rose and let himself fall into his comfy chair again.

Blade conjured up a cup of tea and drank. He leaned back and was asleep in an instant.

Hermione smiled slightly—even mages had to sleep at some point.

'I want to know what just happened. He tried to do something... but what?' At first she wanted to look at the book that was lying on the table now, but then she shook her head. 'No, Hermione, you can't do that! Just go back to sleep!' So she turned around and went to bed.

Surprisingly it was Blade who woke first. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"How could I fall asleep? I'm an idiot, really..." He murmured. Then he remembered his talk with Ron and closed his eyes to do it again. He needed more than two minutes to create a connection between him and Ron, but when he had finally managed he sighed in relief—He knew that Ron was still alive now.

'Mr Weasley...? Can you hear me?' No answer. He was obviously unconscious. After two more straining minutes of trying to wake Ron he finally woke. 'Mr Weasley, can you hear me now?' Blade tried again.

'Blade?! Thanks goodness you're there... Please get me out of here...!'

'You have to find out where you are. Is there a window in your cell? Can you hear anything?' There was a short silence, but then Ron thought,

'I think there's water... and... birds, maybe gulls, I don't know. I'm sorry, but I can't look outside... it hurts...'

'I promise I'll do everything I can, Mr Weasley. Hold on.' And with that he broke the connection again and opened his eyes. Fynn was looking at him with raised eyebrows and Hermione was just coming out of her room.

"What did you do ...?" Fynn asked after a moment of silence. Blade rubbed his temples and noticed sweat running down the sides of his head.

"I talked with someone." He simply responded. Hermione sat down on one of the couches while Fynn conjured up some coffee.

"And who would that be? I mean, using your telepathy usually doesn't get you to sweat at all." Blade sighed.

"You know that telepathy doesn't work well if you don't know the person very well or when there are wards around the person... I used another way of communicating..." He wiped the sweat off his face. "You remember Heart Magic?" Fynn stopped dead in her tracks,  
  
"No, you didn't do that." She said in disbelief. "You _promised_ not to do that again! You know what happened last time you did that!" Blade nodded,

"I didn't Fynn. I don't break my promises. But I used a very... similar magic. It is nearly the same. So I used it to communicate. Layden's words brought me to that thought. I'll explain about the magic later..." He was silent for a moment. Hermione stared from one to the other. Fynn was relieved. Blade took a deep breath. "I communicated with Ronald... this was the second time. Unfortunately, when I talked with him last night... well, you can imagine what happened." Both Hermione and Fynn knew what he meant. "I'll go and search for him right now. I haven't got a clue where he could be... and I won't arrive there as Blade. Nor as Harry Potter." A small smile crossed his face before he rose, drank his cold coffee and kissed his wife. Then he nodded to Hermione and snipped away. Fynn shook her head,"He could at least have had breakfast." She rose and stretched.

"Don't you worry at all?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Fynn smiled. Hermione was not sure what the expression on the mage's face meant.

"I wish I didn't have to worry, but... he takes everything a bit too easily... though he can afford it I still worry he does just one tiny thing wrong. Maybe he really didn't use Heart Magic. But this other type of magic is probably even more dangerous." She shook her head. "But you can be sure that he'll come back. With your friend. He won't come back without him... But your friend could possibly come back without Blade." Hermione just gazed into space. She wanted to help—she wanted to help saving Ron...

Blade was flying from one coast to the other, searching for a place where he could feel much magic. He had been searching for more than four hours now and was getting hungry. But he could not stop searching.

It was about five p.m. when the idea hit him. He had just remembered Layden's words again and they had reminded him on Heart Magic. He knew he was not to use this sort of magic without preparation again, so he used the similar magic he had used for finding Ron again.

Flashback

It happened in Blade's training. Layden had told him to learn about Heart Magic and so he had done. When he stood in front of his master and performed the spell—this time with his wand—everything seemed to be alright. For about three seconds Blade performed the spell, but then, out of nowhere, there was an explosion. It happened right in front of him and he was thrown backwards. Unfortunately he was thrown right against a tree. Layden ran over and looked worriedly at him. Blade smiled though being in horrible pain,

"I think it went wrong..." He muttered dumbly. Layden shook his head in disbelief.

"Heart Magic is nothing for you, Blade..." While healing him he said: "Never try it again, Blade. Swear it." Blade nodded.

"I swear."

End Flashback

Trying to locate Ron was hard. Blade didn't know him that well anymore. And Ron wasn't very strong either. The worst was that he was being tortured, so he was even less locatable. Blade's eyes were closed and he was hovering over an empty beach. And then he felt it—Ron's energy. The boy was weak and it was getting worse by the second. Blade memorized the place and teleported into his living room. He would need someone who would get Ron out of there while he would distract Voldemort. When he teleported into the living room Hermione jumped up,

"Have you found him?" She asked breathless.

"Where's Fynn?" Blade just asked.

"Uh... She said she needed to go to the circle..." Blade rolled his eyes,

"Wonderful, this is not helping a bit!"

"What is it?" Hermione tried.

"I know where Ron is, but even if I go there and distract Voldemort... Ron s not able to get out of there on his own!" The girl looked up,  
  
"Maybe I could help...?" Blade raised his eyebrows. "I could carry him out of there...! I mean, it's better than wasting any more time...!" The mage obviously did not want to get Hermione into the whole thing, but he had no choice.

"There is no other way... But as soon as Voldemort says that Ron can go you take him and run out of there. Do not stay." Hermione nodded, not really knowing what she was agreeing to. Blade went nearer, laid a hand on her shoulder and concentrated. A drop of sweat ran down the right side of his face while he tried to find Ron again. Then his eyes shot open and in the split of a second they were standing in front of a hill. Blade snorted. "Fooled by Tom again..." He mumbled before reaching out a hand. A second later they were standing right in front of a manor. Blade took Hermione by the hand and flew to the entrance. "Wait at the next door..." He told Hermione. She nodded and they went inside. The entrance hall looked much like the one at Hogwarts. The mage closed his eyes and made himself look a bit younger and more like the man Voldemort hated so much—Harry Daniels. Blade opened the door to the hall. The next picture was like a photo of his tortures to Blade. Death Eaters formed a circle around a sixteen year-old boy while Voldemort sat in his golden throne. Now everyone was looking at him. Voldemort rose while the Death Eaters pointed their wands at him. "Tom, I am here to get the boy..." He simply said, glaring at Voldemort. The dark wizard smiled evilly.

"Well, well... Welcome to Nightmare Manor again, Mr Daniels..."

* * *

Author's note: I noticed that my last chapters were quite short, so I put two chapters together this time (That was an exception! I can't write so much in one chapter... ( ). I really hope you liked it!

Well, please review,

Spera'89


	54. Tortures, Return and The Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

GoddessMoonLady: Here's something no one else knows yet... You'll be the first one to know: Voldemort reconstructed Nightmare Manor someday. I mean he needs a residence, doesn't he? And why shouldn't he use the name everyone remembers from the old times? But psssst... g

Chapter 54 – Torture, Return and The Explanation

Harry Daniels glared straight into Voldemort's eyes.

"Let him go, Tom." He growled. The Death Eaters all pointed their wands at him. Hermione watched from the door.

"Why should I, Mr Daniels? Give me a good reason... or maybe an offer...?" Harry clenched his teeth.

"He's got nothing to do with this, Tom. Leave him out. What do you want?" Voldemort's mouth formed a cruel smile.

"He may go..." Harry waited for him to continue—and so he did after a short pause. ", but without you." Harry nodded slowly. He gave Hermione a sign and she ran over to Ron and helped him to his feet. Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"Leave them both out of this. It is a thing between you and me and it has nothing to do with them." He gave Hermione a small box and whispered: "There's a portkey inside. Go out of the castle and a bit further away. Then open it. You'll arrive right in front of my house." She nodded slightly.

"And what about you?" He paused a little.

"Just go." He said and she looked worriedly at him. "Go already!" He hissed. Hermione carried Ron towards the door. Harry looked at Voldemort again. "Now you've got what you wanted. What are you planning to do now?" He already knew the answer, but he had to give Hermione some time to get out.

"The same as I did to you when you went to _school_... _torture you_." And with that he shot a Cruciatus at him. Harry just let the curse hit him without an expression, though sweat was running down his face.

"This doesn't work anymore, Tom. You'll need to find better curses..." Voldemort just continued to smile his evil smile.

"And you'll have to learn respect, Daniels. I know a certain curse you probably remember just too well..." Harry just continued to glare at the Dark Lord. "Culter." Harry closed his eyes.

'Don't scream; don't give him the pleasure of screaming...' He thought to himself. He sank to his knees.

"Not so strong anymore, are we...?" Blood was running out of several scars. Hermione watched the whole scene with Ron in her arms. She just couldn't go. What if Blade died?

"What are you trying to get...?" Harry asked, looking into Voldemort's eyes again.

"I will get you to join me someday—"

"I will _never_ trade my soul, Tom!" Harry shouted. "Why should I join something like _you_?" He spat right in front of Voldemort's feet. Now Voldemort was obviously angry.

"If you want it like that... Let's begin with five rounds..." The first Death Eater put magical ropes around Harry and the next gave him the worst potion he had ever taken—the bone breaking potion. He just had to scream; there was no way around it. When he looked he saw Hermione still in the door, watching in terror. He gasped for breath while his bones started rebuilding. He glared at her.

"Go..." He mouthed before doing his best in turning to Voldemort again. Hermione swallowed and carried Ron out of the front door. When Voldemort had used the Culter again and Harry saw that Hermione was out he cut the ropes around him with wandless magic and rose slowly. He was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"You will never win, Tom... you can do whatever you want." But the Death Eaters closed in and they all pointed their wand at him at the same time. In a second Harry realized what they were planning, but it seemed too late.

"Cruciatus!" They chorused loudly. Harry took the only way out of it and sprang as high as he could. If he had thought a bit further he would have hovered, but his mind was racing, so he just sprang. The curses collided exactly where he had stood and caused a huge explosion. Harry was thrown against a wall. If he hadn't been a mage he would have been dead already, but he even somehow managed to rise and run out of the castle. He saw Hermione carrying Ron off the grounds. He ran towards them, followed by Death Eaters. He was bleeding nearly everywhere, including his head. When he had reached them Harry took each of them in one arm and ran faster. Then the Death Eaters shot several curses at them. Harry glared back, shooting curses with his eyes. The spells seemed to come right out of his pupils. Hermione looked at the wounded man in amazement. She could see large, horrible wounds everywhere. He was bleeding horribly and sweated. They saw Voldemort standing somewhere behind them. Harry hovered upwards and stopped six ten above the ground, looking back.

"You'll never get me, Tom! You're too stupid! You're even too weak to attack grown-ups!" And with that he nodded to Hermione to open the box. She did, and in the split of a second they were standing right in front of Blade Manor. Harry let go of both Ron and Hermione and then transformed back into Blade. The wounds were still there, but he carried Ron into the house as fast as he could, Hermione right behind him. Blade ran into the living room where they saw Fynn sitting at a table, reading a book. She sprang up.

"Harry..." She gasped.

"Don't care about that now, care for him." She nodded and Blade laid Ron onto a couch. He was unconscious and nearly as wounded as Blade was. The explosion had created the worst wounds of all.

"What happened? You look as if you've been blown up and put together again!" She said while she put her hands on Ron's chest to heal him.

"You could say it like that..." Blade growled when he let himself fall into a comfy chair. There was no place in his entire body that didn't hurt. "But it's amazing to see what happens when about thirty Cruciati collide while you forget that you are able to hover... Well, instead I sprang..." She shook her head,

"And you're calling yourself a mage when you nearly die because you forget that you're able to hover..." The smaller wounds on Ron's body healed, the larger ones stopped bleeding and bettered.

"I tried to make the best out of it..." He closed his eyes and tried to heal some of his wounds himself when he noticed someone trying to floo into their house. He shrugged and let the person come. And out of the fireplace came Remus Lupin. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the whole scene—Fynn finishing to heal Ron, Blade sitting in a comfy chair with closed eyes, wounded horribly, and Hermione watching the whole thing in horror. Blade opened his eyes. "Remus..." He growled. "Didn't I say that no one's supposed to _floo_ here?! And you managed to come in the very worst moment." Remus stared at the wounded mage.

"I... I just wanted to know—"

"He is alright... At least he's going to be. He's just unconscious. He'll be okay tonight. I'll tell Albus later. You can stay here until then..." Remus looked uncertainly at him.

"Aren't you angry with me anymore...?" Blade raised his eyebrows,

"I'm not that resentful... and it won't happen again either. Harry won't return to school." Remus' mouth seemed to drop to the floor.

"_What_?" Fynn went over to her husband and started healing his wounds. Most of them stayed and she had to bandage them. But she managed to heal the back of his head where he had hit the wall and his face completely.

"Sit down. This is gonna be hard for you." Remus sat down in another comfy chair. Hermione sat on the couch on which Ron was lying.

"What about Harry...?" He croaked out. Blade blinked, but then he could not hold back a smile,

"You really do care for him, don't you?" He said, shaking his head.

"Naturally, Blade! Harry's important for me... Not only because he is Lily's and James' son, but also because he is himself... But you have to tell me how he is and—"Blade raised a hand,

"Remus, Remus, Remus... How am I going to tell you this...?" Remus' eyes widened in shock and Fynn stepped on Blade's foot. "Ouch!! What was that for?!"

"I think Remus misunderstood your last sentence, Blade... It sounded as if—"

"Is Harry... dead?" Remus asked weakly. Blade stared at him,

"Hell, no! Sorry, I began to wrong way... Harry is not really... _dead_... He just doesn't really exist—"Fynn stepped onto his foot again "Ouuch..." He shot a small glare at her. "If you think you can explain it better, go on."

"You're an idiot, Blade. Remus, this jerk was born under the name Harry James Potter... In his sixth year he did _not_ get transported into the future, but into the past, where he called himself Harry Daniels. Afterwards he went to the circle where he received the name Blade, which is his current name. Now he had to play his old self so that the wizarding world had its saviour back. Do you understand this?" Blade looked at the foot Fynn had stepped on twice.

"That hurt... But I could not have explained it better..."

"That's a laugh, Harry."

"Anyway... Remus, I'm sorry for not telling you, but it is always safer just to tell it one person... Albus doesn't know either." Remus was staring at them.

"You are Harry...?" He said dumbly, looking at Blade. "And you are... Lily?" Fynn nodded,

"I couldn't leave him alone in school, could I? Who knows what he's doing all day?"

"This is unbelievable..."

"Well, did you ever see me and Harry in one room at the same moment? I doubt it." Remus tried hard to remember a situation like this and then shook his head,

"God... I'm so sorry for holding you back... this is my entire fault..."

"Ah, don't worry, we're all okay again, as long as Ronald doesn't take any psychical wounds of this..." Suddenly the door to the living room opened again and Layden stood in the room again. Both Blade and Fynn bowed deeply to show their respect. Layden nodded and they stood straight again. Some of Blade's wounds were still bleeding, but he didn't show anything on his face.

"I knew you would do it, Blade..." He smiled slightly. Blade smiled back.

"Well, master, but not without being wounded either..." Layden laughed,

"You always get hurt, Blade, that lies in your nature..." Blade grimaced. "But how did you do it...? Your telepathy probably did not work..." He paused a little. "You didn't use Heart Magic, did you?"

"No, I swore to you I wouldn't try it again, and so I did. But it was a very similar magic. It is based on Heart Magic, but it is more ancient. In the old times it was called Heart Magic, but they found an easier spell... This Magic is based on telepathy and memories. It is only used for searches and very short communications. You feel the person's pain and sometimes even their feelings." Layden raised an eyebrow,

"I'm glad you didn't use Heart Magic..." He looked at Remus.

"That's Remus Lupin." Blade simply said as if it explained everything. Layden nodded,

"Yes indeed... Werewolf in the fourth stadium..." He murmured. Remus looked questioningly from the mage leader to his friend who looked a bit sad now.

"Exactly..." He answered silently. "I hope you don't mind. They'll all go later..." Layden nodded,

"I'll see you afterwards..." Layden said before disappearing into thin air.

"What did he mean with... the 'werewolf in the fourth stadium'?" Remus asked after about a minute when Blade had fallen into his chair again. The mages stopped dead in their tracks. Fynn looked sadly at her husband. Who sighed and looked down.

"I can't tell you, Remus... I just can't tell you." And so they sat in the living room in silence for some time... Until Ron stirred.


	55. Goodbye Harry, welcome back Ron

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

GoddessMoonLady: Don't you like Ron? I mean... the story's not over yet... g ) If you could read my other story you'd probably be happy... but unfortunately it's just written onto paper... shrugs Well, thanks for you review!

**Thanks to the other reviewers as well!!!**

**Chapter 55 – Good-bye, Harry Potter, hello Ron**

The whole room was looking at Ron now. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, which was a quite bad idea, because he miscalculated the couches size. But before he could fall off Blade waved his right hand and made him hover an inch over the floor. Ron opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione's heart seemed to pound in her throat when she slowly realized what was happening.

"Ron..." She breathed out. "Oh god, Ron!!" She ran over and hugged him while Blade made him hover onto the sofa. He put an arm around Fynn and whispered,

"And I say they'll get together again..." She smiled and kissed him,

"Did I ever say something else?" He laughed and shrugged.

"Just wanted to be the first to say it..." She snorted and then they watched Hermione hug Ron tightly and cry tears of relief and happiness. Remus was still watching Blade and Fynn. The mages smiled at each other and with a nod Blade told Remus to go into another room with them to leave the two teenagers alone for a while. He nodded back and a moment later they were standing in another room. It looked like another living room, just without a fireplace, but with a larger table. They each sat down in a chair and started talking for a while. "At least they can make up again..." Fynn sniggered.

"Don't you start matchmaking here..." She grimaced. "That really doesn't suit you, Blade."

"Come on, they liked each other since first year... well, okay... let's say second year... in first year Hermione was still the little 'swot' as Ron kept putting it... But as long as it is _my_ fault that they broke up it's also _my_ job to get them back together again, isn't it?" Fynn raised an eyebrow,

"So, if it really is _your_ job... why don't _you_ go and _make_ them kiss each other...? They can decide for themselves, Blade...! You're blaming yourself for everything, aren't you? You should start thinking of something that could persuade Albus to let Harry Potter quit school." Blade snorted,

"Really Fynn... We're mages. Albus is a wizard. If he really has any problems with it..." He smirked. "It's _his_ problem, not mine. I'm not going to that school again, except for telling Albus this. I've had enough trouble there now. I'll tell him something like... Harry isn't safe enough there and I'll teach him here or something. I'll visit him as Harry Potter once or twice and everything will be fine. Besides I'll be able to spend some more time here then..." Fynn shook her head, but smiled,

"Alright, alright, Blade... When are you planning to go there?" Blade shrugged,

"When those two have finished talking and Ron has had enough rest." There was a short uncomfortable silence. Remus was thinking about something. "Remus... is something bothering you?" The werewolf's head shot up,

"What?! Well, yeah... I listened up to now to your conversation and I noticed something..." Both Fynn and Blade raised their eyebrows questioningly.

"And that would be...?"

"You never call each other by your real names..." The two mages blinked.

"Oh... Well, that's normal. We rarely use our real names. It's not a great deal. We're used to it anyway. When I walk down a corridor at Hogwarts and someone shouts 'Blade!' somewhere behind me I turn around. But if someone shouts 'Harry!' I wouldn't even look. The worst was still to be supposed to react on the usual 'Potter' from Severus again. I sometimes forgot that he meant me." Remus nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well, it just sounds... weird that even you two call each other by your mage names..." Fynn smiled,

"You really don't have to think about it. We sometimes do use our real names, but it is not often."

"But let's go over to those two..." Blade suggested and they all rose. "Oh, before I forget it... Remus, Harry is visiting someone at the moment. Ron is not supposed to know about this. Hermione guessed it herself, but Ron isn't that intelligent..." Remus nodded and they went into the living room. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch, talking about the events. When they heard the door open they turned around to see Blade enter first, followed by Fynn and Remus. Blade put an arm around Fynn and they went nearer to the couch.

"How are you feeling, Mr Weasley?" Fynn asked with a smile.

"Good... thanks to you." Blade smiled slightly,

"Well, I'd say you can rest here a bit until we bring you two back to Hogwarts." Ron rose and went to Blade.

"Thank you, Blade..." He said softly. "I really don't know how to—"

"Mr Weasley, there is nothing to thank for. Everything's fine again, that's all that matters. I'm glad everything went without greater problems..." Fynn snorted loudly. "Okay, _nearly_ without greater problems..." He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "I think we need something to eat now, don't we? What about a small dinner?" Everyone in the room nodded eagerly. Blade snipped his fingers and a quite large meal appeared on the table. Everyone sat down and began to eat. After a moment Ron asked,

"Where's Harry?" Hermione coughed a little, but Blade smiled,

"He's talking with a friend at the moment. I'll get him later. But Mr Weasley... you have to understand... Harry won't come back to Hogwarts with you. The castle is not safe enough anymore. He already knows and understands this." Ron stared at them. Hermione nodded after a moment of shock.

"But... He is not even a fully trained wizard! He can't just leave school!" The teenager exclaimed.

"He'll continue his education here. He will learn the same as you do, but faster and safer."

"Oh... But I'll see him—"

"Yes, I'll get him in about two minutes." Ron nodded and continued eating. When Blade had finished he excused himself and went out of the room. He waited a few minutes until he transformed and went back inside again as Harry Potter.

"Hey mate... You okay again?" He asked unsure. Ron nodded.

"I heard you won't come back with us?" Harry nodded,

"Blade says it's much too dangerous, which was proven by this. But we'll probably be able to meet again..."

"Why don't you sit down, Harry?" Fynn asked. Harry shook his head,

"I'm supposed to meet Gus in a few minutes... I just came to say Good-bye." Both Ron, Hermione and Remus rose. Hermione hugged him and smiled, shaking her head. Remus shook Harry's hand and whispered,

"You are and always will be a mystery... Harry Potter." Harry smirked and nodded. Ron and Harry shook hands and Ron said,

"See ya, mate..." Harry nodded and then waved a hand while exiting the living room.

"Now we'll wait until Blade returns and then we'll bring you three back to Hogwarts. I wonder what he is doing again..." A second later Blade stood in front of her,

"Harry's already gone?" They nodded. "Well okay, let's go then. I suppose you're feeling alright again?" He asked Ron. The teenager nodded,

"Yes, sir..." Blade smiled and put a hand on Ron and Hermione's shoulders. Fynn touched Remus' shoulder with her right hand and a second later the five of them stood in front of the castle. Fynn and Blade went inside first, closely followed by the others.

"Oh, it's just dinnertime." He said when they entered the great hall. It was filled with eating students. Everyone's eyes fell onto them when they walked straight to the head table. Albus' jaw seemed to hit the floor when he saw Ron. "Oh how I love those disbelieving looks from Albus... It just makes me feel satisfied." He smirked. Fynn grimaced,

"What are you babbling about again?"

"Well, in situations like this there's no merry twinkle in his eyes and well, that doesn't happen very often." She snorted but didn't say anything else. "Well, Albus... next time you'll have to watch more over your students. I'm telling you, this was the first and last time I did something like this." After a little pause he said: "Oh, and Tom is probably really angry now... He lost two victims at once, so he'll have to search for something else to attack. Prepare." Albus had recovered from his shock and smiled gratefully,

"Thank you, Blade. But... where's Harry?" He frowned.

"That's the next topic. He won't return to this school. It's too dangerous. He will stay at my house and be educated there. Everything will be based on wizarding level, but he will be able to learn faster and more." The headmaster rose.

"You cannot do that, Blade! You can't just take him out of—"Blade raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure I can't?" He paused a little. "You can tell me what you want-I made my decision. And about 'Lily'... that was Fynn. They played a couple for that Fynn could watch over him." Albus looked a bit angrily at him,

"You... you don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh yes I do know that. It's safer and better for him. You can't change it, Albus. Don't try to stand up to me. I may be younger, but I'm stronger." The whole hall was watching them in amazement, even Severus. The old man sat down again and sighed.

"Alright. I know I have no choice against you. But watch over him, Blade." The mage smiled,

"Hey, I was a good friend of James and Lily. Do you honestly think I wouldn't watch out? Well, we'll go then, alright?" Albus nodded and Fynn and Blade shook Remus' hand. "I'll visit you, Moony." Then he went over to Severus. "You're welcome to come over, Sev. Just don't floo..." He rummaged through his pocket and gave his friend a small box. "There's a portkey inside. You can always use it. Bye!" And with that the two mages were suddenly gone.

**Author's note:** Hey ho! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please, please, pleeeaase review!!!

Love, Spera'89


	56. Staying at home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rominion: Maybe I'll write 'til the baby's there, maybe not... I usually don't say anything about my upcoming chapters. But as I already said this a few chapters ago I can tell you that this story isn't finished in the least!

**Well, thanks to the other reviewers as well!!!**

**Chapter 56 – Staying at home**

Fynn and Blade spent five days in peace together. Blade trained as much as he could while spending much time with Fynn and at the circle. They hadn't had any contact with the wizarding world at all, but Blade was quite happy about that. He had had quite enough of the wizards. The only thing that connected him to their world was Voldemort. Oh how much he wished him to just die by himself. When that blasted 'lord' was finally dead Blade could live at the circle in peace and without the wizards. But no, _he_ had to kill him. And he would kill him. He just waited for the final battle to come. But somehow... it just wouldn't. He felt quite stupid when every day passed by without any events at all. Maybe he had to do something... or had he just to wait? But what was he waiting for? He knew every second that the final battle had not yet arrived.

Blade sighed deeply as he sank into one of the comfy chairs in the living room of his house. He had just finished training. It had been straining, but effective. He was still trying to find out more about his sword. It was mysterious. Sometimes it felt as if magic surrounded it. Layden wouldn't say a word about the sword at all. He found it funny to see Blade trying to find out anything about the sword.

The mage pulled the sword out of its sheath and looked at it. It held a great secret and Blade wanted to lift it. He remembered hi master's words just too well. He had talked with Blade about the sword once or twice. 'The sword holds a dangerous and maybe even important secret. I hope you will lift it...' Sometimes Blade wondered if Layden himself knew the secret.

Blade played around with the sword, lost in his thoughts. His hand was moving unbelievably fast while he had his eyes closed. He just heard his sword moving through the air. Wait, no... he didn't hear it—he saw it. His eyes were closed but he saw how his sword was moving through the air. Somehow he was amused by this. He felt everything around him. He could see the fire in the fireplace burning, the wizards standing just behind him and the fly flying somewhere in the back of the—wait. Blade immediately opened his eyes, sprang up and pointed with his sword right at the wizard's throat. The man jumped backwards in surprise while Blade rolled his eyes and put the sword back into its sheath.

"Really, Severus... Sneaking up behind a mage is one of the most dangerous things you could ever do... well, attacking one would be worse, but anyway... what made you come here?" Blade reached out his hand to shake his friend's, who was still staring at his friend in shock. "Oh come on, you're not hurt." Blade rolled his eyes again. "I'm the one who got the shock. How could I have known that you were standing right behind me?!" Severus took Blade's hand.

"How could I have known you were going to attack me?!" Severus started breathing again. Blade chuckled.

"I didn't see you... You could have been everyone. Next time you just shouldn't sneak up on me." Severus nodded still all in a fluster. "Well, what made you come here?" He asked again.

"I'm here to warn you. I don't want you to stand in front of the headmaster looking like an idiot..." Blade grimaced,

"Why, what is he planning?"

"Well, let me begin with this... Lupin... has become ill... he's lying in a coma." Blade's head turned to the floor.

"The fourth stadium... weakness and tiredness. Mostly it leads to a coma." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Severus asked.

"Oh-nothing... continue." Blade smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, okay. Lupin is unable to continue teaching... Now the headmaster thinks it's a nice idea to... well..." Severus swallowed as if it was hard to say.

"What does he think...?" Blade urged.

"He wants to ask you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Blade stared dumbly at his friend and then burst out in a fit of laughter. Severus grimaced.

"That's the best joke I've heard in a long time, really...!" Blade said, trying to stop laughing.

"Um... Blade, it was not a joke... He really wants you to do it." Blade looked at Severus, the amusement still written in his face.

"Severus... Honestly. Maybe you all haven't managed to realize this, but I'll try to explain it again... I am a _mage_..." He paused a little. "Mages live together with elves—in a wood. Not with wizards..." He paused again. The whole thing sounded as if he was trying to explain the easiest thing to a little child. "Alone helping wizards is _strictly_ forbidden— not that we want to anyway. We usually don't even communicate with wizards. I'm something like an exception because I was born in the wizarding world." He paused again. "And now you are honestly trying to tell me that Albus wants me to even _teach wizards_?! I—"

"Who is teaching wizards?" Fynn came into the living room and sat down on the armrest of Blade's chair.

"Albus wants me to do that." Now it was Fynn's time to explode into a fit of laughter. "Fynn... he means it." Fynn stared at Severus in amusement.

"Now that would be something... Layden would laugh his head off." She shook her head. But as the two mages looked at each other they both frowned as if an idea hit them. "But what if..."

"...that was the conclusion..." Blade continued. Severus stared from the one to the other. Suddenly Blade groaned. "Didn't I say I don't want people to floo over?!" He said annoyed. A moment later Albus stepped out of the fireplace. The mages looked at each other.

"I'll ask Layden about it..." Fynn whispered into Blade's ear.

"Wait! Who said I want to?!" He called after her, but she just smiled back while walking out of the room and answered,

"Who cares if you want to? Maybe you even _have to_!" Blade grimaced again. Then he turned to the old headmaster and rose.

"Hello, Albus." They shook hands.

"Hello, Blade... Hello Severus. What are you doing here?" Blade motioned for Albus to sit down and they both did.

"Oh, we were just chatting a little..." Blade said. His tone obviously told Albus what they had been 'chatting' about.

"So you already know..." Blade nodded.

"He laughed his head off, as I expected him to." Severus threw in.

"Hey, that wasn't meant bad, but it sounded rather funny. How did you get to that idea, Albus?!"

"If someone can teach them it is you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, and what is your next idea? Maybe you need a new minister...? Or you need an army? I mean... I'm probably the perfect person for everything, ain't I?" Albus looked pleadingly at him.

"Well, you would be a good minister—"He was cut short by a hard glare from Blade. "Alright, alright... But it is really important... I can't find anyone for that god-damned job! And Remus..." He didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I know about it..."

"Can't you do anything...?" The question hit Blade. He did not want to lie this time. He couldn't. What was he going to say? The headmaster would urge him to help if he told him about the cure. Blade sat in his chair in silence until he pushed his next sentence out of his throat.

**Author's note**: There you go, chapter 56! I'll probably update soon, if you all review! **g! **Well, hope you liked it,

Love, Spera'89


	57. The Decision and Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 57 – The Decision and Anger**

„No, I can't do anything. There is not a cure invented yet." He said with clenched teeth. He didn't show the hurt on his face. He felt bad. One of his best friends was in peril of death and he could not help him though he knew how to. That was one of the moments in which he wished not to be a mage. If he wasn't a mage he wouldn't know the cure at all and would not have to feel like this. The only thing he could do was pray. He had to pray for Severus to find out about the cure himself.

"Um... Blade?" Severus tried to get his attention again. Blade's head snapped up,

"Sorry... I... well, drop it." He shot a small look at Severus to keep the secret and his friend nodded slightly so that Albus didn't see it. Suddenly Layden and Fynn appeared in the room. Blade rose and bowed deeply. "Master." Layden nodded and Blade rose again.

"I heard about that... _idea_." Layden said slowly.

"You don't like it either, do you? Then it's—"Layden smiled,

"Oh, who said that...?" Blade stared at his master in disbelief.

"That's a joke..."

"Blade, you could achieve your aim..." Blade sighed and nodded. "Naturally you'll keep what has to be kept for you. And it will just be temporarily. When the whole thing is finished you'll get the peace you're searching for." Blade nodded again,

"Alright then... I suppose I haven't got a chance anyway." Layden frowned slightly. He could see the desperation and sadness in Blade's eyes. He studied Blade's eyes closely. Blade looked back at him. Layden and Fynn were the only ones in the room who could see his sad expression and read his face.

"You're worrying about something...? Do you want to talk about it?" Layden asked in elvish so that only Fynn could understand it as well. Blade looked down,

"You won't be able to help either, Layden." He answered silently.

"But talking about it could help..." Blade took a deep breath and looked back at his master.

"It is about Remus Lupin." Unfortunately the two wizards heard the name fall and Dumbledore frowned. Layden nodded sadly in understanding.

"Did something happen to him?" Blade closed his eyes.

"He reached the fourth stadium..." He nearly whispered. Fynn's face fell. Even Layden's expression saddened.

"No..." She turned her head so fast to Severus and Albus that here hair fell into her face. "How ill is Remus?" She asked them. Dumbledore still frowned at Blade, but Severus answered.

"He's in a coma..." Fynn looked down while Layden said:

"I'm sorry, Blade..."

"Well, but that doesn't change the fact that he'll die in about a week or two!" His had shot to his mouth. "I didn't say that in human now, did I...?" He asked worriedly. Fynn bit her lower lip while Layden raised his eyebrows. Albus and Severus stared at him. Severus had known how dangerous the whole thing was, but not that he would die that soon. Blade was speechless. He really hadn't wanted to say it aloud and Layden knew that.

"He... _what_?!" Albus said shocked. Layden put a hand onto Blade's shoulder. Blade himself remembered the day when he and his friends had found out about the cure...

Flashback

Blade, Gus and Kayle were sitting on a clearing, talking about the cure they had been working on for more than five weeks now. It was Blade who had the final idea for the cure. In about two hours they had finished their whole experiment. They knew it would work. In the first weeks they had found out about the stadiums:

The first was the bite.

Then came the first transformation.

After that came the effects like weakness and tiredness every time the person transformed.

The fourth stadium made the person nearly unable to do anything. This meant even worse tiredness and weakness, which could lead to a coma. The fourth stadium does not hold for too long. In most cases the person is just weak for about one or two weeks until the fifth stadium begins. And then it is too late.

The fifth stadium was the coma itself. If the person managed to wake again he or she could possibly get psychical injuries of the whole thing. Usual wizards would mostly become insane. Even if the person survived there would be no way to save him or her anymore.

The sixth and last stadium was death, caused by the insanity or the coma.

Blade was not too leased to know what would happen to his friend Remus Lupin, but he was told by his master himself that he was not to give the information over to the wizarding world. He did understand it, but he did not want to. And so he carried the whole horrible truth with him.

End Flashback

Blade caught himself and shook his head to push the memory away again. He sighed deeply and looked back at Layden who was watching him with worry. They both knew Remus would not live much longer if nothing happened.

"I'll be back in about a minute, Blade." Layden said before disappearing into thin air, leaving the two mages alone with the two wizards.

"What were you talking about?" Albus asked immediately.

"I think you know what we were talking about." Blade said slowly, trying to gain some time.

"How much do you really know about the werewolf curse?" The headmaster asked. Blade was silent. "Tell me!" Dumbledore insisted, sounding like a burning bush, to be honest.

"Are you just trying to _force_ me to tell you something?!" He asked angrily. They were glaring at each other now. Both Severus and Fynn backed away a little.

"You're hiding something about Remus! Tell me about that!" Blade glared daggers at the old man. There was no merry twinkle left in the headmaster's eyes. Blade wasn't just annoyed, he was livid, and the power was rolling off him in waves, despite the fact that he was still recovering from magical exhaustion, meaning his training.

"I am not your tool, _Albus_! You can't force me to do everything for you!" Fynn saw danger coming nearer and nearer. If Blade freaked out the house would not stand anymore...

"Harry..." Fynn tried, but he was not listening. Both Blade and Albus rose and glared daggers at each other.

"You're obviously trying to kill Remus! I thought you cared for him!" Now Fynn and Severus knew Albus went too far.

"Headmaster!" Severus threw in. Blade had stopped dead in his tracks. Now everyone in the room could feel the power rolling off him. It felt as if you were too deep under water—as if your head was shrinking a little. Dumbledore stared at Blade in shock who just glared back at him.

"So..." He hissed. "You're saying I don't even care for him, hm...?" Suddenly Layden appeared in the room with two other mages. When he saw—and felt—Blade his eyes widened.

"Blade!" He shouted, but Blade did not listen.

"I'm probably even the one to blame that he reached this stadium, ain't I?" He continued. His hands were shaking. The two mages stared fearfully at their friend. Albus was speechless, as was Severus. Fynn was looking desperately at Layden, who didn't seem to know what to do either.

"Blade... Calm down..." He tried to soothe him. Blade continued to glare at the old headmaster.

"You're the hero of the nation, Albus, really. You never do anything wrong. You're always nice." Blade's voice got angrier with every word. Fynn's hand shot to her mouth and tears filled her eyes,

"Please stop, Harry..." She whispered.

"But if you're _such_ a good person, why don't _you_ go and help Remus...? Maybe you... _can't_? If something doesn't happen the way you want it to it's me who has to clear things out. I'm always there to help and do everything you want me to..." Fynn went nearer to her husband.

"Fynn!" Layden said warningly, but she went nearer anyway.

"But what if I don't? Then you're trying to force me to do things...! Like a marionette!" Fynn put her hands on his shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice. She felt the magic even more now.

"Harry..." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Please stop... I know it's hard, but please..." She whispered into his ear. For a moment she thought he would cause an explosion, but then he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. His hands were still shaking in anger, while the magic stopped rolling off him. He nodded slowly, realizing what was going on. The mages sighed in relief. Blade closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Severus was still staring at him in horror, as did Albus. Blade turned around and wiped the tear off his wife's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. She hugged him tightly.

"I know, Harry... I know..." Layden took a deep breath.

"That was close..." The two mages beside him nodded slowly. "Blade..." Blade turned around and looked regretfully at his master. Blade bowed deeply.

"I'm truly sorry, master." He said, his voice full of regret. "I did not mean to worry you in a way." He looked at Layden again. "But I had partially a good reason." Layden nodded slowly.

"Watch out for your powers, Blade. You know what you're carrying around." Blade nodded. Then he turned on the two newcomers.

"Gus, Kayle?" They shook hands.

"In trouble again...?" They smirked and Blade scratched the back of his head. "Well, we're here because of... the werewolf cure." He shot an unnoticeable glance at the wizards. "Layden told us about the circumstances." Blade looked frowning at them. He motioned them to sit down and so they all did. Dumbledore was still staring at him, but he sat down as well.

"What are you trying to tell me...?" The two mages smiled slightly.

"As long as the spell and potion is kept in a small circle you may heal your friend." Blade's head snapped up and he stared at his friends. "The whole thing," Kayle continued. "is not easy for you. You've got a lot to do and we don't want you to loose such a good friend of yours. We found out about it together. We found out how horrible this curse is. And the reality just struck the two of us today that we tortured you with the information, though we knew that your friend was a werewolf himself." Blade looked tired. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair and then smiled,

"You honestly let me heal him..." He said slowly. "And I promise... Remus shall be the only one cured by my knowledge." The mages smiled at him and Fynn put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Light in the darkness..." She whispered. Blade smiled at his friends though still being quite pissed off at Albus. Blade rose slowly and looked at the two wizards in front of him.

"If it wasn't for Remus," he addressed to Albus, "I would, just out of protest against you Albus, not use my knowledge to help. But it is for Remus." The mages smiled and disappeared while Blade gave everyone floo powder. "And I do care for him." And with that he entered the fireplace and said calmly, "Hogwarts, infirmary."

**Author's note**: There you are--the next chapter. I won't be able to update in the next days. First, my parents get back (-.-) second, I NEED to work for school. Please review anyway, I promise I WILL update!!

Love and thanks to every reviewer,

Spera'89


	58. A Right shock

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

GoddessMoonLady: There are not many characters you actually _like_, are there? You don't like Dumbledore, you don't like Ron... _Whom DO you like, then???_ But here you go with the new chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 58 – A right shock**

The old headmaster blinked as Blade disappeared through the fireplace. He sighed and went next. Before he threw the powder into the fire Fynn said,

"Don't worry, Albus. He's act as if nothing happened sooner or later. You just hit a nerve with your comment. He was forbidden to help..." Albus nodded sadly,

"I didn't know he was not allowed to help... I did wrong..." And with that he threw the powder into the fireplace and disappeared as well, closely followed by Severus and Fynn. She was still clueless why her husband had chosen to floo there.

Blade stepped out of the fireplace and strode towards one of the beds, but suddenly he had a woman standing right in front of himself.

"You can't go there right now, mister. He—"Blade raised an eyebrow and said,

"Madam Pomfrey... Just don't complain and let me through. You'll have one person less to fuss over for some time." Whatever the nurse wanted to answer, Blade ignored it and went to the bed. Remus was lying in there, looking peaceful and calm. Blade pulled out a small, empty bottle and then touched Remus' hand with his. A small cut appeared on one of the werewolf's fingers and while Blade muttered countless Latin sentences the bottle was filling with Remus' blood. The nurse stared at him, but didn't say a word. After about fifteen seconds the vial was filled and the small cut disappeared. Then Blade's hand moved to his belt and he pulled out a daedal bottle. When he was just about to fill the potion into Remus' mouth the nurse shouted,

"Now really! You can't give him some sort of—"Blade shot a short glare at her and in that moment she had a silencing charm on herself. Blade gave his friend the potion and made him sit upright. Then the mage felt Remus' pulse and smiled—He was getting better. Blade put the two bottles back into his belt and stood straight. He then looked at the nurse and the spell disappeared. "What the hell did you do?!" She shrieked immediately when she rushed over to Remus. She felt his pulse and her eyes widened. How did you do that?" Blade smiled,

"_That_ shall be my secret... I can't leave one of my friends in a coma, can I?" In that second the headmaster stepped out of the fire.

"Albus! He—"The old man smiled,

"I know, Poppy, I know. How is he?" Blade looked at Remus again,

"Give him a minute, the potion has to disperse. Then it has to kill some cells. I—"

"_Kill cells_? What did you _do_?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow,

"You didn't tell her?"

"Not really... Why... should I have?" Blade smirked innocently, while the nurse gazed from one to the other.

"Well, Poppy... He knew a way to get Remus out of the coma and..." But he could not finish his sentence, because Remus was stirring.

"Well, next he'll yawn and ask what happened and then you can explain it again, Albus." He smirked. And then, unexpectedly, Remus yawned and looked questioningly at the others.

"What happened?" Blade couched in amusement and after conjuring it up sat down in a chair. But then his eyes suddenly fell onto the window. He didn't even hear Severus coming through the fireplace.

'Houston, we've got a problem...' He thought to himself. Albus noticed Blade's weird facial expression and followed his gaze. Fynn appeared in the room and looked out of the window as well.

"Oh..." She said. "Not good..." A second later Blade had made his decision. He pulled out a small dagger and slit open his palm. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Remus, reach out your hand." Remus looked at him in confusion. "Just _do it_!" Blade created a small wound with his dagger and then let some of his blood drip into Remus' wound.

"_Blade_!!!" Fynn stared at him.

"Do you have another idea?" He growled.

"But... you can't just... it's dangerous!" Blade snorted while he let even more blood run into Remus' wound.

"What would be more dangerous? Doing this or not doing this?" Fynn was silent, but shook her head.

"You could at least have taken someone else's blood..." She muttered. Then Blade withdrew his hand and both wounds healed in a second. He then muttered something under his breath.

"Foedum creo aeternitam."Fynn moaned slightly and put her head in her hands. Everyone gazed at Remus and Blade, who sat down again and sighed.

"Layden's gonna kill you..." Fynn sang and Blade nodded,

"After torturing and shouting at me..." Remus swallowed,

"What the hell just happened?"

"How're you feeling Remus?" Blade asked back.

"Erm... I'm feeling fine..."

"Look out of the window and start staring..." Remus did look out of the window, as did the nurse and Severus. And Remus _did_ stare, as did the nurse.

"What... What is this supposed to mean...?" Blade leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"You're cured... Under the worst condition. I'll tell you about it as soon as we're alone." Fynn rolled her eyes and ushered the others out of the room. Blade raised his eyebrows. "Well... Remus, you're a half-mage now. I'm sorry, but I had to do it for your and everyone else's sake. I should have thought about the fact that it is full moon tonight, but I didn't. Under this condition the cure makes it worse. You would have destroyed everything." He yawned. "The blood of someone else saved you... If I had had more time I would certainly not have taken my own blood... it is dangerous to use a mage's blood on a wizard. It obviously worked on you... but still you've probably got some powers you don't know or can't handle. You really shouldn't get too angry..." Fynn snorted,

"And you're the shining example, aren't you?" Blade shot a short glare at her and then turned on Remus, who gaped back at his friend.

"You've probably got to digest that first, hm? Thank goodness you're not James... He would never be able to control himself... He'd blow up the whole school." Remus stared even more,

"_Blow up the school_?!" Blade smirked,

"Yepp... You can, if you could control it, do a lot of funny things..." Fynn glared at him. "But it is not funny, because I'm gonna get killed for that one... If it is not Fynn who kills me it will be—" Suddenly Layden stood right in front of them. Blade bowed deeply, as did Fynn.

"Why am I going to kill you this time?" He smirked when Blade rose again.

"Erm... Well... Ah..."

"You don't have to speak in so much detail..." Fynn smirked.

"So..." laden smiled mysteriously. "You healed your friend?" He looked at Remus. Blade nodded slowly. "And what did you do when you saw the full moon?" Blade shuffled his feet and said:

"Well... I used blood to keep him from transforming...?" Layden bit his lower lip in amusement.

"And whom was the blood from?"

"From... _me_?" Blade answered in a tiny voice. Layden shook his head,

"So much to 'I don't want to harm him', hm?" He snorted. "We'll talk about punishment later..." Blade nodded. "Well... Mr Lupin. Your powers are not usual. Blade's powers are extraordinaire and you've got nearly the same now, just less. There is no way to make it undone. Use them carefully and not without thinking about it." And with that the leader of the mages disappeared. When they had told the others to come back inside Blade and Fynn said goodbye to all of them.

"Well, Blade, the _offer_'s still on..." Dumbledore said.

"_What_? But that's cleared out now!"

"Yes, but still Remus doesn't want to continue the job..." Blade rolled his eyes,

"I'll tell you about my decision as soon as I got my punishment from Layden... Remus..." He went over and whispered into Remus' ear: "You'll get a right shock as soon as you try to stun someone, so don't try it out on a friend." He smiled and then both Fynn and he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Author's note: I finally managed!!!! But now I'm deadly tired... Well, please review, okay?!?!?!?!? PLEAAASE!!! Or I won't update... ( Well,

Love,

Spera'89


	59. The Punishment and its Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

GoddessMoonLady: Well, what about Cho & Ginny? Do you like them? What's your problem with McGonnagall? I mean, okay, she's strict but fair.

Schnuff: Well, I doubt there will be any fights in the next chapters. Maybe a few quarrels, but no real fights.

Well, thanks to everyone for reviewing and on the story goes:

**Chapter 59 – The Punishment and its Consequences**

When Blade and Fynn arrived home Blade threw himself in a comfy chair and groaned. He was deadly tired. Fynn smiled,

"Poor you… Do you need something?" Blade shook his head,

"No, thanks. I just need to sleep. But first I have to go to Layden… I wonder what he's going to do with me…" Fynn smirked,

"Oh, _I_ can guess it… but you should tale potluck…" Blade rolled his eyes and rose. Then he went out of the house and to Layden, who was waiting for him at the circle. Blade bowed and then looked at the old mage.

"Ah, there you are, Blade… I think I have a quite _interesting_ idea for your punishment. It will be complicated, but I'd take much pleasure in watching you." Blade raised an eyebrow. "You will accept the _offer_ from Albus Dumbledore and teach those students from his school. Naturally you won't give special information, but you'll teach them." Blade stared at his master.

"That's a joke." He said, but Layden shook his head. "But… I'm… I'm a _mage_, Layden; you can't make me _teach wizards_!"

"That's what you get for doing such a stupid thing. Aside from that you could make things up between wizards and mages. I am not thinking of a friendship, but you could clear out some misunderstandings. For example that we, as long as they don't get on our nerves, are not dangerous." Blade still gazed up at him.

"But—"

"No complains, Blade." Blade nodded,

"I'm sorry, master." He grunted. "I'll go and tell the headmaster then." Layden smiled and nodded. Blade bowed and teleported back into his living room. "That. Was. _Mean_." He pouted. Fynn smirked and frowned at the same time,

"Why, what do you have to do?"

"I have to take a certain job at a certain school and _teach wizards_ there." He groaned. Fynn looked at him and then exploded into laughter. Between her giggles Blade could understand something like:

"So much… to… you don't want to… do something… you'll never… get what you want…!" Blade threw himself onto her and tickled her,

"So…? You think it's funny? Then laugh, go on…" Fynn laughed even harder.

"Stop thaat…!" She cried out. She made a pillow fly at him and it hit him right into the face. When Blade grabbed the pillow he smirked,

"Oh, that was a big mistake…" He smirked and about ten pillows landed on Fynn. A magical pillow fight began and it ended in a normal one. In the end both Blade and Fynn lay on a couch, laughing. "Do you know why we stopped using magic?" Blade smiled.

"Not really… but _you_ started throwing them without magic…!"

"Hey, you started the whole fight!"

"Because _you_ started tickling me! I had to defend myself!"

"Okay, it's all Layden's fault…"

"Why his?"

"'Cause he wants me to teach, so you started laughing, so I started tickling you, so the whole fight began!"

"Okay, Mr I-Always-Find-Someone-To-Make-responsible-For-Everything, but don't you want to tell Albus about _your_ decision?" Blade frowned,

"Does it have to be _now_?"

"Yes… Come on, Harry. Tomorrow's Monday, so you'll probably have to start then anyway." Blade stretched.

"Alright… But it's half past eleven now… Don't you think—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"Come on—"

"No."

"Alright." He grunted and then got up. "Argh, I don't want to…!" Fynn laughed again. "Don't start that again!" He threw another pillow at her, which landed directly in her face, and then teleported away. When he arrived in the headmaster's office his hair wasn't a mess anymore and he wore normal black robes. Albus jumped in surprise when Blade greeted him.

"Do you have to come here that way?" He asked.

"No, but it's always nice to startle someone with it." Blade smiled slightly. "Well, I'm here to tell you that I'll teach your dear students from now on…" Albus smiled brightly,

"Really? Well, that's good news. So you'll start tomorrow?" Blade shrugged,

"Probably."

"Well, then…" He rose. "Thank you, Blade." Blade raised his eyebrows. They shook hands.

"Well, but I'm warning you, if one of your students decides to sneak up on me I don't guarantee anything. No tricks, no pranks and no sneaking up on me."

"They wouldn't—"

"Oh, I trust them to do much if I remember James and Sirius at school." Albus chuckled,

"Alright, alright… I'll tell them at breakfast tomorrow. Will you be there?" Blade nodded,

"I think so…" Blade was suddenly distracted by Albus' eyes. They were looking questioningly at his shoulder. He followed his gaze and found a feather there.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asked in amusement.

"Erm… I would say it's a feather… like those in pillows." Blade chuckled and blew it off his shoulder.

"How did it get there, if I may ask?" Blade coughed slightly.

"I think we don't have to discuss that now… it was something like an accident…" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"So…? Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Blade nodded and teleported away with a grin on his face.

* * *

Author's note: there it is: Chapter 59. When I started with this I would never have thought I'd get so far. Especially when I stopped writing for some time. AND I would never have thought that I'd get so many reviews! Though I always get jealous when I see those stories with 30 chapters and over 2000 reviews… Ah well…

I hope I'll be able to write in the next time, but I think 'til Sunday the next chapter will be up. If not, shout at me!

Love,

Spera'89


	60. Happy Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 60 – Happy Breakfast

* * *

**

When Blade woke up the next morning he groaned in realization. He would have to go to Hogwarts now. He would have to teach. He would have to spend the whole morning there, AND he would not be able to train much. He got up and went into the living room. Fynn was already there. He kissed her and she smiled,

"You'll have to go now, hm?" He nodded,

"I hope I'll be back soon. What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably hang around and have my fun." She said teasingly. He shot a mock-glare at her and then teleported away. Blade landed directly in front of the stone gargoyle. The headmaster was just coming down and greeted him with a warm smile,

"Hello, Blade! How are you?" They shook hands and went towards the great hall together.

"Well I think I'd feel better if I wasn't bound to teach wizards while not even knowing what I am supposed to teach them. I have to hold certain information back… Ah, we'll see what happens." They entered the great hall and sat down at the head table. Albus sat on Blade's left side, Severus to his left... Blade saw Hermione and Ron looking at each other in surprise while the rest of the hall looked from their headmaster to Blade, who just started eating. While Blade shoved some bread into his mouth, Albus rose and tried to get his students' attention.

"Well, students," he began, and the whole hall listened, eager to know what the _mage_ was doing at the head table. ", we've got a new teacher at our school." As soon as he saw the raised eyebrow of Blade he added, "Well, I meant to say he'll just take the job temporarily." The students stared at the slightly peeved-looking mage. "But there is one more thing: I advice you not to play jokes on him. It would be safer _not_ to play any pranks on him or try tricks out on him." Severus raised an eyebrow,

"And on me they're allowed to play pranks…?" He muttered angrily. Blade snorted.

"Who cares for _you_, Severus? You're just the greasy potions professor, nothing to worry about. You're used to it anyway. _And you_ wouldn't accidentally hurt someone who's trying to play a prank on you. You'd just take points and look like a monster from hell. Well okay, you always do that, but maybe there's even something worse than looking like a monster… wait… Trelawney! That'd be scary, Sev…" As soon as Blade had finished, Albus exploded into laughter. Both Severus and Blade looked at him with smirks on their faces. "Hey, that was not a joke, that was realistic!" Albus fell back into his chair and held his stomach, while the whole hall looked from their headmaster to their two teachers and back again. Blade and Severus looked at each other again, shrugged and continued to eat.

"He's getting old…" Severus muttered. Blade nodded,

"I always said he's got a touch of insanity…" The potions master snorted and looked at his plate again. Now even Flitwick and McGonnagall, sitting near Blade and Severus laughed. "Did someone put a laughing potion into your drinks or what?!" Blade drank a bit of his coffee and shrugged. "Mine is normal… so it probably isn't a potion."

"Maybe it's infecting…?" Severus said with a hint of fear and dread. Blade looked from the laughing headmaster to the Transfiguration and Charms teachers and then said,

"I do not hope so… But it doesn't seem like that… The others aren't infected yet. The worst is still… I don't think there is a cure for pathetic fits of laughter without a particular reason…" When even Binns and Vector broke into a fit of laughter, Blade opened his mouth and closed it again after a few seconds. He looked at his friend, who was speechless as well. The whole hall was watching them. "Okay, it _is_ infecting. But I think we're immune, Sev…" He looked at his new colleagues and then frowned. "Wait… are you laughing about _me_?" He asked in realisation. Albus was the first to catch his breath and laugh out,

"No, about your chair, Blade…" Blade grimaced,

"Why do I just not believe you…?" He shrugged it off and continued to eat as if nothing had happened at all, which caused Ron to laugh as well. Blade looked at him and shook his head. "I never was and never will be a Seer… But now the whole hall will probably start laughing like lunatics…" And after about half a minute most of the hall, except from Blade and Severus Snape was laughing madly. They looked at each other again, "Do you feel as stupid and messed around as I do?"

"As you said, I'm used to it, Blade." Most of the Slytherins were staring at their Head of House in confusion, while the rest of the hall tried to get a hold of itself. When the hall was deadly silent Blade turned to the headmaster.

"Done?" Albus bit his lower lip and nodded. "Wonderful… now if you would continue about the risks of playing a prank on me…?" Albus nodded, coughed and rose again.

"Alright students… Back to the main topic: It's not that professor Blade," Blade grumbled at the name and frowned at Albus. "cannot take jokes or something like that…" Severus snorted.

"He cannot take it… He's just the one playing pranks, that's it." Blade smirked at his friend.

"Ah come on… you miss the old pranks as well, Severus—admit it!" The headmaster coughed again and they were both silent.

"…but it could possibly happen that he doesn't realize that someone's just playing a prank on him and not trying to attack him… which would end up in a way I do not wish to express."

"Good idea…" Severus murmured. Blade grimaced,

"Oh, just wait 'til you're not expecting anything, mister…" Severus swallowed and looked back at his plate.

"Now that would be it. Continue with breakfast." Albus sat down and looked at Severus and Blade in turns, who were both pretending to be very interested in their plates. "I think I should put both of you back into seventh year…" The two of them looked at each other, smiled, and looked back at the headmaster.

"Is that possible?" Albus chuckled and shoo his head.

"You both wouldn't fit in anymore… This school and its students have changed too much." Albus sighed. Blade started a mock-sigh,

"Ah, where have all the good pranksters gone…?" his inner expression saddened a little, while he looked perfectly normal on the outside. 'Somehow they're just all dying away…'

"Well, I think we should go to our classrooms, Blade." Severus sighed, getting up. Blade leaned back instead.

"I've got time… I need about half of a second to reach my classroom." Severus glared at him. "But I'll come with you… Then we can talk about your character-problem." He rose as well and went out of the hall with him, leaving a very amused headmaster behind.

'He's still the one and only Harry Daniels from Hogwarts…' He thought, chuckling slightly.

"You see Severus, I dunno why you're such a slimy git to your poor students, but whatever your problem is… it's not their fault. How many first years have you already scared to tears? I just want to find out why you're acting like that in class. I know you from school time—you weren't like that… okay, you were like that, but just in front of James and Sirius. Come on, tell me, Sev." Some students in the corridor had started listening halfway through the conversation and walked directly in front of the two teachers so that they could understand everything clearly.

"Why should I tell you about that, hm?" He said in his usual Snape-tone. Blade grimaced and chuckled slightly.

"that doesn't work, Severus… or should I use a certain nickname I remember very well… wait, what did James and Sirius always call you…? Ah, yes Sni—"

"Alright, alright, Blade…" Severus sighed. "You're a right idiot, you know that?" The students in front of them gasped. Had the slimy git just insulted the _mage_??

"I always was and always will be one… got a problem with it?" the potions teacher snorted,

"As if you cared about that… Well, after you decided to disappear, your dear _friends_ started blaming me for it. And that was when Dumbledore decided to make me teach students. Black decided to blackmail me and Potter always found time to play another prank on me. You know as well as I do that I don't like students laughing about me, so I started the whole sneering and scowling thing. And look at it: It works." Blade smirked.

"But you haven't got their respect, they just fear you. I would say you're the most disliked teacher here… Well, Trelawney is worse, whatever you do… And you know what the students say about you… As much as I know for my part is that you'd be the most disliked student in this whole building as long as no Malfoy enters the castle." He paused a little. Severus was trying to get the smile off his face, which obviously didn't work. "Ah well… As it obviously is _my_ fault that you became even more negative than you were before, I'll have to get you back to normal again—at least so much that people would talk to you without fearing to be in peril of death." They had reached the classroom now and some students who had heard Blade laughed. Severus opened the door and told them to get inside. "Which year do you have first?"

"Seventh year, Ravenclaw." He growled. Blade rolled his eyes,

"Stop growling and looking like that! No wonder no one seems to like you… Though they should be." He spoke a bit more silently now. "For you risked your life for them all with spying on Voldemort as I risked my life often enough in school with duelling with Voldy all the time… I didn't do much more than you did in this war." And with that Blade vanished. The two students who had been listening from the door hurried inside and waited for their teacher to come back inside, which he did, but he looked different… so thoughtful!

"Sit down, please." He said, lost in thoughts. Everyone stared at him and no one moved. When Snape noticed that he raised an eyebrow. "I said you shall take your seats now." Hs voice was still thoughtful… Everyone sat down and after Severus had caught himself, the lesson started.

Blade teleported right into his classroom and magically opened the door, sitting down in the teacher's chair. The class filed in and sat down. He looked at the timetable on the desk and sighed inwardly. 'This will be a long day, Harry.' He thought.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I wasn't at home for some time now and the last days my internet wouldn't work.

Well, I hope you like it… PLEASE REVIEW

Love,

Spera'89


	61. Lessons and News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 61 – Lessons and News

* * *

Blade looked at his timetable again. The incoming class would be Gryffindor sixth year. He smiled inwardly. Everyone sat down and most of the students were looking at him excitedly. Blade frowned a little. Remus had not left any notes about what he was supposed to do. He shrugged it off and turned to the class again.

"Well, as I haven't got any information about what you're doing at the moment… I'll ask you about it…" Hermione's hand shot into the air, as did Blade's eyebrows. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We just started the Dorran Fight, sir." Blade frowned.

"First of all: The fight should be taught in History of Magic and not in DADA. And second of all: What do _you_ know about the Dorran Fight?" Inwardly Blade cursed his friend into the next week. He was sure Remus had planned the whole thing through.

"Well, we just started it, sir, so we don't know much, except that a certain Felian Dorran was attacked by a mage and—"

"Excuse me? I think I heard wrong!" Blade nearly laughed. "Felian Dorran was the one who started the whole fight, which ended with the end of the friendship between mages and wizards. Just because he didn't like people being stronger than he was he hated the mages in general. Come to think about it: Why would a mage attack a wizard? There is no reason for one to do it, because they'd win anyway, at least in most cases." After a very long moment of silence, Seamus raised his hand. "Mr Finnegan?"

"How do you know so much about the fight? You cannot have been there, you're too young. And there are no books about it…" Blade took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm not that old. But my master is, and he watched the fight from its start to its end."

"That is not possible." Blade looked at Seamus with raised eyebrows.

"So? Prove it." Seamus took a deep breath.

"I read a book about the fight—a detailed one. And there was nothing said about anyone else but the two fighters." When Blade frowned, Seamus looked triumphantly at him. Blade was silent for a moment.

"Where did you find that book?" Blade said in a dangerously low voice. Seamus' face fell. "I won't give you detention if you sneaked into the restricted section of the library, I did that often enough myself. Just tell me where it is."

"It's in the restricted section… Somewhere in the fourth row." Blade closed his eyes and mentally went through the restricted section of the library. He looked at every single title.

"Is this the title: Between Us and Them?" Seamus nodded.

"Yes, that's it!" He said in amazement. A second later Blade held the book in his hands. "How did you do that!" Blade opened the book,

"I used my inner map of this castle and wandless magic." He said, searching for the fight. He suddenly stopped turning the pages and read through the page. After just ten seconds he looked up. "I do not know _who_ wrote this, but he or she obviously was a mage. The mage didn't see my master, Mr Finnegan, and that is good for the person." Silence lay within the room, until Seamus spoke again,

"So… is it true? I mean… is the story in that book a lie or is it the truth?" Blade paused a bit to think about his answer.

"The story in the book is true, though it doesn't mention every single detail." He looked at the book and it vanished out of his hands.

"What did you do with it, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I gave it someone who'll be quite interested about its subject matter. Well, but in my opinion this subject should not be taught in Defence classes. I doubt that a story like that will help you defending yourself against Death Eaters. And even if mages were dangerous… it wouldn't help you anyway. Do you have any ideas what you'd like to learn? Unfortunately I do not know what I was taught at your age…"

"You went to Hogwarts!" Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally I do… do I look like a miracle wonder? I'm a normal human myself and I did not grow up with mages… To be precise I went to school with your oh-so-loved potions teacher." Most of the class stared.

"Oh god, with that git?" Parvati whispered to Lavender.

"I see he's still as liked as he was in school…" He mused. Parvati stared at him.

"You don't like him, then?" Blade snorted.

"I didn't say that… Even if it sounds unbelievable: That greasy potions git was my friend… and still is, but still he's a git, there's no way around that. It's always fun to pull a prank on him…" Ron laughed slightly and most of the girls giggled.

"But you don't look so old…! You look about twenty-two or so!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I _am_ twenty-two, Mr Finnegan. And luck's not really on my side. I'd say it's an accident that I'm still this age. Well—" Suddenly Layden appeared in the classroom and while Blade bowed deeply, the whole class flinched. Layden held the book in his hand.

"Rise, Blade." Blade rose and looked at his master. "Where did you get this?" The old mage's face was as hard as a stone.

"It was in the restricted section of the library, master. I thought you'd be interested." Layden nodded.

"Do you know who wrote it?"

"No, master…" Blade looked at the class. "You may go. No homework." The class started leaving.

"Every copy of this has to be destroyed, Blade. I was there and I know that every detail of this book is true, but no wizard is supposed to know this. They started the fight, but they're supposed to find out themselves, not with help by a book. This can only be written by a mage. I'll tell Gus and some others to find out. And if you find out something: find and kill him." Blade nodded.

"Cruelly or fast?" Layden rolled his eyes.

"The way you think it's better. Did you come any further with your plans?"

"How am I supposed to do something? I cannot train, I cannot go outside, what can I do? The only thing I am able to do is teach wizards some defence methods…" He paused a little and looked at his timetable. "Oh yes, I know what I'm gonna do with the seventh years… I'll just teach them handling swords, then I can train a bit myself!" Layden raised his eyebrows, while the last five students rose and made their way outside as slowly as possible.

"They are just wizards, Blade."

"Master, I was a wizard as well. They're not that weak. Some of them could do a lot with a bit of training. I'm not planning to teach them something that has anything to do with mage-training, but they could do well with a bit of physical training. The only sport they do is flying on brooms. It is worth a try, really. The final battle is still to come and I am not going to sit here and teach them things they'll never need. Especially those leaving school this year have to be able to fight. Voldemort is not stupid. We both know he won't attack with wands only. I still have some connections to the wizarding community and so I have to do my best to help." Layden smiled and nodded,

"That's what I wanted to hear. You should not completely leave your past behind. Some part of you is still a wizard. As long as you can handle all this, I'm fine with it." The school bell rang. "By the way: I looked at your 'house' today… nice work, really. A bit large, but really nice. I wonder what you're planning… It's large enough for three small families." Some students slowly entered the room and sat down.

"You know I love houses where you can easily get lost, master. That's what I like with this castle… though by now I know every bit of it…" Layden looked at the book again.

"Well, Blade, mark my words. If you find the person, kill him or her." He threw the book in the air and it caught fire in a second. The next moment there were only ashes left. Blade nodded. "I'll leave now… have much fun here." Blade grimaced.

"I'm still not doing this out of free will…"

"I know. Bye." Blade bowed and then the old mage disappeared without a sound into thin air. The classroom was nearly filled now and one of the students slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Edgecombe?" He faked a smile, remembering that the stupid girl had told that Umbridge-woman about the DA.

"Um… Who was that, sir?" The curly-haired girl asked nervously, obviously afraid that the mage would do something quite unpleasant with her. Blade raised his eyebrows.

"Though it hasn't got much to do with this lesson… that was my master…" She frowned, obviously misunderstanding the word 'master'. "I call him 'master', because he trained me. He's the leader of the mages, by the way." She mumbled something like "Oh" and stayed silent then. Blade let his eyes wander through the rows and nearly laughed when he saw Cho looking at him in something like amazement. When everyone was sitting, Blade rose. "Well, what did you do last in this class?" Only some of the boys raised their hands. "Yes, Mr Davies?"

"We just finished the… Dorran Fight." He said, causing Blade to roll his eyes.

"Can he not teach something _useful_?" He muttered loud enough so that the first two rows heard it.

"Why, is it not useful to know?" Davies asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. The fight was nearly five hundred years ago and I doubt that Mr Lupin knows the truth. But that's not important now. We won't do anything like that today. I'll show you something useful this lesson. We'll see if you can cope with it. Outside with you." The students stared at him. "I'm not going to lead you right into death, you know… Some of you might even like doing it. We'll meet at the front doors. And hurry up." A moment later he was gone. Everyone rose and hurried out of the classroom, eager to know what the mage was up to.

Meanwhile Blade conjured up some light swords and rammed them into the grass. Then he jumped up to see how much his battle robe that he was wearing was. He conjured up two lighter ones and laid them into the grass. Just a few moments later the first students arrived. When they came to a halt they were gasping for breath. Blade smirked. "Don't tell me you ran all the way down here?" They nodded and he snorted. "It's not _that_ exciting." As soon as they had caught their breath, they stared at the swords. Blade watched them and smirked at them. "Yes, swords. Light ones, but still swords." Roger Davies went to one of them and was just about to touch its blade. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Mr Davies. They may be light, but still they're sharp." The boy withdrew his hand immediately and went back to his friends. Suddenly he looked at Blade.

"Um… professor… is it true that you're friends with professor Snape!" Blade raised his eyebrows,

"Yeah, we went to school together. Weird person, he is…" Davies frowned.

"What do you mean, sir?" The rest of the class came nearer, staring at the swords.

"Well, if someone was your arch enemy's good friend… would you still want to be friends with him?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not really…"

"See?"

"But why would a normal guy be friends with the slimy git…?" He muttered. Blade smirked.

"Because it's fun watching him trying to be stern and unfair." He answered. "You don't know the slimy potions git well enough… I bet you've never seen him smiling, eh?" They all shook their heads.

"He can…?" Marietta whispered to Cho.

"I'm telling you, I'll get him to laugh today at lunch." Blade looked around. "Well, I see everyone's there, so we can start. I think you all know that these are swords and battle robes, so I won't have to explain it. In the following lessons I will teach you how to handle swords. You can try the robes as well, but in my opinion you should be careful, because they're heavy. Now, I think we'll start it this way. I'll part the class. The one half will learn to walk with the battle robes on and the other half will learn to at least _hold_ the swords." He parted the class and started with the robes. "Be careful with them, really. Even if they don't look very heavy… each of them weights about seven kilogrammes." The boys' eyes grew large as they bent down and tried to lift the robes.

"Sir… are you wearing one?" One of them asked. Blade nodded,

"I always do." He pulled his black shirt off and showed them the robe. It was blacker than anything else and looked much like a normal t-shirt.

"How heavy is it…?" Blade thought about it.

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue." He lifted it a little. "I'd say about twenty-five kilogramme…"

"What! And you always wear it?" Cho's mouth hung open in pure shock and amazement.

"Sure. You get used by it. And think about it… if you're used to this weight on yourself and you take it off… you can run like no one else. And, if you don't already have them, you get a lot of muscles. Well, on with it!" Davies looked thoughtfully at the mage.

"Sir…? Could you show us? I mean… how heavy that robe is…?" Blade raised his eyebrows.

"That won't be the problem. You can try to lift it, then." He put it off, standing with his bare upper part of his body in front of the class. Except from some scars and scratches they could only see muscles. Blade grabbed his shirt and normal robes and pulled them back on. The girls were still staring at his belly. Blade jumped up in amusement. He felt unbelievable light. He jumped nearly four foot into the air, causing his students to stare even more at him. "Interesting, really…" He said in amusement. One of the boys went to the robe and bent down to lift it. At first he pulled at it with one hand, which did not work at all. Even with both hands and the help of another boy they could just move the robe a little. Blade watched them in amusement. "Too heavy, eh? Before you get a backache, or something like that, you should try to get the other robes on. And you," he addressed the other group, "should try to lift the swords. They're not as light as a feather either." The groups started doing what they were told, while Blade hovered a little and then landed again. He told his class that he would be right back and then he hovered again and started flying around. He was unbelievably fast-a bit too fast for his students' eyes. When he landed again, he put his robe back on. He went over to the group with the swords and showed them what they were supposed to do. Then he went to the other group and told them to run around a bit, knowing that they wouldn't be able to run very long. After about twenty minutes Blade called the groups together again. He had let the group with the swords wear the robes as well, as he had let the other group use the swords. He had had to heal a lot of cuts as well. One of the girls had accidentally held the sword at its blade and received a quite large bleeding wound in her palm, but he had healed it immediately, so there wouldn't be a scar. "Well, we have to get back inside…" Most of the class complained about the lesson being too short, causing Blade to laugh a little. "We'll continue next lesson, alright? Come on inside." But before everyone was ready, a man came running to Blade from behind, who turned around, pointing his sword at his throat. A moment later he withdrew it and put it back into its sheath. "Sorry Remus, didn't see ya." Remus had frozen in his tracks and now breathed quite fast.

"Do you have to shock me like that!" He exclaimed, shaking Blade's hand.

"_You_ came running from behind, Moony! You know I'm quite paranoid. Well, is there a specific reason for—"

"Yes, I accidentally stunned someone…" Blade tried to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I told you not to try it out on friends…" Then he turned to his class. "Go on inside." They went through the doors, closely followed by the two men.

"Blade, listen to me… I was at the ministry with a friend… well, to be exact, I was there with Mundungus Fletcher." A small "Oh" could be heard from Blade. "Yes, 'oh'. He wanted to do something in the Department of Mysteries… I went there with him, but then… Blade…" He lowered his voice and looked into Blade's eyes. "I went to the veil… and suddenly… Blade, it was Sirius." Blade stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Remus, slowly realizing what he had heard. Suddenly he pushed the ex-DADA teacher roughly against a wall.

"Listen, Remus… _you_ told me he was dead, _you_ made me believe it, _you _held me from saving him and _you _said he would never come back! Sirius is _dead_! Whatever you are just trying to tell me, it cannot be true! And if you are trying to pull a joke on me, you chose the wrong topic! You got me really pissed off now, I'm telling you!" Some students turned around to stare at the usually so calm mage. He was in rage, not caring for anything but the man in front of him. "Now… if you're telling the truth… _say it again_. Just _dare_ to say it again!" Remus stared at his friend, his eyes full of fear, shock and sorrow. He opened his mouth and breathed out,

"Sirius is alive, Harry… I was wrong." Blade took some steps backwards. "Come to the Department of Mysteries with me… I couldn't get the stunning spell off him…" Blade went back into the direction of his classroom, closely followed by Remus. The students went in front of them, trying to get everything. "Harry?" Remus asked after a while.

"I'm thinking, Remus… and stop using my real name… I didn't use it for years." He fell into silence again. Even when he opened the classroom door (not even thinking about even touching the door—it opened for itself), he was lost in thoughts. "Well, try to write something down about what we did." He told his students, not really knowing what he was saying himself. After a few seconds he said: "_When _did it happen?"

"About twenty minutes ago…" Remus answered shortly.

"Layden and Albus would both kill me, well, Albus wouldn't manage, but Layden would behead me if I left right now, so…" He snipped and a moment later held a time-turner in his hands. "Okay, that should work." The room was empty, so they used the time-turner and went back in time. Exactly thirty minutes.

* * *

Author's note: Hey ho, I'm back! Back from France, that is… I spent a week there and now I've got to catch up with school work. I'm really sorry for the delay… I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I swear I'll work on it.

Please review,

Spera'89


	62. Back to Life and Freedom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Chapter 62 – Back to Life and Freedom?

* * *

_

They found themselves in the classroom again and Blade teleported them into the Ministry of Magic. To be exact they stood right in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries. Blade made both of them invisible and so they entered. Remus followed his friend through several doors. He wondered for a moment how Blade always knew which door to take, but, thinking it through, he remembered that he was a mage and that he was Harry Potter, meaning he had seen these rooms more often than the Unspeakables themselves. Remus shook his head to get rid of those thoughts when they entered the room with the veil. They'd been walking for about seven minutes now. As soon as the door had closed itself magically they saw someone climbing out of the veil. Remus looked at Blade from the corners of his eyes and saw his eyes become unfocused. Blade himself suddenly saw scenes of the fight in front of his eyes-his godfather falling through that goddamned veil and Remus holding him back. When Sirius had finally managed to climb out of the veil he sat down for a moment, gasping for breath, before he rose and looked around. Suddenly a door to Blade's and Remus' right opened and Remus stepped through. His eyes fell on Sirius and widened immediately. In the split of a second he shouted "Stupefy!" and Sirius fell to the floor, luckily missing the veil by inches. Blade raised his eyebrows and moved nearer to Remus' ear, whispering with a bit amusement in his voice:

"Did you have to shout like that?" Remus smiled apologetically, while the other Remus stared at the still figure of his supposed to be dead friend on the floor and ran over to him. He tried to use the "Enervate"-spell, but it did not work, so he ran out of the room, after looking at Sirius again with a mixture of fear and hope in his features. As soon as the door had slammed shut behind him, Blade and Remus approached on their friend, getting visible again.

"Great job, Remus, really. I told you not to use any offensive spells on friends. Now…" he bent down. Sirius' eyes followed him, trying to recognise the oh-so-familiar features. "Remus, you should start training wandless magic or else you'll kill someone with a Petrificus Totalis. Your wand concentrates your magic and makes your spells even more effective. And that end up in this." He looked very thoughtful at the man on the floor and took his hand, before mumbling something under his breath. As soon as he had finished he withdrew his hand as if he had touched something electric. "Ouch!" He shook his hand a bit, grumbling "Okay, that didn't work… Next way." He rummaged through his pockets. "Where is that goddamned thing!"

"What are you searching for?" Remus asked, worried that his friend would have to stay like that. Blade continued to rummage until he gave up and said:

"I don't know where my wand is. I'll have to try it another way." He pointed the forefinger of his right hand at Sirius' chest and concentrated some of his magic in the tip of it. A greenish bulb appeared there, growing as large as a ball for table tennis. Then it hit Sirius right in the chest. He sat up and stared at them in confusion, rubbing the place at his head where he had hit the floor. His eyes fell on Remus, who stared at him in disbelief. Blade smiled slightly.

"Why the bloody hell did you stun me!" Blade rose, as did Sirius. Remus and Sirius argued about it as if nothing had ever happened at all. Suddenly Sirius' eyes fell on Blade. For a moment he seemed to try to find out if he was dreaming, but then he stuttered out:

"H-Harry!" Blade smiled slightly at him and nodded, looking right into Sirius' eyes.

"That's what I've been calling myself at school, yes." His hair was still going down to his shoulders, sometimes falling into his face. "It's good to see you again, Padfoot." Sirius hugged him tightly and Blade patted his back with a smirk. "Don't get sentimental…"

"God, where have you been!" Sirius exclaimed, letting go of his friend in an instant.

"That's what I'd like to know of you. What is behind that veil, Sirius? Where have you been for nearly a whole year?" Sirius looked back at the veil, remembering all those days.

"I haven't got a clue, but I heard voices. They whispered to me every day and night. I could not always understand what they were saying, but sometimes I did… I heard Lily and James, but couldn't see them. They told me to greet Harry and tell him they watch over him all the time… It was a lot like Azkaban… only worse." His voice was hollow and sad.

"Sirius, we have to go… I—" He was cut short by Sirius, who grabbed his arm nervously,

"Where is Harry? I have to see him! I have to tell him about it! I have to talk to him, I—" Blade and Remus looked at each other for a moment until it was Blade who said it.

"Sirius, you cannot see Harry. No one can." Sirius' eyes widened. The words 'no one can' echoed through his mind. "No, Sirius, he is not dead… It's just not easy to explain! Let's go to Hogwarts and there I'll—" Sirius shook his head vehemently and glared at both of them.

"I don't want to sit and talk, I want to see Harry!" Blade sighed and looked right into Sirius' face.

"I am your godson, Sirius. I am Harry Potter. As well as I am Harry Daniels, Blade and a mage." He told the story as fast as possible. When he had finished he added: "And to inform you about the news: I am a mage, I am married with an elf and I'm currently teaching DADA at Hogwarts." Sirius' jaw seemed to hit the floor. He was just speechless and stared at him. "Oh, and my wife is pregnant. I think that'd be all for now." Blade finished. Remus looked from Blade to Sirius in amusement. He could not hide a bright smile. Finally he said,

"We have to get back to the castle. Well, _you_ have to get back to the castle." Blade nodded, while Sirius tried to order his thoughts.

"Blade…!" He looked from Remus to Blade.

"My mage name. Everyone calls me that and I'd appreciate that you call me that as well. Now come on, everything will be explained at some point." He touched both Remus and Sirius at their shoulders and teleported them to the front door. As soon as he saw his surroundings he made them invisible, because they saw Remus and Blade themselves standing in the entrance hall. Blade had just started shouting at his friend and the students were staring at them in interest. Sirius listened while Blade mentally kicked himself for not thinking about the fact that he had held his lesson outside and for not keeping his temper. "Sorry, Moony, I know I have to learn to hold that back…" Remus waved his hand dismissively. When Blade and Remus disappeared from view, Sirius turned around to stare at his friends, his mouth open wide.

"What the hell was that!" He asked, his lips forming an interested smirk.

"He told me he'd seen you, I didn't believe it and it ended up in a quite loud argument, which you could just see to your left. But that's not the matter now. As our dear friend Pettigrew didn't show up yet, you'll probably have to hide again, Padfoot. Except if… That won't take long, promise. Let's get inside the classroom…"

He teleported them into his classroom, where, luckily, no one was at the moment. Blade himself sat down on his table.

"Just a moment, please."

Under the stares of his friends, Blade put his fore- and middle finger to his temples and closed his eyes. He mentally closed the door to the classroom and suddenly his scar appeared on his forehead. When Blade sneaked into Voldemort's mind, it suddenly shone slightly and when Blade opened his eyes he didn't see Remus and Sirius gaping at him as if he was an alien, but he saw Voldemort's Inner Circle right in front of him, bowing fearfully. However much Blade searched through the Dark Lord's mind, he didn't find anything about Wormtail. He carefully rummaged through his arch enemy's head, finding several interesting things, but nothing useful for him. Instead of searching on, he listened to Voldemort's thoughts.

'Insufferable stupidity… Why is every single one in front of me just too stupid to kill some useless muggles…! As if they had any powers…' Blade was suddenly ripped out of Voldemort's thoughts when he started to speak. As he was directly connected to him, Blade had to say exactly what the Dark Lord said.

"My faithful Inner Circle…" Blade's voice was normal, but his eyes were a mix of green and red. Both Remus and Sirius backed away in fear. "We will discuss about your failure later… Who of you can tell me where Wormtail that useless rat is…?" One of the Death Eaters crept forward and kissed to bottom of Voldemort's robes.

"I think he went spying at Hogwarts for you, my Lord…" An evil grin appeared on Voldemort/Blade's face. He looked down and raised his eyebrows at the Death Eater.

"And how comes that a useless rat like Wormtail is the only one of all my people who manages to actually _do_ something? You should do better. Crucio."

At that point Blade broke the connection. He felt the Cruciatus on himself as well, but didn't make a sound. He blinked and looked at Remus and Sirius. They were both staring at him wide-eyed.

"He's here. He's somewhere in the castle… Accio, marauder's map!"

After a few moments the map came flying through an open window.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map activated and Blade scanned it for the name 'Peter Pettigrew'. After a moment he found it.

"He's on his way to Albus' office. With Mrs Norris right behind him. Do you want to come with me?"

They both nodded numbly.

"Then let's go." Blade teleported them into a corridor near the headmaster's office. "Act normal." He said in a chatty voice. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius saw in his friends' features that he didn't know his friend that way either. As they turned around a corner Blade scanned the corridor. He saw Mrs Norris right behind the rat. He went on without a word. As they were right behind the cat he just started talking.

"Voldemort should not get to know about this yet, Padfoot. We've got a fighter more and he doesn't know… Shush, you stupid cat!" he said, making the cat hiss and run away. Blade kept his eyes on the rat, which had obviously decided to play dead. When Blade was right next to it he let a small ball fall down. He hid a cruel smile as he bent down and found that the ball had stopped right at the rat's tail. Wormtail tried hard to hide one of his claws, but Blade had already seen it—the shining hand he had received from his dear master. With a swift movement of his hand he had grabbed the rat by its tail. Blade rose, revealing a quite scary face. There was a glimpse of madness in those emerald green eyes and his mouth was curved in a cruel smirk.

"There you are…" Remus and Sirius went nearer, both glaring at the rat. "Now, Wormtail, I think you lost… What do you think? Should I give you to Albus? Or to the Ministry? Should I kill you? Or should I leave you to the dementors?"

The rat struggled and tried to bite, but it was no use. He could not escape. Suddenly it grew and became Peter Pettigrew-the betrayer of Lily and James Potter. He cowered at Blade's feet. Sirius, Remus and Blade looked at the flagrant figure at Blade's feet with pure hatred.

"H-have m-m-mercy…! I was forced to do i—" Blade's foot sped high into the air, taking the man with it. Wormtail was blown against a wall. He landed on the floor with a groan. Blade looked icily at him when he looked up.

"You're a lousy liar, Wormtail. I've heard all those stupid excuses already. You don't even regret what you've done. As Voldemort, your dear master, so nicely put it: You're a really faithful Death Eater and spy. I never liked you, Peter. A blind guy would have been able to see that you weren't on their side."

Sirius and Remus looked at him, but he just talked on.

"I was not the only one to notice… it doesn't mean Lily and James were stupid. It doesn't mean Sirius and Remus were stupid. They were blind. They wanted to help the clumsy guy, who didn't have any friends. You got used to the 'fact' that this guy always had to go to the infirmary, but you didn't know that he did not come back directly afterwards or where he received the wounds at all. Severus knew it, even before he became a Death Eater, other students came to me and asked me if I had noticed. They didn't dare to go to the others, because they knew they wouldn't even try to listen. You exploited their friendship. Their friendship made them blind. That proves that _you two_" he nodded to Remus and Sirius "are true friends… but _you_ little snake are a traitor, a slimy, worthless rat, not worth a thought. I will not ask why you did it, why you sold Lily and James. Maybe I don't want to know… but I think there are things that I cannot understand. Do you know why you chose the wrong lie?"

He paused a little. Wormtail looked scared to death, while Remus and Sirius listened intently to their friend's words.

"Because everyone knew that as well Lily and James as Remus and Sirius would have given their lives for you. You sold them out of free will. Not even under the Imperiatus. And that makes you unworthy. Unworthy for dying and finding your god-damned peace. I will make you suffer as long as I can. Until I am satisfied."

Blade held out his fist and opened it. Everyone stared at it. There was nothing in it. He opened it and then slowly, very slowly, closed it again. Not a single sound escaped Wormtail's lips when he collapsed to the floor and opened his mouth as if at least thirty Death Eaters were using the Cruciatus on him. His face was twisted with pain and horror. Sirius and Remus looked from Wormtail to the closing hand with open mouths. When Blade's hand closed, Wormtail gasped for breath. The corridor was deadly silent, except from the sound of Wormtail's gasping. Blade smiled coldly.

"Wasn't nice, eh? Now you know how it feels to be betrayed by one of your best friends. The pain will come back…"

Blade's voice had a hint of madness in it now.

"Every time your dear master kills, hurts or tortures someone. You can do nothing about it. You will never get used to it. You don't deserve fair life or death. You will never get rid of it. And only one person on this entire planet can kill you. And that would be me. But I am telling you: I won't. I want you to suffer. Suffer, like Lily and James had to. Like their son had to. Like Remus and Sirius had to. And like I had to."

Pettigrew looked at Blade and shivered. Pleasure twinkled dangerously bright in his green eyes. Remus and Sirius looked at him with amazed stares, but smiled. Wormtail hung his head in defeat.

"And I've got something else for you… what else am I a mage for? Even if you manage to get out of Azkaban, where I will send you now,… whatever Voldemort does… you won't be able to tell him anything. But if he tries to hurt you, he hurts himself. The ministry will get every single bit of information out of you."

There came a cough from Blade's right side. As he looked, Blade saw the headmaster standing right in front of the gargoyle, which protected his office. In the split of a second Blade's face became normal again and for the question what was going on he just answered:

"Well, in my opinion it is obvious: I just officially proved Sirius Blade innocent. All thanks to our little Peter Pettigrew here. I will explain the rest later."

Albus looked from the kneeling Wormtail to Sirius Blade and back at Blade. Blade smiled slightly. Suddenly he realized that a class was standing about eight feet away from the scene and staring at all of them.

"Well, I've got to get back into my classroom. Remus, get that rat to the ministry and explain it to them. Demand that they clear Sirius of all charges. If something goes wrong, come to me." Sirius looked at Pettigrew again and bent down a bit. Then he whispered into the man's ear:

"I had to sit in Azkaban for twelve years because of you. Now it's your turn to suffer in there. But whatever you do and even if you get out of there… you'll have to suffer. That is what you deserve." He rose and followed his friend into the DADA classroom, closely followed by the class. When he had finally managed to catch up with him, Sirius put his hand onto Blade's shoulder. "What the bloody hell happened to you!" he was not angry, but curious. "You're so different!" Blade raised his eyebrows.

"Padfoot… do you think I am different to your godson or to your friend?" Sirius frowned. He had to think about his answer.

"Both. You are all closed up and straight—" He broke up when suddenly a woman appeared right in front of Blade, who smiled brightly.

"What's going on, did I miss somethin—"her eyes fell on Sirius and she blinked. Sirius stared at her. She was quite pretty, but something was unusual about her. "Yes, I think I really missed something… What the hell did you do, darling?" Blade blinked and frowned.

"Why is everyone always asking _me_ what _I_ did?"

"Because in most cases _you_ are responsible for most unusual stuff that happens." They walked on, students behind them walking especially loud, so that Blade would not think someone was sneaking up behind him. Blade cracked his knuckles a little before answering,

"Though it is this time _not my fault_, I will explain it as shortly as possible: Sirius spent the last year in a sphere between life and death, found the way out, was found by Remus and me and will be cleared soon, because we just found Wormtail." Fynn smiled at her husband and he laid and arm around her waist.

"Well, that's a nice turn of events." She reached out her hand and Sirius shook it, still studying her closely. "Fynn's my name. I'm his wife. Pleased to meet you, Mr Black. I've heard a lot about you and your school time." Sirius tried his best to look normal, not really proceeding. He looked as confused as a dog would if you kicked it for doing what you tell him to. Blade snapped the old topic up again.

"Maybe I am a bit closed up, but you'll probably get used to it. Padfoot… mages just don't show feelings. Right, Fynn?" She smiled and nodded. They entered the classroom and Blade sat down on his desk, as did Fynn. Sirius stood in front of them.

"But you were a wizard once…! Where is that wizard now? I've been looking forward to the day we'd meet again since you disappeared…"

"Naturally I'm still the one I once was, I'm just a bit stronger, more intelligent and I learned to close up. I'm used to it. And I'm paranoid… I've got a problem with people sneaking up on me. Just a warning… It's life-threatening for _them_, not for me." Sirius stared at him.

"Life-threatening?" He croaked out. Blade just smiled back.

"You know my reflexes. But I won't kill you, don't worry. It's just safer not to sneak up on me." Students entered the classroom, staring at their teacher and the escaped prisoner of Azkaban in front of him. One of the fourth year Hufflepuffs raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Creevy?"

"Will Black be brought to Azkaban again now!" Sirius immediately turned around and stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't hope so. Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've just been proven innocent. I didn't kill anyone, nor did I sell the Potters to Voldemort. That was Peter Pettigrew, who now starts his trip to Azkaban." The jaws of the whole class seemed to hit the floor.

"Did you know about his innocence, professor?" Blade smiled and looked at his friend.

"If I had said this a year ago I'd have been arrested… Yes, I knew he was innocent. There are many people who knew. Every single teacher, the whole Weasley family and many, many more."

"But why did no one say anything?"

"Because we have a little problem called Fudge, who acts before thinking. And as I am not supposed to interfere in your wizarding problems I was not able to get him fired or killed." The classroom was filled now and Fynn disappeared, while Sirius sat down in a corner, waiting for the end of the lesson—just as in the old days at school where everything had been all right.


	63. Sirius Black and the Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating! But I've got 'Mozilla Firefox' now as well. And I was not able to Login for some time… But here's the new chapter. I promise I'll try to update more often now. Though you'll have to wait a week or so, because I'm going on holiday tomorrow.

I also changed chapter 62 a little bit... it's just easier to read now. I didn't change any information...

So thank you for your reviews and on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 63 – Sirius Black and the Trial

* * *

Blade didn't really want to ask, what the fourth year Hufflepuffs had been taking through with Remus, but he knew he had to ask. The whole class was staring from Sirius to him.

"Alright. What did you do in your last lesson? And please, whatever you say—don't say anything that sounds like the Dorran Fight…!" The silence coming after his sentence told him the truth. "Alright. Forget everything you've heard. We're doing something else. The Fight is not a topic for DADA. No, we're not using the books, Mr Creevy." Colin had just raised his hand and put it down immediately, stunned. "Now, originally I'd have done something a bit more useful, but as we don't have enough time for it, we'll just see what could do…" He rose and sat down on his desk. "Ask something, suggest a topic or tell me something. I can tell you, I'm not going to kill you, even if I don't like your questions or suggestions…" Colin raised his hand again. Blade nearly smirked. That boy really always had something to say. He nodded.

"Could you tell us something about mages in general?" Everyone nodded eagerly. Blade blinked.

"If you find it interesting…" Sirius listened eagerly. Maybe he'd understand afterwards what had happened to his friend. "Well, naturally no one's born with knowledge and completely flourished magic. So at some point you get a teacher. It's your master for the following years."

"When did you get your master?" Someone in the back asked.

"Well, as I wasn't born into the mage's world… I could only start very late… I think I was eighteen back then."

"So you weren't always a mage!" Colin asked in excitement.

"Erm… I told you earlier that I went to Hogwarts… I certainly haven't always been a mage…" He snorted.

"So why did you go to the mages!" A girl to Blade's right asked. Blade looked at Sirius and gave him an apologetic smile. Then he turned back.

"Because I had- No, because I still _have_ a duty to do for which I needed help. No, Mr Creevy, I will _not_ tell you what it is." Colin closed his mouth. "_Well_, after your education you have pretty much freedom and time for yourself." And so he talked on a bit about life as a mage, but kept important things about the Circle out. After a minute of silence a student asked,

"Professor… What happened to professor Lupin?" Blade smiled at her.

"As you probably know professor Lupin… _is_ a werewolf. But there are many things wizards don't know about werewolves. Even the werewolves themselves don't know everything about their… _curse_. Well… Your professor was about to die, because he'd been suffering under the curse for too long. But don't worry, he's alright again. He just does not want to teach anymore. And so I was, rather unwillingly, sent here… Hopefully just for a short time." He added silently. "Well, class dismissed, you may go." The fourth years took their bags and went out of the classroom, while Blade turned on his old friend,

"I guess I've got to apologise for just leaving, haven't I?" Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"I'd prefer that. Do you know how much we worried? We sent owls after you, we sent aurors away to find you, Albus even sent Snape to Voldemort more often to find out whether he'd managed to kill you after all! NEVER we received any information about your whereabouts! Why do you think James named his son after you? Because we all believed you dead!" Blade sighed,

"You know the truth, Sirius. You know I had to. I have to do my job. And…" He looked out of the window. "I couldn't see it again. I would have seen everything all over again. The pain, the deaths and the sorrow. I couldn't stay. I influenced my own future with my decision. But still, Sirius… I am truly sorry for what I've done." Sirius nodded,

"Blade…" Blade looked at him, still no emotion on his face. "Shall we forget it? Forget what is past and see forward?" Blade smiled,

"That's how it should be." They shook hands. "Let's go, it's lunchtime." They went out of the classroom and down the stairs. Just in front of the doors to the great hall, Remus came running towards them. He was panting horribly,

"Worm…tail… trial… ministry… immediately…" He breathed out. Some students walked past them, listening.

"_I_ didn't get a trial! Why does _he_ get one! Why does that slimy rat get a trial!" Blade grabbed both Sirius' and Remus' arms and teleported them right into the entrance of the ministry. The woman at the counter looked at them.

"Your wands, please." She said, not really recognising any of them.

"I don't have one, he doesn't have his anymore and you probably already checked his." Blade said calmly. She frowned.

"Why don't you—OH MY GOD!" She had obviously recognised Blade as a mage. Blade just pushed Remus and Sirius past her and straight into one of the elevators. There he just leaned against a wall and waited. Sirius stared at him.

"What was _that_!"

"She recognised me, that's all. You should get used to it. Most people will react that way. They're probably not used to see a mage coming to the ministry…" The door opened and Blade went straight towards one of the hearing rooms. Two aurors stood in front of the door, guarding it. Blade was just about to walk past them when they held him back forcefully.

"No one's allowed in there." One of them said.

"Well, then I am no one. I could as well just make you unable to move, but I rather wouldn't." The other one stared at him.

"Naturally you may go through, sir… Apologies for his rudeness…" He stumbled. The other one stared from his fellow to Blade. Then he realised who was standing in front of him.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry, sir. Go on, go on…" Blade nodded and went through, Sirius and Remus closely behind. They were still standing in the doorway when somebody was starting to question Wormtail.

"So you haven't died!" But before Wormtail could answer, Blade spoke up,

"Obviously not." Everyone's eyes fell on him as he walked straight towards the traitor. Remus and Sirius stayed behind. They could just see everyone's eyes widen at the sight of Blade. "Now, Wormtail," he said, when no one opened his mouth. "Tell them what you did. Let's begin with you trading the Potters to Voldemort." Everyone flinched. Suddenly Sirius stormed forward, but he was held back by Blade. "He gets what he deserves, Padfoot. This is not the right place." He hissed into Sirius' ear. Sirius stood still beside him.

"_Black_!" Several people exclaimed, making as well Blade as Sirius look at them.

"We will get to that point later." Blade said calmly. "Well, Wormtail… You may begin." Blade dragged Sirius into a seat, followed by Remus. And Wormtail explained. Without hesitation. The words rushed out of him. He did not even stutter. As soon as he had finished, Blade rose again and went to Wormtail again.

"Any doubts, ladies and gentlemen? You might as well use Veritaserum if you don't trust the spell I cast on him." They all shook their heads and Blade clapped in his hands. "Very good!" Then he became stern again. "I demand that Sirius Black will be cleared of all charges and not be bothered again. Also I demand that this," he pointed at Wormtail, who shivered. "Useless rat will be sentenced for a lifetime in Azkaban prison. Anything else?" He looked at Sirius and Remus. "Ah, yes… We should not forget that Mr Black had to spend twelve years in prison— innocently. I think an apology is the least you could do, isn't it?" Silence. Blade had never been in _such_ a silent room. Wormtail was bound to the chair, but Blade noticed what he was trying. He glared at him with such a mad face, that the man shrunk into himself and everyone flinched even more than they had when they'd heard Voldemort's name. But Wormtail recovered in the blink of a second from his shock and transformed into his animagus form. But as soon as he had transformed, Blade reached out and magically held him where he was. "So you don't think you had enough punishment from me? Very well…" He forced Wormtail to transform back and then held his hand in front of the man's eyes. Wormtail was shaking all over and trying to move away and kick at Blade. But suddenly he held still. A silvery-black ball came out of his eye and stopped right above Blade's opened palm.

"You know what that is, Wormtail?" The man stared from Blade's eyes to the ball. Everyone was silent and gazed down at the two men and the ball. "It's your magical soul. Without it, you're a squib. A muggle. In your point of view—Nothing." He paused a little and then smiled. "Oh, what would you do without it?" He asked rhetorically. Wormtail's eyes widened and Blade closed his palm. The ball shattered into a million pieces. "Now… Show me how you want to transform _now_…" He turned to the wizards on the seats above. "I think it's your time to talk a bit, isn't it?" He turned around and sat down next to Sirius again, who stared at him, his eyes as round as a dog's. "Close your mouth, there is a draught…" He snorted. Suddenly Fudge spoke up,

"I… well… I think it's clear… Mr Pettigrew… You are sent to Azkaban immediately… Naturally for ever…" He turned on Sirius. "Mr Black… We… We are, of course, VERY ashamed of our… decision towards you… and you are, of course, cleared of all charges. Your account at Gringotts will be re-opened… and you will have the free decision… which job you want to take… And you naturally have a wish free… Everything, really…" Blade leaned back and watched the scene. This disaster would cost Fudge his job, that was for sure.

"Thank you, minister." Sirius said. It was like Easter and Christmas at once for him. The two aurors guarding the door were called inside to bring Wormtail to Azkaban, while Blade, Remus and Sirius exited the room. Blade was looking rather satisfied, while Remus and Sirius just looked at each other as if they were sharing one mind, where they were talking. Outside the room Blade turned on them.

"Well… I will have to get back to Hogwarts. Sirius, you can choose what to do. You can come with me, but you can also go home—"

"I have no home." Sirius stated. Blade raised his eyebrows. As if reading Blade's mind, which he surely didn't, he said, "Grimmauld Place is not my home, Blade." Blade sighed.

"So you don't want to stay there. Alright. If you want to, you can live at my house for the time being." Sirius smiled and nodded. "Well, then. Do you want to go there _home_ or do you want to come with me? In fact, I don't care right now. I've got a lot to do today, so decide now or never." Sirius smiled,

"I'll come with you. But first I want to see where I'm going to live now." Blade nodded and turned to Remus,

"Where are you going?" Remus shrugged,

"Home, I guess." Blade nodded and shook his hand. Then he put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and teleported them to his house. They arrived at the edge of the clearing on which his house was standing and Sirius followed Blade inside, staring at the much too large house. They entered and went straight up a staircase.

"What sort of a room do you want? Small, normal, large, larger or the size of a small house?" Sirius gaped at him.

"Um… I think larger would be fine…" He was silent for a moment. "Or could you show me the really large one once?" Blade smirked and lead him into a corridor. They went past a few doors and then Blade opened one.

"This…" He said, letting Sirius inside. "Is the _really_ large one…" Sirius' jaw fell down. It really was as large as a normal house. Everything was in there. An at least seven meters long and four meters wide bed, a really large oak writing table, several great oak wardrobes, at least seven, very long bookshelves filled without a little bit of space left.

"Whoa…" He breathed. "_This_ is _large_…" Blade smiled.

"Want it?"

"Are you joking! Of course! And you will _never_ ever get rid of me!" He threw himself into the bed and laughed his head off. Suddenly Fynn stepped up beside Blade. He kissed her and then looked at Sirius again.

"As he is obviously getting used to the bed I reckon he's going to stay here?" She laughed, while Sirius could not hold himself from laughing anymore.

"Yepp, but I don't think we'll get to see much of him… He'll probably laugh himself dead… and if he doesn't he'll stay in here, never believing that such a room exists." They went outside and closed the door. Blade put his arms around his wife and kissed her again,

"How're you felling?"

"Pretty good, actually… But aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts… _teaching_ little witches and wizards what to do in danger?" Blade smirked,

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's lunchtime…" She kissed him and laughed.

"So… What's with Sirius…? I thought he had a house of his own… no offence, but… why is he staying here, then?"

"He doesn't want to go back there… which I do understand. Horrible atmosphere there, really. But… I doubt he's going to… _disturb_ us. Well, I've got to go, Lilith… I'm taking Sirius with me or he'll never see anything but his room again…" He kissed her goodbye and went into the room to fetch Sirius, who had calmed down a little and was only smiling at the ceiling. "Padfoot, we've got to go." Sirius stared at him,

"What! You want me to _leave this_? But… but…" Sirius looked at him like a baby who had just been told that there was no Santa Claus after all in existence.

"Come on, you'll get to see this room often enough in the next days." Sirius was obviously not happy with the idea of leaving such a bed, but went anyway. Blade teleported them right in front of the castle. "Fancy a quick lunch?" Sirius smirked at the background idea of it. They would walk straight through the hall. The mage and the _innocent_ Sirius Black.

"Yes, I think I indeed am hungry." Blade opened the front doors and they walked straight into the great hall. Everyone's eyes were on them. Albus was smiling, while Severus' eyes seemed to be about to pop out. Some students gasped, others gaped at the two of them. Blade looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled. Ron's mouth was hanging open wide and Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand. When they had reached the head table Blade conjured up another chair for Sirius right next to his. They sat down and while they started eating, Albus rose and explained.

"So thanks to Professor Blade this whole thing has cleared out and Mr Black can live away from hiding." He finished before sitting down again. The hall was deadly silent. Blade was looking at Albus with a raised eyebrow,

" How touching… Did you have to make it sound that dramatic?" He whispered, shaking his head.

"Why, why, I think I said it quite nice." Blade grimaced, but before he could respond students rose and started applauding. Others joined in and in the end every single student, Slytherins excluded, was applauding. Blade smirked,

"Now what is that for?" He said silently.

"You're the hero, Blade…" He turned around to shoot a little glare at Albus.

"Does anybody care for the fact that I don't even want to be the hero?" Sirius, Albus, Severus and Minerva looked at each other and chorused,

"No."

"Ah, thank you… I love to be understood." The applause held on for at least three minutes. At some point Blade just shouted, "Hey!" They grew silent. "Thank you, but I think I got it now…" Some of them laughed and they all sat down. Blade smiled to himself. Sirius was alive. Sirius was free.


	64. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Relationships**

The hall went silent again and everyone ate quietly. Once in a while you could hear some students talking about this and that or some girl giggling about one of the guys trying to impress them by stuffing as much food into their mouths as possible. Blade ate quietly, secretly watching Ron and Hermione. There had to be a way to get them back together without Ron's insensibility getting in between. He was sure both of them wanted it, unfortunately he knew Ron wasn't necessarily the smartest guy on the planet and that he probably didn't notice a thing. Hermione seemed to be holding back her feelings, because she wasn't sure about Ron's. At some point, Severus turned to Blade and noticed the far-away look he had on his face.

"Er... Blade, are you still with us, or are you still trying to handle you newly-won fame and admiration?" He blinked and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Severus, do you think you are able to keep your comments-which I do not need to hear-to yourself? I am trying to solve an essential interpersonal problem..." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Did you decide to become a matchmaker now?"

"Why, do you want me to help you?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, you might need my help." He smirked and Severus just turned away and kept eating. Blade looked back at Ron and Hermione. She was playing around with her food, while Ron seemed to talk about some unimportant matter while eating chicken. Blade raised an eyebrow and contacted Hermione telepathically.

'You don't seem to be very interested in what Ronnie says, Hermione...' Hermione's head shot up and she looked at Blade. 'Yes, it's me... Now don't make it too easy for him to notice that you're not listening. What's the matter?'

'Oh, it's nothing, really... It's just that he is talking about Quidditch and I know more interesting topics than that.' Blade rolled his eyes and stuffed some chicken into his mouth.

'By now you should know that you can't lie to me... How come it's not working with you two any more? What happened?' She looked at her plate.

'You did.' He looked up at her. Slowly he realized where the whole problem came from.

'What happened after I disappeared?'

'Well... We were both worried and we tried to find out what had happened... And the whole thing just destroyed everything there was.' She paused for a moment. 'I am not saying it's your fault, though, Blade!' She added quickly. Blade chuckled.

'Let's see if we can't get that problem out of the world. I'll talk to him later.' She shook her head slightly.

'Don't. He's going to think I'm completely stupid. And he's going to guess--'

'Don't you worry. I wasn't planning to talk to him as Blade. Maybe Harry and Ron need some talking-time...' She looked up at him and smiled.

'Thank you, Blade...' he nodded and looked at his plate to eat. Suddenly he noticed Severus and Dumbledore staring at him.

"What?" He asked, taking some more chicken.

"You're getting weirder every second. You start chuckling without a reason, you are completely mentally absent and you eat chicken with ice-cream..." Blade looked at his plate and blinked. He'd accidentally mixed his chicken with the ice-cream and was just chewing it. He frowned and put the plate away.

"I told you... Fynn's pregnant... I'm just practically feeling with her..." Severus grunted.

"Yeah, right. I just hope you're not gonna get fat and give birth to a baby as well... I really wouldn't wanna see that." Blade glared at him and leaned back.

"Ah, whatever. Er... Albus, I won't have to be here over the weekend, will I?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I would prefer your presence out of safety reasons, but I completely understand that you would rather be at home." Blade nodded and Dumbledore rose.

"Lunch is over, everyone! As you know you have half and hour until classes begin again." Everyone got up and grabbed their things. Blade got up, too and started to make his way out of the great hall, when Severus stopped him.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you want to prepare your next class!" Blade snorted.

"Yeah, right. No, I have a very important meeting with someone. I'll see you later. Harry Potter has to clear some things with his friend Ron." Severus opened his mouth to say something, but Blade already made his way out of the school. Outside the gates he made sure no one was watching and turned into Harry again. Then he made his way to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron. He found him on the stairs walking with Hermione. None of them talked and Harry just tipped Ron on his shoulder.

"Good evening! Missed me?" Ron turned and when he saw Harry he grinned,

"Hey mate! Good to see you! What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled,

"Hi, Harry! Sorry, but... er... I don't have a lot of time... I have to... get my stuff together for History class... See you!" She turned and went up the stairs as fast as she could. Ron Stared after her.

"What was _that_??? She could be a little happier about seeing you!" Harry shrugged,

"That's just Hermione. Funny... I was just about to talk to you about that topic..."

"What? Hermione running off? How did you know that?" Harry slapped himself on his forehead,

"NO, Ron... Come on, let's take a walk." They went back through some corridors. "Now, Ron. I heard from someone that something happened between you two after I disappeared. I mean I knew you two broke up, but... _why_?? I mean... you _do_ like each other. I know that!" Ron looked down.

"Well... things just went wrong. We were worrying and didn't have time just being together any more." Harry nodded, but Ron didn't go on.

"Look, Ron. You still have the chance to get back together. The whole thing is over. There is nothing to worry about. Well, if you don't count Voldy... Just try again!" Ron smiled and shook his head,

"It won't work. I don't even know if she still likes me. And--" Harry grabbed him by his shoulders.

"She does, Ron. And if you weren't suck a dork you would notice it. Trust me. Be nice to her, give her presents, I don't care _how_ you do it, but _do it_!! It's for the better of both of you." Ron stared at his friend with his mouth open slightly.

"I-I don't know what I should do... You _know_ that I am shy! I'm scared she might reject me or laugh at me!"

"I swear... She will be glad you're doing it. Look, our trio always consisted of me and the two of you. Me being the single one, you two being the unofficial couple not daring to ask each other out. Now be a man and _do it_! You want it, she wants it. And if I may give you an advice: the easiest way to do it is asking. Just talk about what happened." They looked at each other and Harry noticed by his smile that he had understood. "Now go to her and have a talk. Or wait 'till tonight. Just don't leave her hanging. I gotta go now. Blade just gave me a few minutes and I think I already stressed that out. Good luck!" Ron smiled at him and then hugged him.

"Thanks, Harry." He whispered and then turned around to head for the common room. Harry sighed and went into an empty classroom to turn into Blade again. Then he teleported himself to his house and searched for Fynn. He found her in the kitchen. He approached her from behind and kissed her on her cheek. He jumped up in surprise.

"Goodness!" She put a hand on her chest.

"Did I surprise you, love?" He smirked slightly at her and kissed her gently. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to."

"Could have been anyone!" She calmed down and hugged him. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I'm never there. I wish I could." She looked up at him.

"Just wait. There will be the day."

"How are you two, anyway?" He looked at her belly secretly hoping that it would just be there already.

"Pretty good... hungry, but at least not feeling sick." He grinned.

"Want me to make something? I am already eating weird stuff, so maybe I know what you want!" She raised her eyebrows,

"Like what? Pickles with spinach in a fruit salad?" He stared at her with pure disgust written in his face.

"You don't mean that, do you?" She laughed,

"No, of course not. I was just wondering what kind of weird stuff you are eating."

"Ah, I just accidentally ate chicken with ice-cream." She stared at him.

"And you thought my salad was gross? Well it was, but I'm not sure which one is worse!" he smiled and went to the fridge to get some food (A/N: They have muggle furniture. I am not sure how wizards keep their food cold, but in my little world of happiness they just have fridges and microwaves and all of that.).

"So... let's see... Want some steak? I don't know where it came from, but it's there now..." She grinned.

"I got some things I thought could come in handy. Just surprise me—I mean, us." She looked at her belly and sighed. Blade worked his way through the fridge and put everything he needed onto the table. "It's a pity we'll have to wait almost eight more months..." She suddenly said. Blade turned around and smiled at her and came over to her.

"Well...," he said, smiling and taking her hands into his, "but this way I get more time to get rid of Tommie, because I don't want a certain skinhead getting on our nerves and trying to hurt any of you. _And_ I can mentally prepare myself." She laughed,

"Prepare for what?"

"For being daddy Harry... I haven't completely gotten used to the thought of being a father..."

"Well, as you said, you have enough time to get used to the thought. And don't stress yourself because of the whole Voldemort-problem. The day will come. And until then you can keep on teaching little wizards and witches how to protect themselves from bad people!" He kissed her and went back to making food.

"I just have fifteen more minutes, so I will have to leave as soon as I am done with your lunch." She nodded and went back to the book she was reading before Blade had come.

When he was finished making lunch he kissed her goodbye and teleported himself to his classroom. He opened the door and a window to let some air inside and then sat down in his chair and leaned back. After two or three minutes Sirius came inside.

"Hey there! How are you doing?" Blade raised his eyebrows,

"How do you think I am doing? I am _bored_. As usual. I'd rather be somewhere else doing much more interesting things than sitting here waiting for students, who don't really care what I'm saying." Sirius smiled.

"Well, life sucks, mate. At least for you." Blade glared at him.

"I should convince Dumbledore that you are much better for this job. And I'm sure you'd like it, too. Unfortunately Layden wouldn't let me. This is my official punishment for being stupid." Sirius laughed while some students entered the room and sat down. Blade looked at his in his opinion much too filled timetable and found that he now had fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Sirius and Blade watched them enter.

"Looks kind of like a group of ducks heading south..." Sirius commented, making Blade laugh.

"Nice, Padfoot. Very nice. And you're the head-duck. Lead the way... Anyway, I have to start. I'm just not sure what exactly I'm supposed to do with them. I don't think fourteen year-olds should play around with swords... But what would be useful for them?" Sirius looked at him,

"Maybe some kind of test. You could make them go through a corridor full of traps and tricks..." Blade stared at him.

"I _am _going to convince Dumbledore to make you take this job." He paused a minute. "Do you want to stay or do you want me to take you home?" Sirius shrugged,

"I dunno... But I think I'll stay. I wouldn't know what to do..." Blade nodded and then started the class.

"Good evening everyone. No, I do not want to know what you did with Professor Lupin, Ms Wright." The girl in the first row, who'd just opened her mouth and now closed it again. "As I think that discussing a five hundred year-old war is useless and does not belong into this class, I—we have thought of something different. Mr Black will help me make a little test for you to see how well prepared you are in case of an attack. While we prepare everything you might want to think of some good defensive spells." Sirius and Blade left the room and searched for a good corridor. When they had found one without classrooms that were in use they prepared the test. Blade just took some of the traps and tricks from his experiences in the tri-wizard tournament and then conjured up unreal Death Eaters, who were able to cast some easy spells like expelliarmus. They could also cast the killing curse, but that was just a dummy to scare the students and make them realize how dangerous a confrontation with Death Eaters actually was like.  
When they were done, they brought the students into the corridor. One after another failed the test. Some didn't get much further than two meters until they were virtually killed by a Death Eater, others made it halfway through and didn't see the hole in the floor through which they fell. The hole itself was just a black spot on the ground. Blade had created the illusion of falling followed by a teleportation of the student to the beginning of the test. Then it was Ginny's turn. Blade was especially interested in how far she would get, as he knew her from being Harry Potter. She did seem to handle everything pretty well until there was the huge nest of spiders—real spiders, to be honest—that started crawling towards her. She just started screaming and Blade pulled her out of the test. Then he killed all the spiders on her and looked down at her.

"Are you all right?" She was still shaking. When she had caught herself she nodded slightly. "Maybe you should go to Madam Pomphrey to calm down." She shook her head.

"Can I... try again?" Blade raised his eyebrows.

"I am not sure if that's such a good idea. You did fairly well and--"

"Please, sir! I can do better! I know it's not fair, but I want another chance!" blade sighed and then nodded.

"But this is the last time, young lady." She started to run off. "Don't let the spiders bite you!" He called after her.

"Is someone favouring someone else there?" Sirius leaned against the wall and smirked at Blade with raised eyebrows.

"No, Sirius, I just think she was right. She _can _do better. Unfortunately she won't be able to get a second chance in real life. That's the point of this. And I am not sure whom she wants to prove that she can do it. Not you. I mean why would she want to prove something to you. Not her class. They already _know _she can do it. They saw her first try. What is the point?" Sirius grinned.

"Why, why. And I am naïve, huh?" He came a little closer so that the other students couldn't hear it and said, "maybe she wantsto prove it to you. At least to one of the three of you. Either the mage, Harry Daniels, or good old Harry Potter. Didn't she have a crush on our danger-kid?" Blade stared at him.

"She doesn't know it, Sirius. It can't be Harry Daniels. She has nothing to do with him. It can't be _me_. She doesn't really know me. And it can't be Harry Potter, because to her he isn't here." Sirius shook his head and put his I'm-so-smart-and-you-aren't-face on.

"But she knows that you know where Harry is. And she knows that you will tell him. At least she thinks so. This way she hopes to get at least some admiration from him." Blade put his hand to his chin and thought about it.

"Sirius, if you're right... this is not good. I don't know where this will end, but if she really... _loves_ Harry Potter... she will—at some point—think he rejects her, because he is never here. I am speculating here, but if it completely escalates... she'll start hating him." Sirius gaped at him. "And then she's easy pickings for Voldemort. He could use her like a marionette." Silence. Blade was lost in horrific futuristic problems that were pure hypothesises and Sirius was gaping at him, because he was trying to follow.

"Wow. You should write horror stories, Blade. You came from a crush to apocalypse. Well done!" Blade caught himself and looked back at Sirius,

"I told you these were just speculations. Any way it goes. If she really likes him that much... it's not going to end pretty. And if she's just crying." In that very moment Ginny stepped out of the test, completely unharmed. Blade smiled. "Well done, Ms Weasley. That was outstanding." She grinned and went back to her friends. Blade threw a begging smile at Sirius.

"Oh no, Blade. I—don't you use that look on me--" Sirius rolled his eyes. "_Fine_! I hope you're happy now... I'll talk with her. But if I can't talk her out of it it's _your_ problem." Blade smiled and then turned to the class.

"Okay, everyone. You did a great job. Now you know how well you are prepared for a sudden attack. Those who did well: Don't think that's all. You _knew _this was an illusion—at least most of it—and reality is much worse. And those who virtually died: work on your weaknesses. You can do it, if you practice. Get together in pairs and practice. If possible, not in your common rooms or the corridors or I'll get into 'trouble'. Now, class dismissed." Sirius immediately went over to Ginny and pulled her aside. Her friends went ahead, while Blade got rid of the test. After five minutes he was done and about to leave when suddenly a sobbing Ginny ran past him. He raised his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Very sensible, Sirius. What did you tell her?" He smiled apologetically.

"Just that Harry has a girlfriend and that he probably won't come back here..." Blade hit him on the back of his head and went after her.

"You're a dork, Padfoot!" He called while trying to find Ginny. He found her around the next corner sitting against the wall with her head on her knees, crying silently. "Hey, Ms Weasley. What happened?" She didn't look at him, but answered.

"You know where Harry is, right?" Her voice was weak. Blade sighed.

"Indeed I do. But Harry is not the person you knew any more. If you met him now, you wouldn't see the same person." She sniffed,

"But—it's not fair. Why is this so complicated?" Blade put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look. You're a beautiful, young girl. You have all time in the world. And there are better guys standing in line for you than Harry Potter. I know it's hard to let go of something that's important to you, but sometimes we have to do so. Harry is now a guest in his own world. He practically doesn't exist any more." She looked up at him.

"But he's still there. He comes here. He's not dead!" Blade sighed.

"And if he were? What did you do when you thought he was dead?" She blinked,

"I... I don't know. I just... I think I got over it at some point. I mean it was sad, but we couldn't do anything. It was over." He nodded.

"Exactly. You lived on. And you can do so now. It would be the best decision. You just proved that you are strong enough." She frowned at him.

"But..." She paused and looked into his eyes, "is he really alive? Or is it just some kind of game you play?" Blade laughed, although he knew it was not the right moment to do so.

"It is not a game, Ms Weasley. I know it's complicated and not easy to understand, but Harry is alive. But he will never be Harry again. He will never come back to this world and live as Harry Potter. I hope one day you will understand it, but at the moment I do not have the possibility to say more about it." She stared at him. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but didn't dare to push it out. Blade looked into her head and listened to her thoughts.

'He couldn't be. Harry is sixteen. He's twenty-two. But what if there's a spell...? Or they made him older...?' Blade decided this was the point to leave. He would just get himself into trouble if he tried to help her any more. He got up and turned to leave. Suddenly Fynn came around the corner.

"Hey love. What are you doing here?" He kissed her and waved a hair out of her face.

"Well... I got bored and didn't know what to do, so I decided why not watch my husband suffer here?" Blade growled and grunted a small 'whatever' before starting to walk back to his classroom. Suddenly Ginny called after him. Luckily she wasn't too loud, so that only they could hear.

"Are _you_ Harry?" Blade stopped. Fynn looked at him pityingly and bit her lower lip, while he turned to look at Ginny. She was frowning slightly and obviously very unsure about what she's just said. Blade gave her a small smile and then turned and walked away with Fynn in his arm. Ginny just stared after him in disbelief. Then, with a smile, she said, "Well... at least you're alive..." She got up and headed towards the dungeons for potions class. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry, but somehow she couldn't do anything but smile. Suddenly she felt a tip on her shoulder.

"Hey Dean!" She was still smiling. It was Dean Thomas, who was in the same year as her brother and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny... Listen... um... I just wanted to ask if... er... you know, if you'd like to go on the next Hogsmeade weekend with me...?" Suddenly it hit her. Blade had been right. She was not unpopular. She'd just never really cared what others said to her. She'd been pretty much obsessed with Harry all the time. Suddenly she noticed Dean was still there and saw that he was really uncomfortable being ignored.

"Yeah, sure! When _is _the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Dean hadn't even listened to the rest, because he was glad he had it behind him.

"Er... what? Oh, yeah, um... it's in two weeks..." Ginny smiled at him,

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you in the common room later, right?" Dean nodded and waved her goodbye while running up the stairs again. "Dean! Don't miss the—" Too late. Dean had been so enthusiastic that he had missed the trick step and got stuck. Ginny laughed and helped him out of it. "You okay?" He blushed until he looked like a tomato that had been under the sun for too long.

"Yes, thanks... See ya!" And with that he ran up the stairs again, carefully avoiding the devillish trap. Ginny made her way towards her classroom, smiling broadly. But this time, she was not smiling because of Blade or Harry.

When Blades classes were finally all over, he just leaned back in his chair and sighed. Fynn kissed his cheek.

"One day, you won't have to do this anymore..." He laughed,

"Better be soon... This is _so_ tiring... Anyway, I gotta see how Hermione and Ron are doing and then we can go home." She nodded.

"In disguise or are you just going to walk through the door...? I don't think a twenty-two year-old man would stay unnoticed in a common room full of teenies..." Blade smiled.

"Let's see where they _are_, first. Accio, Marauder's Map!" The map was there in an instant and after saying the usual parole, Blade started searching for the two students. They were outside, which made it pretty easy for him. "Okay, let's just go downstairs and then just invisibly watch them." So they made their way downstairs and, after making themselves invisible, went outside, where they found them talking.

"--and I'm sorry 'bout that. I didn't want it to turn out that way." Ron seemed to have just finished his apology-speech while Hermione was just watching him nervously.

"I know. Neither did I. Maybe we should just... try again and see if this time it works. I mean, Harry can't possibly disappear again, can he?" They laughed and then Blade nodded to Fynn. Hey teleported home and Blade made dinner.

"Aren't you supposed to eat at Hogwarts?" Blade laughed,

"Yeah right... And what is Albus gonna do if I don't? Show me the finger and forbid me to take any more of his lemon drops? I think I'll survive. What good am I in the Great Hall anyway? I could keep on playing matchmaker, but I've had my fill of that today." She grinned and hugged him. Suddenly he remembered something. "Er.. Fynn... Didn't we forget something?" She looked up at him,

"Like what?"

"Hehe... I think we left Sirius at Hogwarts..." She burst into laughter while he just shrugged, "We can get him later... He'll eat there and maybe have a little talk with someone..." He put his head onto hers and closed his eyes. Somehow Blade felt that there was going to happen something soon to disturb this little moment of peace. And so it came. There was a bang and suddenly Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Blade raised his eyebrows as if he'd expected it. "What?" He asked in a tone that told Albus that he really didn't care.

"There are Death Eaters. They are on their way towards the castle..." He was completely breathless. "You _have_ to come and help!"

* * *

**Author's note: well hi there! I am _really_ sorry for not writing for such a long time... I almost forgot about the story... the review alert actually reminded me of it... I'll try to write more often now. I have holidays now and I'll write as often as I can. At least, as long as the weather in Germany continues to be so crappy. Thanks for reading, everyone! Nanna**


	65. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 65--What now?**

* * *

Blade and Fynn looked at each other. For a minute, he was speechless. Dumbledore was looking from one to the other.

"What are you waiting for? You have to come! We need your help!" Blade opened his mouth, closed it again and looked around.

"Look, Albus, I-I don't know if I _can_ help. If I am _allowed_ to help. I have been interfering into the wizarding world all this time and a lot and I am not sure if... if a mage should fight your wars." Blade wasn't sure what he was talking about at all. After all, he knew that killing Voldemort was still _his_ duty. Still he knew that interfering into the wizarding world even more than he was already would cause a lot of trouble. Albus just stared at him,

"So that's your answer?" he asked in disbelief. "You are just going to let your friends—your _best_ friends—die in a war you are a very important part of? Just because you are not a wizard any more? If that's the side you're taking I highly doubt we need to talk again. I think I understood." He turned around, went into the living room, took some floo powder and left the house without another word. Blade stared blankly after him. Fynn looked at him.

"Harry?" No reaction. "Harry. Go after him." He frowned and looked at her. "I will talk with Layden. He will understand. You need to go." he looked down and then sat down in a chair.

"The only thing I have been doing in the last time was pretending everything was fine." He said blankly, putting his head in his hands. "Now it's out of control. I keep asking for favours of Layden. I don't know which road to take." She kneed down in front of him and took his head in her hands to make him look at her.

"Go." She said firmly, staring into his eyes. "Go and save your friends. Harry... if you don't go now and fight... how is this nightmare supposed to end? How do you want to get rid of Voldemort? I usually don't think so, but right now I can only say: if you do not fight... there will be no peace." He stared at her, nodded and got up. Before teleporting he looked at her once more, kissed her and whispered,

"Thank you, Lilith." Then he was gone.

"Be safe..." she looked at the place where her husband had just stood. With worry in her eyes and especially in her heart she made her way to the leader of the mages.

Blade had teleported himself into his classroom, where he went to the window to see what exacly was going on at Hogwarts. It was as bad as Dumbledore had described it—although his description had not been too detailed. There were hundreds of them. An army of black-clothed men and women walking at a fast pace towards the castle. Blade's eyes fell on some people standing at the gates of the castle itself. It was a pathetic bunch of teachers, who all seemed to think of their lives just once more before they died. Blade teleported himself behind them. Then he conjured up a basket of well-made swords and cleared his throat. Everyone whirled around to face him.

"You might want to take one of them." His expression was dark, but everyone else looked at him as if he were the saviour himself. "What? Couldn't watch you dying, could I?" Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded. Blade just avoided eye-contact and looked at the wall of Death Eaters in front of them. Then he looked at the group of teachers and Sirius. "Let me get this straight: this is everyone?" They nodded, "Oh dear." He turned to Dumbledore. "Ever thought of contacting the _ministry_, before coming to me?"

"There was no time! I couldn't—" Blade shook his head.

"Even though I am here now... we need more people. I'll go to the ministry and get as many people as I can. I'll hurry." As the last word reached the ears of them, Blade was already gone.

"There's no chance we'll survive." Someone muttered.

"Yes there is. Maybe not for all of us, but if we work together we can make it." It was Sirius. Everyone agreed half-heartedly, hoping Blade would return soon.

He hadn't been in the ministry for half a minute, but he had already called out every auror in the house.

"Everyone who can fight or heal must NOW attend in the Atrium. Leave everything you are working on and come to the Atrium. This is NOT a test!" He hoped repeating it would get them to hurry. The first person arriving was Fudge. He frowned at the mage,

"What do you think you are doing? These people have to work here and I am not letting you take them away!" Blade glared at the minister, who backed away immediately. On the inside, Blade laughed his head off. Now the minister was scared of him. He had him where he wanted him to be.

"Hogwarts is under attack. If you are in the least interested in keeping your job—or at least in keeping it for a little while—you should step back and let me do this. And by the way: you don't have the slightest chance against me. Do not stand in my way. Don't get on the wrong side of me." By now, the Atrium was filled with aurors, healers and other people who felt strong enough to fight. Blade looked at them. There were about two hundred of them. "All right. I will give you the short version of what will happen in the next hours: Hogwarts is under attack. There are hundreds of Death Eaters you will be faced with. Some of you will die, others will survive. You will now take each others hand or just touch each other somewhere. Do not let go. I will teleport you to the castle. As soon as you are there, you will part into groups: Healers and Fighters. The Healers will go into the castle and stay in the entrance hall. It doesn't make any sense to have you standing on the battlefield. The Fighters will all take a sword from one of the baskets I will conjure up. Yes, swords." he said, as some of them opened their mouths to protest. "Voldemort—" they flinched, but Blade wet on as if nothing had happened, "is not stupid. He thinks we're unprepared. Prove him wrong." They did as they were told and Blade teleported them to the doors of the castle. The Death Eaters were almost there. When they arrived, the teachers stared at them. They had not expected such a crowd. The Healers went into the castle and Blade conjured up another five baskets filled with swords and everyone took one. He took a deep breath and let it out again. Dumbledore came up to him.

"I'm glad you decided for us." He said, touching his shoulder. For a moment, Blade was silent.

"I'm still just human." He said numbly. "And that is a fatal weakness which might get dangerous." Dumbledore frowned. "You will understand. Sooner or later. At the end of this war you will know." he paused and then said, as if nothing happened, in a louder voice, "Everyone get ready. Don't show mercy. Azkaban is not big enough for all of them and mercy might kill you in this war." Suddenly he spotted the Weasley twins in the crowd. He went over to them, "What are you doing here?" They stared at him,

"Fighting." they answered together. "Don't tell us we're too young. We've fought before. We can do it!" Blade nodded,

"I know. Don't prove me wrong. Your mother needs you. And you are too young to die. Especially in a war that is senseless and wrong." They stared at him and nodded.

"Thank you." They said in chorus. Blade nodded and went to the front.

"Build rows. I don't care who's in the first one. If you get hurt, go to the back. If you are seriously hurt, go into the entrance hall and let the Healers get you fixed up." An uncomfortable rumour filled the group and Blade turned to them once more. "I know you don't want to be here. I know most of you have a family. But if you don't fight now, because you don't want to die, you will have to fight another day. You can't run from them. And those of you, who have children at this school: you know whom you are protecting. And it's not only the students. If they get Hogwarts... they get everything." They nodded. Blade was glad he had pushed at least a little bit of self-confidence into them.

The students sat in their common rooms. The one with the best view was the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron sat at the window, staring down at the teachers, aurors, and especially Blade. Hermione was close to tears. She knew Harry was in danger, but she couldn't say anything, because in this common room only she knew about Blade and also, she couldn't help him either, because they were locked into the room. Ron was meanwhile gaping at the group of people. Especially at his brothers. He was shaking from head to toe. If his brothers died in this war, he would feel responsible. He couldn't help them. He was locked up in a common room. They looked at each other.

"We have to do something," they said at the same time. Hermione made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady and cast some spells on the only exit of this common room. Ron was standing behind her, making sure no one was watching.

"How long is this gonna take, 'Mione?" She glared at him,

"I am working on it, Ron... I just don't know which spell they used!" She turned and continued. After another two minutes she grinned at him, "I got it! Come on, let's go!" They pulled at the portrait a little to create an opening just big enough to get out of there. As soon as they were outside, Hermione cast a spell on the door and they made their way downstairs.

'We'll help you, Harry...' she thought.

'I won't let you die, Fred and George...' he thought.

Fynn arrived on Layden's clearing and bowed. Layden frowned,

"What is going on? Where is Blade?" Fynn took a deep breath.

"It has begun. The war has begun. Blade did not have enough time to inform you, so he asked me to do so. He left to help his friends." Layden was silent for a whole minute. Fynn did not dare to say a word.

"We will wait. I will watch it and inform you about everything." She nodded and turned to leave when Layden added, "Don't worry, Fynn. He will be all right." She smiled and left the clearing. She was sure, Harry was going to be okay, but she wasn't so sure about his friends. And she knew that if one of his friends died, it would give a catastrophe.

It had begun. It was a game where everyone stood on his own. Blade was to be found somewhere in between the Death Eaters, fighting three at a time. From an outsider's point of view it looked terribly difficult, but Blade himself didn't see it as a big challenge. He had it pretty easy, actually. He could always fight at least one off magically, while fighting the others with two swords or his arms and legs. For the first time he was actually glad for his condition training, because somehow every time one Death Eater died, another one replaced him immediately.

He had been fighting for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly he saw two young people coming out of the castle that he surely did not invite to the little party. He tried to hurry up with his new friends in front of him, but somehow they did not really want to give up. He waited for the right moment and then jumped up. The three Death Eaters around him had not been able to follow him fast enough and ran into each other, their swords in front of them. Blade landed on top of them and fought his way through to the two people, who were just facing some Death Eaters, of course without any kind of weapon in their hands. With a few waves of his sword and wand at the same time the men were on the ground. One of them was still moving, but Blade just stepped onto him and faced the teenagers. He was actually breathless,

"How stupid are you?" He breathed out, glaring at Ron and Hermione while putting his sword into its sheath. "How dare you sneak out of your common room... and think you can stand around on a_ battlefield_?? Are you _insane_? Has the stupidity virus gotten you?" They were staring him. They were both paralysed. Then, suddenly, Blade turned around and knocked out another Death Eater, who had just been approaching on him. Then he grabbed both Ron and Hermione by their shoulders and dragged them inside, past the Healers and the wounded people, who were moaning in pain. "Now..." he growled, "you will return to your common room and _stay there_. And after I am done here you will hear the rest of this." Hermione opened her mouth, but Blade stopped her, "No, Ms Granger. I do not want to hear any explanations, apologies or anything you would like to tell me. I thought you were more intelligent than that. Especially you, Ms Granger. And I thought _you_ Mr Weasley would have a little more respect for Death Eaters. Or are you planning another stay at Nightmare Manor?" He shook his head, his eyes wide open in shock. Blade turned around and pulled out his sword again.

"But we just wanted to help—" Hermione called, making him turn around again.

"I don't think you would be a good help after you were killed." Then he went through the door and was gone. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I want to help! I want to do _something_!" He said desperately. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder from behind. They both whirled around and stared at Sirius. He had a huge wound on his forehead and there was a deep cut on his upper arm.

"You cannot help." He said calmly. "However hard this may seem to you, but you don't belong out there. Yes, some people will die. Who knows, maybe _I_ will. But it really won't be a help if _you two_ do." He looked at the door through which Blade had just left. "He's right and you know it."

"But that still is no reason to _hate_ us!" Hermione burst out. Sirius frowned at her,

"He does _not hate you_, Hermione! He _cares_ for you. Even though it doesn't seem like it. Now... go back to your common room." They looked down, but suddenly Hermione turned around and ran outside. Ron and Sirius followed her as fast as they could.

"Hermione!" They chorused, but she didn't look back or stop. She grabbed a sword from the basket and made her way towards the Death Eaters. She didn't even see Blade anywhere, otherwise she would have shot one of her and-I-am-right-anyway-looks at him. Blade saw _her_, though. From his point of view she looked like some wild animal gone crazy. Just instead of running in circles she was running into her grave. Without hesitation he left the Death Eater he was fighting with and ran towards her. The Death Eater wasn't too pleased about being left without someone to fight with, so he threw his sword after Blade, which cut into his left arm and then fell to the ground. The cut was deep and Blade did not miss that. On his way after Hermione he gave out a little groan, but then put on a face of complete rage(which did indeed work with his emotions).

Ron and Sirius gaped at the scene.

"Oh god... He's gonna be _mad_." Sirius whispered, raising his eyebrows. Ron stared wide-eyed at him,

"What is he gonna do to her?" Sirius laughed sarcastically.

"To _her_? Nothing... well... he's going to scream at her... later... but I really don't wanna be a Death Eater right now!" They both went silent and watched the scene.

As soon as Blade had caught up with Hermione he grabbed her with his wounded arm and held her close to him so she couldn't move away, although she did protest with both her hands and feet. The sword she held fell to the ground. But suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt something. There was something coming from Blade. It was like... electricity. She had felt it before, but this time it was different. The power still came rolling off him like waves, but it _felt_ different. And the waves came intervals. At first, Hermione thought it had no use, but as Blade pulled her closer to him, she could _see_ them. There were silvery waves rolling off him and as they got bigger, everyone around them was pushed backwards. But as she looked closer, it was not everyone. Some people just stood there and looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Obviously they couldn't see it. They just felt it in a harmless way, while others were now sent flying through the air. It had gotten very dark, but as Hermione looked at the people standing, she noticed they were all on their side. Whatever Blade did, it only hurt the Death Eaters. She looked up at his face. His eyes were unfocused and he was breathing heavily. After every wave he took another deep breath and more and more sweat appeared on his face. Suddenly Hermione felt a twinge of regret that kept on growing. If she hadn't freaked out like that, Blade wouldn't have to use all his powers at once now. While she was deep in thoughts of regret, Blade had already stopped. He was standing in front of her now, trying to talk to Hermione, but somehow she was completely absent.

"Hermione?" he asked again and again. "Ms Granger?" He asked louder, and all of sudden she gave a jerk, "Are you all right?" He asked, looking at her surprised face. "Did you get hurt?" She opened her mouth, but needed a moment to find the words,

"Er... no,... I... I'm okay," was all she could push out. Blade smiled and nodded,

"Good. Come on, let's go inside." She nodded and followed him. As she looked to her left, she could see a whole bunch of Death Eaters, none of them moving. A bunch of teachers stood around them, making sure they wouldn't get up again, while others just gaped after Blade, who did not seem to care at all. Hermione didn't feel right asking, but couldn't hold herself,

"Aren't... aren't you exhausted?" Blade turned his head to her and laughed slightly.

"I think I will manage, Ms Granger, but thank you." Then he went to Sirius and looked at his wounds as if they were the grossest thing he'd ever seen. "Man, Sirius... Looks like a duck that got caught by a car and left on the street for days! You should have someone look at that... It's disgusting!" Sirius looked pleadingly at him. "Don't give me that look! I am _not_ a bloody Healer! Oh, wait!" He smirked and conjured up a plaster as big as a melon. "I am sure we can fit that on your head... Maybe your inner wounds will heal, too!" Sirius stared wide-eyed at him,

"Don't you dare! That's going to ruin my hair-style!" Blade laughed and made his way into the castle. Sirius frowned, "Wait, what inner wounds...?! Are you making fun of me?" Blade laughed,

"No, never, Sirius. Just about the tree behind you!" They all shook their heads and went inside, where Dumbledore was waiting for them,

"Blade, that was... simply awesome! Amazing! Fan—" Blade raised his hand,

"Thank you, thank you, that's enough. You can get your fan t-shirts later..." He paused. "I'm hungry. Albus, could you ask the elves to make some kind of midnight-snack? I think we'll get this hall filled. And while you do that, I will look at the amount of dead people from our side and then have a little talk with some people." He shot a glance at Ron and Hermione, who already took a step backwards, especially Hermione.

"I will order a feast. This was a good start into this war." Blade had just started to leave when Dumbledore said this, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Albus... do not say that. EVER. Again. There are no good starts into wars and there are no good ends into wars. Wars do not have good reasons or results. Wars are wrong. Unfortunately we obviously won't get around one this time, but that doesn't make it right or good or anything you might think." He started walking again, but then he remembered something, "Oh, and Albus... Please don't invite Fud—I mean the minister—to this feast of yours... I've had my fill of him and his stupidity today." Dumbledore nodded and Blade went outside. Hermione looked at Sirius,

"What is he gonna _do_?" Sirius grinned,

"With you?" She nodded, "Ah, he's gonna be mad, but he wouldn't hurt you! You know that, don't you?" She looked at him as if she were doubting it, but then they made their way into the Great Hall.

The view was not pretty. Actually, it was everything _but_ pretty. There were people on the ground, moaning and turning in pain. Others lay there, motionless. They were either unconscious or dead. Whereas dead was more probable that night. Blade took a deep breath and made his way through them, checking whether he might be able to help someone. Once in a while he could call someone to pick up those who were still alive—or at least still breathing. Then he heard crying. Someone was sitting at someone else's body, crying and trying to call for help. As Blade came nearer, he found that it was Fred Weasley, kneeling next to his brother, who was lying on the ground, motionless. When Fred saw Blade he sobbed,

"Please, you have to help... He—he's..." Blade didn't say a word, but sat down next to him and felt the other boy's pulse.

"He has a pulse. He's alive. Maybe—" Fred shook his head,

"I can't... move him. Every touch... every movement... seems to hurt him!" Blade sighed. He put his right hand to George's forehead to see if there actually _was_ anything possible to help him.

"He's weak, that's true. But we might be able to help him." Fred looked at the mage, his face wet with tears,

"Can you heal him...?" He sobbed desperately.

"No, not me. I suck at healing magic... at least on the level your brother needs. Wait a bit." Fred opened his mouth to protest, but Blade held up his hand.

'Fynn!' he called, hoping she would still be awake. At first, nothing came back. 'Fynn! Are you awake?'

'Blade? What is going on?'

'I need your healing magic. I—'

'Are you hurt?' Before Blade could stop her, she started ranting, 'Is everything all right? Was Voldemort there? Are you okay? What about the others—'

'I am fine. Just a cut. But I need your help here. Someone is badly hurt.' A moment later, Fynn stood on the other side of George. She gasped,

"He's so... young! What in the world are children doing on a battlefield?!" Blade tried to soothe her,

"These two are exceptions. Now could you _please—_" She knelt down and put her hand on his chest. Just seconds later, light blue light appeared on her palm and seemed to go straight into the young man's chest. Fred stared from the adults to his brother,

"I he going to be okay? What is happening?!" He was in sheer panic and Blade put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She will try her best to heal him. Calm down. I'm sure he will be okay. What happened anyway?" Fred swallowed. He wasn't sure whether he should be telling Blade everything or just continue to stare at his brother.

"Well... It was just a moment before you... you know... _did that_... someone stabbed him from behind with a sword. Then others stepped on him and kicked him and—" that was all he could say before starting to cry again. Before Blade could say anything to him, Fynn coughed,

"He'll be fine. He will just need some sleep, good food and care." She smiled and let Fred take over. He was all over his brother now, who woke up and coughed a little. Blade nodded and smiled at Fynn. She came over to him and hugged him, "I'm glad you're all right..." She looked at the wound on his left arm and touched it for about a minute. "As good as new..." He kissed her and they made their way inside the castle.

"Thank you, Fynn." He said, smiling at her.

"What for? Healing him?"

"No. Not only that." He paused. "For telling me to go here. You were right. This would not have ended well if I hadn't been here."

"Well, at least you're not losing your self-confidence, love..." She said, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey! I was essential here, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Whatever..." She laughed and put her head on his shoulder. They went inside and into the Great Hall. It was already filled with students, aurors, healers, teachers and other people. Fynn and Blade went to the Head table and sat down. That night, no one in the hall was mad at anyone, except for some Slytherins like Malfoy, but no one took notice of them. For now, everything was okay.

* * *

Layden leaned back in his chair, thinking. But his thoughts weren't all about the war. No, there was another reason to think. There was a connection. And he was not sure if this connection was right or wrong and if he should just forget the past and give them another chance. But he did not want it to end the way it did before. Not again. It had been so much sorrow back then. So much sadness. And no one tried to make it up to them. No one apologized. They did not deserve it. But maybe they did not know better. After all, everyone makes mistakes. And being bitter doesn't get them anywhere. There was a lot to think about. But however he would decide... 

"The bridge between us and them exists... And it will not break so soon. I don't want you to have to choose, Harry."


End file.
